Destins forcés
by Stellina Kay
Summary: FIC COMPLETE ! Suite à la dévastation d'une armoire dans la chambre d'invités qui se trouve en face de la chambre de Ryo. Kaori s'apperçoit que derrière était dessimulé une porte ! Ryo lui interdit d'entrer dans la pièce derrière la porte. Pourquoi ? entr
1. Un passage vers le passé

**Note : version corrigée par ma béta-lectrice : Elodéa ' **

**Titre : Destins forcés  
Petite Lady**

**…Prologue…**

RYOOOOOOOOOO ! hurle une voix dans l'appartement. _(Elo :J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part )_

La personne concernée avale son café de travers et faillit s'étrangler face à la force de la voix de sa partenaire ! Il se demande ce qu'il a encore fait quand un marteau vient lui fracasser la tête contre l'armoire de la chambre d'invités, il se sort tant bien que mal de l'armoire écroulée sous le coup. Il grogne contre sa furie de partenaire en se demandant si son appartement va pouvoir survivre encore longtemps à cette dernière. Quand elle s'avance vers lui, il se relève péniblement, remet ses vertèbres en place et lui demande agacé :

Qui y'a t'il espèce de folle furieuse ! puis dans un murmure amusé il ajoute : chassez le naturel il revient au galop !  
- Où étais-tu cette nuit ! demande t-elle avec un regard d'acier signifiant de manière explicite à son partenaire qu'elle n'accepterait aucun faux fuyant. Et en encaissant tant bien que mal le « folle furieuse ».  
- Et c'est pour çà, espèce de folle que tu as fracassé ma jolie armoire ! déclare t'il voulant l'agacer encore un peu.

Cette fois-ci s'en est trop pour Kaori, elle lui abat une nouvelle masse de 1'000 tonnes sur la tête. Elle n'ajoute pas un mot et s'en va pour quitter la chambre. Ryo rit jaune en soulevant sa carcasse, il lui lance :

Tu devrais demander la raison de mon retour tardif au lieu de tout fracasser sur un coup de jalousie excessive ! surtout que j'y suis pour rien en plus cette fois !

Kaori tourne la tête tout à coup se sentant un peu fautive de penser toujours à mal de son partenaire…, aussi elle lui demande :

A oui ? et c'est quoi ton excuse monsieur ?  
- Saeko m'a demandé d'effectuer une surveillance sur un entrepôt contre trois coups…

A peine prononcé, Ryo savait qu'il avait fait une bourde il se ratatine sur lui-même, au bout de quelques secondes ne sentant encore rien contre sa pauvre tête il risque un coup d'œil sur sa partenaire… mais cette dernière bien que visiblement furieuse essaie de se contrôler en se serrant les bras. Quand elle voit qu'il la regarde elle lui dit :

Comme tu t'es déjà pris deux coups de massues… je ne vais pas t'en donner un nouveau, mais si tu ajoutes un mot… tu n'y échapperas pas…

Sur ce Kaori tourne définitivement les talons, sans avoir oublié de lancer un regard noir à son partenaire lourd de significations.  
Ryo penaud se dirige vers la sortie de la chambre rejoignant sa partenaire à l'étage du dessous et va pour se diriger vers le toit mais avant il lui dit :

Comme tu es responsable du désastre, je te laisse les opérations de nettoyage !

Et avant de se recevoir les foudres de sa comparse, il file sur le toit.  
C'est pas son jour, Ryo le sait, il est toujours mal le 22 décembre, trop de souvenirs, trop de décisions prises ce jour-là…  
Malgré le froid il s'accoude à la balustrade et sort une cigarette, tout en se remettant douloureusement les dernières cervicales en place. Il se refuse à se souvenir, çà lui donne une impression de culpabilité.

Au même instant Kaori qui était retourné dans la chambre d'amis qui se trouve au niveau de la chambre de Ryo elle dit :

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre ?

En y réfléchissant, elle se rappelle le nombre de fois ou elle avait espionné son partenaire à son insu (tout du moins en apparence) il venait de temps en temps s'asseoir sur ce lit et son regard était toujours posé sur l'armoire. L'armoire ? Qu'est ce qu'une armoire peut bien avoir avec son partenaire ! Un détail attire son attention et elle commence à déblayer le passage, cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas lésinée et l'armoire était en morceau. Heureusement cette dernière était en bois et ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur n'était rien d'autre que de la literie. Literie qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Des couleurs douces en totale opposition avec le nettoyeur n°1 du japon ou l'étalon de Shinjuku, du violet pâle ou du jaune…  
Une fois qu'elle a rassemblé l'ensemble de la literie sur le lit et fait attention à ne pas se faire de mal en déplaçant les restes de l'armoire, elle reste perplexe face à ce qu'elle a devant elle : une porte.

Ryo se demande si Kaori arrive à déblayer ce qui reste l'armoire, l'armoire ! Cela fait tilt dans sa tête il réagit au quart de tour, il descend en trombe dans la chambre, et là il voit Kaori, et cette dernière lui demande :

C'est quoi cette porte ?

Elle va pour saisir la poignée et ouvrir la porte, mais Ryo d'un pas rapide l'arrête dans son geste en lui saisissant beaucoup plus fort que voulu le poignet de la jeune femme et lui dit, le regard sévère et sans équivoque :

Je t'interdis d'entrer dans cette salle.

Déroutée par l'attitude de son partenaire, un petit sentiment de peur face à lui s'insinue en elle, elle recule face à ses yeux noirs, ses yeux qui d'habitudes ne sont comme çà que face à l'ennemi. Elle lui dit comme pour se convaincre elle-même :

Ryo…que…, je ne suis pas ton ennemie dit-elle d'une voix un peu éteinte.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur lui et soudain son regard s'adoucit et il lâche le bras de Kaori par la même occasion. Kaori semble déceler bien que très bien dissimulé une onde de tristesse et de culpabilité il lui dit d'un ton un peu bourru :

Pardon, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal au poignet.  
- Cette salle…  
- Je t'interdis d'y aller dit-il doucement. J'espère que tu ne vas pas me désobéir sur ce point.

Il a dit cette phrase avec douceur mais fermeté.

Bien dit-elle absente.

Elle tourne les talons, le visage triste. Beaucoup de questions la préoccupent.  
Ryo entends la porte d'entrée, et par la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami la voit se diriger probablement vers le café Cat's Eyes. Il soupire. Son intention première n'était pas de lui faire mal et de la blesser mais seulement de protéger cette salle.   
D'un geste un peu hésitant il va devant la porte, cette porte qu'il fixait toujours de la même manière depuis sept ans, à certaines dates clés telles que le 22 décembre.  
Pour lui le 22 décembre correspond au début de tout il y a dix ans et à la fin d'un souhait trois ans plus tard.  
Il saisit la poignée et entre.  
La pièce est en réalité une chambre composée d'un bureau, d'une chaîne hi-fi qui fait un peu obsolète à présent et un lit. Un détail attire alors son attention il va s'asseoir sur le lit une place et prend en main l'objet de son attention, un faible sourire se dessine sur son visage, ses yeux se font un brin mélancolique. Et puis ces mots lui reviennent à l'esprit… un voile ferme alors son visage.

**Au café Cat's eyes. **

Kaori entre dedans l'établissement tel un automate. Elle va s'asseoir à sa place devant le comptoir le regard perdu dans le vague. Miki et Falcon ne l'ont pas quittée des yeux, ils sentent que quelque chose tourmente la jeune femme. Miki tout en lui posant une tasse de café devant elle lui demande :

Kaori, qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Ryo a encore fait l'imbécile ?

Kaori réagit et dit :

Oh, sur ce point il est fidèle à lui-même. Ce qui me préoccupe c'est qu'il soit encore plus sur ses retranchements surtout vers la fin de l'année, enfin on dirait que le 22 décembre est un jour qu'il n'aime pas.

Falcon bien que ne montrant rien est surpris que la jeune femme ait remarqué l'air morose de Ryo spécifiquement à cette date. Ce dernier lui a tout simplement interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit.  
D'un ton décidé Kaori regarde Falcon et lui demande :

N'y a t'il rien dans le passé de Ryo qui fasse qu'il déteste cette date ?  
- Tu es bien franche Kaori, cependant même si je sais quelque chose, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Kaori semble un peu déçue mais n'insiste pas, cependant Falcon la surprend en disant :

Cependant je peux peut-être te dire, que pour lui le 22 décembre est un jour aussi joyeux que cauchemardesque. Il a dut prendre quelques décisions à cette date là et je pense sincèrement qu'il s'en mord les doigts.  
- S'il s'en mord les doigts pourquoi il ne revient pas en arrière ?  
- Il ne peut pas, il s'est fait une promesse. Je n'en dirais pas plus, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il se libère de cette culpabilité et tristesse.

**Appartement de City Hunter.**

Ryo n'a toujours pas bougé à une seule différence qu'il a reposé l'objet à sa place au millimètre près et qu'il se tient à présent la tête dans les mains.  
Alors qu'il s'apprête enfin à mettre les choses au clair avec Kaori voilà que ce souvenir lui revient en pleine figure, même si il ne l'avait pas du tout oublié. Bien entendu qu'il regrette son choix il y a sept ans, cette décision difficile à prendre, se détacher fut la chose la plus difficile pour lui. Voilà pourquoi il avait finalement laissé les choses avec Kaori, pour ne pas faire deux fois une erreur et être sûre de le vouloir avant de le regretter.  
Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, regardant le plafond blanc comme si il y trouvait une réponse.

Si je veux enfin prendre mes responsabilités, Kaori a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi il m'était et m'est toujours difficile de voir cette chambre…

Il se relève ainsi décidé à se lever, il referme la porte de la chambre sans pour autant la fermer à clé, il ne tient pas à la fermer après tout c'était peut-être un signe qu'il fasse quelque chose pour débloquer cette situation. Il sort de l'appartement avec la ferme intention d'aller chercher Kaori au Cat's Eyes et de la ramener ici pour lui expliquer de quoi il retourne.

Ryo bien que toujours sensible aux jolies femmes qui l'entouraient se dirige alors d'un pas décidé en direction du café.

Il pousse la porte et se dirige directement vers Kaori sans essayer de sauter sur Miki ni même prononcer un mot. Il pause sa main sur son bras droit, cette dernière sursaute et tourne la tête. Ryo est bouleversé par ce que les yeux de la jeune femme lui disent. Il lui dit :

Tu viens ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots de manière très douce pour ne pas la brusquer, puis joignant le geste à la parole, il lui prend la main et l'incite à se lever. Ce n'est pas un ordre tacite mais plutôt un souhait à demi dévoilé.   
Intriguée par la douceur de son partenaire et sur son regard étrange, la jeune femme ne peut qu'obtempérer.

Une fois dans l'appartement, une petite tension du fait du silence de Ryo s'installe. Il ne sait pas comment en parler.

Viens on va dans le salon, je dois te parler de choses sérieuses.

Ryo la regarde tout à coup et il comprend qu'elle a peur qu'il mette fin à leur partenariat. Il lui prend cette même main qu'il avait lâchée quelques minutes avant et la porte à sa bouche il y dépose un petit baiser. Il adresse à une Kaori complètement déroutée un sourire enjôleur. Il l'attire à lui, et lui dit dans les yeux :  
- Je ne remets pas en considération notre partenariat, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. J'ai décidé d'être honnête un peu avec moi-même et avec toi aussi. Ne m'en demande pas trop, trop vite.

Avec une tendresse infinie il l'embrasse sur le front, puis il se dégage d'elle à contre cœur, et la tire par la main pour l'amener dans le salon. Kaori est rouge pivoine, elle ne sait plus trop quoi penser. Il s'arrête tout à coup et regarde le poignet droit et pose ses lèvres à l'endroit ou sa poigne une heure à peine auparavant a laissé sa marque. Il lui dit :

Je suis désolé.  
- C'est pas grave dit Kaori consciente que son partenaire culpabilise beaucoup trop.  
- Bon je te laisse un petit moment je vais aller chercher quelque chose en haut peut-être que çà réussira à me motiver à te parler de quelque chose d'important pour moi.  
- Je vais faire du café si tu veux…  
- Bonne idée approuve Ryo.

Ryo remonte dans la « chambre cachée » et récupère l'objet qu'il tient fermement dans ses bras et il sort de la chambre en refermant la porte.  
Il descend doucement toujours avec ce précieux bien dans les bras. Il entre dans le salon il s'assoit dans un fauteuil, déposant son fardeau dans le deuxième fauteuil et il va dans la cuisine. Il trouve Kaori dos au plan de travail un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Ryo s'inquiète et lui demande en fronçant les sourcils :

Ca va ?  
- Oui, oui affirme Kaori en tournant son regard vers lui.  
- J'espère que tu n'as pas eu peur de mon comportement devant cette porte tout à l'heure.  
- Non pas du tout.  
- Tu es sûre ? demande Ryo inquiet. Je t'assure que çà ne se reproduira plus. J'ai l'intention de te dire ce qu'il y a dans cette salle.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé Ryo !

Il la regarde étonné, mais lui dit :

Sans doute, mais j'y tiens.

Il porte les tasse et sa partenaire le suit jusqu'au salon. Le regard de Kaori est tout de suite attiré par ce que Ryo a déposé quelques instants plus tôt sur le fauteuil. Kaori le saisit et le prend dans ses bras.

Qu'est ce…  
- Un nounours dit Ryo.  
- Je vois mais…pourquoi…  
- C'est "Kerry'S first bear". Le premier ours de Kerry.  
- Kerry ?  
- Oui.  
- Qui est cette Kerry ?  
- Il m'est douloureux d'en parler. Assieds toi tu veux ?

Kaori s'assoit et sert le nounours contre elle. Sentant une petite tension s'installer Ryo dit :

Je te préviens tout de suite, tu peux garder le nounours le temps de mon récit mais après je le récupère c'est LE mien !

Kaori faillit tomber de son fauteuil. Il ajoute :

Sans blague, j'y tiens beaucoup… enfin ne le répète à personne ! Si Falcon ou Mick l'apprennent !

Il a prononcé les derniers mots comme alarmé. Kaori lui dit avec un sourire et un clin d'œil:

T'inquiète je ne leur dirais rien.

Ryo sourit à Kaori. Mais son visage devient un peu plus sombre.

C'est une histoire difficile à entendre, tu es sûre de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ?  
- Oui bien entendu. Tu as besoin d'en parler et je veux être pour toi une oreille attentive.

Le nettoyeur n°1 est toujours étonné quand il voit sa douce et tendre partenaire faire don à ce point de sa personne. Il en est même émerveillé.

Je dois t'avouer que j'ai déjà manqué l'occasion de t'en parler il y a six ans, mais c'était beaucoup trop dur à cette époque là. Kerry est ma fille.

Il voit Kaori blêmir devant ses yeux aussi se dépêche t'il d'ajouter :

Ma fille adoptive. Désolé je ne voulais pas te traumatiser mais pour moi c'est comme si elle était réellement ma fille. Comme tu l'as déjà dit, il y a des liens que l'on appelle les liens du cœur.

Kaori retrouve un peu de couleurs. Il lui prend la main en espérant qu'elle ne la retirera pas, ce qu'elle ne fait pas au soulagement de Ryo, dont le regard est emprunt d'une immense tristesse. D'un sourire compréhensif et rassurant Kaori l'invite à raconter cette histoire vieille de dix ans.

**Fin du prologue**

_**Elodea :** Ca commence fort Mais il faut avouer que Ryo est drôlement attentionné dans cette version vis-à-vis de Kaori. Ah ah alors cette quoi cette histoire de porte ? Une ancienne petite amie ? Pauvre Kaori !  
**Chibiusa :** Euh, Elo, tu as dut mal lire mais c'est pas grave ' même si tu es ma Béta lectrice mdr, tu t'en rendras bien compte au prochain chapitre mdr ''_


	2. Une marre de sang

**Note : **Version corrigée par ma béta lectrice : Elodéa

**Chapitre 1 : Une marre de sang **

**Dix ans auparavant. **

A quelques jours de Noël, le 22 décembre 1989, un homme ivre sort d'un bar, il est 22h30. Il titube dans les sombres ruelles de Tokyo. Alors que ce dernier, entamé par l'alcool va pour s'effondrer dans les poubelles jouxtant un love hôtel, son regard se fait soudain clair et son instinct lui dit que cette odeur âcre ne présage rien de bon. Il s'accroupit et scrute l'horizon, si aura meurtrière il y a, soit elle est très bien cachée soit elle a disparu depuis un moment. Il soulève avec précaution un à un les cartons à côté des poubelles, il voit alors apparaître une sorte de couverture, il ne peut pas trop la détailler étant donné que c'est une nuit sans lune. Il la soulève délicatement, quelque chose lui colle à la main, il connaît cette sensation cet aspect poisseux cela ne peut être que….  
Il se décide à relever la couverture, il arrive à distinguer une forme celle d'un corps, un corps d'enfant. Il touche l'enfant emmitouflée uniquement dans des vêtements simples et cette horrible couverture. Il voit a présent cette flaque autour du petit corps, il s'en doutait bien entendu, l'odeur ne le trompait pas, d'un geste simple il prend le poignet gauche et c'est là qu'il voit l'origine de la marre de sang, il fronce les sourcils et se demande pourquoi…  
Lui qui connaît les horreurs de la guerre, il ne comprend pas ce geste là, remarquant grâce au lampadaire de la rue perpendiculaire que cela saigne encore, il n'hésite pas à déchirer un bout de sa chemise pour s'en servir pour estomper la plaie.  
Aussi vite qu'il peut, il enlève son manteau d'hiver et y dépose son fardeau gelé à l'intérieur et l'entoure. Laissant de coté ses questions telles que « Qu'est ce qui amène un enfant à de tel extrêmes ? » ou encore « Qui peut abandonner un enfant comme çà sans essayer de le sauver ? » il sait qu'il faut qu'il agisse vite. Il cale le petit corps contre lui, et constate qu'il s'agit d'une petite fille. Avant de se relever il tâte son pouls, il fait une grimace mais finit par soupirer de soulagement, son pouls est presque inexistant mais il est tout de même là. Ni une ni deux, il la porte d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la clinique du doc.  
Il donne des coups de pieds frénétiques dans la porte avant d'entrer, il hurle le nom du Doc. Attiré par le bruit ce dernier, sort probablement d'un rêve des plus douteux…

Qu'est ce que tu as à vociférer comme çà Ryo ! C'est une clinique ici.

Puis voyant le corps que Ryo tient dans ses bras, le Doc fronce les sourcils.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Amène le dans la salle.

Ryo porte la petite fille jusqu'à la table d'auscultation. Le jeune homme ajoute :

Il faut faire vite, elle s'est tailladée les veines sur le bras gauche. J'ignore si elle a d'autres blessures. Elle a dut perdre beaucoup de sang, si la flaque que j'ai aperçue par réverbération était bien son sang…

Déposant l'enfant, Ryo recule d'un pas. Pour sûr, elle n'est pas d'origine japonaise, elle a la peau d'une pâleur a faire peur. Pendant ce temps, le Doc récupère rapidement de quoi soigner la blessure et surtout des poches de sang O- donneur universel. Très vite il prépare une transfusion, mais d'abord il dit :

Je vais m'occuper d'elle tu peux attendre dehors.  
- Non je reste déclare Ryo.

Le Doc le regarde, mais il sait que si Ryo Saeba a décidé quelque chose, rien ne peut l'en dissuader. Le Doc ne peut que faire une grimace quand il voit le bras tailladé de l'enfant. La petite fille s'est sans conteste acharnée à vouloir mourir, il stoppe rapidement l'hémorragie et commence à la déshabiller pour la changer.  
Ryo, lui, ne regarde pas réellement ce que fait le Doc, mais il sent qu'il doit rester, cette enfant désespérée a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, quel âge peut-il lui donner, son regard se pose sur le petit corps frêle, il murmure plus pour lui même qu'autre chose :

Pas plus de huit ans…

Ryo bout intérieurement, le grand Ryo Saeba, nettoyeur n°1 du Japon ne comprend pas le choix de cette enfant, dans le monde de souffrance dans lequel il a évolué étant gosse, la survie était quelque chose qu'ils recherchaient tous. Et puis tout à coup cette colère ne va plus à la petite fille qui a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours mais aux personnes qui l'ont jetée à la poubelle, oui « jeté » est le bon mot. Qui peut faire une chose pareille ? Sans même tenter quoi que ce soit pour sauver cette enfant de la mort ?

Qu'est ce qui a pu pousser une si jeune enfant à une telle solution ?

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait posé la question à voix haute.  
Le Doc lève à ce moment là, la tête.

Plein de raisons je le crains dit le Doc. Cette enfant a de toute évidence été maltraitée.

Ryo pose son regard sur le petit être.

Plusieurs tentatives de suicides, déclare le Doc. Plus ou moins réussies. Ceux qui l'ont maltraitée sont probablement allés trop loin et cette enfant ne l'a plus supporté.

Le Doc, s'occupe de désinfecter le nombre incroyable de plaies et il n'a pas encore commencé le dos. Le commentaire sur « allé trop loin » n'échappe pas à Ryo, il sait à quoi l'homme fait référence.

Je donnerais cher pour mettre la main sur ceux qui lui ont fait çà.

Il ne dit çà sans aucune agressivité ni rien, c'est ce qui aurait fait justement frémir plus d'un.  
Une fois les examens extérieurs effectués, la sentence tombe :

Elle est dans un léger coma. Mais je reste optimiste car le simple fait qu'elle ne soit pas morte avec la quantité de sang qu'elle a déjà perdu et le froid est miraculeux.

Ryo dit :

Peut-être que cette gamine ne voulait pas en finir avec la vie ?  
- Je ne te suis pas répond le Doc.  
- Et bien peut-être que, pour elle, c'était sa seule façon d'échapper à ce monde de torture. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira et pourra de ce fait se confronter à une vie plus « normale ».

Ryo se dirige vers la porte quand le Doc lui dit :

Où tu vas ?  
- Dormir d'abord puis interroger mes informateurs sur cette gamine. Mais avant çà je vais surtout prendre ma mixture car mon mal de crâne est visiblement bien décidé à ne pas m'abandonner.  
- Tu as bu combien de verres ?  
- Pas beaucoup, comme tu peux le voir, je suis rentré tôt ce qui est miraculeux en soit : j'en ai bu juste cinq ou six.

Avant de quitter la clinique, il s'approche de la petite fille maintenant qu'elle est dans une chemise d'hôpital. Il la détaille : des cheveux blonds longs tous emmêlés, formant une crinière sur sa tête. Sa peau est blanche presque transparente, il dit :

Je suppose qu'il lui faut un nom ?

Le Doc le regarde étonné. Ryo continue :

Elle a des origines occidentales, donc on va t'appeler « Kerry ». Chaque être humain a besoin d'un nom pour trouver un semblant d'identité. Enfin tu nous diras ton nom à ton réveil la puce.

Le Doc est épaté. Ryo Saeba a donné un nom à une enfant trouvé dans la rue et lui a donné comme surnom affectif « la puce ». Le médecin reste perplexe.

Tiens Ryo.

Le Doc lui tend un verre avec deux cachets d'aspirines. Ce dernier boit le verre avec une rapidité étonnante et il dit :

Toujours aussi dégueu ce truc ! Tu me préviens s'il y a du nouveau pour la petite.

Sur ce il s'enfonce dans les rues de Tokyo, il ne va point dormir cette nuit, il va d'ores et déjà s'occuper de ses indics qu'il avait vu dans le coin avant de passer une bonne soirée.

**Fin du chapitre**

_**Elodéa :** Kyaahh ça me rappelle l'épisode avec Sarah (dans le manga) Ouf pour la pauvre Kaori c'était pas une autre femme finalement   
**Chibiusa :** J'ai que le premier volume du manga..., bah non c'était pas une femme mdr, pas douée va ! A bientôt dans le chapitre 2  
_


	3. Qui apprivoise qui ?

**Note : **Version corrigée par ma béta lectrice : Elodéa

**Chapitre 2 : Qui apprivoise qui ? **

Le 23 décembre (le matin) après examen médical, le médecin lui dit :

Elle va s'en tirer. Mais c'est étonnant, malgré les apparences il semblerait qu'elle ait environ douze ans.  
- Douze ans répète Ryo incrédule. Elle est minuscule !  
- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt petite, mais sa morphologie est celle d'une enfant de douze ans.

Le médecin lui montre le dossier médical, non seulement ce dossier confirme les dires mais en plus, lui souligne des choses qu'ils avaient devinés tous les deux.

Tu as mené ton enquête alors ?  
- Rien de rien !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Je n'ai strictement rien trouvé ni sur elle, personne ne l'avait vu à Shinjuku et aucune information sur celui qui l'aurait déposée là-bas. Je reste perplexe. Et Hideyuki m'a dit qu'il n'avait toujours rien trouvé sur cette enfant. De plus comme elle est d'origine occidentale cela ne simplifie rien. Mais jusqu'à présent aucun enlèvement n'a été signalé.

Une infirmière du nom de Kazue arrive alarmée et dit :

La petite fille a disparu.  
- Comment ? font les deux protagonistes.  
- Je suis allée voir à la réception car quelqu'un faisait un raffut pas possible et en revenant elle était plus là.

Pendant plus d'une heure tout le monde la cherche. Ryo retourne dans la chambre de Kerry, et tout à coup entend des sanglots. Méfiant, il regarde à droite et à gauche. Son regard se porte alors sur un bout de tissus qui dépasse à côté de la table de nuit qui se trouve du côté du mur. Il avance et la voit, toute menue recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il fait semblant de ne pas la voir et ressort de la chambre. Il prévient tout le monde qu'on l'a retrouvée.

Il retourne dans la chambre tout en se séparant à regret auprès de son partenaire de son python il ne tient pas à faire peur à la petite fille. Ryo va à la rencontre de l'enfant. Elle est toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le coin près du mur. Ryo va la voir, il s'assoit devant elle en tailleur et la regarde il finit par lui dire :

Tu es une petite fille courageuse.

Il répète cette même phrase en anglais pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne et il lui demande ensuite :

Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ?

La petite fille abaisse la tête puis la relève.

Dans les deux langues ?

Un deuxième mouvement de tête affirmatif. Ryo est étonné, une enfant bilingue : Anglais et Japonais. Il pense qu'il va aller de surprise en surprise avec cette petite fille.

Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

La petite fille ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Il va pour lui caresser la tête comme pour lui dire « c'est pas grave ». Mais cette dernière a un mouvement de recul, elle tremble de plus belle.

Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Il se remet accroupi et lui tend la main ouverte. La petite fille d'une main hésitante attrape la main de la voix d'homme qui lui parvient aux oreilles.  
Doucement elle se relève, Ryo attentif au moindre réaction de la petite fille, elle avance lentement, il sent qu'elle n'est pas rassurée et qu'un moindre bruit pourrait la faire retourner se terrer quelque part dans la chambre.

Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal lui dit Ryo.

Le regard méfiant de l'enfant en retour est lourd de signification. Elle ne le croit pas.

Je t'assure que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que l'on te fasse plus mal. A présent le médecin va t'ausculter, je reste dans la pièce d'accord ? comme çà je le surveillerais.

Le regard mi-inquiet, mi-méfiant qu'elle lui rend interpelle inconsciemment Ryo.  
Il n'a jusqu'à présent jamais ressentit ce genre de sentiment et il a du mal à y faire face. Il ressent le besoin de la protéger, bien entendu il avait déjà effectué quelques missions en tant que garde du corps mais, là c'est différent. Il protège également son partenaire Hideyuki Makimura, mais là encore ce n'est pas la même chose, car Hideyuki sait se défendre alors qu'une enfant ?

Il ne te fera pas de mal. Tu veux bien remonter sur ton lit ?

Au terme « lit », la petite fille blêmit et a un mouvement de recul. Ryo s'en aperçoit. Une colère intérieure s'empare de lui mais rien ne transparaît. Cependant, l'enfant semble la ressentir et elle enlève ses doigts de la main ouverte et recule. Elle se retrouve acculée à la table de nuit. Une peur intense dans le regard. Elle n'ose plus bouger. Ryo ne comprend pas pourquoi elle réagit comme çà, il lui dit :

Si tu ne veux pas que le médecin te regarde sur le lit c'est pas grave. Si tu t'assois sur la chaise là (il lui montre), cela te va ?

Il lui tend à nouveau la main. Mais la petite fille met ses bras devant sa tête comme pour se protéger de coups.

Je ne vais pas te faire de mal lui dit-il. Le médecin veut juste vérifier deux trois choses. Il ne touchera pas à ton corps pour lui faire mal.

Il ajoute :

Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ryo va disposer la chaise au milieu de la chambre. Il lui dit :

Tu peux t'asseoir dessus.

Voyant qu'elle n'ose pas bouger il recule et va s'adosser sur le mur à côté de la porte et croise les bras. Peu à peu la colère de son cœur disparaît au profit d'un sentiment de tristesse et d'impuissance face au comportement de la petite demoiselle, mais fidèle à lui même rien ne transparaît ni dans son regard ni dans ses gestes. Pour une personne extérieure il pourrait paraître assez froid et distant.  
La petite fille baisse ses bras et fixe son regard en direction de l'endroit ou l'homme se trouve. Elle ressent au fond de lui une immense tristesse à cause d'elle. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Personne n'a jamais été inquiet pour elle à part peut-être Ley…   
Doucement, elle fait un pas en direction de l'homme au regard sombre. L'enfant avance doucement vers cette personne énigmatique. D'une main hésitante, elle lui touche une jambe. Le nettoyeur sursaute au contact de la petite main. Il baisse son regard pour se poser sur la petite fille, les yeux dans les yeux. La petite esquisse un petit sourire fragile qui fait fondre sans qu'il s'en rende compte le nettoyeur qu'il est. Cette petite fille a réussi à l'apprivoiser et réciproquement.

Docilement, l'enfant va s'asseoir sur la chaise et attend avec beaucoup d'appréhension cette personne qui doit regarder si elle va bien. C'est un Ryo complètement perplexe qui sort de la chambre. Il se pose plein de questions face à sa réaction avec la petite fille. Lui le grand nettoyeur du Japon, le voilà qui joue dans le sentimental. Pourtant la confiance de Kerry en lui, le transporte intérieurement. Jusqu'à présent tout le monde lui fait confiance en tant que tueur professionnel mais jamais en tant qu'être humain.  
D'abord méfiante, l'enfant avait prit son courage à deux mains pour lui remonter le moral. Lui remonter le moral ? Mais… comment a-t-elle pu savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là ? Après tout il l'avait espérée cette réaction de sa part ! Il a besoin de sentir qu'elle lui fait confiance et qu'elle n'a pas peur de lui.  
C'est dans ce naufrage émotionnel qu'il va chercher le Doc pour qu'il vienne s'occuper d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Doc effectue les derniers examens sur la petite fille. Quelque chose le titille. Il fait un petit test en lui lançant un objet la petite fille le rattrape avec un étonnant réflexe.  
Cet automatisme interpelle également le nettoyeur. Il finit par demander à sa petite protégée.

Dis moi est ce que tu sais écrire ?

La petite fille fait non de la tête.

Bon, donc tu ne peux pas nous donner ton nom… Donc est ce que çà t'embêtes si on t'appelle Kerry ? jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la parole.

Un deuxième mouvement négatif de la tête de la part de Kerry.

Ce sera donc Kerry. Maintenant dis-moi combien de doigts je te montre.

Il lui montre trois doigts. Kerry semble incapable de lui répondre. Le Doc saisit une petite lampe de poche et commence à la passer devant les yeux de Kerry. La petite ne sursaute pas quand celle–ci lui arrive dans les yeux, aucune réaction de sa part. Rien.  
Ryo lui pose alors la question à contre cœur :

Kerry est ce que tu vois ?

Kerry fait non de la tête.

Un examen plus poussé est pratiqué plus tard dans la journée, Kerry ne voit rien car elle est restée trop longtemps dans l'obscurité, ses yeux sont usés. Plein de questions se sont alors posées pour savoir comment elle fait pour se déplacer avec autant d'agilité et de percevoir le monde aussi bien. Le Doc dit à Ryo :

Il est possible qu'elle ait réussit à développer une perception hors du commun, pour anticiper les actions des personnes qui l'entourent.  
- Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de lui rendre la vue ?  
- Il y a bien quelques techniques mais malheureusement elles sont encore expérimentales et coûtent très, très cher. Et aucune garantie de résultat n'est donnée.  
- Je vois.  
- Ryo il va falloir penser à contacter l'administration pour l'envoyer dans un orphelinat.  
- Oui je sais… mais laissons passer les fêtes tu veux ?  
- D'accord.

Kerry refuse que l'on rentre dans sa chambre à la clinique si Ryo n'y est pas. Si ils entrent dans la chambre sans sa présence, la petite fille se met à hurler. Le nettoyeur n'a pratiquement pas quitté la chambre de Kerry.  
Le cercle de cette dernière est restreint à Ryo. Le Doc. Lui a dit que c'était déjà miraculeux qu'elle ait accepté le nettoyeur si rapidement.  
Même si ce dernier grogne avant d'entrer dans la chambre pour dire son mécontentement (seulement pour se donner une image), une fois dedans il prend une toute autre expression. Il ne fait pourtant rien de spécial une fois entré, il s'adosse au mur et son regard devient sombre, impénétrable. Il est ravit de l'intérêt que lui porte sa jeune protégée. Qui aurait pu lui dire qu'il serait enchanté par une enfant. Elle a besoin de lui et bien que cela le perturbe il accepte cette mission avec plaisir.  
Une question trotte dans son esprit mais il préfère ne pas s'y attarder pour le moment.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

_**Chibiusa :** Voilà mon chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Ryo a été apprivoisé par une petite fille et réciproquement ! N'est-ce pas mignon tout çà ?  
**Elodéa :** Kyaahhh c'est sûr que c'est adorable Perso je trouve cette fic particulièrement réussie même si on voit déjà des liens se dessiner vers tes autres fics Je m'y attendais… lol Vivement la suite  
**Chibiusa :** C'est pas juste si tu me perces si facilement à jour ' mais qu'en est-il des autres lecteurs ?__N'hésitez pas à poster des Review . Çà fait toujours très plaisir !_


	4. Les fêtes de fin d'année 1

**Destins forcés  
Auteur : Chibiusa - Bêta Lectrice : Elodea **

**Chapitre 3 : Les fêtes de fin d'année 1/2**

Ryo passe son temps avec la petite Kerry, il la ramènera chez lui le soir même juste pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule à la clinique le 24 décembre. Une façon comme une autre pour que le nettoyeur ne passe pas non plus Noël tout seul.  
Juste pour elle, il a décoré son appartement pour l'occasion. Lui-même, n'en revient pas qu'il ait fait une telle chose. Celui qui tombe des nues c'est Hideyuki qui l'a aidé à préparer le salon avec sapin, cadeaux et tout plein d'autres décorations.

Tu n'as pas peur de lui faire entrevoir quelque chose qu'elle n'aura peut-être plus jamais dans le futur ?  
- De quoi tu parles ? demande Ryo  
- Le sapin et tout çà, la-bas elle n'aura peut être pas tout çà à ses prochains Noëls.  
- C'est un orphelinat pas le bagne réplique Ryo.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Et puis, peut-être qu'une famille va vouloir l'adopter dit Ryo.  
- J'en doute…  
- Pourquoi dis-tu çà ?  
- Et bien, elle est déjà grande, douze ans tu m'as dit, et à cet âge là personne ne veut de vous, surtout avec les problèmes comportementaux qu'elle a.  
- L'orphelinat est la seule chose qui puisse lui convenir.  
- Tu crois ?

Ne laissant pas au nettoyeur la possibilité de répondre, il se dirige vers la sortie.

Passes un bon réveillon, moi je rejoins ma sœur !  
- Toi aussi ! Quand est-ce que tu me présentes ta petite sœur ?   
- Jamais. A demain.

Ryo dépose sous le sapin un cadeau, un seul cadeau espérant qu'il plaira à la petite fille.  
Elle n'a que douze ans, mais son comportement est celui d'un animal terrifié et apeuré. Il dit :

Pauvre gosse…

Hideyuki rejoint sa petite sœur dans son appartement, il lui dit :

Je suis rentré Kaori.  
- Où tu étais ? je pensais que tu rentrerais un peu plus tôt que çà !  
- Désolé j'ai eu des choses à faire.  
- Avec l'autre ? répond cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oui j'ai dû l'aider un peu. Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui propose Hideyuki pour changer de sujet.  
- Oui volontiers.

A la clinique.

Ryo revient avec un sac d'habits neufs pour Kerry. En fait c'est grâce à Kazue qu'il a pu l'acheter. C'est elle qui lui a conseillé pour la taille. Il s'agit d'une jolie salopette bleu marine avec un pull à col roulé rose dessous, le tout agrémenté d'une pair de baskets bleu clair. Sous le regard de Ryo, Kazue s'occupe de couper les cheveux de Kerry. Cette dernière n'est pas très rassurée par l'utilisation des ciseaux et Ryo dut la rassurer plusieurs fois pour pas qu'elle ne se mette pas à crier. Ryo se demande quel genre de blessure cette enfant peut bien encore avoir. Le Doc, l'avait prévenu que le corps de la petite fille était plein de marques de coups, probablement à l'aide d'un boucle de ceinture en cuir ou encore pire à l'aide d'une chaîne.  
Il aimerait tant que sa petite protégée l'informe de quoi il retourne afin qu'il puisse utiliser son art au mieux. Mais Kerry reste perdue dans son mutisme. Il soupire et se rassure en se disant que ce n'est que temporaire et qu'en plus cela ne fait jamais que deux jours qu'il la découverte.  
Enfin Kazue a fini. Kerry se retrouve avec des cheveux coupés au carré un peu long et coiffés en deux couettes derrière les oreilles, attachées par deux élastiques de la même couleur que la salopette.  
La voici fin prête, Kazue sort avec Ryo de la chambre quelques instants.

Pourquoi lui avoir acheté une salopette ? tu aurais du lui prendre une robe…  
- Oui mais je crois qu'elle sera plus à l'aise en salopette, elle sentira son corps plus en sécurité.  
- C'est vrai pauvre gamine…sa vie est probablement fichue. Çà m'étonnerait qu'elle réussisse sa vie si elle réagit aussi violemment quand quelqu'un l'approche.

Kazue ne s'en rend pas compte mais ses paroles rendent furieux Ryo contre ceux qui on fait çà à cette enfant qui est si sensible et douce. Cette petite fille l'a attendri il n'y peut rien, mais en bon nettoyeur il n'en laisse rien paraître !  
Kerry sort de la chambre et semble ressentir la colère intérieur de Ryo, elle hésite entre deux réactions : soit elle recule et le blesse car il croira qu'elle a peur de lui, soit elle essaie de le calmer. Tant de chose se bouscule dans sa petite tête. Ses gens sont bizarres avec elle, rien avoir avec ceux qui lui faisaient du mal, ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal et n'ont pas essayé. Elle va vers Ryo alors que celui-ci a le bras tendu le poignet serré. Elle pose ses mains d'enfant sur son poignet. L'homme ne l'avait pas senti venir et il sursaute au contact des mains gelées, il tourne un regard étonné vers la petite fille, ses yeux vert émeraude le captivent, ils brillent tellement. Elle lui adresse un petit sourire timide.  
Ryo se dit que c'est amusant comme cette petite fille qui a beau avoir connu des terribles épreuves est capable de le regarder avec une telle intensité alors que cette dernière ne voit rien. C'est comme si malgré tout, elle pouvait lire et se diriger comme si elle voyait normalement.  
Ce qui l'étonne le plus, c'est de constater que malgré les mauvais traitements elle est capable de ressentir et de réconforter. C'est un peu le monde à l'envers. Un doux sentiment lui empreint le cœur, une sorte de sérénité. Il lui dit :

Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

Kerry acquiesce et d'une main hésitante saisi la main du nettoyeur. Ce dernier est étonné par ce mouvement de la part de sa protégée. Doucement il sert la main enfantine dans la sienne. Kerry se sent alors en totale confiance et sécurité. C'est étrange comme elle est apaisée tout à coup, comme avec Leyley. Le même sentiment de sécurité. La petite fille sait pourtant que ces moments vont aller en se raréfiant car elle a entendu une conversation du médecin avec Ryo lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il pense à l'envoyer ailleurs.  
Il se penche et récupère le manteau qu'il lui a acheté. Le Doc hallucine en voyant les frais que le nettoyeur a fait pour la petite fille. Le manteau est également bleu marine et arrive jusqu'au mi-mollet de Kerry. Ryo s'accroupit devant elle et le lui attache. Tant d'attention de la part de l'étalon de Shinjuku, les subjugue tous y compris lui-même ou Kerry qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être traitée ainsi.

C'est ainsi que le plus grand nettoyeur du Japon et une enfant brisée par les hommes s'en vont dans la nuit. Malheureusement, Kerry sursaute à chaque bruit et se colle d'avantage à l'homme qui l'accompagne et qui l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il la voit blêmir quand il y a de plus en plus de personnes autour d'eux. Il se baisse et lui demande :

Tu veux que je te porte ? je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal.

Kerry ne demande qu'une chose que les autres ne la touche pas. Le simple contact la fait devenir d'une pâleur fantomatique. Elle acquiesce doucement. Les bras forts de l'homme la portent dans les airs. La petite fille s'accroche au bras, puis au cou de son protecteur. Elle n'est pas très rassurée et tremble légèrement. Puis elle se décontracte peu à peu, elle se colle contre Ryo et tout en s'accrochant au cou de ce dernier, elle enfouit sa tête recouvert de la capuche dans son cou. Elle regarde avec un regard très inquiet ce qui se passe derrière Ryo alors que ce dernier a repris sa marche.

Est-ce que çà va Kerry ?

Kerry fait un drôle de bruit avec sa bouche pouvant signifier que oui.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent dans l'immeuble du nettoyeur. Il monte les escaliers rapidement et sans s'essouffler bien qu'il ait toujours son fardeau dans les bras. Il la dépose devant la porte du cinquième étage et lui dit :

Voilà, ici c'est chez moi.

Il ouvre la porte et invite la petite fille à entrer. Tout à coup il se demande comment Kerry va pouvoir découvrir la décoration qu'il a fait étant donné sa cécité.  
D'un pas hésitant, elle pénètre dans cet appartement, puis elle semble regarder un point, oui le sapin. Elle semble se sentir en sécurité et sourit au nettoyeur qui surveille chacun de ses faits et gestes. Il lui demande :

Tu te sens à l'aise chez moi ?

Kerry se retourne vers lui et le regarde avec un grand sourire. C'est la première fois qu'il voit cette enfant révéler une telle réaction. Un sourire franc, sincère et des yeux qui s'illuminent.

Je suis content que çà te plaise. Tu peux enlever ton manteau, je pense qu'il fait suffisamment chaud.

En fait, Ryo avait fait exprès de monter les radiateurs, lui peut se contenter d'une température peu élevée mais cette petite fille mérite à ses yeux d'être dorlotée et donc de ne pas avoir froid. Il la regarde enlever son manteau et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation avancer près du canapé descendre les quelques marches et poser son manteau sur le canapé. Ryo est subjugué c'est comme-ci Kerry était capable de si bien percevoir ce qu'il y a autour d'elle que cela ne l'empêche pas de se déplacer librement.

Cà fait longtemps que tu ne vois rien ?

Kerry est étonnée par la question elle le regarde et hausse les épaules comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne se souvient pas de quand elle a vu pour la dernière fois. En fait, si elle ne se souvient pas de quand elle a vu pour la dernière fois, elle est consciente d'avoir pu voir l'autre petite fille « Ley » comme ils l'appelaient. Elle hoche alors la tête… çà fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu Leyley, un jour ils l'ont emmenée et plus jamais elle est revenue.  
Le regard de Kerry se fait alors lointain inaccessible, Ryo voit la transformation sous ses yeux. Kerry prononce un mot mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle se dirige jusque devant la fenêtre et semble regarder la rue animée de la veille de noël. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues. Pas parce qu'elle est triste, mais surtout parce que pour la première fois de sa vie depuis le départ de Ley, elle se sent en sécurité, libérée du poids qui l'oppressait. De cette peur d'aller dormir… enfin cette dernière n'est toujours pas partie, Kerry appréhende toujours autant l'heure du coucher. Ley lui disait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer, mais Kerry n'a jamais pu s'en empêcher ! C'était et c'est plus fort qu'elle.

Est ce que çà va Kerry ?

A ce nom qu'elle apprécie beaucoup, cette dernière sursaute et se retourne vers cet homme au regard sombre. Pourquoi ressent-elle de la tristesse émanant de lui ? A cause d'elle ? Ridicule, personne ne peut être triste à cause d'elle. Elle n'est rien !  
Kerry ne voit rien mais c'est tout comme, elle ressent les sentiments les plus enfouit dans ceux qui l'entourent. Elle ne sait pas mettre de mot sur cette capacité. Don ou malédiction… c'est une bonne question. Il a ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Par exemple pour se déplacer, elle perçoit tout et n'a aucun problème pour se mouvoir, mais par contre un simple contact avec quelqu'un peut la rendre hystérique.  
D'une main elle essuie ses yeux et lui sourit doucement.  
Cette enfant déstabilise Ryo, elle pleure et l'instant d'après elle lui sourit comme pour le consoler. Il finit par se baisser et se dit à lui-même :

C'est une impression ou elle sait exactement quels sont mes sentiments ?

Elle lui adresse un petit sourire contrit. Aurait-elle perçu ce à quoi il vient de penser ?

Il lui sourit, c'est la première fois qu'il sourit à quelqu'un et çà l'étonne lui-même de trouver la force de sourire autrement qu'en faisant le pitre évidemment.  
Kerry est tout à coup attirée par le sapin qu'elle perçoit. Elle avance en sa direction et va directement chercher une décoration accrochée à ce dernier. Plein de questions lui viennent à l'esprit comme : « A quoi sert un sapin décoré dans une maison ? »  
Elle s'approche encore de ce sapin et saisit une décoration, un petit ange. Avec les doigts de sa deuxième main elle fait le tour de la structure de cette décoration en ressentant au touché la forme, le point et se donner une image dans sa tête de ce que c'est exactement.

Le nettoyeur l'observe discrètement, « quelle enfant étrange », bien sûr il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit complètement aveugle et capable de se déplacer avec aisance et cette enfant surpasse tout, elle semble même lire dans ses pensées…  
Cette perspective le trouble complètement. Pour se rassurer il se dit que ce n'est pas possible et que la cohabitation ne sera que pour quelques jours et que bientôt cette enfant ira dans un lieu ou elle sera entourée d'autres enfants et lui pourra retourner à sa vie…

Elle va pour le remettre en place quand une boule accrochée à l'arbre tombe et s'écrase par terre. La petite fille est horrifiée par ce qu'elle a fait. Le nettoyeur s'approche de l'enfant, cette dernière persuadée qu'il va se mettre en colère comme « lui », recule tel un animal terrorisé. Ses sens la trahissent et elle loupe une marche et tombe sur les fesses toujours apeurée par ce que ressent probablement l'homme en face d'elle.   
Ryo fait mine de ne pas remarquer sa réaction et va dans la cuisine chercher de quoi ramasser Il dit juste une fois les bouts dans la pelle :

C'est pas grave c'est qu'une boule du sapin. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal avec les morceaux au moins ?

C'est un regard à la fois effrayé et subjugué que Kerry lui adresse.

Je ne te dispute pas, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et puis je ne frappe jamais les femmes et encore moins les enfants.

Il essaie de lui adresser son plus beau sourire, peu à peu le regard de Kerry redevient un peu plus confiant. Ryo veut cependant ajouter :

Viens je te fais visiter.

Il lui tend la main, Kerry la saisit avec encore un brin d'hésitation, mais après elle se relève sans aucune crainte, elle retrouve sa sérénité intérieure comme lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans cet appartement.  
Il lui fait monter l'étage et lui montre la chambre d'ami en face de sa chambre à lui. Il lui dit :

Voici ta chambre pour les quelques jours que tu passeras ici. Tu n'es pas loin de ma chambre.

Kerry sent une petite inquiétude la saisir mais seul un léger tremblement le montre. Le nettoyeur fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien et ne laisse rien transparaître de ses pensées.  
C'est une chambre d'ami de taille moyenne, les murs sont d'un bleu clair neutre et la moquette est bleu nuit. En entrant sur la droite se trouve une commode, juste à côté dans le coin droit une chaise. Sur le mur de droite se trouve une porte qui semble mener à une autre pièce NDA : il s'agit de la chambre « cachée » de l'introduction.  
En face de la porte d'entrée se trouve un lit deux places dont la parure est blanche, de chaque côté se trouve une table de nuit blanche avec une lampe de chevet et un réveil sur celle de droite. Une armoire se trouve contre le mur de gauche NDA : c'est celle qui a pas résisté à la massue de Kaori ' dix ans plus tard, elle a changé de place.

Une fois la visite finie, ils redescendent et Kerry le suit dans la cuisine. Ryo l'invite à s'asseoir ce qu'elle fait. Elle semble regarder tout autour d'elle comme pour juger de la décoration qu'elle ne voit pas.  
Un peu plus tard ils dînent tranquillement avec un repas simple mais déjà tellement bon pour Kerry qui n'avait jamais eu ce luxe avant. A la simple pensée de cet autre endroit, elle en a des frissons et secoue la tête des deux sens pour chasser ses pensées.  
C'est du passé, du moins l'espère t'elle. Cet homme lui a promis que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, et étrangement même si elle n'est pas rassurée par les autres, elle a l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance.  
Discrètement, le nettoyeur l'observe passer d'une pâleur extrême et à une légère coloration des joues. Soudain il ressent une sorte d'aura autour d'elle, il relève la tête et la fixe étrangement, Kerry ne semble pas s'apercevoir de son trouble et pourtant cette impression étrange que règne une sorte de plénitude, de sérénité et de confiance…  
C'est une étrange aura qui semble entourer l'enfant. Kerry relève la tête et le regarde un peu étonnée de le sentir troublé.

Un peu plus tard, la sentant sur le point de s'endormir sur sa part de dessert. Il lui dit :

Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Elle se raidit, et le regarde avec appréhension, l'atmosphère si sereine devient lourde tout à coup. Voulant détendre l'atmosphère Ryo dit :

Bah c'est Noël, donc tu peux te coucher à l'heure que tu veux. Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans le salon ?

Elle ne réagit pas, mais se lève et commence à débarrasser la table, mécaniquement, l'habitude refaisant surface. Une éducation ou l'enfant est là pour obéir à l'adulte, ou le libre choix n'existe pas. Mais surtout dans son cas, la désobéissance pouvait lui faire mal, son inquiétude toujours présente, elle ne l'a pas entendu…

Laisse Kerry. On le fera demain dit-il tout en lui touchant l'épaule.

Elle sursaute mais se reprend et continue son activité. Le jeune homme l'observe et décide de la laisser faire. Il lui dit :

Bon si tu tiens tant que çà à faire çà, je vais t'aider.

Il se lève et s'occupe avec elle des tâches ménagères qui auraient largement pu attendre le lendemain. Au moment de faire la vaisselle, Kerry remonte ses manches et va pour tremper ses bras quand Ryo lui dit :

Je vais faire la vaisselle. Va sur le canapé et regarder la télévision.

Elle le regarde étonné et il lui fait un sourire. Elle s'exécute étant donné qu'il lui a demandé. Kerry allume la télévision et la met sur une chaîne au hasard, elle tombe sur un dessin animé « Mon voisin Totoro » NDA : euh je manquais d'imagination je sais même pas si il était sorti à cette époque là tant pis, ce sera au pire un anachronisme je sais que vous me pardonnerez. Elle écoute attentivement le dessin animé, (et oui notre cher Ryo avait oublié qu'elle n'y voyait rien…), essayant d'imaginer la scène mais en vain, même si elle comprenait les paroles des personnages, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de détails pour qu'elle se la visualise. Elle est assise par terre, devant le canapé, les genoux pliés vers elle. Elle finit par poser la tête sur ces derniers et doucement sombre dans le sommeil.

Ryo qui est en train de faire la vaisselle un 24 décembre à 22h00…, c'est un peu le monde à l'envers, ce dernier en est parfaitement conscient, d'un autre côté il sait que si non elle l'aurait fait. Il veut juste qu'elle ait une vie d'enfant, mais il se rend bien compte que ce ne sera pas très facile voir impossible à réaliser.  
Alors qu'il finit de ranger la dernière assiette dans le placard, il a une révélation (c'est rare mais çà lui arrive, si, si, je vous assure) :

Mais je suis un imbécile ! Je lui ai dit d'aller regarder la TV !

Il va dans le salon et là il la voit recroquevillée sur elle-même comme pour prendre le moins de place possible, en s'approchant discrètement il s'aperçoit qu'elle s'est assoupie. Il se décide à la porter dans la chambre d'ami de l'étage. Légère elle se positionne inconsciemment contre son torse son poing fermé reposant sur lui. Elle respire régulièrement.  
Il monte doucement les escaliers pour ne pas la réveiller et la glisse dans son lit. Il prend soin de refermer avec une énorme délicatesse la porte.  
Ryo a omit consciemment de la changer pour lui montrer qu'elle peut avoir confiance en lui.

**Fin du chapitre**

_**Chibiusa :** j'espère ne pas avoir dénaturé Ryo, ne connaissant pas trop le manga. Et puis, l'attitude d'une personne peut varié en fonction que cela soit envers un adulte ou un enfant…  
J'ai coupé le chapitre en deux car je trouve déjà cette première partie très longue ! J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire ! A bientôt dans le chapitre 4 !_  
_**Elodea :** Pfiouuuhh tout fini (je m'applique dans mon travail de bêta lectrice ) Ce chapitre est un peu trop mélo à mon goût mais heureusement que tu l'as coupé en deux car c'est clair qu'il est long C'est quand que Ryo tabasse les méchants ? ;) Allez vivement la suite _


	5. Les fêtes de fin d'année 2

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de City Hunter appartiennent à son auteur mais Kerry m'appartient

**Chapitre 4 : Les fêtes de fin d'année 2/2**

Il retourne s'installer devant la télévision et regarde le dessin animé. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à cette animation pleine de tendresse.  
Bien que la présence de son partenaire et ami Hideyuki Makimura le raccroche à la lumière, il doit bien admettre que c'est la première fois qu'il se laisse attendrir à la fois par une enfant et par un dessin animé, d'ailleurs c'est la première fois qu'il en voit un…  
Confronté à la dure réalité de la mort depuis son plus jeune âge, il est conscient d'avoir manqué des choses élémentaires comme l'amour, la tendresse et la sensation de sécurité prodigué par d'autres.   
En fait, ce n'est pas complètement vrai, on lui a déjà montré ce genre de sentiments mais c'est tellement loin dans sa petite enfance qu'il ne s'en souvient pas…  
Un éclair et un coup de tonnerre suivi d'un hurlement à la mort le sortent de ses pensées dans un sursaut. Il récupère rapidement son arme et monte les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver devant la porte de Kerry. A nouveau les éléments se déchaînent et les cris de Kerry recommencent plus fort et plus désespéré, il pénètre dans la chambre mais ne la distingue pas et ne ressent pas de pulsion meurtrière. Il allume la lumière mais ne voit nulle part la petite fille. Il referme la porte et se retourne et là il la trouve recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les mains sur ses oreilles, les yeux fermés, elle pleure à chaudes larmes.  
Un autre coup de tonnerre, la fait hurler et frémir de plus belle. Avant toute chose pour ne pas lui faire peur, il pose son Python sur la commode. Il s'avance doucement vers Kerry et se met à genou face à elle. Il lui dit :

Kerry, c'est fini, c'était un cauchemar. Viens avec moi.

Joignant le geste à la parole il la prend dans ses bras, cette dernière ses bras ramené contre son torse tremble de plus belle. Doucement il la cajole. Lui qui ne se rappelle pas avoir reçu ce genre d'attention s'étonne de sa spontanéité face à l'enfant. Lentement, elle se calme et se décontracte dans ses bras forts et protecteurs. Dire qu'elle lui fait une confiance aveugle serait probablement mentir, pour elle, un adulte représente un danger, cependant, Ryo Saeba l'apaise sans qu'elle comprenne réellement pourquoi. Un sentiment de sécurité discret mais réel l'imprègne doucement.  
Un nouveau coup de tonnerre, la fait se figer et elle tremble comme une feuille mais étonnement aucun cri ne vient s'y ajouter. Dans son esprit trop d'images se superposent dans sa tête, trop de détails de ces soirs où elle pleurait et où elle en subissait les conséquences. Un filet de voix presque inaudible s'échappe de sa gorge :

Afraid, afraid …

(NDA : Afraid peur)

Tout en prononçant ce même mot à plusieurs reprises ses bras qui étaient serrés entre leur corps se libèrent pour entourer le cou de l'homme et se crisper sur celui-ci. Ryo étonné la laisse faire, il a bien entendu le mot que Kerry a prononcé grâce à son oreille.

Je vais te porter jusqu'au salon, d'accord Kerry ?  
- Hum.

Doucement il se relève et la porte, elle est toujours accrochée à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. A l'aide de son bras droit il la repositionne pour qu'elle ne le tire pas. Une fois mieux installée, Ryo descend les escaliers qu'il avait montés à peine une heure auparavant avec Kerry dans ses bras. Il l'installe sur le canapé et lui dit :

Je reviens.

Il remonte rapidement récupérer son magnum et un plaid dans l'armoire.  
Quand il arrive près du canapé il la voit les genoux serrés contre elle, la tête posée sur ces derniers, les bras les entourant. Ses larmes continuent de couleur silencieusement sur ses joues. Ses images elle aimerait les voir disparaître de son esprit, pouvoir dormir juste une nuit en étant sûre que les cauchemars ne viendront pas la réveiller. Elle l'a entendu redescendre mais n'a pas envie de bouger. C'est incroyable comme elle ressent la présence de chaque individu même s'il est en dehors de l'appartement ou même de l'immeuble. Les pulsions bonnes ou mauvaises mais surtout néfastes la percutent et la confrontent à une réalité peu rassurante ou belle. Les méchancetés des êtres humains la tourmentent et la persécutent. Cependant, elle est bien dans cet appartement, peut-être parce que justement l'immeuble est vide de tout voisin, sensation qui lui permet doucement de se tranquilliser. Peut-être que ces nuits vont aller en s'apaisant… ? Utopie, probablement, elle secoue la tête pour chasser ses idées saugrenues.  
Ryo l'observe, il la trouve songeuse. Mais les mots qu'il a entendus tout à l'heure bien qu'inquiétants le rassurent en se disant que bientôt elle livrera peut-être certains de ses secrets lui permettant d'utiliser son art contre ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Un sentiment de colère le submerge peu à peu, mais se calme quand Kerry tourne vers lui un regard ou transparaît l'étonnement le plus total, elle essuie ses larmes puis un léger sourire apparaît d'une pair d'yeux brillants qui l'invitent à chasser ses sombres pensées le soir de Noël.  
Noël, sans Hideyuki il ne serait même pas ce que c'est, ce dernier lui a montré que cette période peut octroyer l'espoir. Espoir ? Un mot étrange aux yeux du nettoyeur. Sa survie, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment à ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui permet de se battre pour repousser la mort à chaque coin de rue. Il ne sait pas, peut-être le plaisir de défier cette même mort, et ou essayer de trouver une raison de vivre…  
Il finit par sortir de sa léthargie après ses intenses réflexions et va s'asseoir à côté de la petite fille qui le regarde toujours avec un sourire discret, en lui-même il se demande comment Kerry fait pour réussir à sourire malgré son passé, lui en est presque incapable alors que çà fait plusieurs années qu'il a quitté la guerre. Il est très rare pour lui de sourire de manière spontanée et sincère sans jouer la comédie de l'homme enjoué, immature et pervers.  
Ryo change la chaîne de télévision pour trouver des dessins animés en anglais « Tom & Gerry », il est conscient que Kerry n'y voit rien mais il tient à la distraire pour éviter de parler ou de ne rien faire du tout.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Kerry s'est affaissée sur Ryo. D'un geste protecteur il dispose le plaid sur l'enfant. Cette fois-ci, il ne veut pas la monter trop vite dans sa chambre car l'orage gronde encore et il sent le corps de la fillette trembler à chaque coup de tonnerre. Aussi c'est seulement vers trois heures du matin que ce dernier soulève ce petit corps lové contre lui pour le monter dans la chambre de cette dernière, espérant qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre incident avec un éventuel retour de l'orage. Il la glisse dans les couvertures. Il allume la lampe de chevet même si il sait que çà ne sert à rien. Il tient à éclairer les ténèbres ou tout du moins ses rêves de cette façon…  
Il entre dans sa propre chambre, il ignore ce qui le pousse à faire çà, mais il passe un bas de survêtement (bah oui l'étalon a pas de pyjama ! il préfère être en tenu d'Adam mdr) Il s'allonge et regarde le plafond. Au bout d'un moment il finit par s'endormir.  
La chaleur du soleil aidant, Kerry se réveille doucement, elle a du mal à prendre conscience du lieu ou elle se trouve.  
Kerry se lève et descend discrètement les escaliers en se tenant au mur. Elle se retrouve dans le salon, elle n'ose pas s'avancer du côté du sapin de peur de casser encore quelque chose. La petite se dirige vers les fenêtres et ferme les yeux pour sentir la douceur du soleil sur son visage.  
Etrangement elle a bien dormit malgré son cauchemar, d'habitude on la laisse seule avec ses ténèbres. Soudain elle sursaute quelque chose attire son attention, elle avance vers la porte d'entrée, aucun doute quelqu'un se dirige vers l'appartement. Kerry se déplace et va dans les escaliers en direction des chambres de l'étage, elle atteint la troisiéme marche au moment ou la porte s'ouvre…  
Un homme entre et dit :

Joyeux noël Ryo !

L'homme regarde à droite et à gauche mais ne voit nulle trace de Ryo (normal il pionce encore '), soudain son regard se pose sur Kerry qui le fixe aussi elle est toujours contre la paroi du mur hésitant à monter.

Tu dois être Kerry, moi je suis Hideyuki Makimura je travaille avec Ryo.

Elle fait de gros yeux puis se tourne et monte les escaliers le plus vite possible et s'engouffre dans la chambre de Ryo, dans un état second elle se glisse dans les draps du côté le plus éloigné du nettoyeur. Ce dernier a sursauté quand il a entendu la petite fille entrer dans la chambre mais n'a pas osé bouger pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il se décide à se lever et saisit un t-shirt à la volé. Il s'assoit et dit :

Kerry, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as peur ?

Une main sort de sous les couvertures et bouge dans tous les sens en direction de la porte.

Y'a quelqu'un en bas c'est çà ?

Un bout de Kerry sort de sous les couvertures et confirme. Le nettoyeur soupire et dit :

Aucune tension meurtrière. Donc ce doit être mon associé et ami Hideyuki.

Aux premiers mots la petite fille se redresse et le regarde étonné. Comme pour se justifier il lui dit :

Mon travail est de protéger les gens, donc je dois faire attention à ce que personne ne veuille leur faire de mal.

Hideyuki monte les escaliers et ouvre la porte de la chambre de Ryo en disant :

Hey ! tu fais une sacré grasse matinée ! joyeux noël !

Kerry ne l'avait pas entendu monter, trop concentrée sur sa propre attitude, quelle drôle d'idée que de venir se cacher dans la chambre d'un adulte, d'un homme qui plus est ! Ses yeux verts fixent le nouvel arrivant et sort de ses pensées très rapidement. Elle sort du lit et va dans un coin de la chambre et elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, bougeant lentement comme si elle souffre d'autisme.  
Ryo fronce les sourcils devant la réaction de l'enfant. Il se lève et va vers Hideyuki et lui dit :

Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. (il se tourne vers la petite) Kerry, je vais te laisser sur ton lit des vêtements propre et de quoi faire ta toilette, tu sais ou est la salle de bain n'est ce pas ?

Il aurait aimer la voir et la rassurer mais devant quelqu'un il en est hors de question. Ils sortent de la chambre. Ils entrent dans la chambre d'en face. Ryo sort de la commode des vêtements propre « Merci Kotori ». Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une salopette rose pâle avec un pull col roulé blanc. Il lui sort également des sous-vêtements.

Quand est-ce que tu as acheté çà ? lui demande Hideyuki.  
- Kotori m'a aidé.  
- L'infirmière ?  
- Oui. Bon toi qui a une petite sœur c'est quoi les trucs à prendre la dedans ?

Hideyuki sourit face à l'embarras évident du nettoyeur.

Laisse voir. - il rit sous cape et finit par dire - Voilà. Dis moi tu te changes en vrai papa poule…

Ryo lui sort de son jogging son python :

Tu disais ?  
- Rien, rien repose çà tu veux… - le nettoyeur s'exécute – au fait pourquoi tu as prit ton arme ?  
- Les hommes comme nous avons besoin de l'avoir sur nous en permanence ou presque pour se sentir plus en sécurité mais c'est surtout pour pas qu'elle le trouve et qu'elle se fasse mal.

Non pas que le grand Saeba ne sache pas à quoi ressemble les sous-vêtements féminin, mais de là à lui faire choisir entre une culotte « Mardi » et « nounours » pour petite fille… sans oublié les tricots et tout… (NDA : moi çà m'éclate rien que de l'imaginer…)

Une fois les habits posés sur le lit, Ryo invite son ami à passer dans la cuisine.

Alors ? demande Hideyuki.  
- Alors quoi ? répond le nettoyeur tout en faisant le café.  
- Comment s'est passé la soirée ?  
- Bien…  
- Tu as l'air mitigé.  
- Elle a des réactions aux antipodes…, un moment elle va aller se recroqueviller sur elle-même et pleurer. Et à un moment, ou intérieurement je bouillonne contre les autres, elle me fixe et me sourit. Çà a de quoi être déstabilisant. Moi je ne sais pas sourire autrement qu'en faisant le mariole (oh il est honnête avec lui pour une fois mdr) ou en essayant d'aborder les femmes. Et elle qui visiblement est sorti des ténèbres grâce à son acte désespéré, sourit facilement sans trop se forcer.  
- Hum quand je suis entré dans l'appart' ce matin elle regardait fixement la porte, visiblement elle m'avait senti approcher, c'est vrai que je dissimule moins bien ma présence que toi mais face à une enfant !  
- Elle est hyper sensible, sa cécité doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec une telle perception.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre de Ryo, Kerry se relève et va dans sa chambre en face et saisit les vêtements propres. Elle descend les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'enferme et fait couler l'eau…

Dans la cuisine, Ryo lève un sourcil perplexe, mais se concentre tout de suite sur la conversation avec son ami qui lui dit qu'il devra effectuer la protection d'une jeune femme vers le 15 janvier.  
Un peu plus tard, Hideyuki s'excuse car il doit rejoindre sa sœur chez eux.  
Ryo profite du fait que Kerry soit dans la salle de bain pour s'allonger sur le canapé et se plonge dans la lecture de ses magasines préférés la transformation est immédiate : regard et bouche difforme, bave dégoulinante, un entre jambe plus que réveillé…le pervers n°1 est en place. Quand il entend que Kerry s'approche il range son magazine sous les cousins du canapé.  
Il observe la petite fille, les joues rose, les cheveux blonds mouillés coupés au carré, les yeux verts un peu sombre, l'ensemble lui va à ravir. Elle semble trembler un peu pourtant la température est correcte, il lui dit :

Viens voir Kerry.

Elle s'approche doucement, tout doucement…

Allez viens, après je vais te faire ton petit déj' (nda : papa poule en action trop mignon ')

Une fois devant lui, il lui touche la joue et lui dit :

Mais tu es gelée…

Il fronce les sourcils et lui demande :

Dis-moi, toi, tu as pris un bain froid c'est çà ?

Elle ouvre de grand yeux étonnée et acquiesce. Ses yeux le regardent l'air de lui demander ou est le problème.

La prochaine fois, je te ferais couler ton bain – anticipant un éventuel problème il ajoute – mais ne t'inquiète pas je te le mettrais ni trop chaud ni trop froid… et je sortirais évidemment une fois qu'il sera prêt.

Ainsi il espère couper court un éventuel recommencement, il se demande si avant on l'obligeait également à se laver à l'eau froide, il finit par lui demander :

Avant tu prenais ton bain ou ta douche à l'eau froide c'est çà ?

Elle acquiesce pas très sur d'elle triturant ses doigts gênée.  
- Ecoute, ici ce n'est pas « là-bas » et tu n'y retourneras jamais. Ici tu dois prendre ton bain à une température correcte, tu as le droit de pleurer et de faire tomber des choses. Enfin pour le petit temps ou tu resteras ici je veux que tu te conduises en enfant.

Elle le regarde perplexe, les sourcils froncés, le nez légèrement plissé. Il se retient de sourire à cette grimace…

T'inquiète pas tu apprendras.

Il se lève et lui dit :

Allez viens, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. – il fronce les sourcils et lui dit – au fait tu manges quoi ? œufs bacon ?

Elle le regarde et fait une grimace l'air de dire qu'est ce qu'il me propose comme truc. Et bien oui, Ryo a vécu aux Etats-Unis il ne sait pas ce que prend une enfant européenne.

Montre moi tu veux ?

Kerry se dirige vers la cuisine, tourne à gauche à droite la tête « bah oui mon petit Ryo, elle a beau être très douée pour se déplacer et tout ! comment veux tu qu'elle sache ou se trouve quoi dans les placards et frigo »

Bon je vais te dire différent produit et tu me fais signes si c'est ce que tu veux – Il ouvre le frigo, et déjà ignore la bière et autres alcool se doutant bien que ce n'est pas çà qu'elle va prendre (NDA : c'est qu'il réfléchit par moment quand même…) – eau, yaourt nature, sushi, (…) lait.

Au mot magique Kerry acquiesce. Un soupire de soulagement s'élève doucement dans la cuisine. Dans sa tête il réfléchit aux différents petits déjeuner

Avec çà… du chocolat en poudre c'est çà ? - se rappelant tout à coup un petit déjeuné français.

La petite phase de recherche du petit déjeuné a duré au moins trente minutes mais à aucun moment Ryo n'a montré de l'énervement ou de l'agacement. Le voilà donc avec un tablier (nda : pas rose je rassure !) et devant les fourneaux en train de faire chauffer du lait tandis que Kerry verse deux petites cuillères du chocolat en poudre. « Au moins je sais ce qu'elle prend maintenant et demain ce sera plus simple et rapide ».  
Très vite son attention est requise pour éviter le débordement, doucement il se rapproche de la table et verse le lait chaud dans le bol.

Une fois le petit déjeuné finit Ryo l'emmène dans le salon et la fait s'asseoir, il lui apporte un paquet et lui dit :

Ouvre-le c'est ton cadeau de Noël.

Kerry le regarde étonné, jamais elle n'avait encore jamais reçut de cadeau. Lorsqu'elle est certaine que c'est bien pour elle, l'enfant ouvre le paquet et du bout des doigts en sort une forme étrange, en le tâtant pour en déterminer les contours elle constate qu'il est très doux, elle regarde l'homme accroupi devant elle avec des yeux interrogateurs.   
- C'est un nounours, tous les enfants en ont au moins un. Lui c'est « Kerry's first bear ». Il est marron clair et des yeux noirs et deux petites oreilles et un nœud autour du cou.

Spontanément, Kerry fait un câlin à son nounours se rappelant avoir vu le petit garçon de la famille le faire…

Le soir, tel un rituel Ryo laisse Kerry s'endormir sur le canapé après s'être mise en pyjama et quand il va se coucher il la porte dans sa chambre, laissant la lumière allumée.

Les jours suivant se passent dans la même atmosphère, Ryo essayant de lui inculquer le comportement d'une enfant, tâche difficile pour le nettoyeur qui n'a lui-même jamais eu d'enfance. De tous le temps de la présence de Kerry chez lui, il n'est pas sorti : vivant presque en autarcie complète. Heureusement Hideyuki leur apporte des vivres, cependant Kerry monte dans sa chambre sitôt qu'il arrive. Ni Hideyuki ni Ryo ne cherchent à imposer à la petite de rester quand ces deux-là sont réunis. Visiblement elle a encore du mal à accepter la présence des autres…

Bientôt l'heure de la séparation arrive, et c'est après un petit voyage en bateau en direction d'Okinawa que Ryo explique à Kerry qu'elle doit aller à l'orphelinat. Elle ne réagit pas, se laissant porter par le courant, mais elle sait qu'elle regrette déjà ces quelques jours passé avec cet homme qui lui a apporté tant d'attentions pacifiques.

Le moment fatidique est arrivé, c'est devant un bâtiment étrange que Ryo lui prend la main et l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes après, il sort de l'établissement, un goût amer dans la bouche tout en se rassurant en se disant que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.  
Tandis que dans l'établissement, une dame à la forte poigne tire une Kerry en larme tenant à bout de bras son nounours avant d'être inviter à entrer dans sa chambre…

**Fin du chapitre**

**_Chibiusa :_**_ voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ' ! à bientôt _


	6. Solitude et travail

**Chapitre 6 : solitude et travail**

_Qui aurait pu croire que Ryo Saeba que le pervers n°1 de Shinjuku se sentirait aussi mal depuis le départ de sa petite protégée ? _

Même si rien ne transparaît et qu'il ne montre rien à son entourage, intérieurement il a l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur. Selon lui, il est impossible de concilier sa vie de nettoyeur avec une vie « normale » pourtant il a un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette enfant. Après tout, elle ne parle pas et a subit de terribles traumatismes, le Doc n'a même pas réussi à estimer la plus vieille trace de coup ! Quelqu'un pourrait très bien pouvoir s'en prendre à elle ! D'un geste brusque de la tête il chasse cette pensée de sa tête « officiellement » elle est morte, elle ne risque rien. Son entaille au poignet datait de plusieurs heures, c'est déjà miraculeux qu'elle ait pu survivre.  
Ryo soupire et se décide à sortir faire le tour des cabarets pour se saouler et oublier. Il sait très bien que l'oublie n'est jamais que temporaire, que tôt ou tard la réalité revient devant les yeux tel un boomerang. Cependant même un tout petit laps de temps, ne plus y penser permettra de soulager sa conscience et de chasser les impressions étranges qu'il a. Il arrive devant le cabaret « Miranda », mécaniquement il reprend son visage libidineux quand il croise les serveuses légèrement vêtues. L'une d'elle s'approche et lui dit :

Et bien Ryo chou çà fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Tu nous as manqué !  
- J'avais du travail. Tu m'as manqué ma belle ! viens faire un câlin à l'étalon !

Il lui saute dessus mais cette dernière s'écarte au dernier moment, l'étalon s'écrase lourdement sur le sol.

Méchanteeeeeeeeee Yumiii dit-il en faisant sa moue boudeuse.

Cette dernière s'approche et lui fait un bisou sur la joue et lui dit :

Allons Ryo Chou, j'ai du travail, mais après…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase pleine de sous-entendus, l'étalon de Shinjuku, car tel est son surnom dans les cabarets est debout la bave devant le spectacle de danseuses. Il délaisse la serveuse en lui disant qu'il accepte sa proposition. Il va s'asseoir à une table ou on lui sert un verre et regarde le scène mais ses pensées sont malgré tout centrées sur cette petite fille. Voilà qui est surprenant le meilleur nettoyeur du Japon qui ne peut se détacher émotionnellement d'une enfant. Si au début il a eu pitié d'elle, pauvre gamine aveugle qui a subit de terrible sévices effrayée et apeurée par la présence d'un seul individu dans une pièce. Il s'est étonné de la voir par moment spontanée et souriante. Même rare ses moments étaient là. Les questions qu'ils se posaient à noël, redoublent encore aujourd'hui, comment une gamine ayant vécue dans les ténèbres sourit si facilement ? Alors que lui qui est un adulte ne sait pas sourire sincèrement sans utiliser sa façade d'homme enjoué. Au bout de six verres, il perd enfin le fil de ses pensées et se laisser aller à l'ivresse, l'oisiveté et la luxure.

Les jours qui suivent Ryo agit comme un automate, se forçant à reprendre ses activités de City Hunter avec son partenaire Hideyuki Makimura. Il commence son boulot de garde du corps prévu le 15 janvier, mission qui le ramène à la réalité…

Certes il a été engagé comme garde du corps d'une jolie jeune femme mais ce que ne lui a pas dit son ami c'est qu'il doit surtout protéger la jeune sœur de cette dernière.   
Le jour du rendez-vous Ryo entre dans le café du lieu de rendez-vous près de la gare de Shinjuku et le serveur lui indique une table ou une jeune femme est installée avec le cocktail devant elle. Il voulait faire une entrée en obsédé notoire mais s'en abstient à la dernière seconde quand une petite fille revient s'asseoir près de la femme. Il soupire d'agacement en se disant qu'il s'est fait piéger et que son partenaire allait le regretter amèrement. Hideyuki n'a pas pu venir lui-même une obligation de « grand-frère », mais il avait déjà prit les renseignements nécessaire et accepté l'affaire. Il arrive près de la table et alors que sa libido commence à refaire surface grâce à la vue plongeant dans le décolleté de la jeune femme, l'enfant se redresse et lui adresse un regard emprunt de tristesse. A ce visage se superpose celui de Kerry au moment de la séparation. Il a l'impression d'étouffer. Il s'assoit à la table et leur dit :

Vous avez commandé un cocktail XYZ, je suis Ryo Saeba, City Hunter.  
- Bonjour monsieur dit la jeune femme, je m'appelle Maya Saka et cette demoiselle est ma petite sœur Himeno. Monsieur Makimura m'a dit que ce n'était pas sur que vous accepteriez ce travail…

Voyant le regard triste et inquiet de l'enfant, il se dit qu'il ne peut pas refuser ce travail. Ce regard est presque le même que celui de Kerry.

Vous voulez une protection c'est çà ?  
- Oui, enfin c'est plutôt pour ma petite sœur…  
- Pourquoi elle ?  
- Comment dire… - elle se tourne vers sa jeune sœur et dit – ma puce tu veux bien aller jouer au flipper un peu ? – devant le regard inquiet de l'enfant elle ajoute – ne t'inquiète pas je te surveille.

L'enfant acquiesce, la jeune femme se lève pour la laisser passer. La jeune femme pose un regard attendrit et peiné sur sa petite sœur. Au bout de deux minutes le nettoyeur l'invite à se lancer :

J'ai 24 ans, et ma sœur en a 8. C'est une énorme différence d'age je sais. En fait elle est ma demi-sœur. Enfant, ma mère ne m'aimait pas, aussi après son divorce d'avec Papa, ce dernier m'a pris avec lui. Il a divorcé pour me protéger de ma mère. Elle ne me maltraitait pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement…. Himeno est né du remariage de ma mère avec le père d'Himeno. Ma mère n'a pas d'avantage mieux traité Himeno que moi, mais elle l'a protégé contre la violence de son père…  
- Quel rapport avec vous ?  
- Et bien, suite à la demande ma mère nous avons pris mon père et moi-même la charge Himeno, elle devait divorcer. Seulement elle est morte peu de temps après dans un accident…c'était il y a deux mois. Ensuite le père de ma sœur a voulu la prendre mais le juge à refusé. Nous recevions des coups de téléphones anonymes et menaçant, alors nous avons déménagement. Il y a trois semaines de cela, quelqu'un est entré chez nous, mon père la surprit et il s'est fait tuer sous les yeux d'Himeno. Il n'a pas vu que la petite l'a vu enfin je suppose. Seulement cette dernière ne veut plus parler depuis ce moment là. Il faut que vous sachiez que ma petite sœur, lit sur les lèvres, elle est sourde et muette. Quand je dis parler je dis avec le langage des signes ou même en écrivant elle refuse de communiquer sur le sujet.  
- Que voulez-vous de moi ?  
- Que vous nous protégiez, les menaces ont reprises. Je voudrais savoir de qui il s'agit, qui a tué mon père…, j'ai peur de connaître la réponse…  
- Qui selon vous ?

La jeune femme tourne la tête en direction de sa petite sœur, cette dernière est dos au flipper et regarde dans leur direction. Maya tourne la tête dans l'autre sens et dit du bout des lèvres :

Le père de ma sœur… çà expliquerait pourquoi elle ne veut pas parler.  
- Hum je vois, pour l'accident de votre mère…  
- Les freins ont lâchés, mon père était au téléphone avec elle à ce moment là, elle a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de freins. Pourtant la veille il n'y avait eu aucun problèmes…

Elle hésite puis ajoute :

De plus, mon ami a été blessé dans un accident de voiture il y a deux jours, les freins ont lâchés également. Heureusement il n'est pas mort… je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté un troisième enterrement…

Le nettoyeur fronce les sourcils et dit :  
- Un sabotage.  
- C'est ce que pense mon ami…, et vu ce qui s'est passé.  
- Votre ami ?  
- Oui il est flic. Il a fait une enquête parallèle sur la mort de mon père…

Le nettoyeur se lève le regard froid comme l'acier et dit :

Adressez-vous à la police. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'il vous faut.

Ryo quitte la table.

Attendez monsieur, dit la jeune femme. Je vous en pris, écoutez jusqu'au bout avant de prendre votre décision. Quelle qu'elle soit je vous en tirerais aucune rancune…

Le nettoyeur croise l'espace d'un instant le regard de l'enfant qui les observe depuis le début, un regard emprunt de peur et de détermination. Quelle estime cette enfant aura de son père si c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la mort de sa mère et du père de sa sœur ? pourtant dans son regard cette détermination, ses yeux lui disent qu'ils veulent la vérité. Puis ses questions vont à Kerry. Qui l'a abandonné comme morte ? son père ? quelqu'un de sa famille ? si c'est le cas, le nettoyeur qu'il est aura du ménage à faire. Puis il soupire, il a bien essayer de trouver trace de ses monstres, mais aucune piste ne s'est ouverte. De plus, Kerry est à présent à l'orphelinat elle aura une enfance i « heureuse » /i . Il revient à la réalité et se rassoit.

Je vous écoute. Mais je doute que cela me fasse changer d'avis. Vous ignorez qui je suis ?  
- Non je sais ce que vous êtes. Mais nous avons vraiment besoin d'aide. Il y a un détail que vous devez savoir, le père de ma sœur est flic. – Ryo fronce les sourcils - Mon père était un ancien de l'armé et mon petit ami étant flic… A mes yeux il y a trop de coïncidence pour que cela en soit une ! à tout les coups, il y a quelque chose de plus… peut-être suis-je parano. C'est pas impossible. Mon père aimait ma mère même après leur séparation, il a fait le choix de me protéger. Pendant toutes ses années il n'a cessé de penser à elle. Aussi je crois qu'il a voulu mener son enquête.  
- Vous pensez que le meurtrier de votre père et le responsable de ses « accidents » sont la même personne ? demande le nettoyeur.  
- Je le crois. En si peu de temps ! tant de choses…

Un voile de tristesse s'abat sur Maya, elle qui a toujours su cacher ce qu'elle pensait et ses émotions se trouve submerger par ses sentiments : trop de pressions, trop raisons de craquer. Elle éclate en sanglot devant le nettoyeur qui est étonné. Une petite main vient se poser sur le bras de la jeune femme, cette dernière regarde en direction de sa sœur qui est là comme pour la consoler, la soulager et la réconforter.

Viens me faire un câlin Hime tu veux ?

La petite fille acquiesce et monte sur les genoux de sa sœur, elles se serrent l'une contre l'autre. Qui console qui ? Le nettoyeur n'en a aucune idée. Il regarde le tableau qui s'offre à lui. Mais face à lui c'est le visage de Kerry qui se superpose à celui d'Himeno. Il fait un geste brusque de la tête pour la chasser de ses pensées. Il regarde la petite fille dans les yeux et lui dit :

Et toi Kerry, tu veux que celui qui a fait du mal soit puni… ?

Il a prononcé ses paroles sans s'en rendre compte, quand il se rend compte du nom qu'il a utilisé il dit :

Désolé, je veux dire Himeno.

La petite fille fuit son regard et regarde par la fenêtre et semble réfléchir. Finalement elle finit par retourner la tête vers l'homme, le regard d'Himeno se fait plus sombre et elle acquiesce. Cette mimique de petite fille sérieuse déstabilise Ryo, tant de maturité chez cette enfant…

Avant d'accepter l'affaire, j'aurais voulu savoir comment vous avez entendu parlé de City Hunter.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de vous le dire, enfin, c'est Seishiro, mon ami qui m'a parlé de City Hunter.  
- Un flic qui connaît City Hunter et comment le contacter…  
- C'est parce qu'il connaît bien votre partenaire.  
- Hideyuki ?  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas grand chose si ce n'est qu'ils étaient amis quand ils étaient petits. C'est le père d'Hideyuki qui a inspiré Seishiro sa profession actuelle. D'après ce que je sais, Seishi avait voulu savoir ce que son ami faisait comme boulot après avoir quitté la police…  
- Il a dut être horrifié quand il a découvert…  
- Je ne sais pas, je suppose. Je sais qu'ils ont longtemps discuté et je sais que mon ami a défaut peut-être d'approuver sa nouvelle profession, a respecté son choix. Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne.  
- Sauf à vous…  
- En fait, c'est Seishi qui m'en a parlé à l'hôpital. Il avait d'ors et déjà pris rendez-vous avec vous auprès de votre partenaire.  
- Il m'a dit que c'était une femme qui était ma cliente à Noël…  
- Oui parce qu'en finalité c'était moi votre cliente…  
- Comment va votre ami ?  
- Il n'est pas en très grande forme, mais les médecins sont optimistes.  
- Bon j'accepte le travail…  
- Que fait-on maintenant demande la jeune femme.  
- Je vais vous accompagner chez vous, et rester là-bas le temps de l'affaire.  
- Bien.

Il les accompagne jusqu'à leur maison. Mais quand ils arrivent une fois la voiture garée, ils croisent un type étrange le regard injecté de sang. Ryo fronce les sourcils, cette aura ne peut-être que celle d'un tueur.  
Ryo s'attend à tout, mais l'homme change de visages, mais le regard reste froid et distant.

Himeno ma chérie…

La personne concernée se crispe contre la jambe de sa sœur. L'homme reprend et dit :

Allons _mon cœur_, viens on rentre à la maison.

Ryo reste concentré, ce type n'est pas un ange c'est sur, il n'a pas l'aura d'un flic, mais d'un tueur. La même profession que lui avant, les mains de cet homme sont sans nul doute pleine de sang. Ne voulant pas s'attarder ici, Ryo dit :

Allez viens Hime, donne moi la main.

Il lui fait un sourire enjôleur comme il sait le faire quand il veut dédramatiser la situation. Il s'adresse à l'homme et lui dit

Bonjour monsieur. Je suis le tuteur de cette petite fille, vous êtes ?

L'homme en face déglutit, il veut **sa **fille et il l'aura coûte que coûte. Son regard se fait noir et perçant comme l'acier. Il se reprend et dit :

Je suis HITORI Kenta son papa, allons je ne comprends, sa mère est décédée pourquoi je ne pourrais pas reprendre ma fille ?  
- Pour la bonne raison que le juge a dit que non, lance Maya. – la jeune femme commençant à comprendre ou veut en venir le nettoyeur dit – c'est moi qui ai demandé au juge de le désigner comme tuteur. Légalement vous n'êtes plus rien pour elle.  
- Je vois. – retrouvant son visage souriant le père d'Himeno ajoute – ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie bientôt tu pourras revenir vivre avec moi.

Sur ce Kenta, dépasse les trois personnes et fait un petit signe à la petite fille. Ryo reste perplexe, cet homme déteste sa fille…, c'est certainement pas pour ses beaux yeux qu'il veut la reprendre.

Sur ce ils font quelques courses puis reprennent la voiture pour arriver devant la maison assez impressionnante de la famille SAKA. Ils entrent dans la propriété. Ryo demande :

Euh Maya – il a prit la liberté de l'appeler par son prénom – votre famille c'est la famille SAKA la grande famille importatrice de meubles occidentaux ?  
- Vous avez vu juste monsieur Saeba. Mon père s'est reconvertit après avoir finit sa carrière militaire.  
- Appelez-moi Ryo dit-il avec son sourire le plus bizarre, qui se transforme en rictus de douleur.

Himeno ayant perçut les intentions plus que douteuse de son « supposé tuteur » lui a pincé la main gauche alors que la droite avait pris la direction du fessier de la jeune femme. Il tourne la tête vers la petite fille et constate que cette dernière le regarde avec des yeux rieurs. Il lui demande :

C'est une impression ou tu te sens en sécurité ici ?

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle lui prend la même main qu'elle a maltraité a peine quelques minutes auparavant et le tire dans les couloirs. Le nettoyeur déstabilisé par le changement de l'attitude d'Himeno croise le regard de Maya qui lui dit :

il semblerait qu'elle vous ai adoptée. Elle va vous montrer la maison. Suivez-là, moi je dois téléphoner à l'hôpital. Nous sommes que tous les trois dans cette maison. Je ferais ensuite à manger.

Voilà donc le plus grand pervers du Japon obligé de suivre la petite fille dans sa progression à travers la maison. « Ils ont beau être riches, ils n'affichent que très peu leur argent, en temps normal toute personne ayant des facilités l'expose en engageant moult serviteurs et autres ».

Tout à coup, le nettoyeur se tient sur ses gardes, il arrête la petite fille dans son avancée et fronce les sourcils. Himeno le regarde étonné. Il la soulève dans ses bras et met un doit devant sa bouche avant de dire :

Chut.

La petite acquiesce. Elle se positionne contre le torse de cet homme fort et protecteur. Elle se dit, que lui et le papa de Maya sont un peu pareils, grands fort et protecteurs. Son papa à elle est méchant, toujours saoul une fois qu'il rentrait à la maison et il avait tendance à frapper avec sa ceinture si tout ne se faisait pas comme il voulait. Très tôt, elle avait apprit à le caresser dans le sens du poil, mais çà n'avait pas servit à grand chose. Avec le temps un rien l'énervait et sa violence se faisait de plus en plus forte. Quand à sa maman, Himeno ne l'aimait pas trop non plus, elle disait toujours des choses froides insensibles et méchantes. A aucun moment elle n'a été prise dans les bras pour être câlinée. En revanche, elle doit admettre que sa maman ne l'a jamais frappé comme son papa et qu'elle se mettait toujours devant elle quand son papa devenait méchant.  
Plus que de la tristesse, Himeno se sent méchante car elle n'est pas aussi malheureuse qu'elle aurait dut de la mort de sa maman. Bien sure elle est triste mais rien de plus. sa maman n'était pas très gentille, elle la faisait dormir sur le canapé, elle n'avait pas de chambre à elle ni rien d'autres d'ailleurs. Mais elle doit admettre qu'elle doit remercier sa maman pour l'avoir confier à sa grande sœur et au papa de cette dernière. Himeno n'est pas bête loin de là, elle n'entend pas et ne parle pas, mais a un très grand esprit d'analyse. Çà fait longtemps déjà qu'elle sait s'exprimé en langage de signes grâce à sa grand-mère qui l'a inscrite dans une école spécialisée (sa maman n'avait pas voulu dépenser de l'argent la dedans, un investissement inutile selon elle). Sa pauvre grand-maman qui était morte, il y a déjà un an. Très vite elle avait appris à lire sur les lèvres des gens et parfois ce qu'elle y lisait la paralysait. Pensant qu'elle ne comprenait rien, ils avaient prit l'habitude de parler devant elle comme si de rien n'était. Son papa notamment avec ses amis de la police, « police » à ses yeux ce n'est pas un terme très gentils, jusqu'à présent elle a rencontré que des gens pas très gentil dans la police.  
Tout à coup ses yeux s'illuminent quand elle pense au copain de Maya ! Seishiro est policier et il est très gentils avec elle. Il la prend dans ses bras, lui fait des cadeaux.

Pendant, qu'elle est perdu dans ses pensées Ryo se concentre pour savoir ou est la source menaçante. Il entre dans la pièce qu'il croit être la source mais quand il ouvre la porte et qu'il voit le spectacle qui s'offre à lui, il faillit tomber à la renverse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Himeno sort de ses pensées et quand elle voit les yeux exorbités de son protecteur, elle sourit et ses yeux rient. Elle secoue les jambes pour inviter son porteur à la faire descendre. Ryo s'exécute après deux minutes de mur réflexions. La petite fille s'approche de la ménagerie en face d'elle et prend le chat acculé sur le bord de la fenêtre.

En effet, voilà ce qui se déroule devant les yeux étonnés du nettoyeur quand il entre dans la salle arme à la main (il avait sortit son arme sans qu'Himeno ne s'en rende compte comme elle était perdue dans ses pensées). Un chien (un Saint-Bernard) avec sa partie inférieur en pleine forme en train de faire des avances à une chatte au pelage gris est plus qu'outrée par les intentions du chien.  
Ryo avait juste senti les envie de meurtre de la chatte envers le chien et ses intentions plus que douteuses. La petite fille va à la porte et ouvre cette dernière pour laisser filer la chatte plus qu'heureuse d'avoir échapper au chien. Ryo finit par se ressaisir et observe Himeno. Cette dernière après avoir refermé la porte se met à genoux devant le chien et commence à faire des signes à ce dernier, comme pour le disputer et arbore un regard sévère face au chien, qui semble étrangement comprendre les remontrances de la petite fille, il se fait tout petit jusqu'à regarder sa maîtresse avec des yeux plein de tristesse (des yeux de cocker comme on dit '). Ce dernier se met en position de soumission, c'est à dire sur le dos. Implorant par la même occasion quelques caresses. Devant l'attitude du chien, Himeno fond de tendresse et commence à caresser le ventre du chien, qui de satisfaction bouge la queue dans tous les sens.  
Ryo finit par ranger son arme, il a remarqué que le petite fille n'avait à aucun été effrayé par son arme. « probablement parce que son père est flic ». il faut qu'il téléphone à Saeko, son inspectrice de charme et de choc pour qu'elle le renseigne sur le père de cette petite Kenta HITORI. C'est le moment que choisit Maya pour entrer dans la pièce. elle regarde le spectacle qui s'offre devant elle et elle dit :

j'ai vu ma chatte venir dans la cuisine pour se planquer, je suppose que Putsi doit y être pour quelque chose.

Putsi ?  
- Oui c'est le chien d'Himeno. Il est un brin dérangé je trouve mais c'est tellement mignon de les voir tous les deux comme çà. En fait depuis que ma sœur est venue s'installer avec nous, elle a prit son chien avec elle que grand-mère lui avait offert. Et il se trouve que ce dernier a jeté son dévolue sur Milly ma chatte. Cela donne des représentation plutôt caustiques Seishi est mort de rire à chaque fois.

Ils restent un peu songeurs.  
- Je crois que je viens de voir une de ses altercations déclare le nettoyeur. Votre chatte avait des envies de meurtre sur le chien et j'ai cru que j'avais affaire à un tueur. Je suis resté perplexe je dois avouer que c'était la première fois que je voyais çà.

Soudain, un ventre se fait entendre, il s'agit de celui d'Himeno qui ne s'est rendue compte de rien. Cette dernière baille. Maya sort de ses pensées et s'approche d'Himeno, lui touche l'épaule pour attirer son attention et elle lui dit très lentement :

Tu viens ? on va manger.

Le repas se passe dans un calme olympien, Putsi est allongé au pied de sa maîtresse et semble vouloir la protéger.

Comment va votre ami ? demande tout à coup Ryo.

L'intéressée la regarde perplexe puis elle finit par lui dire :

Monsieur Saeba, je suis étonnée, votre réputation de professionnel n'est plus à faire, mais je suis étonnée de votre comportement si sérieux envers moi. Comment cela se fait-il que le séducteur que vous êtes me laisse tranquille ?

Il la regarde les yeux exorbités. Comment peut-il expliquer à cette jeune femme que le fait qu'elle soit prise ne le dérangerait pas en tant normal mais que le fait que cette enfant ait le même regard que Kerry le déstabilise un maximum. Il choisit de s'échapper qui pourrait paraître très juste :

C'est simple, votre ami est flic et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous tombiez dans mes bras car si non il risquerait de me dénoncer à la police… et cela ne ferait pas très bien mon affaire.

Visiblement sa performance a réussit à convaincre Maya.

Une fois tous couchés, Ryo s'endort difficilement.

Quelqu'un avance dans un couloir et voit une porte entrouverte, il s'agit d'un escalier qui s'enfonce dans les entrailles de la terre. Prudent, il se glisse dans l'ouverture. L'homme se dirige comme un félin toujours en alerte. Il arrive dans une sorte de cave et là, sur le sol il voit une forme sur le sol. En s'approchant, il marche dans une flaque d'eau…, çà colle au chaussure. Non c'est autre chose que de l'eau, il se baisse et touche du bout des doigts le liquide c'est poisseux et cette odeur : du sang. Il s'approche de la forme il s'agit d'un corps, il le retourne et là. Son visage devient livide et il hurle :

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !


	7. Soupçons de vérité

**Chapitre 7 : Soupçons de vérité. **

Apparaît le visage de Kerry…Ryo se réveille en sursaut ! un cauchemar… d'habitude il fait des cauchemars en rapport avec sa propre enfance et le voilà qu'il se met à rêver de la supposée enfance de sa petite protégée. Il met un bout de temps avant de réaliser qu'il n'est pas dans son appartement mais qu'il est dans la propriété de la famille SAKA. Etrangement il a le souffle court, cela lui a parut tellement vrai. Heureusement pour lui, il n'a pas crié en se réveillant. Il se remet peu à peu, et remarque qu'il est en nage. Il allume la lampe de chevet, et se dirige en caleçon jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente, il quitte son dernier élément puis s'engouffre sous une douche froide puis brûlante pour chasser ses pensées. Il ferme les yeux mais au bout de quelques secondes c'est le visage livide de Kerry qu'il voit. Il sort de la chambre, il faut qu'il téléphone à Hideyuki. Ryo regarde l'heure : 2 heures du matin. Le nettoyeur soupire, il ne peut décemment pas l'appeler à cette heure là.  
Il s'allonge sur son lit en tenue d'Adam et fixe un point imaginaire sur le plafond blanc.  
« ce rêve…enfin cauchemar, qu'est ce que çà signifie… » il se donne un coup de poing sur la tête et maugrée contre lui-même « j'ai agis pour son bien, oui pour son bien ». Il a beau se répéter cette même phrase comme une comptine, une drôle d'impression lui sert le cœur.  
Vers 4h du matin il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. C'est une étrange odeur qui le réveille à 6h du matin. « tiens çà sent le brûlé » se dit-il pâteux . Soudain çà fait tilt il ouvre de grands yeux et se relève sur son séant. Il prend son arme, enfile rapidement son pantalon et t-shirt rouge et sort dans la cour et là il s'écrit :

MA VOITURE !

La mini est prise d'assaut par les flammes. Ryo sent encore la présence de quelqu'un de mal intentionné, il cri a Maya qui vient de sortir de la maison d'appeler les pompiers. Le nettoyeur s'engouffre avec la plus grande prudence dans la pinède adjacente. Il grogne :

S'en prendre à ma jolie voiture, non mais vraiment faut être frappé ! non mais vraiment…

Il entend le bruit d'une moto, il accélère, escalade le mur de la propriété mais c'est trop tard la moto a filé très vite dans le brouillard dense de la nuit. Frustré de l'avoir loupé, Ryo rentre bredouille et frigorifié jusqu'à la maison Saka, ou les pompiers viennent de finir d'éteindre le feu de la voiture…

Trois jours plus tard, Saeko lui apprend qu'un homme identifié comme étant le père d'Himeno a été retrouvé dans un ravin avec sa moto pas bien loin de la maison, des preuves de ses actes et un journal avec des articles entouré ont été retrouvé à son domicile. Pour éviter tout scandale l'affaire est étouffée par le préfet de police. Maya est satisfaite de ce dénouement, elle sait qui a tué sa mère et son père, il s'agissait bien malheureusement du père de sa petite sœur. Mais qu'importe, elle adore sa petite sœur et cette dernière semble avoir retrouvé sa sérénité. Elle a recommencé à utiliser le langage des signes pour s'exprimer et même si elle ne veut pas encore trop parler de ce qu'elle a vu, Himeno ira voir un psychiatre qui l'aidera.

Tout semble s'être bien terminé, Seishiro le petit ami de Maya et ami d'Hideyuki s'est remis plus vite que prévu de l'accident, et il en a même profité pour demander à sa petite amie de l'épouser et proposer d'adopter Himeno. Voir la gaieté de la petite fille le ramène implacablement à Kerry ! il aimerait tellement la voir libérer elle aussi et aussi heureuse. Mais c'est impossible et il le sait. Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il tient à quelqu'un…

Le jour ou Ryo va pour laisser cette nouvelle famille livrée à elle-même, Hideyuki est venu pour souhaiter bonne chance aux trois personnes.  
Grâce à un reflet sur la vitre de sa nouvelle Mini (offerte par la famille Saka), il repère un sniper planqué sur un toit. Le coup de feu retentit, Ryo a juste le temps de déterminer sa direction et de se jeter sur la personne concernée. Des cris d'effroi retentissent.   
Ne sentant plus de présence néfaste il se relève et aide la personne visée à en faire autant. il dit :

Himeno est ce que çà va ?

Il regarde la fillette qu'il a toujours près de lui. Elle le regarde et acquiesce mais tremble un peu encore. Il déclare en fronçant les sourcils :

Bon visiblement c'est pas finit. Vous allez venir tous les trois vous installer chez moi.  
- Quoi mais…  
- Ecoutez Seishiro, quelqu'un en veut à la vie d'Himeno.   
- Himeno ? mais pourquoi ! demande sa sœur.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais il semble qu'un aspect de l'affaire m'échappe. Mais foi de City Hunter, je ne laisserais pas faire.

Il pose un regard étrange sur l'enfant, un regard protecteur…

Hideyuki qui avait réagis une seconde après son partenaire et mis à terre Maya et Seishiro. Il regarde à la dérobé son partenaire. « la petite est en train d'influencer sur sa manière d'opérer… » il sourit intérieurement. Ils montent tous dans la mini, tous sérés les uns contre les autres. Une fois arrivés à l'appartement de Ryo. il les conduit jusqu'à chez lui et les fait entrer. Le sapin n'a toujours pas été enlevé, des épines gisent çà et là. Il lui dit :

Tu veux que je reste ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu dois t'occuper de ta sœur non ?  
- Bah elle est grande ! elle va avoir 17 ans.  
- Hum… déjà dix-sept ans. Tu me l'as présente ?  
- Jamais !  
- Allez soit gentils ! juste une photo ! supplie Ryo.  
- Non ! non ! non !

Seishiro, Maya et Himeno regarde la scène entourés de libellules, alors que les deux associés continuent à se chamailler sur le sujet de la sœur d'Hideyuki. Tout cela n'a pour but que de détendre l'atmosphère car aucun de la nouvelle famille n'a prononcé un mot depuis la tentative sur la petite Himeno.

Si c'est comme çà j'y vais ! lance Hideyuki.

Ce dernier se dirige vers la porte mais se retourne et dit à Seishiro :

Ne t'inquiète pas, avec lui, vous ne risquez rien. C'est le meilleur.  
- Je connais la réputation de City Hunter déclare Seishiro. Mais bon avoue que pour un flic avoir affaire à un homme tel que lui c'est plus qu'énervant.  
- … quoi qu'il en soit, il vous arrivera rien.

Ryo n'est pas aveugle, il sait bien que Seishiro ne l'apprécie pas. Forcément comment un flic pourrait apprécier un nettoyeur ? un homme qui accompli des missions de tueurs quand le cœur des gens lui parle ! enfin presque aucun flic…  
Après tout, Hideyuki a quitté la police pour entrer dans l'équipe « City Hunter » et Saeko est une belle inspectrice qui leur demande souvent de l'aide. Un sourire d'obsédé se dessine sur ses lèvres en pensant aux courbes de la sulfureuse jeune femme.  
Alors que son ami ferme la porte derrière lui pour retourner à sa vie salvatrice de grand-frère, le nettoyeur se tourne vers le sapin qui aurait besoin de voir disparaître les décorations et prendre la direction de la poubelle.  
Il leur dit :  
- vous prendrez les chambres du haut. Moi je dormirais dans la chambre du bas. Je préfère que vous ne soyez pas séparés les uns des autres. La chambre de droite c'est la mienne Seishiro vous la prendrez, Maya et Himeno vous prendrez celle d'en face. – avant d'entendre une objection il ajoute – il vaut mieux qu'elle ne dorme pas toute seule. Sur ce bonne installation.

Ryo se dirige vers la cuisine et en sort un gros sac plastique, il se dirige vers l'arbre et commence à défaire les décorations les rangeant dans un carton qu'il vient de sortir. « aucune chance que cela me serve à nouveau un jour mais bon… » il saisit la décoration qui avait attiré Kerry quelques semaines auparavant. Inconsciemment il la met dans la poche de sa veste.  
Tout en s'occupant à cette tâche, il réfléchit à l'enquête… Si c'est Himeno qui est visé il y a des chances que cela ait pour origine le père de la petite. Au moment ou il finit de mettre ce qui restait du sapin dans un gros sac poubelle et qu'il passait le balai (nda : non vous ne rêvez pas mdr) il lance par dessus son épaule :

Vous travaillez dans quel service de la police ?  
- Bœuf carotte… comme on dit.

Ryo se retourne et fronce les sourcils :

Drôle de vocation, je vous aurais plutôt vu aux homicides comme Hideyuki était.  
- Oui j'en faisais parti à l'époque ou Hideyuki a quitté la police. Mais suite à une affaire un peu plus tard qui a été le déclencheur chez Hideyuki, un de mes collègues a été tué par un autre collègue pour cacher un trafique d'armes. Dès lors j'ai eu envie de faire la police dans la police…  
- Hum…, je vois. Le père d'Himeno était bien dans la brigade des stupéfiants non ?  
- Oui c'est exact…  
- Avez-vous été amené à travailler sur lui ?  
- Non, son nom n'est jamais apparu à ma connaissance.  
- Travaillez-vous sur un dossier en rapport avec la drogue ?  
- Non…ah euh si j'ai trouvé un truc étrange y'a quelques semaines…  
- Du genre ?  
- Les valeurs indiquées dans les rapports de saisies différaient des quantités présentes.  
- Détournement de drogues ?  
- Je ne sais pas c'est un peu après que l'on a tenté de me tuer.

Le nettoyeur réfléchit un moment et dit :

Ne serait-il pas possible que le père de la petite ait été mêlé à cette affaire…, qu'il ait voulu se retirer qu'on l'ait menacé et tué son ex-femme pour…

Le nettoyeur s'interrompt quand il sent la présence de la petite fille qui le fixe. Il lui demande :

Qui y'a t'il Himeno ?

L'enfant a un regard tellement sérieux en contradiction avec son corps minuscule, elle avance et tend une photo à Ryo. Ensuite elle fait une série de signes…

Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Seishiro dit :

Elle demande qui est sur cette photo, si c'est votre fille…

Ryo regarde la photo, c'est lui avec Kerry sur les genoux, sans doute un cliché volé par Hideyuki. Un sourire fugace apparaît sur ses lèvres et il se tourne vers la petite fille.

Non, c'est une enfant que j'ai dut protéger il y'a quelques semaines. Hideyuki a trouvé amusant de la prendre en photo.

Une autre série de signes.

Elle est ou ? demande Seishiro qui sert d'interprète.   
- Dans la lumière…, dit-il songeur. Elle est rentrée chez elle.

« chez elle » pense le nettoyeur, quel mot étrange pour décrire un orphelinat. Il se rassure en se disant que s'il leur avait dit ou elle était, ils auraient eut des idées aussi saugrenues que son partenaire et que les siennes…même si çà il n'est pas prêt à se l'avouer.

Vers dix-neuf heures, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Ne sentant aucune tension Ryo va ouvrir :

Hideyuki ! mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Livraison à domicile ! allez pousse toi de là que je passe.

Le nettoyeur se décale pour laisser passer son associé qui est arrivé les bras chargé de plats du traiteur. Il referme la porte derrière lui.

Vue comme tu as vécu en autarcie ces dernières semaines, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas fait les courses. Et puis je voulais pas que tu empoisonnes mes amis.  
- Çà va pas la tête répond Ryo. Non seulement je cuisine très bien mais en plus ! mon boulot c'est de les protéger pas de les tuer !

Libellule s'apprête à entrer en scène derrière Maya et Seishiro qui sont arrivé dans la salle au moment ou Hideyuki rentrait…

Et puis c'était aussi pour m'assurer que tu ne sauterais pas sur Mlle Saka.  
- Pour qui me prends tu ! je ne suis pas du tout intéressé – alors que son entrejambe enfle rien qu'a la pensée de Maya Saka.  
- A d'autres…  
- Et puis je ne couche jamais avec les clientes… (nda : mais oui , mais oui ! on va te croire Ryo…)  
- Dois-je te nommer « Akiko, Maï, Minako, Reï,… » - il en nomme une quinzaine comme çà.  
- Çà c'était différent !  
- En quoi ?  
- C'étaient des femmes !

Maya, Seishiro et Hideyuki tombent à la renverse devant la répartie plus qu'idiote du nettoyeur et sont encerclés de corbeaux et libellules qui dansent la java.  
Bien entendu Ryo sait bien que sa plaidoirie est plus que bancale (nda : c'est le cas de le dire !)

Et Maya ? demande le partenaire tout en se relevant.  
- Une grande sœur ! réplique le nettoyeur sans sourciller les bras croisés.

A peine relevés, ils retombent et une avalanche de libellules s'abattent sur leur tête.

Comme si çà te dérange d'habitude… murmure Hideyuki.

Ryo s'engouffre dans la cuisine pour revenir avec les fameux plats du traiteur !)ààà  
- A table ! cri Ryo.

Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bon humeur, ils en oublient presque le pourquoi de leur présence. Tout à coup on entend un bruit plus que surprenant. Ryo se lève et une fois près de la porte de la cuisine sort son arme et entre dans le salon.  
Une fois sur place il a un rire désabusé, une libellule s'abat sur sa tête et il se retient de justesse à la chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Hideyuki entre dans la pièce à son tour :

C'est quoi çà ! à l'intention de Maya et Seishiro.

Le flic explose de rire, il en vient même à se tenir les côtes. Maya essaie de le résonner en lui disant :

Allons Seishi tu as l'habitude arrête de rire.   
- Désolé.

Himeno a un sourire radieux ! à croire que les animaux se sont liés pour lui rendre le sourire au moment ou elle pensait au mal que son papa avait fait sa sœur et à elle-même. Elle se dirige d'un pas ferme vers le chien qui est en train d'essayer de prendre possession de la pauvre chatte « Millie » et oui, Ryo est entrée arme au poing (encore une fois) pour découvrir Putsi en train de faire des avances plus que prononcées à Millie. Elle récupère le chat (bah oui ils ont dut prendre la ménagerie car personne n'allait s'en occuper… imaginez le plaisir de Ryo quand il a découvert ce détail…) et le laisse partir. Ensuite elle tire le chien et la même séance de réprimandes que la dernière fois commence. Alors que Maya met au courant Hideyuki du pourquoi du comment au sujet de la folle histoire d'amour entre le chien et le chat, Seishiro arrive plus ou moins rapidement à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Hideyuki ne peut s'empêcher de déclarer :

Tu as vu Ryo tu as trouvé ton homologue canin !  
- HIDEYUKI !

Ce dernier se dirige vers le toit avant que l'envie de meurtre de son ami se concrétise à son encontre et monte quatre à quatre les marches. Une fois en haut, il va s'accouder à la barrière son regard perdu dans le vide. Quelques minutes plus tard.

Tiens.

Ryo lui tend une bière et commence à boire la sienne.

Alors Hideyuki, ou est ta petite sœur ?  
- Elle dort chez une de ses amies, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé. D'habitude je préfère pas en semaine mais…  
- Tu voulais être là pour convaincre Seishiro que je suis quelqu'un de bien….  
- …  
- allons Hideyuki, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et tu le sais. Je suis un tueur.  
- Non tu es nettoyeur et moi aussi. C'est très différent d'un tueur.  
- J'ai été tueur à gage ne l'oublies pas !  
- Oui mais tu ne l'es plus…, maintenant quand tu tues sur contrat c'est que le cœur du client te parle. Et cette petite te parle n'est ce pas ?  
- …  
- A ton avis cette histoire c'est quoi ?  
- Hum, règlement de compte entre flics véreux. Et je suppose que Seishiro a déterrer sans le vouloir quelque chose de pas net, peut-être en enquêtant sur le père de Maya.  
- Tu vois çà comment ?  
- Hum, les flics véreux ont appris que le petit ami de Maya était sur leur affaire. Ils ont voulu faire le ménage.  
- Et pour le père et la mère ?  
- Peut-être que la mère de la petite avait découvert quelque chose et qu'ils ont demandé à son futur ex-mari de s'occuper d'elle, ce qui à priori, il a fait. Ensuite, le père de Maya a enquêté sur la mort de son ex-femme… de fil en aiguille les flics véreux ont demandé à HITORI Kenta de se salir les mains une nouvelle fois…  
- Qu'est ce qui aurait justifié qu'il aille jusqu'à tuer la mère de sa fille et Hatori Saka le père de Maya ?  
- Chantage sur la vie d'Himeno… même si je ne l'ai pas aimé dès que je l'ai rencontré cependant à aucun moment je n'ai ressentis qu'il voulait faire du mal à la petite. J'ai des questions à poser à Himeno, faut que nous redescendions avant qu'elle aille se coucher.  
- Il est que 20h00 !  
- Et a quelle heure les petite filles de 8 ans se couchent-elles selon toi ?  
- Bien vu.

Ryo redescend donc et croise justement Himeno en pyjama ainsi que Seishiro. Il approche d'eux et fait signe à Himeno de s'approcher et il lui demande :  
- Est-ce que lorsque ton père recevait des amis de son travail, ils parlaient devant toi ?

Après une hésitation elle acquiesce. Il continue donc :

Est-ce qu'ils savaient que tu savais lire sur les lèvres ?

La fillette fait non de la tête.

Et enfin est-ce que tu les a déjà vu parler de quelque chose de pas très claire, pas très honnête.

Himeno détourne le regard consciente qu'elle ne peut pas mentir, aussi elle acquiesce les larmes aux yeux. Elle va se réfugier dans les bras de sa sœur qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain en robe de chambre.

Himeno…

Tout à coup, le courant est coupé, le noir complet s'installe laissant derrière lui une tension insidieuse quasi palpable…

**Fin du chapitre**

**_Chibiusa : j_**_e sais pas pourquoi…, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment concernant mon futur ! mdr _

_A bientôt, promis dans le prochain dénouement de l' « histoire d'Himeno ». _


	8. Un peu de justice quand même

**Chapitre 8 : Un peu de justice tout de même ! **

Ce n'est pas seulement l'immeuble qui a vu sa lumière s'envoler mais également tout le quartier de Shinjuku, un vent de panique règne dans les rues des motels.

Cette panne de courant est-elle une coïncidence ? Ryo en doute, il reste sur le qui-vive. Tout à coup il entend le bruit d'une arme que l'on charge mais n'arrive pas à en déterminer la source. il cri :

COUCHEZ VOUS !

Tandis qu'Hideyuki et Seishiro poussent les deux filles à se coucher, Ryo tel un félin arme au poing avance dans la pénombre. Tout à coup, il perçoit une détonation, une des fenêtres exploses et une capsule s'ouvre et déverse un gaz…

Du gaz soporifique dit Ryo.

Il tente tant bien que mal de ne pas en respirer mais déjà l'effet se fait sentir. Il tombe peu à peu dans une semi inconscience. Quelques minutes plus tard un groupe d'hommes armés et avec masques à gaz. Fermant les yeux tout en respirant le moins possible Ryo se laisse faire, incapable de faire un mouvement., il finit par s'évanouir.

Une heure plus tard nettoyeur est dans une sorte d'état second, il perçoit plus ou moins ce qui se passe à présent, mais est incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne sait plus trop ou il est, mais son instinct lui dit que ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Une porte s'ouvre et deux hommes disent :

Vous avez ramenés tout le monde ?

Oui…

Pourquoi ?

On ne sait pas ce que la petite a raconté sur nos activités…

Hum, dans ce cas là faudra tous les tuer.

Le nettoyeur sent quelque chose dans sa poche, « l'ange en verre » de Kerry… il se redresse avec la force du désespoir, il sent la présence de son co-équipier dans la salle, mais il ne tient pas a attirer l'attention des gardes dehors. Il récupère l'ange et le casse sur le sol, ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de le ligoter « ils croient quoi que je vais me laisser faire tuer ? dans leur rêve. Je suis City Hunter ! ». il prend un morceau de verre et se le plante aussi fort que possible dans la jambe gauche pour essayer d'enlever cette léthargie qui l'imprègne un peu à cause du gaz. Très vite la douleur le ramène totalement à la réalité. Il se dirige à quatre patte vers son partenaire et le secoue. Ce dernier finit par se réveiller difficilement.

Ry…

Le nettoyeur met la main devant sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Hideyuki s'exécute et commence à reprendre ses esprits, non loin de lui se trouve Seishiro, Maya et Himeno.

« des amateurs ou des crétins , ils ne nous ont même pas pris nos armes » Ryo sort son Python et vérifie qu'il a bien des balles ainsi que ses réserves dans la poche de sa veste. Qu'en a Hideyuki il vérifie l'état de ses couteaux… son arme préféré.

Ils décident tacitement de laisser là, la petite famille histoire de pouvoir faire le nettoyage efficacement sans risquer leur vie.

Ils s'approchent de la porte. Elle s'ouvre à l'extérieur. A cause de sa blessure Ryo ne peut pas se charger de la démolir, c'est donc son partenaire qui s'en charge et envoie un couteau qui arrive directement dans la main du gardien qui du coup fait tomber son arme au sol et d'un coup de poing Ryo l'assomme, ils le traînent jusqu'à la salle d'en face de la cellule ou est la petite famille. Ils trouvent une cordes et le ligotent comme un saucisson et l'empêche de parler.

Ils remontent des sous-sols de la maison en neutralisant un à un chacun de leur adversaire. Arrivés au dernier, Ryo lui plante le Python dans la gorge :

Pourquoi en vouloir à la famille SAKA et HITORI ?

La petite a réussit à lire sur nos lèvres il fallait donc l'éliminé ! mais son père refusait alors il a dit qu'il allait la garder avec lui pour s'assurer qu'elle dirait. Seulement voilà, il n'a pas obtenu l'autorisation du juge, et il devait donc la tuer. Il n'a pas pu alors nous l'avons tué lui pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa morveuse.

Et qui vous êtes ? la brigade anti-drogue ?

…

PARLES ! dit il tout en enfonçant un peu plus dans la gorge le canon de son arme.

Oui on a fait des détournements de la drogue et on l'a revendue…

Pourquoi avoir tué monsieur SAKA ?

Il a cherché là ou il fallait pas, il a enquêté sur la mort de son ex-femme !

Pourquoi l'avoir tuée elle ?

Elle voulait dénoncer Kenta et la bande aux bœufs…

Et pour Seishiro TETSUO ?

Un bœuf qui a enquêté sur la mort sur la mort du père SAKA, tué par Kenta. Fallait l'éliminer…

Camarade ? tu as tout enregistré ?

Hideyuki fait un signe affirmatif en montrant un dictaphone. Ryo termine le boulot en assommant à l'aide d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, une fois tous enfermés et ligotés dans la même pièce Ryo et son partenaire vont réveiller Maya et Seishiro. Le nettoyeur leur dit :

C'est finit. Tenez Seishiro, c'est l'enregistrement de confession du chef de bande… je pense que vous pourrez les avoir de cette façon.

C'est pas tout Hide mais ta sœur va s'inquiéter si son frangin rentre trop tard. Il est déjà 6h00.

Bah elle dort chez sa copine… elle enclenche directement sur l'école.

On laisse les opérations de nettoyage à Saeko ?

Oui. Allons-y !

Seishiro porte Himeno dans ses bras suivit de Maya. « Une vrai petite famille » songe le nettoyeur.

Une fois rentrés chez le nettoyeur, ils montent tous se coucher. Ryo et Hideyuki dans la chambre du bas et la petite famille à l'étage.

Le lendemain c'est le temps de la séparation, l'arrestation de l'ensemble de la brigade des stupéfiants fait évidemment la une des journaux malgré la volonté du préfet d'étouffer l'affaire rien y fait. Cela dit comment réussir à éviter le scandale quand une équipe de 20 gars devient des ripoux. La place de la police et sa réputation en prend un coup. Eux qui sont sensé être intègres, enfin de toute façon il faut bien justifier l'existence des Bœufs carottes si non à quoi serviraient-ils ?

Grace au coup de filet, Seishiro a obtenue une augmentation tandis que Saeko a les louanges de ses supérieurs pour avoir arrêter tout ce petit monde (merci Ryo hein Saeko ?) Le nettoyeur fut bien rénuméré par Maya pour les avoir protéger.

C'est une séance d'émotion qui se déroule Himeno demande au nettoyeur de se baisser ce qu'il effectue et cette dernière se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue a toute vitesse avant de repartir tenir la main de sa grande sœur et de Seishiro. Ils ont décidés de prendre quelques jours de vacances et s'en vont donc en train dans une ville portuaire…

Le chien Putsi et Milly sont du voyage ce qui promet beaucoup de fou rire pour la petite famille !

**Quelques jours plus tard… **

Malgré la façade d'acier du nettoyeur Hideyuki n'est pas dupe. Il sait bien que si Ryo ne veut pas en parler mais la confrontation avec la petite Himeno l'a douloureusement ramené à Kerry à plusieurs reprise. Aussi n'y tenant plus il finit par lui proposer :

Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir comment çà se passe pour elle ?

Pardon ?

Pour Kerry à l'orphelinat…

Si je fais çà elle va pleurer quand il faudra qu'on se sépare.

Cela risque aussi de t'attristé également…

Qu'est ce que tu racontes, un homme comme moi ne ressent rien.

A d'autre ! lui lance Hideyuki.

Pfff.

Tu devrais aller voir comment çà se passe pour elle, juste pour être sure qu'elle est bien.

Ryo réfléchit un moment puis il finit par déclarer :

Tu as peut-être raison…

**Fin du chapitre**


	9. Une réalité affligeante

**Chapitre 8 : une réalité affligeante. **

Dans le bateau en provenance Okinawa en ce début février, un homme est accoudé à la rambarde, il fume une cigarette et en mordille le bout. Il essaie de faire fuir la culpabilité qui l'oppresse et c'est une chose difficile pour lui. Responsable, il se sent responsable de ce qui s'est passé. La nuit qui avait commencé par une magnifique pleine lune avec un ciel dégagé s'est finie par une bagarre sourde entre les nuages qui finalement on craché leur colère dans une atmosphère lourde et pesante. Une pluie drue s'abat sur la terre et sur la mer. Elle semble être là pour effacer les maux, les tensions et nettoyer le sol et les âmes de toute sorte de pourriture visibles ou invisible.

Un homme les mains dans les poches dans un imperméable qui aurait bien besoin d'un brin de nettoyage (ou tout simplement d'être changé !) il s'approche de l'homme accoudé à la barrière et lui dit :

- Tu vas attraper la crève à rester comme çà sous la pluie.  
- Si je l'attrape c'est que je l'ai mérité !  
- Ah oui ?  
- Exactement ! tout çà est de ma faute.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner…  
- Je l'ai trouvé bizarre ! j'aurais dut approfondir. Et surtout la mettre dans un de Tokyo  
- Tu sais ce genre d'orphelinat, il en existe même à Tokyo.  
- …

S'installant dos à la rambarde et laissant la pluie coulé sur ses cheveux, l'homme à l'imperméable déclare :  
- Tu sais j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller voir les gamins dans les orphelinats. Un hobby des plus bizarre mais réel. J'ai vu des orphelinats en piteux états, ou les enfants étaient négligés et presque livrés à eux-même. J'en ai vu ou les gosses devaient tout lustrer de la cave au grenier. Et puis j'en ai vu des plus modeste, ils payaient pas de mines, mais tu sentais la joie de vivre, des adultes qui mangeaient à la table des enfants sans aucune différence. Malgré ce que je dis, la plupart sont bien faut juste être très vigilant.  
- Tu as fais quoi pour ceux qui étaient désastreux ?  
- Prévenu les services sanitaires et sociaux.  
- On mettra Saeko sur le coup ?  
- Bonne idée Ryo.  
- Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Elle semble dormir.  
- Merci Hideyuki. Je vais la voir puis me coucher.

Pour se noyer dans la foule et passer inaperçue lors de leur escapade ils ont pris un billet de retour dans un bateau de croisière pour leur retour à Tokyo, ce dernier les ramènera dans la capitale nipponne dès le lendemain matin aux aurores.  
Le nettoyeur entre dans la cabine qu'ils ont loués, elle est composée d'un lit double et d'un petit lit. Un petit corps frêle et pâle dort sur ce dernier. A pas de loup, le nettoyeur s'approche du lit et s'assoit sur une chaise posée à proximité. Lui l'homme sans peur a un regard protecteur et inquiet qu'il pose sur la petite fille. Il murmure :

- Je suis désolé Kerry.

C'est bien l'une des premières fois de sa vie qu'il s'excuse, mais il se sent si responsable.  
Comment une telle chose a t'elle pu se passer ? pourquoi n'a t-il rien vu venir ou sentit.  
La petite fille gigote dans son lit, finissant par dormir les bras et jambes écartés, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. En la regardant dormir de manière si décontracté on pourrait croire que c'est une enfant normale et que le dernier mois a été pour elle bénéfique et pourtant…  
Le nettoyeur l'observe et a un petit sourire attendrit, inconsciemment il réinstalle l'enfant et la borde de chaque côté. Déstabilisé par ses propres actions « Comment je peux faire çà de manière si naturelle ? »  
Il enlève ses vêtements trempés et va prendre une douche. Après avoir enfilé caleçon et t-shirt, Ryo s'allonge sur le lit met ses bras derrière sa tête et repense à tout çà.

Une semaine plus tôt…

Ryo et Hideyuki arrivent à Okinawa. Ryo veut juste apercevoir la petite pour être sur que tout va bien. Il ne veut pas la démoraliser en apparaissant et en disparaissant tel un fantôme. Aussi peu enclin à connaître la psychologie des enfants il n'en est pas moins conscient qu'il faut éviter les traumatisme d'une séparation puis d'une retrouvaille pour mieux s'en séparer ensuite.  
C'est avec appréhension que le nettoyeur perchés dans un arbre jumelle essaie de repérer sa protégée. Il regarde un par un les gamins sans trouver l'objet de son obsession. Au bout d'une heure il va pour renoncer quand une dame sort de la bâtisse tenant une gamine par le bras qui pleure à chaude larmes trébuchant au grés des aléas du sol de la cours. « ce n'est pas Kerry ».  
Mais à une autre sortie, une autre adulte tire une gamine peu motivée à sortir et finit par la gifler pour qu'elle obéisse. La petite fille obéit et finit par suivre docilement la jeune femme. Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues, la tortionnaire finit par lâcher l'enfant et se retire. Une fois seule, elle s'assoit par terre contre le mur d'un des bâtisses à l'écart, les genoux ramenés vers elle. Le nettoyeur ne peut pas le voir mais elle tremble de tout son long. Mais ce n'est pas à çà que le nettoyeur pense à cet instant « Qui sont ses gens qui se permettent de lever la main sur des enfants… et surtout sur Kerry ! ».  
Il fronce les sourcils une aura meurtrière se dessine discrètement autour de Ryo.

- Ryo est ce que çà va ? demande Hideyuki se rendant compte de l'état d'énervement du nettoyeur.

Mais ce dernier, ne l'écoute pas, il fixe Kerry toujours assise à l'écart des autres enfants recroquevillée sur elle-même. Soudain, la petite fille lève les yeux dans la direction du nettoyeur. A t'elle repéré sa présence ? en tout cas rien ne transparaît. Les émotions qui transparaissent sur son visage percute le nettoyeur. Il dit doucement :

- J'ai fait une grosse connerie.

Avoir vu le regard malheureux et résigné de Kerry l'a un peu calmé. Aucune haine, aucun ressentiment envers les autres, elle est juste là et elle attend que çà se passe.  
Il redescend de son perchoir et raconte en gros ce qu'il a vu à Hideyuki.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?  
- La récupérer. Hors de question de la laisser dans un endroit pareil.  
- Tu comptes te pointer là-bas et la récupérer ?  
- Non, en fait je pensais à une méthode plus discrète…

Le soir même après avoir surveillé les allés et venus, le nettoyeur tel un félin s'introduit dans l'orphelinat. Normalement, il n'a rien à craindre de gosses mais bon il vaut mieux se méfier. Pendant que Ryo va récupérer Kerry, Hideyuki va récupérer le dossier de l'enfant et s'assurer qu'aucun document sur elle ne subsiste. Tout cela pour ne pas être inquiétés par la suite par une éventuelle recherche pour enlèvement.

Hideyuki connaît les orphelinats, il savait bien qu'il y en avait de ce style ou les enfants sont traités comme de la marchandise. Ces derniers doivent alors obéir point à la ligne. Ils n'ont pas le droit de rester isolés et doivent suivre le mouvement. Il est évident a ses yeux que Kerry enfant sauvage et très sensible à son environnement. Elle supporte sans aucun doute très mal la présence des autres…  
La preuve étant que lui n'était toujours pas accepté par l'enfant alors qu'il est venu plusieurs fois les voir avant que Ryo ne se décide à contre cœur à l'emmener à l'orphelinat.  
Sous ses airs de grand ténébreux insensible, Hideyuki sait qu'il y a un homme gentil et protecteur. Il devine à quel point son ami est affecté de découvrir que ce lieu qui sert à recueillir des enfants ne fait que les traumatiser d'avantages. Et le pire c'est lui qui l'a conduite dans ce lieu !

Il sort de ses songes au moment ou le nettoyeur le dépasse et passe par dessus la grille, ils avaient repérés les lieux l'après-midi et pu s'assurer que par une nuit sans lune et les lieux peu éclairés permettraient une action simple, efficace et surtout discrète.

Les deux nettoyeurs s'aventurent dans la cours, Ryo se dirige directement vers la chambre de Kerry. Discrètement d'une main de maître il ouvre la porte fermée à clé, dès lors une odeur nauséabonde lui monte au nez, une odeur d'urine.

- Ils n'ont pas fait çà quand même… murmure le nettoyeur.

Il sort une lampe de poche et scrute la pièce grâce à elle. Il sent la colère s'insinuer en lui.  
Grâce à l'éclairage d'appoint, il remarque sur sa gauche un matelas posé à même le sol. Il distingue une petite masse roulée en boule.  
La chambre de petite taille qui lors de sa visite était munie d'un petit bureau, d'un petit lit et de commodité d'appoint tout en restant très simple. Et là il découvre une chambre vide, un simple matelas posé à même le sol. Il devine l'angoisse de l'enfant quand elle n'a pas pu aller au toilette à cause de la porte fermée à clé.  
De quoi avaient-ils peur ? que l'enfant aveugle de surcroît s'échappe ? lui laissant le soin de faire ses besoins dans un saut posé dans un coin de la chambre.  
A l'instant présent, le nettoyeur meurt d'envie de faire une visite impromptu à la responsable de tout çà. Mais il se ravise, l'enfant mérite toute son attention. Délicatement, il s'agenouille près du matelas, il hésite mais finalement décide de la porter sans la réveiller.  
Avant de la récupérer il ouvre le cadenas qui se trouve au placard, et dans un sac de voyage qu'il avait amené il enfourne les affaires de la petite, y compris le nounours qui était posé au fond du placard « ils lui avaient même enlevé ? les ordures ! »  
Une fois le rassemblement terminé il passe le sac en bandoulière dans son dos, il retourne vers sa protégée et d'un geste lent et doux il la soulève. Elle se réveille en sursaut dans un demi-sommeil puis se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras forts et protecteur qu'elle connaît et qui la rassure, elle se rendort en mettant ses bras autour du cou du nettoyeur.

Sans aucun incident il rejoint à l'extérieur son partenaire et après une escalade assez archaïque, ils se retrouvent à l'extérieur. Là ils montent dans leur voiture de location et retourne à leur hôtel.

**  
Fin du chapitre  
**


	10. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles **

Le trajet du retour se fait dans le silence, la petite fille est lovée contre le nettoyeur et dort sereinement cependant cette dernière tremble un peu. Etant donné qu'elle est peu vêtue, ils devinent l'origine de ce tremblement : elle a froid. A un feu Hideyuki se penche à l'arrière et récupère une couverture. Il la pose sur Kerry mais au contact de la main sur le bras de l'enfant la fait sursauter. Elle ouvre les yeux et tremble de plus belle. Ryo entoure alors l'enfant lui-même dans la couverture et la serre d'avantage contre lui. Peu à peu elle se sent rassurée et se rendort.  
« Même endormie elle sent la présence des gens qui l'entourent ? » se demandent les deux hommes.  
Pendant le reste du trajet Ryo regarde par la fenêtre à la recherche de l'animation à laquelle il est habitué mais ce sont les ténèbres qui l'entourent. Ces noirceurs amplifient l'isolement et même le défilé des lampadaires n'égaient pas cette nuit sans lune.  
Le temps est comme figé à Okinawa rien avoir avec la ville de Tokyo qui quelque soit l'heure fermante de gens et d'activités.  
Très vite, ils s'éloignent de la ville et ils peuvent enfin apercevoir les lumières de l'hôtel qui les abrite pour la nuit.  
« Demain, il faudra aller ailleurs » songe Hideyuki. « Mieux vaut pas traîner dans le coin au cas ou l'orphelinat dépose une plainte pour kidnapping ».

Discrètement, ils rejoignent leurs chambres. Celle du nettoyeur est composé de deux lits jumeaux. Sur le premier, il dépose la petite fille, puis il prend le sac de voyage et en sort le nounours de la petite qu'il pose à côté d'elle. Il la glisse dans les couvertures délicatement puis s'assoit sur un fauteuil près du lit de l'enfant et la regarde dormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, le nettoyeur somnole un peu.  
Les mouvements de Kerry dans son lit fait se réveiller le nettoyeur. Elle a un pied en dehors du lit et arbore une position décontractée les bras et jambes écarts.

_« Elle se sent en sécurité, en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais fait çà »._

Doucement avec un regard étrange, il rabat les couvertures sur sa protégée. Il se lève et se positionne devant la fenêtre et observe le levé du soleil. Machinalement il sort un paquet de cigarette mais au moment de l'allumer, il se ravise. Il soupire mais finit par sourire. Il sort sur le petit balcon et là enfin il peut enfin donner suite à son plaisir destructeur : la cigarette. Malgré le froid omniprésent en ce matin de février.  
Les mille couleurs qui abritent le ciel azur en plein de réveils, est un spectacle fantastique. De l'orange au bleu pâle qui rempli peu à peu le ciel, chassant les dernières obscurité au profit de la lumière. Un sourire se dessine malgré lui sur son visage. La douce chaleur des rayons matinaux viennent caresser son visage. Il est rejoint par son partenaire qui s'accoude à côté de lui. Aucun mot n'est échangé, ce serait bien inutile. Cependant au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Ryo demande :

- Tu as le dossier de Kerry à l'orphelinat ?  
- Oui.  
- Je veux le voir.  
- Je ne crois pas que…  
- J'y tiens.  
- Çà ne va pas changer grand chose.  
- Je sais, mais au moins je saurais ce qui leur a permis de la traiter de la sorte.

Après un petit moment de réflexion :

- … je vais te le chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hideyuki revient avec le dossier.   
Le nettoyeur s'en saisit et un petit coup de tête fait comprendre ses intentions à Hideyuki.  
Avant de rentrer, il jette sa cigarette presque finie par dessus le balcon. Après une remontrance de la part de son partenaire sur la probabilité qu'elle atterrisse sur la tête d'un passant. Il balaie cette possibilité de la main. L'air de dire _« c'est peu probable »._  
Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fenêtre fermée, il s'avance près du lit de Kerry pour réajusté inutilement la couverture sur Kerry puis va s'installer sur le deuxième lit.   
Il commence à lire le dossier, composé de quelques feuillets. Un dossier médical succin, une lettre du psychiatre, et deux feuilles d'observations. La première stipule :

_« « Suite à la découverte des marques sur le poigné droit de l'enfant, il a été décidé par mesure préventive de lui soustraire tout bien dans sa chambre pour éviter toute tentative de suicide(…) Pour éviter qu'elle ne récupère quelques outils, il lui sera également interdit de sortir de sa chambre pendant la nuit » »_

_« Bah voyons, et ils lui ont confisqué son nounours pourquoi ? elle allait faire quoi d'un nounours… » _pense avec amertume le nettoyeur.

Plus il avance dans sa lecture plus il s'énerve, contre eux et contre lui-même. Rien que pour ce torchon il serait capable d'aller leur rendre une petite visite à sa façon. Mais il est conscient que pour protéger Kerry et éviter qu'ils mettent la main dessus, il faut qu'il passe outre son envie de meurtre.  
En effet, tout doit rester discret s'il veut garder Kerry auprès de lui. Ni les autorités, ni ses ennemis (surtout eux) ne doivent savoir. Bien sure il sait que cela ne sera pas facile, mais que faire d'autre ? la confier a un autre établissement et risquer qu'un tel comportement se reproduise ? peut-il décemment leur confier une enfant comme Kerry… hypersensible et ne supportant pas la présence de plus de deux personnes dans la même pièce qu'elle ? La phrase de ces foutues observations qui le choque le plus c'est :

_« « Il est apparut, que cette enfant ne supporte pas les contacts avec les autres, hors il est essentiel pour son bon développement qu'elle soit entourée toute la journée des autres enfants pour pouvoir se « socialiser » et s'habituer à la présence des autres. Pour cela je préconise de l'obliger à sortir tous les jours dans la cour, et à long terme la faire dormir dans la même chambre que d'autres enfants(…) Le docteur Akito Tennoh (Psychologue pour enfant)» »_

_« Celui-là, cet Akito Tennoh il ferait mieux de changer de métier » pense le nettoyeur. « Je vais peut-être lui rendre une petite visite pour lui passer l'envie de socialiser des enfants qui ne le supportent pas. »_

La colère coule avec force dans les veines du nettoyeur, rien ne semble pouvoir le faire se calmer, il a des envies de meurtres à l'encontre de ses gens.

Au moment même ou son protecteur lui remet ses couvertures à leur place, elle a sentit une douce chaleur l'imprégner. Non elle n'a pas eu peur, et elle n'a pas sursauter au contact de l'homme qui l'a veillé toute la nuit.  
Quand cette pleine confiance a-t-elle prit forme en son fort intérieur ? elle ne sait pas, pourtant c'est évident, elle lui fait confiance. Elle a confiance en Ryo Saeba.  
Elle ne veut pas bouger, elle est si bien dans ce lit. Même si elle ne reconnaît pas ce lieu, un sentiment de plénitude l'enveloppe.  
Elle a déjà eut l'occasion de rencontrer des gens hommes ou femme, mais la plus part de ceux qui l'entouraient avaient cette aura de morts et de cruauté.  
Elle a reconnu à quelques moments une aura étrange autour de Ryo, mais elle ne sait pas de quoi il retourne. Depuis quelques minutes elle ne se sent plus aussi bien qu'auparavant mais elle devine que c'est dut à la seconde présence juste à côté de son protecteur. Pourtant elle sait qui c'est, elle sait bien qu'il n'est pas méchant et pourtant elle n'y peut rien. Elle ne supporte pas sa présence à proximité ou alors il faut que Ryo soit auprès d'elle.  
Puis elle l'entend entrer en même temps qu'un vent glaciale, elle le devine qui se penche sur elle pour réajuster la couverture.  
Au fil, des minutes elle perçoit la colère qui s'insinue en Ryo, elle est quasi-palpable. Une aura sombre l'entoure, il va se plonger en plein cauchemar. Elle le sent, il faut pas qu'il aille plus loin dans sa colère. Elle veut faire quelque chose ! mais quoi ? que peut faire une enfant face à ce genre de ressentiments ?

Toujours à ses pensées, Ryo n'a pas senti que Kerry s'approche de lui. Quand elle pose une main sur son bras, ce dernier sursaute à ce simple contact. Son regard plein de colère se pose sur le visage d'enfant à côté de lui.  
Sa colère s'évapore comme neige au soleil, le visage si serein de la petite fille qui lui adresse en plus un sourire timide en guise d'apaisement lui imprègne le cœur d'un sentiment étrange.   
Il faut qu'il lui dise quelques mots, qu'il est désolé, mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche.  
_« Comment une enfant peut être aussi sereine malgré ce qu'elle a subit » _songe le nettoyeur.  
Elle agit en véritable calmant sur lui. Il ne peut que le constater.

Depuis le balcon, Hideyuki Makimura assiste aux retrouvailles entre le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon et la petite fille aux yeux verts.   
Il a sentit la tension autour du nettoyeur au fur et à mesure qu'il a prit connaissance des documents. Lui aussi a ressentit un profond mépris et d'incompréhension envers ses gens qui se permette de détruire le peu de barrière qu'une enfant comme Kerry, si sensible à ce qui l'entoure a réussi à ériger autour d'elle.   
A ses heures de loisirs, il a fait des recherches sur l'étrange capacité de cette enfant. Un terme est apparut au cours de ses recherches qui pourrait expliquer cette hyper-sensibilité : l'empathie. Il se souvient avoir lu :  
_« Faculté intuitive de se mettre à la place d'autrui et de percevoir ce qu'il ressent »_  
Les observant tous les deux à la dérobé, il arbore un sourire satisfait et espère que rien ne les séparera. Ils semblent avoir besoin l'un de l'autre. Kerry de quelqu'un qui la protége et essaie de la réhabilité dans un monde qu'elle fuit. Pour Ryo c'est plus subtile, il a besoin de savoir qu'on a besoin de sa protection, de son soutient. Et qui a plus besoin de lui que cette petite fille détruit par les hommes et psychologiquement instable ?  
Ryo lui a déjà parlé de ses étranges réactions aux antipodes de la logique.


	11. Changements de décors partie 1

**Chapitre 11 : Changement de décor (1) **

Au bout d'un moment Hideyuki malgré la présence de quelques rayons de soleil, le froid s'insinue lentement en lui (NDA : il était temps --'). Il se décide à entrer dans sa chambre et dès lors, il réfléchit à l'endroit ou ils pourraient aller. Mais avant il doit passer un coup de téléphone à sa petite sœur qui passe ses vacances d'hiver dans un chalet avec des amies. Il prend son portefeuille, saisit le petit papier ou est marqué le numéro et le compose.  
Il sait que sa sœur a sa propre chambre et que le téléphone se trouve dedans, c'était l'une des conditions pour qu'il l'autorise à y aller.

- Kaori ?  
- Mouui, grrrrr. Frangin tu pourrais appeler à une heure plus convenable tu crois pas ?  
- Hum, désolé. J'ai pas regardé l'heure. Mais comme je vais devoir m'activer je voulais savoir comment çà se passait…  
- Bien, je passe un très bon séjour répond la voix ensommeillée de sa sœur.  
- Pas de bêtises ?  
- Je suis plus une gamine arrête de me materner… j'ai dix sept ans.  
- Non pas encore.  
- Pff, dans moins de deux mois !  
- Oui, oui je sais lui répond-il avec un sourire. Alors tu t'amuses bien ?  
- Hum. Oui on a descendu les pistes déjà hier et on va y retourner aujourd'hui.  
- Te casse rien…  
- Oui je sais t'inquiète je fais attention ! je dois te laisser frangin.  
- Appelle moi grand-frère c'est mieux pour une jeune fille !  
- Pff. Bonne chance !  
- Bon séjour petite sœur.

Il entend le déclic de l'autre côté du fil et finit par raccrocher le téléphone.

Hideyuki va prendre une douche et se décide à commander le petit déjeuner pour trois personnes même s'il n'est pas sur de la réaction de Kerry.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'à côté le nettoyeur ne sait pas comment réagir. Il finit par lui demander :

- çà va ?

Un hochement de la tête est sa réponse. Kerry n'ose pas aller sur le lit se blottir dans les bras de son protecteur, elle a encore beaucoup d'appréhension au sujet du lit.

- Atchoum.

Ryo fronce les sourcils et touche le front de la petite. Etonnement elle ne recule pas, elle n'a pas peur.

- Tu n'as pas de fièvres mais tu t'es enrhumée visiblement dit-il en l'entendant renifler. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche ou un bain. Attends, je vais te faire couler l'eau.

Le nettoyeur se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain et s'exécute. Il revient puis un peu gêné mais impassible, il fouille dans le sac d'habits de la petite et en sort tout ce qui est nécessaire pour s'habiller. Il lui sort un jean bleu-clair et un pull col roulé vert, de la même couleur que ses yeux.

- Tu peux y aller.

Entendant le verrou de la chambre d'à côté s'ouvrir, le nettoyeur saisit les clés et sort sur le palier, juste à temps pour intercepter son co-équipier.

- Ah Ryo. Comment va t-'elle ?  
- Elle prend un bain chaud, enfin tiède je tiens pas à ce qu'elle me refasse le coup de la douche froide.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai.  
- Si non tu pourrais trouver quelque chose contre le rhume pour la petite ?  
- Hum je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais il me semble que ce genre de chose c'est viral et qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à faire. Allez je vais m'occuper du petit déjeuner je vous l'apporte et en même temps j'essaie de trouver un autre point d'attache !  
- Ok bonne chance et à tout à l'heure.  
- Bye papa poule !  
- HIDEYUKI ! dit le nettoyeur en le retenant.  
- Quoi c'est vrai ? tu t'inquiètes si elle tousse une fois ! tu es pas sorti de l'auberge mon vieux ! je peux t'assurer que s'occuper d'une fille c'est pas coton ! surtout quand elles commencent à devenir une jeune fille.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Bah tu sais bien…  
- Bah non ! quoi !

Hideyuki est très mal à l'aise. « qu'est ce qui m'a prit de lui parler de çà maintenant »  
Ryo ne comprend pas la gène soudaine de son partenaire, lui qui a l'habitude d'appeler un chien un chien… « qu'est ce qui me raconte lui »  
Respirant un grand coup, l'équipier de Ryo s'approche de lui, et lui parle à l'oreille sous le regard des quelques clients de l'hôtel qui surveille ce couple étrange. (nda : je vais me faire étrangler par Ryo je le sens ! mdr)

Impassible (à l'extérieur tout du moins) Ryo déclare :

- Effectivement je vois mieux de quoi tu parles.  
- Heureusement ! si en plus il avait fallut que je te fasse un dessin !

Une libellule et un corbeau passent…

- Cette fois-ci j'y vais !

« Un vrai papa poule » pense Hideyuki tout en riant sous cape.

Ryo impénétrable en fait de même et retourne dans la chambre. Il s'installe sur son lit, bercé par l'eau qui coule, le nettoyeur sombre dans un sommeil sans heurt, apaisant.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Kerry va pour entrer dans l'eau quand elle entend Ryo sortir de l'appartement, elle monte dans la baignoire dont l'eau est à bonne température. Mais peut rassurée à l'idée d'être toute seule, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même et se balance d'avant en arrière afin d'éviter d'être heurté par les pensées de tout un chacun présent.  
Et voilà encore ces flashs qui l'assaillent une fois de plus.

**---Flash---**

- ARRÊTE DE PLEURER !

Snif snif, la petite fille pleure de plus bel.

- TU VAS ARRÊTER ! TU SAIS CE QUI VA ARRIVER SI TU PLEURES.

Snif, snif, elle a beau essayer de reprendre contenance, elle ne peut pas empêcher ses larmes de couler. C'est alors qu'une main vient frapper son visage et elle tombe au sol.

- Maintenant tu as une raison de pleurer ! lui dit une voix sec et vide d'émotion. Mais je t'interdis de pleurer ! ARRÊTE ! je t'ai dit d'ARRêTER !

Cette fois-ci l'homme aux bras velus la frappe encore plusieurs fois. Avant de laisser le petit corps immobile à même le sol, retenant ses sanglots et sa douleur aussi bien qu'elle le peut…

**---Fin du flash---**

Rien que de repenser à ça, Kerry a du mal à respirer et de nouvelles larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle resserre ses bras autour de ses genoux encore plus. Puis elle l'entend revenir, dès lors son cœur s'apaise, peu à peu son corps se détend.  
Elle se sent mieux.

Un peu plus tard, une fois habillée dans ses vêtements chauds, Kerry sort de la salle de bain. Elle s'approche du lit de son protecteur, elle entend un bruit de ronflement, sa respiration est sereine. Un léger sourire apparaît sur le visage de Kerry, en fait elle culpabilisait un peu du fait que Ryo l'ait veillé et donc qu'il n'avait certainement pas pu dormir.  
Docilement, elle va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et rabat ses jambes contre elle et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se perd dans ses pensées…

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle entend que quelqu'un se rapproche de la chambre, c'est Hideyuki. Très vite elle hésite entre se cacher et aller ouvrir pour éviter que Ryo ne se réveil. D'un autre côté elle n'est pas sure qu'il ne se réveillera pas de toute manière.

C'est la démarche mal assurée qu'elle se dirige vers la porte.

**Fin du chapitre 11**

_Chassez le naturel il revient au galop ! moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus être sadique pendant quelques chapitres ! enfin je me fais pas de soucis y'aura toujours des lecteurs sadiques pour lire mes fics ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bisous tous ! _


	12. Changements de décors partie 2

**Chapitre 12 : Changement de décor (2) **

Hideyuki après avoir quitté le nettoyeur se dirige vers le bar ou il demande de leur préparer trois petits-déjeuner.

- Thé, Café, Chocolat chaud ?  
- Deux cafés et un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait.  
- Avec cela ? pamcake, pains aux chocolats, croissants ?  
- Trois de chaque s'il vous plait.  
- Bien, ce sera tout ?  
- Oui. Est-ce que vous auriez des prospectus sur Naha ?  
- Oui bien sure.

Il lui indique une table qui regroupe toute sorte de document. Hideyuki prend ceux qui l'intéresse plus d'autres. Il finit de remonter avec trois plateaux empilés les uns sur les autres et tout les mets commandés.

En entendant les pas dans le couloir, l'instinct du nettoyeur le fait se réveiller. Mais sentant la présence de l'enfant pas loin de lui, il feint de dormir encore, attendant sa réaction.  
En effet il a été très étonnée que cette dernière ne sursaute pas à son contact ou ne se réveille pas dès qu'il s'approchait du lit.

Il sent une tension dans la pièce, il devine que Kerry n'est pas très rassurée cependant il l'entend se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Habitué à la démarche de son co-équipier, il sait que c'est lui.

« Zut, je fais comment pour frapper ou ouvrir la porte j'ai les deux mains occupées, je peux même pas taper »

Kerry arrive devant la porte mais hésite, d'une main tremblante elle enlève le verrou, ouvre la porte et l'entre ouvre.

- Merci Ryo… - surpris Hideyuki fixe la personne qui lui a ouvert, il finit par dire - Kerry ?

La petite pâle comme un linge recule et va se placer de l'autre côté du lit de Ryo du côté de la fenêtre. Elle s'avance un peu vers le lit de son protecteur et pose sa petite main sur son bras. Au contacte, Ryo ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers la petite fille.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kerry ? tu connais pourtant Hideyuki dit-il doucement pour ne pas la réprimander.

Il se redresse et se lève.  
- Alors Hideyuki, ce petit déjeuner.  
- C'est prêt.

Le partenaire de City hunter ne s'était en rien offusqué du comportement de la protégé de son ami, il a même été surprit que cela soit elle qui lui ouvre. « Elle a dut prendre énormément sur elle »

Ryo se dirige vers la table, et dit à Kerry :

- Viens t'asseoir, il faut manger.

Hésitante, peu rassurée elle avance pour obéir. Ryo ne tient pas à montrer son affection pour la petite devant son ami même s'il sait qu'Hideyuki a deviné.  
Kerry vient s'asseoir à la place indiqué, Makimura pose un croissant devant le bol de chocolat chaud de la petite fille. Elle le fixe et ne comprend pas.

- C'est pour toi, tu peux le manger le rassure Hideyuki.

Sa voix est douce et apaisante. Kerry sait qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir peur de lui. Peu à peu un sentiment de sérénité l'imprègne, Ryo vient de s'installer à côté d'elle.  
Doucement mais sûrement, elle sait qu'elle va réussir à supporter la présence de cet « ami », il est gentil avec elle. Elle sait qu'il sourit quand il s'adresse à elle.   
Mais Kerry est dans son monde, un monde de ténèbres ou les gens surtout les hommes sont malsain et mal intentionné, son retour à la réalité de son passé un peu plus tôt en est la preuve effective. Un rien la replonge dans ses cauchemars qui ne sont que le reflet de la réalité passé. Elle s'immobilise alors qu'elle allait manger un bout de croissant et elle regarde son poigné droit. Ryo lui a dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte d'avoir cette marque, marque indélébile de sa volonté d'en finir.  
Finir avec quoi ? avec sa vie de souffrance, elle voulait s'échapper d'eux mais surtout de lui, l'homme aux bras poilus. Elle tremble et espère que son désarroi va vite se dissiper

Pendant ce temps Ryo et Hideyuki discutent tranquillement à mille lieux de se douter des tourments de la petite fille qui se trouve à côté d'eux.

- Alors tu as trouvé quelque part ou aller ?  
- Oui, j'ai trouvé un petit village au sud de Naha ou il y'a une petite villa à louer.  
- Rien que ça !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une toute petite maison de campagne. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle ne paye pas de mine mais elle est pas cher et elle appartient à un ami de Saeko

- D'accord.

**Fin du chapitre**


	13. Rira bien ! qui rira le dernier

**Chapitre 13 : Rira bien qui rira le dernier…**

Soudain, les deux hommes regardent Kerry. Le nettoyeur fronce les sourcils. En effet la petite fille a le regard absent, sa peau est transparente. Son corps se fait lourd, elle n'arrive plus à laisser ses yeux ouverts et elle sombre dans l'inconscience, sans les réflexe de Ryo elle aurait percuté méchamment le sol de la chambre. 

Il la prend dans ses bras et l'allonge sur son lit, il s'assoit à côté d'elle et lui touche le front. Mais elle n'a visiblement aucune fièvre.

- Kerry… Kerry tu m'entends ?

Peu à peu l'enfant sort de sa léthargie et ouvre les yeux. Que s'est-il passé ? elle l'ignore. Elle sait juste que ses images qui l'assaillent lui font faire des cauchemars encore et encore. Elle tremble un peu ainsi que ses lèvres. Son regard se fait inquiet, inquisiteur. Pourquoi ne se sent-elle pas plus en sécurité que ça ? pourtant Ryo est là… et ça n'a rien avoir avec la présence d'Hideyuki. Mais alors c'est quoi ?

- Comment te sens-tu Kerry ? demande Hideyuki. Ça va ?

Elle acquiesce. Il continue.

- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, tu es devenue pâle comme un linge et tu t'es évanouie…

Kerry le regarde perplexe, ravie de la sollicitude dont il fait preuve. Ryo ne fait rien, immobile, ce genre de démonstration dont il serait capable en étant seul, il est incapable de les faire devant son meilleur ami.  
« Je suis un imbécile, et j'y peux rien » songe-t-il.

Même si Kerry est un peu déçue par le comportement de son protecteur, elle n'en montre rien. Probablement dans le but unique de protéger ? ou peut-être a-t-elle réussi à percer ses sentiments si profondément encrés dans l'âme de cet homme ?  
Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage quand Hideyuki lui demande si elle veut aller se promener. Tant de gentillesse elle qui est habituée à ne recevoir que des coups, des insultes et autres brimades, voilà qu'elle se trouve projeter face à des gens qui sont gentils.  
Ryo se lève et se dirige vers la table, il retire d'un des sacs un pain au chocolat et l'amène avec une serviette à sa petite protégée.

- Tiens mange-le tu n'as rien avalé encore.

Il lui donne le pain aux chocolats et Kerry lui adresse un merveilleux sourire, intimidé par la présence de son partenaire détourne le regard. Le nettoyeur va se poster devant la fenêtre, impassible, insondable.

Hideyuki n'est pas aveugle (nda : désolée pour le jeu de mot ''') il voit bien que Ryo est attaché à cette petite d'ailleurs ça fait un moment qu'il le sait.  
« Il pourrait montrer ses sentiments pour cette gamine au moins devant moi… on est ami » Il sourit « Mais le voir comme ça c'est trop mignon »  
En temps normal Hideyuki ne se serait pas gêné pour le taquiner mais il ne voudrait pas être le déclencheur de paroles blessantes dont le nettoyeur a tant l'habitude. Cependant, il serait capable de faire de les faire à Kerry sans même s'en rendre compte. Et cette enfant ne mérite certainement pas d'être celle qui prend les coups, surtout de la part de son protecteur.

Puis il tourne la tête vers la petite demoiselle, et Hideyuki est surpris qu'elle l'observe ou tout du moins elle fixe son regard sur lui.

« Que fait-elle ? on dirait qu'elle me sonde, et c'est une sensation étrange… »

Tout à coup, elle blêmie, elle récupère son nounours et pousse son sac sous le lit sous le regard surpris du partenaire de City Hunter. Ryo semble toujours perdu dans ses pensées, en réalité lui aussi à repéré quelque chose.

Kerry va se réfugier dans la salle de bain, elle s'assoit par terre sous le lavabo.

Ryo sort enfin de son immobilisme et s'approche de la salle de bain. Et entend alors la petite murmurer :

- Je veux pas y retourner, je veux pas y retourner…

C'est à peine un murmure, et elle répète cette complainte en anglais et en japonais inlassablement.

Surpris le nettoyeur sourit légèrement et il lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kerry…

Elle tourne la tête brusquement vers lui, hésite un instant et lui octroie un magnifique sourire. Un sourire qui reflète toute la confiance qu'elle a en lui. D'abord déstabilisé il répond en se grattant bêtement la tête, tout en se demandant comment répondre à ce genre de démonstrations.

Il ferme la porte de la salle de bain et vérifie que le sac de Kerry n'est pas visible de l'extérieur. Il débarrasse un couvert pour paraître qu'ils ne sont que deux. Et il s'adresse à Hideyuki

- Viens ma poule. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.  
- Qui ?  
- Les flics, j'ai senti leur présence. Bon je vais me changer, je te préviens, il est interdit de se perdre dans un fou rire compris ?

Hide ne comprend pas c que mijote Ryo.

- Mets la pancarte ne pas déranger d'accord ?

Le partenaire de City Hunter s'exécute toujours un peu perdu, pendant ce temps-là Ryo se déshabille et entre dans la salle de bain pour ajuster son déguisement, il observe Kerry qui a les yeux exorbités.

- Hey mademoiselle ! vous êtes sensée être aveugle et donc incapable de voir dans quelle situation comique je suis – il avait prononcé ça sans colère mais plutôt avec de l'amusement, il est capable de tout lorsque cela en vaut la peine et cette petite demoiselle en vaut plus que la peine, il ajoute – ne suis-je pas mignonne à croquer comme ça ?

Revenant sérieux il appelle Hideyuki pour qu'il le rejoigne vers la salle de bain. Ce dernier quand il arrive tombe à la renverse en voyant Ryo déguisé ainsi, un troupeau de libellules autour de la tête. Ignorant sa réaction Ryo dit :

- Ecoutez-vous deux. On va pas avoir beaucoup de temps on va faire une diversion dans un premier temps et dès qu'ils seront partis un peu plus loin, Hideyuki et toi Kerry vous partirez vers la voiture tous les deux. Moi j'en profiterais pour me changer. Hideyuki prépare tout de suite le sac avec nos victuailles…  
- Bien.

Hideyuki s'en va dans la salle et commence à rentrer ce qui reste des pan cake, pain aux chocolats et croissants etc. Il prépare tout ça sur le balcon et ouvre la porte fenêtre de sa chambre. Logiquement, ils devraient commencer par la chambre de Ryo. Il préfère pas penser à ce que le nettoyeur va trouver. Mais c'est vrai que la situation est délicate, ils n'auraient jamais dut rester si longtemps dans ce motel, voir ils n'auraient pas dut y mettre les pieds tout court et repartir sur les routes. Seulement l'état de Kerry, les avait obligés à intervenir sans vraiment de plan, et la laisser à l'orphelinat un jour de plus le temps de préparer quelque chose aurait été inconcevable pour Ryo. Hideyuki le sait. Il le connaît mieux que Ryo ne se connaît lui-même. C'est un homme au grand cœur qui par manque de repère avait mal tourné mais une fois un appui présent dans la lumière, il devient quelqu'un de très humains.  
C'est son enfance et cet absence d'amour qui avaient fait de lui un tueur à gage, il avait été brisé par le seul homme qu'il considérait comme son père.

Une fois Hideyuki sorti de la salle de bain, Ryo s'approche de sa protégée et s'agenouille devant elle :

- Alors ma puce va falloir, que tu prennes un peu sur toi car il va falloir que tu sortes d'ici avec Hide ça va aller ?

Au bout d'une petite minute elle acquiesce.

- Bien, tu es une petite fille très courageuse.

Elle le regarde étonnée.

Dans les couloirs, la directrice de l'orphelinat et un agent de police visitent les lieux.

- Petite sœur, tu es sure qu'il y a une petite fille qui a disparut ? demande l'inspecteur.  
- Bien sure que j'en suis sure !  
- Aucun dossier attestant de sa présence.  
- …  
- en plus tu ne m'as pas montré sa chambre ! « Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? »  
- … « comment aurais-je pu montrer sa chambre, je n'étais même pas au courante de la liberté qu'avait prise la surveillante supérieur »  
- Mashiko, tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui, oui.  
- Qui est la personne qui l'avait amené ?  
- Je ne sais pas, comme tu le sais quand quelqu'un abandonne un enfant nous nous préoccupons de l'enfant et les personnes qui nous les confient ne font pas parti de dossier.  
- … Heureusement que c'est un ami qui tient cet hôtel sans quoi nous n'aurions pas le droit de faire ça.

Mashiko tourne la tête vers son frère d'un air d'incompréhension.

- Oui, nous n'avons aucune preuve de l'existence de cet enfant. De plus, rien ne montre qu'il y a eu effraction à proprement parler. L'alarme était toujours là ce matin.  
- Oui c'est vrai.

Ils approchent soudain d'une porte. Ils frappent à cette dernière malgré la présence du panneau ne pas déranger. Au bout de trois martèlement de la porte les individus ouvrent.  
Une femme ouvre, non, c'est un travestit habillé d'une mini jupe et de bas en résille, badigeonné de maquillage exagéré. Une perruque blonde sur la tête.

Mashiko pousse un petit cri en reculant, alors que la femme/homme demande d'une voix sensuelle :

- C'est pour quoi mes chéris ? je vous préviens… j'ai déjà mon morceau de choix et l'échangisme ne m'intéresse pas.

Les deux individus devant la porte tombent à la renverse devant la remarque… L'homme se redresse et il dit :

- Nous ne sommes pas ça pour ça dit-il tout en ayant un mal de chien à cacher son mépris face à cette femme/homme qui se tient devant lui. – Vous êtes seul ?  
- Non, non…  
- Pouvez-vous appeler la personne qui vous accompagne.  
- Bien sure.

Il/Elle se retourne vers l'intérieur et dit :

- Yu-yu ! mon poulet vient donc me voir y'a un flic qui souhaite te voir.

L'homme qui les rejoint est blond aux yeux bleus.

- Ne sois pas si timiiide mon amouuuuuuuuuur dit la femme/homme

Et il agrippe son blondinet et commence à l'embrasser passionnément devant les deux individus choqués…

- Désolés de vous avoir déranger déclare Mashiko en tirant son frère. Viens, ça peut pas être eux….  
- Tu as raison. Là je suis dégoutté à vie.  
- Que devrais-je dire !

Le nettoyeur referme la porte et colle l'oreille à la porte pour discerner quand ils sont partis.

- On s'en est pas mal tiré – il regarde vers Hideyuki qui a filé vers la salle de bain. – Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Entre deux mouvements de brosses à dents.

- Tu me demandes ce qui y'a ! TU M'AS EMBRASSé A PLEINE BOUCHE ! c'est DéGUEULASSE !

Ryo feignant l'indignation et les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Kerry qui écoute ce qui se joue devant elle est entourée de libellule, qu'elle essaie vainement de faire partir en agitant les bras. Finalement elle abandonne et éclate de rire.  
Les deux nettoyeurs se figent et tournent la tête vers elle, alors qu'ils sont en plein démaquillage pour Ryo et lavage de dents.

- Kerry ?

Mais la petite fille ne peut s'empêcher de rire, un rire franc et libérateur. Jamais elle n'avait eu envie de rire. Il faut dire que sa situation n'a jamais été très amusante. Mais là devant ces deux adultes qui se chamaillent comme des enfants. Et elle déclare d'une petite voix cristalline, discrète et douce.

- Comme on dit si bien…commence-t-elle doucement. Si vous n'existiez pas faudrait vous inventer.

Et Kerry recommence à rire, les deux nettoyeurs finissent par se joindre à elle.

**Fin du chapitre**


	14. La petite maison dans la prairie ?

**Chapitre 14 : En route vers « la petite maison » (NDA : Dans la prairie ?) **

Le sérieux revient peu à peu. Le nettoyeur déclare

- Il faut y aller. Hide tu t'occupes de Kerry. Moi je fini d'effacer nos traces.  
- D'accord.  
- Kerry tu viens ? demande Hideyuki en lui tendant la main.

Kerry hésite puis saisie la main. Et il la guide jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois là-bas. Il enlève sa perruque blonde et ses yeux bleu qu'il met dans son sac.

- Kerry, je vais devoir te porter… tu vas me laisser faire sans crier, hein ?

La petite fille tremble légèrement mais acquiesce. Il lui fait enfiler une parqua de garçon. Il lui fait enfiler une salopette noire, et lui cache ses cheveux sous une casquette.

- Voilà tu es déguisée. Allez je vais te porter, la puce.

Et tout en lui disant ça, il la soulève dans ses bras, elle se raidit.

- C'est rien Kerry, je vais pas te faire de mal. C'est juste pour passer inaperçu. Tu peux ajuster ta capuche sur la casquette. Il faudrait que tu me sers le cou pour pas qu'on voit ta tête ma puce.

En un petit mouvement elle met la capuche sur sa tête. Elle s'exécute, le cœur battant la chamade, elle n'est pas rassurée. Elle se sert davantage sur son cou, enfouissant la tête dedans, mais elle ne peut empêcher sa peur de se caractériser et se son des larmes silencieuses qui coulent de ses yeux d'enfants.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kerry, je ne vais pas te faire de mal lui répète-t-il comme une complainte.

Hideyuki sort de la chambre payée d'avance comme celle de Ryo, et il descend les marches quatre à quatre avant d'aller dans la voiture. Il installe la petite fille à l'arrière et lui dit :

- Tu te mets entre les sièges de devant et celui de l'arrière ok ? et je vais installer la couverture sur toi. Ce n'est que temporaire, promis.

Kerry s'exécute tandis qu'Hideyuki démarre et il lui dit :

- On va attendre Ryo un peu plus loin il va nous rejoindre.

Posté un peu plus loin, il coupe le moteur et se retourne vers la banquette, il soulève le drap et ce qu'il voit le met mal à l'aise, la petite est recroquevillée sur elle-même elle respire à peine.  
C'est le moment que Ryo choisit pour entrer dans la voiture. Pose le sac de voyage à côté de l'enfant. Il se retourne vers la petite, il fronce les sourcils à nouveau. Il lui dit :

- Tu peux t'asseoir normalement Kerry maintenant.  
- C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix…  
- Oui.

La petite s'exécute. Et s'assoit. Ryo se retourne et tire la ceinture de sécurité qu'il ajuste.

- Voilà c'est mieux. Tiens.

Il lui tend son nounours qu'elle s'empresse de serrer contre elle, ramenant un ses genoux vers elle. Ryo se retourne et dit à son ami :

- On y va.

Et la voiture file à travers les routes. Ryo observe de temps à temps grâce au pare-soleil la petite, Hideyuki en fait de même. Aucun mot n'est échangé pendant le trajet, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Hideyuki songe « elle a eu peur que je lui fasse du mal, quand j'ai soulevé la couverture… Je comprends très bien Ryo quand il dit qu'il serait capable de tuer ceux qui lui ont fait ça »

Makimura n'est pas au courant des violences sexuelles que la petite a reçu, en revanche de part son comportement actuel, il commence à ce douter du genre d'horreurs que ses individus ont pu lui faire subir.

Ryo lui n'a pas vu la terreur de la petite, elle s'est tout de suite envolée quand il est entré dans la voiture. Hideyuki déclare :

- Il est temps de changer de voiture.  
- Oui.

Ils s'arrêtent dans une succursale de l'agence de location de voiture ou ils ont pris cette voiture et la rendent. Ils se rendent ensuite non loin de là ou Ryo loue une voiture à l'aide de faux papiers d'identités, ils doivent la rendre dans cinq jours dans une des succursales.

C'est Ryo qui se charge de Kerry, il la porte dans ses bras et la serre contre lui. Elle finit par s'endormir contre lui, se sentant en sécurité. Ses bras entourant le cou du nettoyeur ce dernier la soutenant grâce à ses bras forts et puissants.  
Il reste en permanence sur ces gardes car sa position pourrait lui être fatale car dans cette posture il ne peut pas utiliser son python. Alors il se concentre sur ce qui l'entoure.

Enfin on leur donne les clés. Et la jeune femme qui lui remet dit :

- C'est un adorable petit bonhomme que vous avez là.   
- Merci.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Prit de court, Ryo n'a pas pensé sur le coup à un prénom de garçon. C'est le moment que choisit Kerry pour remuer un peu et murmurer

- Jossua…

Avant de retourner se caler d'avantage dans les bras et le cou de son protecteur.

Saisit Ryo dit :

- Son nom est Jossua.  
- Jossua… très joli prénom, c'est un prénom étranger.  
- J'ai vécu un temps aux Etats-Unis. Nous allons y aller maintenant que tout est en ordre.  
- Bien sure désolée de vous avoir retenue.

La jeune femme s'éloigne et Ryo ne peut s'empêcher de penser :

« Jolie brin de femme ça, j'en aurait bien fait mon quatre heures »

Un coup de pied de la part de Kerry le fait sursauter.

- Hey mademoiselle dit-il d'un air faussement outré. De quel droit me frappez-vous ?

Elle fronce les sourcils à son tour, mais ne bouge pas tout en disant avec une mauvaise foi certaine :

- J'ai pas fait exprès.  
- Bah voyons… répond ce dernier amusé. Puisque tu es réveillée, que dirais tu de marcher un peu car je commence à être crevé.  
- …

Sur ce, il la pose par terre et ajuste sa casquette et la capuche et lui remonte la fermeture éclaire.

- Il fait pas chaud.

Ryo se relève et avance en direction d'Hideyuki qui a entre temps récupéré la voiture. Kerry rattrape avec peine Ryo et saisie sa main et se crispe dessus. Il baisse son regard et il murmure :

- Désolé.

Mais ils continuent d'avancer. Hideyuki voit bien que la petite doit presque courir à côté du nettoyeur et il lui dit tout bas près de l'oreille.

- Tu devrais ralentir, tu marches trop vite pour elle.

Ryo la regarde et constate qu'effectivement elle court presque à côté de lui. Et sous le regard étonné de son coéquipier, Ryo adapte son rythme à celui de la petite fille. même si pour cela il doit ralentir deux fois plus voir trois fois…

Ils finissent par arriver à la voiture et Ryo l'installe à l'arrière et lui attache la ceinture comme il l'avait déjà fait dans la précédente voiture, puis Ryo s'installe au volant et peut donc plus facilement voir sa petite protégée.

Peu à peu elle plonge dans le sommeil, le balancement de la voiture ayant eut raison d'elle. La tête se balançant au grès de la route. Quand cette dernière devient chaotique il ralentit à la fois pour épargner les pauvres amortisseurs mais surtout pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant derrière. Il finit par s'immobiliser et prend la couverture derrière et cale la tête de Kerry entre la porte et cette dernière.

Alors que Ryo redémarre son compagnon déclare doucement :

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu joues les papa poules.  
- Pff.  
- Dis moi cette petite a eu des traumatismes bien au delà que la torture physique à proprement parlé non ?  
- Plus tard tu veux…  
- ok.  
- J'ai été surpris d'entendre sa voix tout à l'heure à l'hôtel dit Ryo.  
- Oui, on dirait qu'elle sort de son mutisme.  
- Mouais. Ce qui signifie qu'elle va pouvoir nous dire qui lui a fait ça. Et dans ce cas-là…  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il faille la forcer à parler…  
- Tu as certainement raison déclare Ryo après quelques secondes de réflexion. On est bientôt arrivé ?  
- Oui c'est le prochain village, c'est une maison un peu en extérieur près de la mer.

En arrivant devant la maison un troupeau de libellules derrière les deux nettoyeur.

- Ça ! une petite maison de campagne ! Hideyuki !  
- Je croyais que… Saeko avait dit que…  
- Saeko a toujours eu une appréciation particulière de l'aspect petit…  
- Je sais mais là… c'est presque un manoir.  
- C'est clair.

**  
Fin du chapitre 14  
**


	15. Une plante au goût de sang

**Chapitre 15 : La plante au goût de sang **

La surprise passée, les deux nettoyeur et Kerry encore endormie dans les bras de Ryo (il n'a pas voulu la réveiller)

_« Si elle dort c'est qu'elle en a besoin »_

Une fois la clé récupérée sous le pot de fleur de l'entrée, les deux amis font les repérages propre à leurs habitudes de professionnels afin de repérer d'ou peuvent venir le cas échéant des attaques, appelez ça parano si vous voulez, c'est surtout un instinct de survis dans le milieu.

Ryo n'ose pas déposer son fardeau car il croit que la petite risque de se réveiller en sursaut et hurler étant donné qu'elle ne connaît pas ce lieu. Après le repérage terminé, Ryo s'assoit dans le canapé et allume la télévision, la petite allongée à côté de lui sur le canapé, toujours endormie.  
Hideyuki observe ce duo si attendrissant, et après son ami va lui sortir qu'il n'a d'attachement avec personne. Il lève les yeux au ciel.  
« Mais qu'importe ce qui compte c'est que ses actions soient démonstratives quand il est avec elle » songe-t-il « J'ai confiance en toi, si un jour il m'arrive quelque chose je sais que je pourrais te confier la personne que j'aime le plus »  
Il fait du café et invite le nettoyeur à le rejoindre dans la cuisine abandonnant temporairement sa petite protégée endormie devant un dessin animé.

**Dans la cuisine. **

Le nettoyeur sachant éperdument qu'il doit un complément d'informations à son ami, l'informe de ce qu'il sait des sévices subits par Kerry.  
Une certaine tension prend place, la colère. Contre eux, contre ceux qui osent faire du mal aux enfants et qui en prennent même satisfaction. Ils restent songeur, déjà s'en prendre à un adulte et lui faire subir ce genre de chose est terrible, mais sur un enfant c'est encore pire…  
Perdus dans leur pensées, Ryo n'a pas fait attention.

Kerry s'est réveillée, son regard se fait plus sombre.  
_« J'ai l'impression que… »_  
Elle se dirige à pas feutrés, ouvre la porte fenêtre du jardin et avance dans le jardin avec ses chaussures qui avaient été posé au pied du canapé.  
L'enfant s'aventure, le pas un peu hésitant. L'air marin lui chatouille le nez, mais une autre odeur aussi…  
Elle s'immobilise et se baisse. Kerry ignore le froid elle n'a même pas songée à refermer la porte fenêtre.  
C'est ce courant d'air froid qui amène les nettoyeurs à sortir de la cuisine.

- Kerry ?

Ryo sort son arme, inquiet il se demande ou est passé l'enfant. Quelqu'un l'aurait forcé à venir avec lui ? Suivit par Hidéyuki, ils suivent le courant d'air jusqu'à la porte fenêtre. Ryo s'aventure dans le jardin discrètement, il ne sent aucune tension malsaine. Soudain ils sursautent.

- Je suis là… dit une petite voix sur l'allée d'à côté.

Ryo range son arme et suit le son mélodieux qui appartient à Kerry. Son co-équipier lui fait comprendre qu'il retourne à l'intérieur.

_« Comment a-t-elle su que nous étions là ? on a pas fait de bruits… » _se demande le nettoyeur _« Peut-être a t-elle repéré Hidé…mais quand même ! » _

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Kerry ?  
- …

Il s'agenouille à côté d'elle et regarde ce qu'elle fait. Ne comprenant pas il redemande :

- Tu fais quoi ?

Elle hésite…  
- J'essai de repérer laquelle de ses fleurs est celle dont je connais le parfum…  
- On peut les cueillir et rentrer…  
- Non… rare sont les plantes d'hivers gentille, il ne faut pas les détruire…

_« Plante d'hiver gentille ? »_ se répète le nettoyeur dans sa tête.

Tout à coup Kerry déclare :

- C'est celle là !

Elle pointe son doigt vers une plante aux épines et le regard de l'enfant se fait sombre, distant et froid. Tout à coup elle l'empoigne dans sa main jusqu'à faire saigner sa main à cause des épines. Le nettoyeur n'a pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Kerry ! lâche la plante ! tu te fais mal…  
- Les mauvaises plantes comme toi Ly (prononcé Lail) il faut les assainir et les détruire… prononce-t-elle en imitant la voix d'un homme méprisant…

Sur ce Kerry lâche la plante, la main en sang se détache et l'enfant sombre dans l'inconscience dans les bras de Ryo.

Ce dernier se lève, l'enfant serrée contre lui et retourne d'un pas félin et rapide vers la maison de campagne. Il dépose l'enfant sur le canapé et appelle Hideyuki qui était retourné dans la cuisine pour faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il y a à manger.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Tu as du désinfectant et de quoi nettoyer ça ? dit le nettoyeur en indiquant la main droite ensanglanté de l'enfant.

Les soins effectués, Ryo se relève et va devant la porte fenêtre, il l'ouvre et retourne voir la plante fautive. Il est bientôt rejoint par Hideyuki.

Ryo lui montre la plante responsable et il s'agenouille devant elle. Et demande :

- Sais-tu ce qu'est cette plante ?  
- Non…  
- Certains l'utilisent comme punition…  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien soit ils forcent les individus à serrer leur main dessus pour que ça les blesse. C'était sensé « nettoyer » le corps des impurs. Ils s'en servaient parfois comme fouets. Tu voient ils prenaient un fouet et se débrouillaient pour faire tenir les épines en bout puis battaient les individus. La plus part de temps cette «technique » était utilisé dans les prisons, sur les prisonniers. Une fois on m'a frappé avec, et je peux t'assurer que j'ai senti ma douleur… alors sur Kerry… sur une petite fille…

Le nettoyeur sert les poings, une aura meurtrière l'entoure. Il pourrait tuer, il voudrait tuer cet homme. Hideyuki lui pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

- Comment en est-elle arrivée à se blesser ?  
- Elle recherchait une plante avec une odeur particulière, si j'ai bien compris c'est celle qu'elle a empoignée. Sais-tu quelle odeur à cette plante ?  
- Non… je dois avouer que nous sommes entourer par les senteurs les plus diverses…  
- Oui je sais, en fait il s'agit d'une odeur acre, une odeur de sang. On la surnommait « la plante au goût de sang », elle n'est pas vénéneuse mais elle fait beaucoup de dégâts sur la peau. Kerry est devenue bizarre elle a dit une phrase mais on aurait pu croire que c'était quelqu'un d'autres qui parlait. Comme si elle était conditionné par certain moment à certaines actions.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?  
- « Les mauvaises plantes comme toi Ly (prononcé Lail) il faut les assainir et les détruire… »  
- Quelle horreur…  
- A mon avis il va falloir être prudent avec la petite. Car ça m'étonnerait pas qu'on lui ai conditionné d'autres comportements…  
- Oui c'est sur.

_« Cette plante… »_ songe Ryo.  
Mais sur le coup il ne sait plus quel est le problème.

Ils retournent dans la maison et le nettoyeur alors qu'il est persuadé que son associé ne le voit pas regarde l'enfant avec un regard empli de tristesse et de tendresse. Il remet négligemment une mèche derrière l'oreille de l'enfant dont la main est bandée.

Hideyuki observe cette scène avec un sourire doux et protecteur.

**Fin du chapitre**


	16. La menace

**Chapitre 16 : La menace **

Plusieurs heures plus tard quand Kerry se réveille, elle constate qu'elle est dans un lit, sans doute dans la maison qu'elle ne connaît pas encore.  
Une douleur insidieuse lui fait faire une grimace, sa main est endolorie.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? » Se demande-t-elle.

Doucement, elle se relève dans ce grand lit, trop grand pour elle. La douleur se fait plus présente et sa grimace sur son visage s'accentue et ses yeux s'emplissent de larme. Malgré la pénombre elle constate qu'elle a un bandage à la main.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

- Tu devrais rester allonger Kerry.

La petite fille sursaute, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son protecteur dans cette chambre. Ryo s'avance et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il lui caresse le visage remettant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille.  
Ryo constate qu'au moment ou il l'a touché cette dernière à eu légèrement peur et a fermé les yeux puis les a rouverts.  
Au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, une douce chaleur l'a imprégné. Il lui dit :

- Tu m'as fait peur…  
- … ?  
- Quand tu as empoignée cette plante… Tu as parlé avec une drôle de voix.  
- La plante au goût de sang… murmure doucement Kerry.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs je l'ai arrachée dans le jardin. Ce genre de plantes n'ont rien à faire dans un jardin…  
- Je me souviens pas… ce qui s'est passé mais merci… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
- Kerry qui sont ceux qui t'ont fait du mal ?

Cette maudite question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis qu'il la connaît est sortie toute seule, et là il voit le visage de sa protéger se décomposer à vue d'œil.

- Je…dois pas le dire… je dois pas le dire… dit-elle dans un sanglot tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Kerry tremble et son visage devient livide, ses yeux perdus dans le néant et Ryo impuissant se maudit d'avoir posé cette question quand il voit la transformation chez sa petite protégée.   
Peu habile dans ce genre de démonstration, il se trouve impuissant et ne peut que la regarder et lui dire :

- C'est pas grave Kerry, c'est pas grave.

Dans un geste quasi inconscient, il lui prend la main et la tient. C'est la seule chose qu'il est capable de faire, et il espère que ça suffira pour la rassurer.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Kerry réussit à s'endormir, mais son sommeil est emprunt d'un cauchemar terrible, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'a pas le droit de vivre…libre.

- - - - - - - Début du rêve - - - - - - -

Un jour à 14 heures, dans une maison retranchée un peu loin du monde des vivants tout du moins c'est ce que pensaient les deux gamines qui vivaient là, forcées d'obéir au bon vouloir d'un couple d'individus, malsains et méchants.  
Comment se sont-elles retrouvées dans cette galère ?  
La première du nom de Ly (prononcé Lail) ne se souvient pas d'un autre temps, pour elle la vie c'est ça, cet enfer. Pour la seconde c'est un peu plus compliqué, elle n'a pas évolué toujours dans cet environnement néfaste, mais elle s'en souvient pas d'avantage…  
Elle a choisit d'oublier pour ne pas souffrir du manque…  
Leurs caractères sont terriblement différents Ly est pleurnicheuse et a beau savoir que cela ne fera qu'augmenter la colère des gens qui l'élèvent, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher !

- Flap… flap ou es-tu ? Murmure une voix d'enfant.  
- Ly y'a un problème ? Demande une autre petite voix.  
- Ley, je trouve pas Flap…  
- Tu sais qu'on va avoir des problèmes si on nous trouve dehors…  
- Je sais mais… et Flap ?  
- On viendra ce soir…

Quelques heures plus tard l'homme aux bras velus s'approche des filles qui se trouvent dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle ensembles après le repas qu'elles avaient fait en même  
.  
- Ly !

L'enfant se retourne dans un sursaut, son regard effrayé se pose sur l'homme sombre les yeux injectés de sang. Un rictus apparaît sur son visage il est ravi de la frayeur qu'il fait naître chez ses gamines cependant il est déçut car l'autre gamine n'a pas bronchée toujours occupée à la vaisselle. Depuis que Ley les avait rejoint quand elle avait trois ans et demi, il avait réussit juste les premières semaines à lui faire peur. Jamais il n'avait encore rencontré de gamines plus difficiles, par le passé, il avait réussi à plier ses propres enfants et voilà qu'une gamine de même pas six ans le regarde avec une sorte de pitié ou alors peut-être du mépris. Ly a peur de lui et il en est ravi encore aujourd'hui, mais Ley semble la protéger de manière silencieuse ou alors effective dans la cave quand il les punit…  
Un rire sardonique s'échappe de sa gorge glaçant le sang des deux enfants, même si l'une d'elle arrive plutôt bien à le cacher.  
D'ailleurs son impassibilité le frustre tellement qu'il veut lui montrer, non, leur montrer qui il est, et surtout ce dont il est capable pour les plier. Un sourire machiavélique apparaît sur son visage dur.

- Ly ! Ley ! Venez !

N'attendant pas qu'elles obtempèrent, il vient saisir le bras gauche de Ly et le droit de Ley. Puis il les tire sans ménagement derrière lui, jusque dans la cours ou il les jette sans durement, elles tombent toutes les deux sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Des cris reflétant la douleur et l'injustice de leurs conditions s'échappent de leur gorge.  
Elles se retrouvent assise à même le sol et regardent leur bourreau s'attendant d'ors et déjà à la ceinture ou à la chaîne, Ly commence déjà à sentir les sanglots qui se profilent. L'homme observe attentivement les deux gamines l'une étant certaine qu'il va essayer de les mater et l'autre un regard méprisant presque défiant mais aucune peur apparente et c'est bien ce qui l'excède le plus. Ce regard qui signifie « moi je ne te crains pas » bien sûre quand il la frappe, elle crie, mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne pleure plus à cause des coups. Sa détermination de leur prouver qui il est, est renforcée par le dédain inconscient que la gamine lui octroie.  
Un sourire qui déforme son visage apparaît.

- Bougez pas d'ici !

Docilement, les deux petites filles obtempèrent. Discrètement Ley, prend la main de Ly et la serre comme pour lui communiquer de la force pour ne pas pleurer.

L'homme revient avec un lapin, les deux petites filles le regardent tétaniser.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? » se demande Ley  
« Oh Flap !» se demande Ly.

Les deux petites filles deviennent blêmes quand elles voient qu'il tient d'une main le lapin et de l'autre un couteau à la taille impressionnante.

- Regardez bien les filles dit-il d'une voix froide dénuée d'émotions – Regardez bien ce qui vous arrivera si un jour vous parlez de nous à quelqu'un.

Et là, il tranche sans ménagement la gorge du lapin devant les yeux révulsés de peurs des deux gamines. Le sang de l'animal va jusqu'à éclabousser les deux visages enfantins, trop tétanisées pour réagir ou bien hurler.   
Tenant toujours l'animal par les oreilles il approche des enfants assises par terre un sourire diabolique sur le visage il approche la lame de la gorge de Ley et fait mine de la trancher. La petite fille déglutie avec difficulté, mais réussis à rester plus ou moins indifférente. Mais une partie d'elle a envie de tuer cet homme pour sa cruauté, elle ne sait même pas si c'est vraiment elle qui veut ça. Il réitère son geste devant Ly. Il finit par déclarer :

- De toute façon, ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions les filles ! Vous serez à nous pour toujours !

Il en rajoute une couche en refaisant un coup de couteau sur le cou du lapin qui était déjà vide de sang répandu çà et là, sur le sol, sur les habits de l'homme ou encore sur les deux petites recroquevillées.  
Cette fois-ci il a réussi, il a réussi à faire trembler de peur cette maudite Ley ! Il n'aurait jamais dut l'enlever et les réunir toutes les deux. Mais, il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, et d'une manière ou d'une autre il les brisera !

- - - - - Fin du rêve - - - - -

Kerry se réveille dans un sursaut, ses joues sont pâles presque transparentes.

« La menace » songe-t-elle « La menace est de retour »

Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, elle dégage délicatement sa main de celle du nettoyeur et se dirige à pas feutrés mais rapide vers la salle de bain, alors que le nettoyeur s'est endormi sur le fauteuil près du lit.

Après que la petite fille s'est endormie quelques heures auparavant. Il n'a pas osé détacher sa main de celle de l'enfant, il l'a regardé pendant longtemps dormir, voir son petit corps se soulevé au fil de sa respiration.  
Ryo se réveille quand il entend un son indistinct dans la maison. Il vérifie que son magnum est bien dans son holster, et constate que la petite a encore filé à l'Anglaise de son lit.  
Doucement, il se dirige vers le bruit, et là il la voit en train de rendre un repas inexistant dans les toilettes. le nettoyeur voit clairement aussi les larmes qui coulent inlassablement sur les pommettes de Kerry. Il se place juste derrière elle et lui retient les cheveux coupés au carré pour que cela soit plus pratique.

Si elle a été surprise, Kerry n'en a rien montré à Ryo. Une fois finit, il l'aide à se relever, il mouille un gant qu'il passe sur le visage de l'enfant, mais la petite hoquète toujours, les larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues rouges. Prit d'une spontanéité étonnante il s'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire et prend l'enfant sur ses genoux. L'espace d'une seconde, la petite fille se raidit puis finit par se caler contre le torse de son protecteur, elle est un peu plus décontractée. Mais les larmes coulent toujours Ryo récupère un mouchoir propre dans sa poche (nda : il a ça sur lui Ryo ? OO bon je sais, c'est moi l'auteur ! mdr on va dire que c'est Hideyuki qui lui a donné mdr, une vraie mère poule ! '' Je vais me faire étrangler '). Et il essuie les larmes de Kerry.

- Ça va ?  
- …  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kerry ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demande-t-il d'une voix douce qu'il a découvert que depuis qu'il connaît Kerry…

Doucement, très lentement Kerry se calme et se serre d'avantage encore contre le nettoyeur.

- Je veux pas en parler.  
- Un cauchemar ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu sais que parler de ses cauchemars sert à les chasser.

Ryo a beau l'affirmé, il sait que les cauchemars ne se chassent pas si facilement de l'existence, son passé à lui revenant continuellement dans ses cauchemars. Mais peut-être est-ce justement parce qu'il n'en parle pas qu'ils sont si forts toujours. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas rencontré la personne qui sera capable de l'écouter sans le juger. Bien sûr il a Makimura, mais étrangement il souhaite le préserver de tout ça. Evidemment son partenaire est au courant de son passé dans les grandes lignes, mais pas dans les détails. Non jamais, il ne dirait à quelqu'un ses tourments pour ne jamais voir de la pitié dans son regard. Et puis seul un ange pourrait ne pas le juger…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, immobile Ryo finit par sortir de ses pensées, et il constate avec étonnement que dans ses bras la petite fille n'a pas mis longtemps à s'endormir. Mais un autre détail lui saute aux yeux, et tout en se relevant doucement après avoir passé ses bras sous les épaules et les jambes de Kerry se relève. Il demande :

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?  
- Je me demandais comment tu t'en sortais. Un enfant malade c'est toujours un peu délicat.  
- Tu parles par expérience ? Répond un peu agacé le nettoyeur d'avoir été ainsi pris en séance de tendresse.  
- Bien sûr être grand-frère m'a appris à gérer les petites maladies…

Ryo le suit jusqu'à la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée, Kerry toujours calée contre lui.

**Fin du chapitre 16**


	17. La plage

**Chapitre 17 : La plage ! **

Ryo s'installe le plus doucement possible sur la chaise de la cuisine que son partenaire à tiré pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Hideyuki se lève, sort du placard deux tasses et verse du café qu'il a fait un peu avant de monter à la salle de bain. Il en dépose l'une d'entre elles devant Ryo, et reprend la discussion là où ils l'ont laissé trois minutes auparavant.

- Choses que tu auras besoin d'apprendre si tu veux la garder avec toi lui dit-il en déposant une tasse de café devant le nettoyeur.  
- La garder ? ce n'est pas raisonnable?  
- Pour ton âme, je pense que c'est essentiel.  
- …  
- Avoues, tu serais inquiet en permanence si tu la confiais encore à un autre orphelinat.  
- …  
- Tu as bien vu, tu as voulu voir si elle était bien.  
- … Ce serait irraisonnable de la garder dit-il doucement. S'ils s'en prenaient à elle ?  
- A toi de tout faire, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité chez toi, tu es un pro, ne l'oublie pas.  
- Comment ?  
- Et bien déjà en recueillant les clientes dans l'appartement en dessous de chez toi, et de laisser Kerry en haut le temps des affaires.  
- …  
- Allons Ryo tu connais aussi bien que moi plein de moyen de protéger quelqu'un.  
- C'est impossible de vivre caché.  
- Tu crois réellement que Kerry est capable de se confronté aux autres ? Aux autres enfants ou individus ?  
- Il faudra bien qu'elle y arrive…  
- Oui bien entendu, mais je crois qu'il faut d'abord qu'elle s'habitue à un environnement, chez toi par exemple elle a déjà pris quelques marques non ?

Ryo repense alors aux jours qu'il a passé à Noël. Certes l'absence de cabaret lui avait un peu manqué mais sans plus. Cette idée de la garder près de lui l'effraie au plus haut point, mais en même temps, les réactions de l'enfant méritent largement qu'il la garde près de lui pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises comme avec « la plante au goût de sang » rien qu'en y repensant, son sang se fige dans ses veines…

- Et puis, vu les traitements qu'elle a subit jusqu'à présent… Qui dit qu'il n'est pas quelque part à essayer de la récupérer ?  
- Il faut la protéger, de ceux qui lui ont fait ça, et d'elle-même. Est-ce que je serais en mesure de l'aider ?

A ce moment là, la petite fille toujours assise sur Ryo, remue légèrement, et vient poser sa main droite sur le torse du nettoyeur et un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage. Hideyuki qui n'a pas perdu une miette de tout ça lui dit :

- Elle te fait une confiance absolue.  
- Tout à l'heure quand je l'ai prise sur mes genoux dans la salle de bain, je l'ai sentie se raidir puis se détendre quelques secondes plus tard.  
- Ça viendra.  
- Je sais.  
- Alors ?  
- Quand on rentrera à Shinjuku, j'aurais décidé d'ici là de ce que l'on va faire.

Un léger silence s'installe, Hideyuki craint que le nettoyeur se retranche une fois de plus sur ses positions du « je ne dois pas aimer ». Il soupire. Le nettoyeur le remarquant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'en défaire si facilement. Quand je vois le résultat avec cet orphelinat !  
- Tu sais ce que tu veux ?  
- Pas vraiment, une vraie girouette en ce moment.

Hideyuki a un petit rire. Le silence se fait à nouveau, rompu uniquement par la respiration rapide de la fillette endormie.

- Elle fait encore un rêve… dit Hideyuki.  
- Oui. J'espère que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un cauchemar.

Juste à ce moment là, Kerry parle dans son sommeil.  
- Ley… Ley… ou-es-tu ! Pourquoi, tu m'as laissé toute seule ? Pourquoi. Je veux pas rester là-bas. Ley !

Puis le sommeil de Kerry semble revenir serein, plus calme. Après un court silence Hideyuki regarde la petite fille et dit :

- Elle est vraiment minus, qu'a dit le professeur ?  
- Il a étonné de sa bonne santé… visiblement ça faisait plusieurs années quelle était maltraitée. Il s'attendait à voir un sac d'os. Or il semble qu'elle soit mince mais pas maigre. Le doc a ajouté que c'était dut à sa petite taille mais qu'elle serait probablement grande plus tard. Il a déduit ça après toute sorte d'examens. A peine la taille d'une enfant de huit ans, et encore des plus petites d'après les stat' du Doc. Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Enfin voilà…  
- Cet après-midi on pourrait l'emmener à la plage…  
- Pour quoi faire ?

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage d'Hideyuki.  
« Ryo, tu as tout à apprendre, mais tu apprendras »

- Bah oui ! les enfants vont à la plage pour s'amuser !  
- C'est raisonnable ? il fait pas chaud…  
- Si la petite ne dormait pas, je t'assure que j'éclaterais de rire !  
- Pff  
- Tu vires au papa poule tu sais ?  
- N'importe quoi. Je vais la recoucher pour pouvoir dormir quelques heures !

Vexé de s'être fait avoir, Ryo remonte les marches et repose son fardeau dans le lit délicatement et ajuste les couvertures. Il reprend sa place sur le fauteuil.

Le nettoyeur ferme les yeux et réfléchit.  
« Est-ce que je pourrais la protéger ? si personne ne sait qu'elle existe oui c'est possible mais bon… » Un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage « Oui, je connais plains de moyen pour protéger, il suffira juste de renforcer la sécurité de l'appartement et de prendre certaines habitudes »

Inconsciente des troubles de son protecteur et surtout des conséquences de ses décisions. Kerry bouge légèrement, un rictus de douleur apparaît sur son visage enfantin. Sa main endolorie lui fait encore un peu mal. La nuit se finit sans rêve pour Kerry. Il vaut mieux ça lui évite de faire des cauchemars.

Vers 15h00, Ryo se réveille avec une légère douleur dans la nuque qu'il remet en place dans un craquement de vertèbres…

- Grr, arg. Fait mal ça !

Il regarde la chambre mais le lit est désert. Il râle :

- Pas encore !

Soudain un morceau de papier attire son attention.

« Ryo,  
J'ai emmené Kerry faire un tour sur la plage, ne t'inquiète pas. Je la garde à l'œil. Rejoins nous quand tu te réveilles.   
Hideyuki. (Il est 14h30) »

Le nettoyeur décide d'aller les rejoindre mais avant il se dirige vers la salle de bain ou il prend une douche revigorante.   
Habillé d'un simple jean bleu, d'un sous-pull à col roulé noir et de sa veste bleue. Sans oublier dissimulé sous la veste son holster et son magnum. La veste est alourdie par des poids pour éviter qu'un coup de vent ne dévoile son arme. En revanche un simple coup sur la veste lui permet de tirer rapidement son arme de là sans accroche.

Il ferme la maison et se dirige vers la plage par un petit sentier déjà plein de sables annonçant ainsi une grande plage de sable fin (NDA : je me sers de mes souvenirs des Landes ' j'adore les paysage de sable avec la mer ! rien de tel que les vagues sur la côte atlantique… je vous laisse à l'histoire J)

Il avance et son instinct permet de se diriger et de sentir les présences. Là encore il est étonné car il ne sent que la présence de son partenaire. « Kerry est avec lui pourtant ? »

Dépassant une belle petite colline de sable, et là il les voit. Kerry assise les genoux serrés contre elle, en approchant, il distingue sur sa main droite un sac plastique attaché avec un élastique. Et Hideyuki qui bosse à monter un gros château de sable.  
A son arrivée pourtant discrète malgré le sable, Kerry tourne la tête vers lui et lui adresse un magnifique sourire. Maladroitement, elle se lève et va à sa rencontre.

Face à face ils semblent s'observer, s'analyser. Hideyuki fait semblant de rien voir et continue son œuvre.  
Ryo finit par se décider à se baisser à la hauteur de l'enfant celle-ci, spontanément, lui fait un petit câlin, le nettoyeur est surpris, il ne bouge pas. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Et chose plus étrange encore Kerry s'écarte un peu de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
Soudain elle se détache de lui, et passe sa main sur l'emplacement de l'arme de Ryo. Son regard se fait un peu plus sombre, inquiet le nettoyeur la ramène à la réalité.

- Kerry, ça va ?  
- Oui.

Elle soulève négligemment la veste de Ryo qui la regarde avec appréhension. Il se prépare à intervenir à tout moment. Puis elle dit doucement :

- Ce truc, ça sauve des vies n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui ça sauve des vies. Mais ça peut aussi en prendre. C'est très dangereux, tu ne dois pas y toucher.

Elle s'éloigne de lui un peu et dit :

- J'en avais pas l'intention. Au fait ! Tu as vu Hideyuki a fait ce qu'il appelle un château… tout à l'heure il a fait un trou et j'ai pu toucher l'eau. Elle est froide !

Se relevant, Ryo lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il s'approche de son partenaire et lui dit tout en s'accroupissant près du château.

- Tu t'amuses bien ?  
- Oui ! je m'éclate ! Franchement ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas fait… ça fait longtemps que ma petite sœur ne joue plus avec le sable.

La journée se passe dans une ambiance douce heureuse. C'est un véritable cours de la part d'Hideyuki à Ryo et Kerry pour leur montrer ce que fait une enfant.  
Car Ryo ne connaît guère plus que Kerry les mystères de l'enfance, et même s'il ne dit rien et reste stoïque et ne montre rien. Il observe. Il remarque que la petite fille a du mal à s'adapter. Elle ne connaît pas ça, il le sait.  
Le nettoyeur a pu constater, à l'état des mains de la petite, quelles tâches elle a dut faire jusqu'à présent.

**Fin du chapitre 17**


	18. Decouverte et rencontre

J'ai pris un peu de retard dans la publication de cette fic sur ' désolée je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard en publiant jusqu'au chapitre 25 d'un coup bonne lecture et merci pour ta review

**Chapitre 18 : La découverte et rencontres **

Le retour est pour demain soir, les jours passés se sont déroulés dans une ambiance douce heureuse. Plus ça va, plus Kerry s'habitue à Hideyuki permettant ainsi à Ryo de s'absenter pour réfléchir.

A cet instant précis, il est debout près d'une falaise et regarde l'horizon. Quelque chose le titille plus exactement deux ou trois événements le laissent perplexe.

A Shinjuku la petite faisait des nuits à peu près tranquille alors que depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici Kerry fait des cauchemars chaque nuit et refuse d'en parler. Ils ont certainement un rapport avec son enfance…  
Ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucun rapport avec des cauchemars d'enfants, elle se réveille en sursaut parfois dans un cri hystérique.  
Pourtant ici aussi il a gardé l'habitude de la garder avec lui sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se coucher.  
Ce qui l'embête aussi c'est cette plante : « la plante au goût de sang ». Il sait qu'il oubli quelque chose d'important à son sujet et il ne cesse d'y penser depuis l'incident.

Et puis, la réaction de la fillette face à l'arme à feu est étrange, quelle enfant trouve en une arme une sécurité ? Surtout qu'il lui a semblé que la petite n'était pas très à l'aise auparavant face à elle, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais rien dit ou fait le démontrant, mais le nettoyeur l'a ressenti.  
« Peut-être qu'on l'a déjà menacé avec une arme… » Ryo secoue la tête « Impossible, si ça avait été ça, elle en aurait eu peur, est-ce qu'elle attend de cette arme une protection ? Est-ce qu'elle attend à ce que je la protége… ».  
- Oui c'est probablement ça… murmure-t-il.

Un ferry passe à l'horizon, et le soleil se reflète dedans attirant par un flash lumineux l'attention du nettoyeur. Un temps très court qui lui permet d'accentuer encore ses réflexions. Kerry lui avait paru un peu étrange, elle avait semblé comme étonnée d'avoir dit une telle chose…

Kerry aussi réfléchit encore à ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, sur la plage. C'est comme si l'espace d'un instant, sa réaction lui avait été suggérée. Depuis le début, elle sait qu'il porte une arme à feu, et elle n'était pas très rassurée, même si elle s'est toujours sentit avec le nettoyeur. Mais à cet instant précis, le sentiment que c'était un moyen pour la protéger s'est insinué en elle : la protéger, elle de Lui. Maintenant elle n'en a plus peur, un sentiment de sécurité l'imprègne.

- Kerry ?

La petite fille tourne une tête étonnée d'être ainsi surprise dans sa rêverie par Hideyuki. Y'a pas si longtemps, elle aurait sursauté. Mais maintenant elle lui fait un peu confiance.

- Ça va Kerry ?  
- Oui, oui.

« Elle dit ça, mais je la sens préoccupée, absente… »

Le nettoyeur quitte son lieu de réflexion et se décide à aller à la bibliothèque pour vérifier cette chose, qui l'ennuie depuis le début.  
Arrivé en ville, son regard d'obsédé s'attarde sur le déhanchement d'un groupe d'étudiantes fort peu vêtues pour les températures hivernales.  
Le visage libidinal, la bave coulant de sa bouche, il va pour sauter sur deux d'entre elles, quand l'une d'elle se retourne et Oh cauchemar ! C'est un travestit, très beau certes, mais pour l'œil expert du nettoyeur, pas de doute : c'est un homme.  
L'érection de notre ami est stoppée net, tandis qu'un corbeau suivit de deux libellules passent derrière sa tête.  
Afin d'éviter l'humiliation, alors qu'il était courbé, il se redresse de toute sa splendeur et avance la tête haute, le sourire charmeur comme si rien ne s'était passé. Laissant les passants subjugués par les changements incroyables chez cet homme, entourés d'un troupeau de libellules…

Il entre le plus sérieusement du monde dans la bibliothèque de la ville côtière. Il se dirige vers le rayon de l'herbologie, il regarde les bouquins. Mais au bout de deux heures, il commence à en avoir marre. Il n'a trouvé nulle part quelconque informations sur la « plante au goût de sang ». Cela dit, il peut le comprendre qui voudrait écrire un livre sur une plante pareille ?

Dépité, il sort de la bibliothèque ses pas l'amènent devant une boutique d'« Herboriste », au hasard il entre. Un énorme amas d'odeurs toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres lui font faire une drôle de grimace. Un vieux monsieur sort de l'arrière de la boutique et demande d'une voix bourrue :

- Je peux vous aider ?

La voix grave et forte surprend le nettoyeur surtout qu'elle contraste avec l'aspect gringalet du vieil homme.

- En fait je sais pas trop… je cherche des informations sur une plante que j'ai trouvé dans le jardin de la maison que nous avons louée avec mon frère et ma fille. (nda : Oh le menteur ! ; ndrs : c'est fait exprès ! ; nda : je sais )

- Quel est le nom de cette plante ?  
- En fait je ne connais que son surnom…  
- Quel est-il ?  
- On l'appelait… « la plante au goût de sang »…  
- …

L'homme se détourne et se triture les doigts. Une telle action de la part d'un vieux monsieur surprend Ryo.

- C'est une plante qui était utilisé principalement pour punir les prisonniers et autres esclaves… commence le vieil homme.

La connaissance en la matière étonne Ryo, comment un vieil herboriste peut connaître ce genre de détails et voyant qu'il ne semble pas vouloir continuer, le nettoyeur préfère poser la question.

- Je sais. Ou peut-on en trouver ? Je veux dire ou poussent-elles, quels pays ?  
- En fait, il n'y a pas mil lieux ou la trouver reprend le vieil homme emprunt de mélancolie. Il y a plusieurs années, le gouvernement a décidé de ne plus « cultiver » cette plante, mais il en reste toujours un peu. Des sauvages ou alors des élevages privés.   
- Et…  
- Ces plantes ne poussent que sur notre Ile, plus exactement dans notre région ici. Mais très peu d'endroits en ont encore.

C'est comme un coup de couteau pour le nettoyeur.   
« Mais… »

Au même moment, Hideyuki propose à Kerry :

- Kerry ?  
- ?  
- Tu veux bien qu'on aille en ville ? on pourrait acheter des viennoiseries !  
- …  
- Kerry ?  
- Je préfère rester ici, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Makimura s'agenouille devant elle et lui dit :

- Allons Kerry ça ne te fera pas de mal, il faut que tu prennes un peu sur toi et puis on va en profiter pour rejoindre Ryo.  
- …  
- Comme ça pendant que tu seras avec Ryo j'irais chercher des sucreries… d'accord ?  
- On va rejoindre Ryo ?  
- oui  
- Alors, je veux bien.

Kerry ignore exactement pourquoi mais elle n'est pas rassurée, elle sent que quelque chose cloche…

- Et à l'exportation ?  
- Il y a encore une quinzaine d'années oui, mais plus maintenant. L'exportation de ce type de plante est extrêmement réglementée… de part leur aspect dangereux. Elles ne sont pas vénéneuses mais leurs épines font des ravages.  
- Vous en fournissez ?  
- …  
- Alors ?  
- Oui j'ai déjà fourni des graines, j'ai une variété dans ma serre. La dernière fois, c'était, il y a un peu moins de huit ans. A un couple de sexagénaire. Rare sont ceux qui en font la demande.  
- Et ces gens ?  
- L'homme m'a raconté qu'il aimait toutes les plantes et de préférences celles qui sont des plus originales mais sans plus.  
- Donc elles sont originaires d'ici…

Le regard du nettoyer s'obscurcie.

- Monsieur ça ne va pas ? Demande le vieil homme ?  
- Oui, oui. Excusez-moi. Merci pour les renseignements.  
- De rien monsieur

« ça change tout Kerry, si tu as été « élevée » ici, il ne faut pas qu'on traîne dans le coin au cas ou ces gens soient encore dans le coin et te remarquent »

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré rester dans le coin et pouvoir chopper ces salauds mais il doit penser à la sécurité de la gamine avant tout.   
En y réfléchissant, c'est normal que la petite fasse des cauchemars plus forts ici qu'à Shinjuku.

« Heureusement demain soir nous ne serons plus là »

Tout à coup, il sent une présence il lève la tête et quelle n'est pas sa stupéfaction quand il voit arriver Hideyuki et Kerry. Sur ses gardes Ryo, approche d'eux mais ne veut en rien inquiéter la petite fille.

- Vous allez bien ? Demande-t-il. Pas de problème ?  
- Non, en fait, je voulais acheter quelques viennoiseries pour le quatre-heures.

Ryo se gratte la tête, son ami se rend compte que le nettoyeur est nerveux.

- Ça va ?  
- Oui, enfin pas complètement je te raconterais.  
- Je vais à la boulangerie.

Une fois son partenaire parti, Ryo se baisse au niveau de la petite fille qui n'a pas dit un mot. Elle sent bien que quelque chose perturbe son protecteur, et elle est elle-même sur le qui-vive.

- Kerry, tu veux bien mettre ta capuche.

Elle le fixe l'air de pas comprendre et finit par effectuer ce qu'on lui demande. Ryo l'aide, espérant ainsi que personne ne la reconnaisse.

Mais au moment Hideyuki revient, il remarque la capuche de Kerry mais ne dit rien. A ce même instant une dame d'environ cinquante ans arrive à leur hauteur et dit :

- Mais c'est la petite Ly !

Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandissent de stupeurs, sa peau devient pâle presque transparente. Ryo fronce les sourcils, et fixe la femme. Hideyuki a l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode mais il reste à la fois méfiant et perplexe.

**Fin du chapitre**


	19. Découverte et menace

**Chapitre 19 : Découverte et la menace…**

Le silence s'abat sur le groupe, Ryo d'un geste protecteur soulève la gamine et la prend dans ses bras, elle tremble de tout son corps. Il lui dit doucement :

- Ça va aller…

Il se tourne vers la dame et son regard se fait glacial :

- Vous êtes ?  
- Nadeshiko Ayaru  
- Comment connaissez-vous cette enfant ?  
- C'est simple ses grands-parents étaient mes voisins.

Fidèle à lui-même, le nettoyeur va droit au but avec sa question :

- Savez-vous que cette gamine a été battue ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Et encore plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

Sentant que le nettoyeur n'est pas loin de craquer Hideyuki, demande :

- Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?  
- Et bien, je pensais que c'était une famille unie… bien sure j'ai souvent vu Ly  
- Ly ?  
- Oui c'est comme ça que son grand-père l'appelait quand il était avec elle faire les courses…

La femme est visiblement choquée par les révélations des deux jeunes hommes en face d'elle.

- Ou habitent-ils ? Demande le nettoyeur tout en essayant de contenir la colère qui vient en lui.  
- Euh par-là, c'est une petite ferme. Elle a un drôle de nom : « Evil Snake » je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire…

Ryo devient blême, un tel nom pour une ferme !

- C'est de l'anglais la renseigne Hideyuki, ça signifie « Le serpent démoniaque »  
- Quelle horreur !  
- Nous vous laissons madame.

Et sur ce, Hideyuki tenant toujours son paquet dans les mains, et Ryo avec son petit fardeau dans les bras avancent en direction de la ferme.

Arrivé devant l'établissement, Kerry s'accroche d'avantage à son protecteur.

- Kerry ça va ?  
- …  
- Ma question est idiote ! Bien sûr que ça ne va pas. Je n'étais pas sûre tout à l'heure, mais on m'avait dit que « les plantes aux goûts de sang » étaient une variété spécifique à la région et nul part ailleurs.  
- C'est pour ça que tu lui avais mis la capuche  
- Oui.  
- Que penses-tu de ce lieu ?  
- Morbide, mais je ne sens aucune tension meurtrière.

Kerry se sépare un peu de son protecteur, et jette un regard inquiet sur la bâtisse et déclare :

- Normal… y'a personne.  
- …  
- Ryo que comptes-tu faire ?  
- Rien aujourd'hui on va rentrer, de toute façon ils sont pas-là.

Une fois, rentrés tous les trois, Kerry s'enferme dans un petit mutisme qu'elle abandonne très vite quand on lui fait comprendre que si elle ne répond pas elle n'aura pas les friandises qu'Hideyuki a achetées.

- S'il te plait… j'en veux un.  
- Mais bien sûr petite Ly.

La petite devient pâle presque transparente, son geste reste en suspend, elle se lève et recule.  
Le nettoyeur fronce les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'appelle comme ça ,c'est ça ?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Tu sais que ça pourrait aider à retrouver ta famille…

Mauvaise pioche pour le nettoyeur, il l'a compris à peine ces mots prononcés…  
Si la vieille dame a raison et que ces gens qui l'ont frappé étaient ses grands-parents… il fait une grimace et déclare :

- Désolé, je suis stupide parfois. Mais tu sais rien ne dit que ce soit eux ta famille…

Elle le regarde une lueur de défis dans le regard et déclare dans un murmure :

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'autres gens qu'eux…  
- Très bien Kerry. N'en parlons plus.

La petite fille se réinstalle à la table, son regard est perdu dans le néant.  
Ryo voudrait lui demander si elle se souvient de la dame qu'ils ont croisée mais ayant vu la réaction de la petite fille quelques minutes seulement auparavant il préfère s'en passer.

Mais l'enfant ne semble plus avoir d'appétit, il triture son croissant dans tous les sens mais c'est à peine une miette qu'elle porte à sa bouche.

« La menace » songe-t-elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il est largement l'heure de se coucher, deux heures du matin. Kerry a la tête posée sur les genoux du nettoyeur, elle cherche le sommeil mais rien ne transparaît. Les deux hommes pensent qu'elle s'est endormie.  
Hideyuki se souvenant de quelque chose, demande à Ryo.

- A ton avis, si elle est Ly…, qui est Ley ?

Kerry qui ne dort pas totalement tressaute intérieurement.  
« Ils savent »

Un peu plus tard quand le nettoyeur la monte dans sa chambre, il ne se rend pas compte que l'enfant ne dort toujours pas. Comment pourrait-elle ?  
Elle n'en est pas sûre, mais il est probable qu'elle a laissé échapper à un moment donné le nom de personnes qu'il ne fallait pas. Le nom de Ley en fait parti, mais aussi le sien à Lui. Peut-être a-t-elle trop dit…

Elle sait ce qui lui reste à faire…

Tard dans la nuit quand elle sent que les deux nettoyeurs sont endormis, elle se lève s'habille d'une salopette rouge vermillon avec un pull blanc dessous. Elle enfile son manteau bleu marine.

Telle une ombre, après un passage dans la cuisine, elle sort de la maison de campagne. Le pas sûre, son regard se fait sombre, son destin l'attend, elle le sait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, prit par un drôle d'instinct Ryo Saeba s'éveille. Il a une drôle d'impression, un manque, une absence.  
Il ne sent pas la présence de Kerry, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ne la sent pas dans la maison.  
Les yeux ouverts il fixe le plafond, d'ailleurs il se demande comment elle fait pour être si transparente, s'il ne savait pas qu'elle est une enfant il pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une professionnelle. Mais il sait qu'il n'en est rien !

Sa meilleure théorie est que la petite fille se fasse la plus discrète possible à cause de ceux qui l'ont torturée avant. Pour leur échapper, elle n'avait sans doute pas eu le choix.  
Pourtant cette fois-ci il a un mauvais pressentiment, aussi il se lève discrètement et il avance vers la chambre de la petite à pas de loup pour ne pas la réveiller !

Mais quand il pénètre dans la chambre, la chose qui lui saute aux yeux c'est le lit ouvert ou les draps immaculés de blanc scintillent grâce à la clarté lunaire.  
Le nettoyeur fronce les sourcils, mais comme il sait qu'il s'est déjà fait avoir plusieurs fois parce qu'elle était allée aux toilettes…  
Méthodiquement, il fait toutes les pièces de la maisonnette mais force est pour lui de constater que l'enfant est introuvable. Très vite, il entre dans la chambre de partenaire et lui demande de l'aider.  
Un peu endormis, Hideyuki a du mal à émerger mais quand il comprend la gravité de la situation et surtout le fait que puisse se trouver non loin son ancien tortionnaire.  
Si jamais, IL l'a retrouvé, et enlevé cela pourrait être fatidique pour Kerry, l'un et l'autre le savent. Surtout s'il croit qu'elle leur a parlé.

Très vite, ils constatent l'absence du vêtement chaud de la petite, l'éventualité d'une fugue devient plus privilégié que le kidnapping pourtant, Ryo a beau se creuser la tête il ne sait que penser.

Soudain, il a peur, et dit tout haut :  
- Peut-être, qu'elle est en train de faire quelque chose de préprogrammé.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien comme pour la plante au goût de sang…

Le sang se fige dans les veines des deux nettoyeurs.

- Je vais voir sur la plage déclare Hideyuki tout en revêtant son manteau long.  
- Ok, moi je vais à tout hasard là-bas.  
- Prends la voiture.

L'homme ne répond pas et s'engouffre à son tour dans la nuit noir dont la lune semble être à présent fâché avec les cieux, elle est maintenant cachée par les nuages épais et orageux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ciel éclate et ses larmes se dispersent çà et là sur la terre avec rage, comme s'il pleurait un futur de tristesse. A environ cinq cents mètres du lieu maudit, un arbre tombe sur la route et c'est in extremis que le nettoyeur réussi à freiner et ainsi à éviter la collision.

A nouveau prit d'un terrible pressentiment que le nettoyeur sort de la voiture. Il se précipite vers sa destination, passant par-dessus l'énorme tronc abattu sur la route. L'espace d'un instant, il se demande comment un arbre si vaillant a pu tomber ainsi. Mettant ses considérations purement écologiques de côté et ignorant la pluie battant sur son visage :  
il entrevoit le portail entrouvert, son sang ne fait qu'un tour dans ses veines, une personne est entré ici…

« Kerry »

Par prudence, il vérifie qu'il peut accéder à son magnum facilement en cas de problème. Il fait le tour de la baraque et se retrouve rapidement dans la cour arrière, et là, son pressentiment est renforcé.  
La porte de la grange ouverte, comme dans un cauchemar il entre à l'intérieur, son regard est happé par l'état du toit, en effet la pluie battante se déverse dans la grange.   
Malgré la pluie et les nuages, une lumière irréelle provenant de la lune miraculeusement épargnée en ce lieu, éclaire la scène qui se joue.  
Cette lumière spectrale illumine la mezzanine et là, son sang se fige pour l'énième fois de la nuit, depuis que l'enfant à disparue.  
Sur le rebord instable, se trouve une petite silhouette, debout fière, dont les yeux scintillent étrangement donnant l'impression d'avoir affaire à des yeux de chats : émeraudes et envoûtants. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il la détaille avec attention : ses cheveux lui collent au visage et son manteau est posé plus loin, comme pour le préserver. Elle est vêtue d'une salopette, le nettoyeur ne peut pas distinguer la couleur, d'ailleurs c'est un détail inutile à l'instant présent.

Mais ce qu'il voit lui fait craindre le pire, il comprend à présent le message du ciel le prévenant d'un cauchemar éveillé. Il interprète mieux, les larmes du ciel qui se déversent sur la terre avec hargne et véhémence.

En effet, Kerry se trouve sur le bord de la poutre, aucune tension meurtrière nul part dans les environs. Mais cette enfant tient un objet long et brillant à la main, un couteau de chasse…

« Kerry, mon dieu »

Terrifié par le scénario funeste qui va certainement se jouer devant ses yeux, il voit la petite fille amener son couteau juste en dessous de sa propre gorge…

**Fin du chapitre**


	20. L'incendie

**Chapitre 20 : L'incendie. **

Tétanisé, il ne peut que la fixer horrifié. Des questions futiles se posent aux yeux du nettoyeur comme :  
« Ou a-t-elle eut ce couteau ? »

- Kerry ?

L'enfant reste concentré sur ce qu'elle va faire, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est inévitable. Elle doit le faire. C'est prévu comme ça. Si elle dévoilait la moindre information sur ces gens ou sur Ley, elle devait mettre en œuvre la menace du couteau…

- Pourquoi ? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander le nettoyeur tout en avançant doucement au centre de la grange.

« Trop de choses ont été révélées, je n'aurais jamais dut parler d'eux et d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais dut dire un mot, tout garder pour moi à jamais » songe-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle n'a pas envie de faire ce qu'elle va faire, mais elle n'a pas le choix.

Alors qu'un éclair transperce le ciel et octroyant à l'enfant une pâleur fantomatique perchée sur son estrade, l'homme ne peut rien faire que regarder sans rien faire. Il a peur de faire un seul mouvement car cela pourrait pousser Kerry à entrer en action.

Au même instant, Hideyuki revient à la maison de campagne, il est trempé. Il espère que Ryo a retrouvé la petite fille. Mais fort lui est de constater l'absence des deux personnes.  
Avant de repartir, il préfère vérifier les signes éventuels d'effractions mais il n'y a rien de concret forçant à penser qu'il y'a eut un enlèvement.

Sans hésitation et certain que son partenaire a vu juste, il fonce à son tour en direction de la ferme de ces êtres immondes. Quand il repense à ces personnes, lui d'ordinaire si calme est emprunt d'une colère immense ! C'est en courant qu'il se déplace dans la nuit en direction de ce lieu sans aucun doute maudit.

Il craint le pire, surtout qu'il se dit que sa sœur n'a jamais que quelques années de plus que Kerry, seulement cinq petites années de différences…

« Comme quoi on a pas tous les mêmes chances dans la vie… »

Enfin chance tout était relatif, mais Kaori sa jeune sœur avait été recueillie par son père, car son vrai père avait été tué dans un accident de la route lors d'une course poursuite. D'orpheline sa sœur avait gagné un grand-frère et un père adoptif aimant, d'ailleurs cette dernière ignorait qu'elle était orpheline et pensait avoir sa vraie famille. Et même si leur père est mort, il espère que sa sœur n'est pas trop malheureuse, mais il sait qu'elle a un cœur aimant ce qui le rassure.  
Quand il pense à Kerry, il se dit que si ces gens sont réellement ses grands-parents ! C'est qu'il y a vraiment pas de justice, comment cette enfant s'est-elle retrouvée entre leurs mains ? Ou sont ses parents ?

Dans la grange, la tension est toujours à son comble. La petite fille ne semble pas décidée à déposer son arme et menace de se tuer comme si un rituel devait à tout prix s'effectuer.

- Kerry ? Répète un peu plus fort Ryo.

Mais l'enfant ne l'entend pas elle est dans son monde, perdue dans un cauchemar dont elle peut apercevoir la fin mais qui quoi qu'elle fasse ne pourra se terminer que par sa mort.  
Un nouvel éclaire fend le ciel et le nettoyeur a l'impression d'entrapercevoir des larmes les joues de sa protégée.

Quelques minutes s'étiolent encore, le nettoyeur ne veut pas prendre le risque de lui faire, faire une fausse manœuvre qui pourrait être radicale !  
Un coup de tonner suivit de la foudre s'abat à la seconde près dans la grange faisant sursauter l'enfant qui fait un pas en arrière traverse la paille tombe dans la pièce qui se trouve au-dessous de la mezzanine, au même instant, la foudre tombe une deuxième fois et met le feu à la paille qui très vite s'embrase. Trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

- KERRRRRRRY !

Le nettoyeur réagit à la seconde près et se dirige vers le la porte, il essaie de l'ouvrir mais visiblement elle est fermée de l'intérieur ou alors une autre entrée existe-t-elle, si non comment expliquer l'absence de serrure à clé. Pendant que Ryo fait le tour de la grange pour trouver une autre entrée, les flammes avancent inexorablement malgré les larmes du ciel noir qui tombent sur le sol.

Plus Hideyuki avance vers le lieu maudit, plus un mauvais pressentiment l'imprègne et quand il arrive et qu'il voit le ciel enflammé de rouge ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Il accélère encore d'avantage sa course.

- RYOOOOOO ! KERRYYYYYYY ! Hurle-t-il quand il entre dans la grange du côté que le nettoyeur a quitté quelques minutes auparavant et là il découvre sur le sol le manteau de l'enfant légèrement brûlé. Il essaie d'avancer encore un peu mais le bruit du bois du crépite le dissuade et le force à sortir.

Au même moment, la charpente s'effondre.

« Kerry, Ryo… »

La tête basse il s'éloigne du lieu incandescent. Au moment ou il relève la tête serrant toujours le manteau d'enfant dans ses bras, malgré la fumée et la flamboyante luminosité, il aperçoit une silhouette s'avance, une grande stature d'homme portant un fardeau dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Ryo voit à travers la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la grange, Kerry inconsciente sur le sol, entourée par les flammes. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et c'est un peu sans vraiment prendre conscience des risques qu'il entoure qui casse la fenêtre de la porte de derrière. Il réussit à ouvrir la poignée malgré la chaleur omniprésente, il saute à travers les flammes, enlève sa veste trempée entoure rapidement Kerry dedans et refait le trajet en sens inverse.

A peine est-il sortit qu'ils entendent un gros « crac » et la charpente de la grange s'effondre.

- C'était moins une.

« Etonnant quand même que ce feu se soit répandu si vite… »

Il s'éloigne de la fournaise pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la bâtisse. Il repère son partenaire et s'avance vers lui.

- Ryo ! dit-il tout en s'approchant des deux personnes.  
- Eloignons-nous d'ici, on reviendra quand ce sera éteint déclare le nettoyeur.  
- Bien.

Ils retournent jusqu'à la voiture toujours coincée par le tronc d'arbre. Ryo confit les clés à son partenaire et monte côté passager.

- Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Ça a l'air d'aller.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, quelqu'un l'a enlevé ?  
- Non, elle est partie toute seule… J'ignore comment elle s'est débrouillée pour aller jusque là-bas…  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Ryo attend quelques minutes qu'Hideyuki soit arrêté devant la villa.

- Elle tenait un couteau de chasse sous sa gorge et était prête à s'égorger…  
- Tu es pas sérieux ?  
- Si malheureusement, et si la foudre ne s'était pas abattue dans la grange la faisant sursauter et tomber dans la pièce qui se trouvait en dessous… elle l'aurait peut-être fait.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais ça m'a fait penser à l'histoire de la plante. Heureusement qu'on part ce soir.  
- Oui vaut mieux…

Fin du chapitre


	21. L'ampleur de l'horreur

**Chapitre 21 : L'ampleur de l'horreur**

A midi, Ryo se retrouve à nouveau devant la bâtisse ou l'incendie a pris la veille. Etonnement personne ne s'est rendu compte de l'incident, c'est probablement dut au fait qu'ils étaient tous coupés d'électricité. Et comme la ferme se trouve un peu en retrait…  
Le nettoyeur tient à tirer ça au clair. D'une main de maître, il force la serrure de la maison principale, dedans tout est lugubre. La poussière atteste d'une absence de trois mois environ peut-être un peu moins.  
En montant à l'étage, il ne peut que constater que les propriétaires ou tout du moins les anciens occupants sont partis très rapidement comme craignant quelque chose. La première chambre possède un grand lit deux places, Ryo en fait rapidement le tour et peut constater qu'aucun indice n'y figure ni aucune photo. La deuxième chambre est sans conteste la chambre d'un petit garçon, en jetant un coup d'œil il estime son âge à 6 ans à cause des jouets restés çà et là. La troisième pièce de l'étage est pour la moins singulière, il y a un lit mais aucune autre décoration si ce n'est des cartons déposés dans un coin. Si les draps ne paraissaient pas très neuf (tout est relatif), le nettoyeur aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait juste d'une ancienne chambre reconvertis en débarras. Cependant compte tenu de la vétusté de la salle il doute qu'il s'agisse du lit douillet de sa protégée. Il y a peu de chances, que les tortionnaires se soient amusés à lui offrir une literie récente et malheureusement ce que le nettoyeur va découvrir démontera bien cet état de fait…

Ryo continue à faire le tour mais ne trouve rien de suspect à proprement parlé. Soudain une porte cadenassée attire son attention, il la fracture et découvre un escalier en bois qu'il descend doucement car il s'enfonce dans les soupiraux de la demeure…  
Tout à coup il s'arrête, il allume sa lampe poche et observe ce qui l'entoure. Déjà l'odeur pestilentielle d'urines et autres déjections lui montent à la gorge. Il n'ose pas mettre sa main devant sa bouche au cas ou quelqu'un l'attaque. Il ne descend pas sur le sol de la cave et illumine la pièce à l'aide de sa torche quand il voit de quoi il retourne et sachant qu'il ne pourra plus rien faire, il remonte et quitte la demeure.  
Une fois beaucoup plus loin malgré sa force de caractère et ce qu'il a déjà vu par le passé, il ne peut s'empêcher de vomir. Ce qu'il a vu ce sont des chaînes contre les murs comme on mettait aux gens dans les châteaux forts aux prisonniers. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il soit resté au sous-sol, il a pu apercevoir une poupée d'enfant…  
Il n'a pas eu besoin de dessin pour comprendre que Kerry était « stockée » dans la cave avant qu'elle ne soit utilisée aux tâches domestiques ou encore pour répondre aux besoins libidineux de ceux qui y habitaient.

Un peu plus loin, il s'adosse à un arbre et se sent obligé de fumer et de souffler. Une question lui trotte dans la tête depuis un moment comment peut-on se conduire avec des gosses comme s'ils s'agissaient de simples animaux. Lui avait eut une enfance originale au camp de guérilleros, mais jamais on ne l'avait maltraité. Enfin personne de leur groupe ne l'avait fait après une fois qu'il a été envoyé se battre, les balles les coups de couteaux et autres faisaient partie intégrante de son existence d'enfant et d'adolescent. Mais à présent, il n'y a à proprement aucune raison d'entraîner des enfants à assouvir des fantasmes quels qu'ils soient. Evidemment, il a déjà entendu parlé des enfants de la prostitutions mais quelque chose lui dit que c'est plus subtil, plus compliqué…

Une bouffée d'adrénaline vient en lui, il tuerait volontiers quiconque mettrait la vie d'enfants en danger. Sa rencontre avec Kerry y est pour beaucoup même s'il était déjà redevenu un peu humain avec Hideyuki. Sa décision est prise, il a l'intention de garder Kerry auprès de lui. Il se sent capable de la protéger de son monde. Et surtout, il a peur qu'elle subisse encore davantage d'épreuve, elle mérite mieux.  
C'est en marchant que Ryo retourne vers la villa, il veut essayer de chasser toutes ses images de sa tête. L'idée qu'un homme voir peut-être même plusieurs qui ait pu plaisir à torturer cette enfant et surtout le fait d'avoir vu la chambre qui ressemble à un débarras qui a dut servir ces bas instincts. Cette même salle qui se trouve à quelques mètres d'un coin douillet pour un petit garçon…  
Et Kerry au milieu de tout ça, obligée de tout faire…

- Pauvre gosse… dit-il doucement.

Dans sa tête, il ne veut plus jamais que Kerry souffre et c'est pour ça qu'il veut la prendre avec lui. La protéger des autres et d'elle-même mais aussi de ces tortionnaires. Mais très vite ses pensées vont à autre chose, cette autre personne que la petite appelle dans ses rêves cette « Ley » qui est-elle ? Une camarade de « jeu » ? A-t-elle aussi été la proie de ces gens ?  
Probablement ne le saura-t-il jamais car il est conscient que chaque démarche pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire pourrait réduire mettre en danger Kerry. Pour le moment tout le monde croit qu'elle est morte et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.  
Lui sait vivre dans l'ombre de l'humanité, cela ne le dérange pas, son métier n'en est que plus protégé. Mais elle ? Quel avenir a-t-elle sans identité ? Sans vie ?  
Il soupire, ils trouveront bien une solution avant qu'elle n'ait dix-huit ans. Alors qu'il rallume une nouvelle cigarette, il sourit et se dit :

« Moi, Ryo Saeba ancien tueur à gage et nettoyeur professionnel… J'ai décidé d'adopter cette petite fille… »

Ou est passé le tueur qui se fichait de ses victimes et des conséquences ? Il est parti bien loin, il avait déjà amorcé sa retraite grâce à Hideyuki Makimura son partenaire et ami. Et voilà qu'il continue avec cette enfant. Avant même d'avoir finit sa deuxième cigarette, il la jette au loin et une étrange lueur dans le regard apparaît l'espace d'un instant.  
Très vite c'est son regard distant qui reprend le dessus pour ne pas se faire remarquer, pour lui montrer ce qu'il est c'est se mettre en danger.  
Ne voulant plus se poser de questions de peur de retourner en arrière, il entre dans la villa.

Il trouve Hideyuki dans la cuisine assis à la table.

- Alors ta petite visite ?  
- …  
- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?  
- C'est pire encore que ce que je pensais déclare le nettoyeur avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise de cuisine.  
- Tu me racontes ?  
- Plus tard. Elle est réveillée ?  
- Non, toujours pas, mais son sommeil est un peu agité j'ai trouvé.

Ryo se relève et se dirige vers la sortie.

- Tu as faim ?  
- Non-merci, ce que j'ai vu là-bas m'a coupé l'appétit.

Une fois dans la chambre, il va à la fenêtre et regarde l'extérieur avant de retourner à la contemplation de Kerry toujours endormie.  
Il se sent coupable des dernières épreuves de l'enfant, l'orphelinat puis cette plante et enfin l'histoire avec le couteau. En son fort-intérieur il sait que c'est ce lieu qui a déclenché ces derniers événements.

Le nettoyeur demeure perplexe, l'enfant n'a fait que s'effleurer avec le couteau laissant un léger sillon de sang derrière lui. Il espère qu'aucune cicatrice n'en ressortira. Si non à part ses sourcils qui ont senti un peu le roussis, une légère intoxication dut à la fumée. La petite est ressortie presque indemne de cette horrible soirée. Pourtant en la rejoignant, il aurait juré que les flammes léchaient déjà ses jambes et ses bras, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.  
Il ne se pose pas davantage de question étant donné que les preuves sont là, Kerry n'a rien de grave.

Les minutes puis les heures s'égrainent lentement et c'est enfin le moment de prendre les bagages pour aller jusqu'au port à quelques kilomètre de là et revenir à la vie de Tokyo.

Retour sur le bateau à destination de Tokyo   
(Cf. chapitre 8 : une réalité affligeante)

Intervention de l'auteur : je suis sûr que certain avaient oublié qu'on était dans un mini flash back ? Finalement il aura duré un certain nombre de chapitre ! j'espère que cette fan fiction vous plait toujours autant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire est loin d'être terminée. J'ignore encore combien de chapitre il y aura mais au moins 10 si ce n'est plus. Sur ce je vous laisse à la fin du chapitre

Ryo sort de ses réflexions quand il entend la petite fille parler :

- Y faut le couteau… mais je veux pas… pourquoi j'ai trop dit… pourquoi ? je voulais pas…

« C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulait se tuer ? » se demande le nettoyeur « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne plus parler de ces gens… je tiens pas à ce qu'elle recommence… surtout que je serais peut-être pas là pour l'empêcher »

- Ley, pourquoi tu me laisses… pourquoi tu es partie ? Ley me laisse pas… Oh Ley, pourquoi il fait du mal à Flap ? pourquoi il a utilisé le couteau sur notre lapin ? Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle dans un murmure dans son sommeil.

Mais le nettoyeur a très bien entendu, pour lui à présent tout est un peu plus clair sur le comment et le pourquoi du dernier acte de Kerry, mais il ignore la bonne marche à suivre…  
Il faudra qu'il en discute avec Hideyuki…

A présent le sommeil de Kerry est plus serein comme si son combat intérieur avait finalement prit fin après plusieurs moments de réflexions…  
C'est donc apaisé que le nettoyeur va se coucher, n'attendant pas Hideyuki qui lui est toujours à l'extérieur.

Quand une heure plus tard le partenaire de Ryo entre dans la chambre, force est pour lui de constater que la place dans le grand lit ou il devait dormir initialement avec le nettoyeur est occupé par une petite masse qui est venu se glisser sur le bord droit du lit. La petite fille n'est pas lovée contre le nettoyeur au contraire elle est à l'opposée tout en étant dans le même espace…

« Peut-être que la proximité d'hommes ne la rassure pas encore, mais c'est sur qu'elle a nettement plus confiance maintenant qu'avant, autant en Ryo qu'en moi… C'est amusant, j'ai hâte de voir ce que la cohabitation de telles entités va donner »  
Rapidement Hideyuki se change et se glisse dans le petit lit.

Fin du chapitre


	22. Mise au point

**Chapitre 22 : Mise au point.**

Cela fait quelques heures, que le nettoyeur et son partenaire sont rentrés à l'appartement de Shinjuku. Kerry ne s'est pas réveillée depuis l'incendie, mais Ryo et Hideyuki savent très bien que ce n'est pas grave. Elle a juste besoin de récupérer. Une fois le partenaire de City Hunter parti, la petite fille se réveille.

Cette dernière est allongée sur le canapé, elle s'assoit et se frotte les yeux, baille en mettant sa main devant la bouche, puis s'étire comme un chat.

- Bien dormie Kerry ? Demande Ryo depuis l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

Elle acquiesce doucement peu enclin à discuter. Elle se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre, son regard est absent et lointain. Cependant elle ne sursaute pas quand Ryo vient s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

- Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions tous les deux, lui dit-il avec une voix douce qu'il ne se reconnaît pas.  
- …  
- Allons Kerry, je sais très bien que tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé.

D'une douce autorité, il l'oblige à se tourner vers lui, mais elle détourne son regard.

- Ce dont je veux être sûr. C'est que tu ne recommenceras pas avec le couteau.  
- …  
- Tu ne veux pas me parler de « là-bas » je comprends très bien ça. Moi aussi j'ai des choses dont j'ai pas envie de parler. Tu ne veux pas que je te pose de questions sur « Ley » - il la voit se raidir et se retourner vivement vers lui – je ne t'en poserais pas promis. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais faire ce que tu as fait avec le couteau.  
- …  
- Kerry, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal.  
- Pourquoi… ? Murmure-t-elle.

La question posée avec tellement d'innocence et visiblement très sincère le déstabilise au plus au point. Que peut-il répondre à ça ?

- Parce que cela leur ferait trop plaisir.

Pour ne pas montrer ses propres sentiments il a préféré donner cette réponse mais à qui sait lire entre les lignes verrait « je veux pas que tu meurs ».

Etonnée, elle le fixe à nouveau, et elle voit qu'il est sincère.

- C'est promis. Mais plus de questions…  
- Plus de questions…

Comme pour sceller cet accord, Kerry entoure de ses bras le cou du nettoyeur. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est toujours comme ça les petites filles ? se demande-t-il intérieurement. Faudrait que je demande à Hideyuki »

Ryo se détache d'elle à contrecœur.

- Viens t'asseoir. Y'a encore des choses à voir.  
- Tu vas m'envoyer dans un autre endroit ? Demande-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle essaie de moduler dans l'indifférence, mais l'oreille du nettoyeur ne s'y trompe pas.

Une fois assise dans le fauteuil, Ryo s'agenouille devant elle et lui dit :

- En fait, j'avais pensé que peut-être… tu voudrais rester avec moi.

Elle écarquille les yeux, même dans ses rêves elle n'osait l'espérer. Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop distant pour songer un petit instant à l'inviter dans son appartement, même si elle a toujours été consciente qu'il s'était un peu attaché à elle. Cette façon qu'il a de prononcer ce prénom qu'il lui a donné, les intonations quand il est inquiet.

- Mais attention Kerry, je fais un métier dangereux.

Elle acquiesce.

- Je sais, déclare-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Comment est ce qu'elle le sait ? » se demande-t-il.

- Il y aura donc des règles de sécurités pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Elle approuve du chef.

- Je n'ai pas encore établit, les règles, c'est tout nouveau pour moi. Bon déjà, il faut que tu saches que j'ai souvent des clientes qui viennent habiter ici.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je suis leur garde du corps.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- En gros, je les protége pour que ceux qui leur veulent du mal n'y arrivent jamais.  
- Et elles vont venir ici… ? Demande-t-elle avec une certaine appréhension.  
- Non, jusqu'à présent elles venaient effectivement dans cet appartement, mais Hideyuki m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser l'appartement du dessous pour les accueillir.  
- …  
- Bon on en discutera plus tard. Y'a du monde qui arrive.  
- Je sais.

Le nettoyeur ouvre la bouche puis la referme.

- Et tu sais qui c'est ? Demande-t-il à tout hasard.  
- Le docteur et l'infirmière… dit-elle dans un murmure.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je resterais toujours dans la salle.

Au même moment quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Ryo se relève et va ouvrir.

- Entrez Doc, Kotori.

Les deux individus s'avancent directement vers Kerry toujours assise dans son fauteuil droite comme un I, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

« La posture parfaite pour petite fille de bonne famille » songent le Doc et Ryo.

- Fais voir tes mains.

Impassible l'enfant tend ses mains essayant autant qu'elle peut de ne pas trembler ou de laisser paraître quoi que ce soit (elle prend exemple sur le nettoyeur). Pourquoi les autres y arriveraient et pas elle ?  
Mais au moment ou le doc lui touche les mains elle a un mouvement de recul, non pas parce qu'elle a mal mais parce qu'on l'a effleuré.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure les examens sont terminés…  
Kerry profite du fait que le médecin parle avec Ryo pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre.  
Une fois dans cette dernière elle s'allonge sur le lit ou elle finit par s'endormir…  
Cette séance de soin et donc de concentrations l'a épuisée et pourtant elle sait que ce n'est pas grand chose.  
Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois elle dort d'un sommeil réparateur, sans rêve ni cauchemar.

**Chez Hideyuki.**

Ce dernier est assis dans la cuisine devant une tasse de café, les deux dernières nuits ayant été courtes. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa porte s'ouvre avec perte et fracas mais il ne sursaute même pas, puisqu'il a sentit la présence de sa petite sœur, l'espace de quelques heures il va falloir qu'il fasse semblant…  
Mais le cas de la petite fille recueillit par son ami l'inquiète, tant d'automatismes qui lui ont été dictés dans son enfance… par contre, il est ravi de la décision du nettoyeur pour ce qui est de l'avenir de Kerry. Il sait bien que jusqu'à présent, le nettoyeur considérait Kerry comme une cliente…  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a essayé de faire le croire depuis le début et Hideyuki n'est pas dupe.

- Kaori ? tu as passé un bon séjour.  
- Oui, mais je suis crevée. Et toi ?  
- J'ai bien bossé… Toi tu t'es bien amusée ? Tu n'as pas trop dragué de garçons j'espère !  
- Mais nan ! Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ! réplique la jeune fille les joues légèrement colorées.  
- Tu m'excuses un instant, je dois téléphoner.   
- D'ac frangin, je vais ranger mes affaires en attendant.  
- Tu peux pas m'appeler grand-frère ?

Mais Kaori est déjà parti avec tous ses sacs jusqu'à sa chambre. Son frère hausse les épaules et téléphone à Saeko Nogami l'inspectrice de police.

La jeune fille une fois dans sa chambre, s'assoit sur son lit et regarde une photo de son père de son frère et d'elle réunis. Ça fait tellement d'années que leur paternel est mort en service, elle a l'impression de perdre ses souvenirs au fur et à mesure et ça lui fait un peu peur. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle a sentit nettement une tension… Elle qui croyait qu'il était parti en vacance, visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.  
Pour lui remonter le moral, elle décide de lui faire un bon repas. Elle range rapidement ses affaires puis son sac de voyage et se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer un plat de sushi, accompagnés d'une soupe miso.

Shinjuku, appartement de Ryo Saeba.

- Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Elle a l'air d'aller bien déclare le médecin.  
- Elle va garder des cicatrices ?  
- Non, ça devrait aller. Je suis même étonné que ses mains se soient si rapidement cicatrisées.

Alors qu'un petit silence s'abat sur la cuisine ou se trouvent le Doc et Ryo. Kotori étant en train de ranger le matériel dans la mallette.

- Alors Ryo, que vas-tu faire d'elle ?  
- Je vais la garder avec moi.  
- Quoi mais ? cette enfant a besoin d'une véritable existence…  
- J'ai décidé que ce serait comme ça répond calmement le nettoyeur.  
- Il existe des endroits plus adaptés pour une enfant, qui plus ait une enfant aveugle…  
- Je sais, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête. Et si c'est pour découvrir à nouveau qu'on lui a fait subir des mauvais traitements uniquement parce qu'elle n'y voit rien…  
- Il existe des écoles pour aveugle.  
- Je le sais, mais ils risquent de l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique à cause de ses problèmes comportementaux.  
- Ryo…  
- C'est décidé.  
- Puisque je ne peux rien te dire, voici les médicaments qu'il faut que tu lui fasses prendre.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Des antidépresseurs…  
- Quoi ! Mais il est hors de question que je lui fasse prendre ce genre de chose !  
- Mais Ryo, tu m'as bien dit qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider non ?  
- Oui mais ce n'était pas 'volontaire' de sa part.  
- Enfin Ryo, elle a faillit s'égorger !  
- J'ai dis non, le ton est ferme et sans réplique.

Il refuse d'abrutir Kerry de médicaments.

- Bon on va y aller, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas.  
- Merci Doc.

Juste pour se donner bonne figure et chasser cette pression palpable il saute sur Kotori en disant :

- KOTORRRRIIIIIIIIIIII ! MA CHERIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE !

Mais sans qu'il n'y puisse rien la jeune femme avait déjà refermé la porte d'entrée sur elle et il embrasse cette même porte…  
Doucement il glisse le long de cette dernière, avant que Kotori ne r'ouvre la porte lui offrant un deuxième passage. Elle le regarde d'un air désabusé et lui dit :

- Ryo, dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a une enfant dans ces murs et qu'elle n'a pas à voir ce genre de chose !

Elle lui marche dessus sans ménagement alors que ce dernier ressemble d'avantage à un tapis de sol qu'au plus grand nettoyeur.

Elle referme la porte et s'en va. Ryo se relève et se gratte la tête, bien sur qu'il y 'a une gosse ici, il s'en souvient. Sa décision de la garder avec lui va lui demander pas mal d'organisations. D'ailleurs, il doit voir un truc…


	23. Saeko Nogami partie 1

**Chapitre 23 : Saeko Nogami (1/2)**

Ryo descend au cinquième étage, il fait le tour du propriétaire et note au passage qu'il s'agit de la même organisation que son sixième étage…  
Il regarde la cage d'escalier et les points d'accès notamment l'escalier de secours.

Très vite, il se met à l'œuvre pour préparer l'appartement à accueillir les futures clientes car il est hors de questions pour lui d'exposer la petite fille à une présence extérieure voir même la mettre en danger !

Il prévoit donc de mettre une porte entre le cinquième étage et les précédents, assurant ainsi une sorte de découpe…  
Les quatre premiers étages (RDC compris), puis les étages 4 à 6 (dont le 5 et 6 forment un duplex…)  
Au sous-sol se trouve une salle de tir, une salle de préparation et une salle ou se trouve toutes les armes dont il peut avoir besoin, le rez-de-chaussée un garage une salle de manutention, au second, trois et quatre des appartements mais le premier à une vue en plongée sur le garage permettant de voir ce qui se passe en bas.

Le coin qui intéresse le nettoyeur c'est le quatrième étage, avant d'y accéder, il voudrait mettre une première porte tout en gardant une indépendance entre les étages quatre et cinq.  
Il prend des notes pour voir quels dispositifs il pourrait installer pour sécuriser le coin, la disposition des lieux et voir pour trouver du mobilier l'appartement du quatrième étage.

Tout à coup Ryo sent une présence, il se retourne et la voit le fixant la main posée contre la chambranle de la porte.

- Kerry…

L'enfant s'approche de lui, il se baisse à sa hauteur en lui disant :

- Il ne faudra pas que tu viennes à cet étage quand il y aura des clients et il faudrait mieux pas que tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout installé.

- Je veux pas rester seule… j'aime pas quand t'es pas là, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ryo la fixe étonné, qu'il veuille la protéger et qu'elle en ressente de la sécurité d'accord mais une telle dépendance l'étonne au plus au point.

- D'accord tu peux rester avec moi aujourd'hui, mais tu vas t'ennuyer ajoute-t-il en se levant et en continuant ses calculs et autres démarches.

Pas à pas, elle le suit comme un petit poussin, cette image fait sourire le nettoyeur.  
Au bout de plus de deux heures Ryo s'est fait une idée précise de ce dont il a besoin. Il demande à Kerry :

- Kerry, je vais devoir m'absenter j'ai pas mal de choses à acheter. Ça t'embête de rester seule ? lui demande-t-il peu convaincu lui-même.

Elle fait une petite moue mais finit par dire :

- Je monte.

Une fois disparue dans leur appartement et que Ryo a entendu la porte se refermer, il s'adosse au mur et se dit :

« je ne peux quand même pas demander à une baby-sitter de venir… » Un sourire malicieux apparaît alors sur son visage.

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas mettre en péril l'anonymat de sa protégée. Il sort au volant de sa voiture en trombe de l'immeuble, inconscient de la paire de petits yeux qui fixent la rue avec anxiété. Le regard passant à travers les stores, les jambes resserrées contre elle et se balançant négligemment d'avant en arrière comme le ferait un enfant autiste, mais à l'inverse d'eux, elle reste concentrée sur ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

Dans un parc, deux silhouettes discutent à tambour battant, l'une d'elle appartient à une femme et la seconde à un homme.

- Il a fait quoi ? s'exclame la femme.  
- Il a décidé en toute connaissance de causes.  
- Mais enfin c'est invraisemblable !

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage ainsi qu'un regard énigmatique apparaît malgré lui.

- Ils vont bien ensemble.  
- Enfin Hideyuki ! c'est Ryo !  
- Je sais Saeko. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre c'est impressionnant.

L'inspectrice croise les bras, appuyée contre un arbre le faciès un peu tourmenté et réfléchit.

- Enfin Hideyuki, le métier que vous faîtes…  
- Il est déjà en train de prendre des dispositions.  
- Une gamine dans l'appartement de city Hunter, tu avoueras que ça fait bizarre. Bon puisque tu veux pas m'écouter je vais essayer de le convaincre moi !  
- Saeko ! laisse le faire.  
- Enfin Hideyuki ! il va mettre en danger cette gamine.  
- Tiens au fait.

Makimura lui tend le dossier concernant l'orphelinat. Saeko le parcourt et finit par écarquiller.

- Après cette expérience, tu penses toujours que Ryo va vouloir la confier à un orphelinat ?  
- … Effectivement.  
- Tu peux te charger de les mettre au courant ?  
- Oui bien sur. Je passerais quand même tout à l'heure.  
- Moi je dois rentrer.

A peine rentré, le téléphone d'Hideyuki sonne, c'est Ryo.

- Tu pourrais me rejoindre à la galerie marchande s'il te plait.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai besoin de conseils.  
- Ok, j'arrive.  
- Rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel.

Kerry se trouve dans l'appartement seule et un peu inquiète. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et se replie en position fœtale pour réussir à oublier qu'elle se trouve dans un grand immeuble désert.  
Elle commence à avoir faim mais elle n'ose pas se prendre quelque chose à manger. Tout à coup prise d'une impulsion elle monte dans sa chambre récupérer son ours en peluche et se glisse entre la porte et le mur, à l'endroit même ou le nettoyeur l'avait trouvée recroquevillée après son cauchemar.

Quelques heures plus tard, la petite fille redescend pour essayer de se trouver quelque chose à manger, fatiguée d'avoir pleurée : elle oublie sa prudence et ouvre le frigo quand une voix lui demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Kerry qui était descendue pensant être seule et un peu trop affamée pour anticiper fait tomber le bol rempli de lait sur le sol de la cuisine et se retourne dans un sursaut, elle devine à ses pieds et d'ors et déjà les mécanismes se mettent en place. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même mettant les mains devant la tête pour atténuer les coups.

La jeune femme en face d'elle, Saeko Nogami, destabilisée, ne sait pas comment réagir.  
Au même moment, Ryo et Hideyuki sortent de la voiture, ils ressentent tout de suite la tension mais ne savent pas exactement sa nature, le nettoyeur monte les escaliers quatre à quatre et sort son python et déboule dans son appartement avec la discrétion d'un tueur et va jusqu'à la cuisine, et là il voit sa vieille amie immobile face à sa petite protégée. Jaugeant rapidement de la situation, il range son arme et dépasse l'inspectrice en lui demandant :

- qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- j'étais venue te voir …

Mais elle se rend compte qu'il ne l'écoute pas, il regarde la petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même tremblante et pleurant à chaudes larmes silencieusement s'attendant à se faire frapper. Il la prend doucement dans ses bras comme il le ferait avec un animal craintif, sans une parole sans rien ne se transcrit dans ses gestes ou son attitude il sort de cette cuisine.

Il va dans la salle de bain avec la petite fille et sans un mot fait couler l'eau tiède dans la baignoire. Une fois sur à terre, il pose juste sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien, qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Perdue dans ses pensées elle sursaute au contact mais Ryo ne s'en formalise pas.

- Je reviens.

Quand il entre dans le salon il retrouve l'inspectrice et Hideyuki qui a plusieurs paquets dans les bras. Sans un mot, Ryo l'aide à se débarrasser et récupère un paquet qui l'intéresse et retourne auprès de la petite fille.

Le nettoyeur enlève les étiquettes des nouveaux vêtements et lui dit :

- C'est un pyjama, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Il s'agit d'une sorte de combinaison verte et violette assurant chaleur et confort. Il arrête l'eau vérifie négligemment la chaleur de cette dernière.

- Tu peux prendre ton bain, mettre le pyjama et ensuite on mangera…  
- Elle sera là ? Demande-t-elle la voix un peu tremblante.  
- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
- … Elle m'a fait peur, avoue l'enfant les joues rosées.  
- T'inquiète, elle ne sera probablement plus là quand tu seras prête.

Ryo sort de la salle de bain et récupère une apparence impénétrable.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demande Saeko.  
- Elle irait probablement mieux si tu ne lui avais pas fait peur.  
- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir récupéré une gamine bizarre, elle est passée à côté de moi et ne m'a même pas adressé la parole.

« Bizarre ça, jusqu'à présent la petite a toujours ressentit la présence des gens »

- C'est simple, elle ne t'a pas vu déclare-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
- Elle est passé à côté de moi…  
- Elle est aveugle Saeko.  
- Non seulement tu récupères une gamine mais en plus une petite handicapée…  
- Saeko ! Essaie d'intervenir le nettoyeur, mais c'est trop tard.  
- Elle va t'attirer que des ennuis ! ajoute cette dernière.

Ryo se retourne vers la porte et dit :

- Kerry ?

La porte s'entrouvre sur l'enfant encore habillée qui est pâle comme un linge, elle tourne les talons et retourne claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Oubliant au passage le pourquoi de sa venue dans la cuisine.

- Elle était là ? Demande Saeko les yeux écarquillés.  
- Comme tu as pu le voir lui réplique-t-il sur un ton cinglant.  
- Mais j'ai pas senti sa présence…

Il hausse les épaules mais ne répond pas. Hideyuki intervient  
- La petite se déplace avec une discrétion surprenante, de même qu'elle est capable de repérer si quelqu'un est dans une pièce…  
- Elle ne m'a pas sentie.  
- Tout le monde a ses faiblesses.  
- Si tu allais la voir propose Hideyuki à Ryo.

Ce dernier aimerait bien mais sa nature reprend le dessus.

- J'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Son partenaire le dévisage interdit, il soupire, quand est-ce que Ryo se permettra de laisser paraître ce qu'il pense et ressent. Surtout devant les autres.

- Alors j'y vais. Après les paroles de Saeko vaut mieux lui parler.

Le nettoyeur semble remercier du regard son ami, il repère ce que la petite était venue chercher.

- Attend.

Ryo saisit l'ours en peluche et le tend à Hideyuki. Ce dernier sourit intérieurement.

- Merci.

Il se tourne vers l'inspectrice et lui dit :

- On monte.

- Kerry ? c'est Hideyuki.

Cela fait déjà quinze bonnes minutes qu'il essaie d'obtenir une réponse de la part de la petite fille. Il renouvelle une fois de plus sa supplique

- Laissez-moi.  
- Allons, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur une petite fille aux cheveux mouillés blond les yeux verts un peu plus foncé et un visage plus sérieux. Elle est vêtue d'un pyjama combinaison bicolore. Elle répond :

- Le problème c'est qu'elle le pense au contraire.

Sur ce, elle le dépasse et monte les marches avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre


	24. Saeko Nogami partie 2

**Chapitre 24 : Saeko Nogami 2/2**

- Alors Ryo.  
- Je compte la garder Saeko.  
- C'est dangereux. Tu risques ta vie et la sienne.

Ryo est accoudé à la balustrade, il recrache la fumée de sa cigarette, tout en observant ce quartier qui lui a redonné vie, ce lieu qu'il a envie de protéger un peu de la violence.

- Je sais que j'ai pas grand chose à lui offrir, dit-il d'un air sombre.  
- …  
- Mais, je veux la protéger des autres et d'elle-même. Si tu veux savoir, je la considère comme une cliente permanente.  
- Enfin, c'est une enfant. Elle doit aller à l'école, se faire des amis.  
- Elle ne le supportera pas. Cette gamine d'après le doc, serait comme empathique. – il tire une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette qui se consume peu à peu, il reprend - Ce qui expliquerait sa capacité à sentir les présences des autres beaucoup plus facilement que quelqu'un de normal.

L'inspectrice l'observe, elle sait qu'il ne changera pas d'avis à cause d'elle. D'un certain côté elle est un peu jalouse de cette enfant qui en quelques mois a réussi à l'apprivoiser, lui l'homme solitaire et ténébreux.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?  
- Non. Tu veux bien t'occuper du dossier qu'Hideyuki t'a donné ?  
- Oui bien sûr. Tu comptes reprendre le travail quand ?  
- Hum, quand les dispositifs seront en place et qu'il y aura une nouvelle cliente.  
- Tu vas faire cohabiter cette petite fille, euh…  
- Kerry.  
- Oui c'est ça Kerry avec des clientes menacées souvent de mort ?  
- Non. Bien sûr que non ! Je vais les faire s'installer le temps des missions au cinquième étage.

Un silence s'abat entre les deux adultes, sentant qu'elle ne pourra rien tirer de lui, elle lui dit alors qu'elle avance vers la cage d'escalier.

- Je vais y aller, mais avant je vais aller voir la petite pour m'excuser.  
- Fais ce que tu veux, répond-il avec un détachement feint.

Il se met à sourire amusé en songeant que sa petite protégée est plutôt du genre têtu et que l'inspectrice aura probablement du mal à se faire pardonner son manque de tact.

Pendant ce temps là, Kerry a rejoint Hideyuki dans la cuisine et est en train de l'aider à préparer le repas. Il en profite pour l'observer, elle semble avoir l'habitude de faire à manger car c'est sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'elle saisit la feuille de Nori, détermine de quel côté la poser sur la petite nappe, puis étaler une petite couche de riz, mettre une fine tranche de saumon cru sur toute la longueur. Elle le roule, avec perfection puis le dépose sur un plat. Elle recommence l'opération de telle sorte a avoir préparé trois rouleaux de sushi par personne et ensuite elle saisit un couteau sous l'œil un peu inquiet de Makimura. Mais elle découpe en rondelle les tranches de sushi.

Une fois terminée, elle essaie d'atteindre le placard ou se trouve les assiettes, mais Hideyuki l'en empêche.

- Je vais m'en occuper.  
- Mais…  
- Tu m'as bien aidé Kerry, mais maintenant je m'occupe du reste.  
- …  
- Si tu allais voir ce que fait Ryo ?  
- Il discute avec l'autre sur le toit.

Hideyuki va pour ouvrir la bouche mais la referme immédiatement. Cette gamine est surprenante.  
La petite fille se dirige vers l'évier et se lave les mains puis se les sèche avec application avant de saisir son ours en peluche et de monter dans sa chambre.

Mais alors qu'elle allait monter la première marche elle s'arrête et se tourne vers l'escalier qui descend du toit.

- Vous désirez ? Demande-t-elle, consciente que l'inspectrice est là pour s'excuser.

Mais l'enfant est rancunière et n'oublie pas le fait que pour Ryo, d'après cette femme, elle n'est qu'un poids mort, qui plus est qui risque de le conduire à la mort. Elle ne veut en rien lui faciliter la tâche.

Saeko est interpellée, cette petite Kerry est tantôt avec l'attitude d'une enfant qui pleure et parfois elle est déconcertante par ce recule qu'elle arrive à prendre face aux autres. Comprenant que la jeune femme tient absolument à lui parler, elle s'assoit sur l'une des marches et attend qu'elle s'approche, elle pose son ours sur ses genoux.

Trouvant là un sujet de conversation parfait, l'inspectrice lui demande :

- C'est un joli ours que tu as là.  
- …

Le regard de la petite fille est toujours aussi méfiant, il est claire pour elle qu'elle ne lui fait pas confiance. Sous ce regard sévère la jeune femme comprend qu'en fait la gamine a peur d'elle, que toute personne extérieure est pour elle potentiellement dangereuse.  
Elle se retrouve alors un peu attendrit par cette enfant au passé malheureux. Elle veut la prendre dans ses bras, mais la petite fille s'écarte et pâlie, se relève rapidement et file dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se laisse glisser le long de la porte, les larmes sont de retour. Elle tremble de tout ses membres.

Dans le salon, l'inspectrice est tétanisée par l'attitude de la petite fille. Ryo qui est assis sur l'escalier qui mène au toit lui dit :

- Tu veux toujours que je l'envoie à l'école ?

Elle se retourne et le dévisage, effectivement vu comme ça. Il est effectivement impossible d'octroyer à cette enfant une éducation « normale ».  
Ryo descend et lui demande :

- Je t'offre un verre ?  
- Non, merci. J'ai du boulot.

Mais avant que l'inspectrice sorte, des bruits de pas se font entendre, des marches dévalées, et une enfant apparaît les yeux encore mouillés de larmes et elle se dirige vers le nettoyeur. Juste au moment ou elle le rejoint, le ciel se fâche et un éclaire fend le ciel suivit de près par un coup de tonner.

Kerry se dirige vers son protecteur, qui spontanément oubliant la présence de Saeko Nogami, se baisse et laisse l'enfant venir à lui pour se rassurer. Il ressert son étreinte sur ce petit corps tremblant…  
Puis semblant se souvenir de la présence de Saeko, il soulève l'enfant et ignorant totalement la belle inspectrice à la jupe fendue, il veut s'isoler avec son petit fardeau dans les bras afin de la rassurer sans deux pairs d'yeux inquisiteurs. Cependant, ne voulant pas inquiéter la petite fille encore un peu inquiète quand on l'emmène dans la chambre en la portant, il se rabat sur le fauteuil du salon.  
Il s'assoit et cale Kerry contre lui, il est juste là, et cela suffit à calmer la petite fille tétanisée par les éléments en colère.

Hideyuki qui était à la chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, invite Saeko a venir le rejoindre laissant ainsi le nettoyeur et la petite fille seuls.  
Une fois installés, il lui sert un verre de Saké, conscient qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

- Que penses-tu d'eux ? demande tout à coup Hideyuki.  
- Surprenant, j'ai jamais vu Ryo comme ça. Il n'a même pas tenté de me sauter dessus. Tu es sur qu'il n'est pas malade ?

Makimura rigole doucement, quand il réussit à se reprendre il dit :

- Tu comprends pourquoi il ne faut pas les séparer ?

Elle boit une gorgée, et relève la tête.

- Oui, mais j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à la petite, Ryo pourrait faire un grand bond en arrière.  
- Espérons.  
- Au fait, vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur les gens qui ont fait ça à la petite ?  
- Malheureusement, non. On espère qu'ils la croient morte.

Un silence s'abat sur la pièce, aucun des deux n'est dupe. Il est essentiel qu'ils la croient morte sans quoi Kerry serait en danger et à cet instant City Hunter devrait intervenir. Mais Hideyuki a un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire, comme si en son fort intérieur il pensait qu'ils valaient mieux ne pas creuser plus loin. Tout à coup, Saeko regarde sa montre et se lève d'un bond.

- Je dois aller voir mon père, pardon, Monsieur le Préfet.

La jeune femme se hâte à sortir de la cuisine se tourne vaguement vers le nettoyeur et sa protégée, leur adresse un petit signe de la main, auquel la petite répond.

En descendant les marches de l'escaliers, elle se demande vraiment qui est cette gamine pour le moins surprenante.  
« Un signe « d'amnistie » ? se demande l'inspectrice. »

La soirée dans l'immeuble de City Hunter se passe bien. Hideyuki a prévenu sa sœur qu'il rentrerait tard, en effet Ryo lui a demandé de garder Kerry pendant qu'il va faire le tour des cabarets.  
Au moment ou il a annoncé à Kerry qu'il devait sortir travailler, elle l'a regardé d'un air plus que sceptique, et lui a dit :

- Mouais, c'est ça. Et c'est la marmotte qui met le chocolat dans l'emballage ?

Elle a prononcé cette phrase sur un tel ton que le nettoyeur avait vu passé toute une cargaison de libellules, tandis que son partenaire était prêt à éclater de rire.  
Ou est ce qu'elle avait entendu cette phrase ? La réponse se fit vite savoir, en fait elle avait entendu une pub à la télévision.

Un brin décontenancé, le nettoyeur avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard.

Refusant d'aller se coucher dans son lit, la petite fille s'est installée sur le canapé, en effet elle n'est toujours pas rassurée par ce lieu qui lui rappelle tant de mauvais souvenirs.

Hideyuki la regarde un peu peiné pour elle, ne sachant trop que faire. Avec sa petite sœur, à cet age là, il jouait aux cartes, aux petits chevaux ou autres jeux. Mais Kerry n'y voyant pas ce jeu est impossible.  
Finalement il s'installe dans le fauteuil et la regarde, elle est incapable de trouver le sommeil il le voit. Il doute profondément qu'elle puisse s'endormir avant l'arrivée de son protecteur. Kerry bouge dans tous les sens, cherchant une position mais ce n'est pas possible.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hideyuki se décide à réagir et sort de son sac un petit livre intitulé « Le petit chaperon rouge ». En fait, il avait eu l'idée de ramener quelques livres d'enfants puisque sa sœur a passé ce stade depuis déjà un petit moment. Il se positionne un peu mieux sur le fauteuil, et commence à lui faire la lecture de cette histoire.

Etonnement, l'enfant s'endort doucement. Content de son effet, il la regarde attendrit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard vers une heure du matin. Le nettoyeur rentre dans l'appartement, s'approche de la petite fille endormie sur le canapé et la monte dans sa chambre.

Ryo positionne l'ours entre ses bras, sort de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et referme la porte.

Il rejoint son partenaire dans le salon qui ne dort pas et qui l'attend.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demande Ryo.

En fait, il est sortit pour voir si son absence ne pèse pas trop sur la petite fille. (NDA : ouais c'est ça on va te croire peut être ! Obsédé va !)

- Au début elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, puis, je lui ai lu un livre, ce dernier a eut raison d'elle.  
- Quel livre ?  
- « Le petit chaperon rouge » je l'ai emprunté à ma sœur.  
- Ah. Je connais pas.   
- Tu pourras lui lire si tu veux.  
- …  
- Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard.  
- A demain Hide. Et merci de t'être occupé de Kerry.

Une fois son acolyte partit, le nettoyeur monte sur le toit fumer une cigarette. Malgré les quelques verres qu'il a bu, il n'a pas oublié de rentrer.


	25. Attitudes problématiques

**Chapitre 25 : Attitudes problématiques**

Plusieurs jours sont passés, la livraison des meubles pour la nouvelle chambre de Kerry doit avoir lieu le lendemain. Le nettoyeur n'a rien dit de tout ça à la petite fille pour lui garder la surprise.  
Nous sommes exactement le 20 mars, cet après-midi là Ryo s'est allongé sur le canapé pour regarder son livre d'images préféré, non pas qu'il ait oublié la présence de Kerry. Mais il pense pouvoir la détecter, enfin jusqu'à présent cela a toujours été le cas.  
Seulement c'est sans compter son état de manque, effectivement, étant donné qu'il a des responsabilités il ne va aux cabarets que très rarement ou alors Hideyuki doit être disponible pour la garder et comme ce dernier tient un point d'honneur à remplir son rôle de grand frère et donc de ne pas laisser sa petite sœur Kaori toute seule, il faut à chaque fois qu'il se débrouille pour qu'elle aille chez des amies.  
Mais faire correspondre tous les agendas est un brin difficile. C'est toujours Hideyuki qui lit des histoires d'enfants à Kerry, car Ryo se sent mal à l'aise, peu habitué à tout ça. En revanche quand Hideyuki raconte une histoire à Kerry, il lui arrive de se poser non loin pour l'écouter aussi.

Ryo se trouve allongé, la bave aux lèvres son mokkori en garde à vous et les pensées perverses face aux photos plus que dénudées des demoiselles qui servent de modèle à ces revues.  
Kerry est dans sa chambre, mais commence un peu à tourner en rond aussi décide-t-elle de descendre voir si son protecteur n'aurait pas quelque chose à lui faire faire. Même si ce dernier tient un point d'honneur a ce qu'elle ne fasse ni le ménage ni le repassage. Mais les activités sont vites vues dans un appartement d'un célibataire et surtout pour une petite fille aveugle comme elle.  
Mais à peine arrive t-elle sur le même niveau que le canapé, qu'elle se fige. Elle n'ose plus bouger. Ces pensées libidineuses, combien de fois les avait-elle ressentie là-bas ? Combien de fois s'était-elle dit que de toute façon elle n'y réchapperait pas ?

Kerry se sent mal à l'aise, elle a besoin de sortir de s'oxygéner de s'éloigner de cette source de danger, dans son affolement interne, elle n'a pas vraiment reconnu la présence de son protecteur et même si elle se doute que c'est lui, ces pensées sont tellement indécentes, elle veut se protéger, se cacher.  
Elle a l'impression que même si elle retourne dans sa chambre ces pensées toujours plus bizarres et males tournées finiraient par se retourner contre elle. Elle a peur terriblement peur. Elle sort donc de l'appartement à pas de loup et descend les marches toujours et encore.

Ryo perdu dans ses pensées plus que reprochable n'a pas senti la présence innocente de sa petite protégée. Si cela avait été des pensées négatives sans aucun doute il les aurait senties et serait déjà entrain de chercher la source. Là, la seule chose qu'il a ressentit et laissé perplexe c'est le bruit de la serrure de la porte d'entrée.  
Il se redresse immédiatement, et regarde en direction de la porte d'entrée. La petite poupée en laine que Kerry a fait avec l'aide d'Hideyuki est en train de se balancer. Il fronce les sourcils, il sort son arme de son holster, bien que ne sentant aucune tension ennemie, Ryo fait chacune des pièces et son inquiétude augmente quand il se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose dans l'appartement : Kerry.  
Toujours aussi discrètement, il descend les marches de l'escalier, il ferme les yeux un instant pour essayer de repérer la petite fille.  
C'est frustrant pour lui, car il a l'impression de se chercher lui-même, peu habitué à chercher quelqu'un sans aucune tension.   
Pourtant il est sûr qu'elle est encore dans l'immeuble, il se décide à rengainer son arme pour le moment, ne sentant aucune pulsion meurtrière.

« Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle veuille sortir ? se demande-t-il. »

Et là il se remémore la scène, lui en train de lire ses magazines pornographiques, son ami en garde à vous devant les photos impudiques et très provocantes des mannequins. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi.

Pris d'un pressentiment, il va dans la salle de tir, car si il y a bien un endroit ou Kerry ne devrait surtout pas être, c'est là-bas. Et tout le monde sait (même lui) que les enfants ont le don d'aller là où il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils soient. Il entre directement dans la salle de tir, mais personne. Mais il sent sa présence, il sait qu'elle est là. Il s'avance jusqu'à la salle de préparation et là, il la voit recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, entre l'armurerie et le mur.

- Kerry…

A l'entente de son nom, la petite fille sent qu'elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dut. L'homme s'approche d'elle mais au moment ou il va pour l'inciter à se lever, la petite fille se contracte sur elle-même et met ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger.

Quand il la voit ainsi recroquevillé, il a l'espace d'un instant envie de la câliner, la rassurer et surtout lui dire qu'elle a rien fait de mal et surtout qu'il est désolé…  
Le nettoyeur se rend compte à quel point se sera difficile de cohabiter avec la petite fille si cette dernière ressent tout y compris les pensées libidineuses qu'il a devant ses magazines préférés…  
Que peut-il faire ? il sait qu'il va devoir trouver une solution mais il ne sait pas encore laquelle…  
Doucement, il la soulève dans ses bras alors qu'elle se rétracte de tout son être. Délicatement, il l'assoie sur la table de la salle, l'enfant a la tête baissée. Il l'oblige à le regarder. Il prend le mouchoir propre dans sa poche (nda : merci Hideyuki mdr), avec soin il lui essuie les larmes. Il s'écarte et va s'adosser au mur et d'une voix étrange et basse, à peine inaudible il dit :

- Je suis désolé Kerry. Tu sais, pour moi regarder ce genre papier, m'aide à décompresser. Mais je t'assure que je respecte les femmes, même si je fais le clown.  
- …  
- Allons Kerry. Sur ce point, je ne changerais probablement jamais. Je resterais toujours le simulacre d'obsédé… (NDA : c'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore goutté aux massues de Kaori…)

Alors qu'un léger silence s'installe, il déclare avec quelque chose d'assimilable à la tristesse

- Finalement peut-être que je devrais trouver un autre endroit pour toi.

Kerry relève rapidement la tête pour le dévisager, elle devient pâle mais à présent il est très loin le moment ou elle avait peur de ses pensées, elle ne veut pas qu'il se sépare d'elle. Alors emprunt à pardonner et surtout à faire des concessions, elle descend doucement de la table avec un peu de maladresse. Et s'approche de son protecteur et elle lui adresse un très beau sourire :  
- Bah c'est pas grave. Moi je te veux tel que tu es !

« Confiance », étonnant de la part de cette enfant torturée par les hommes. Elle lui octroie sa confiance à lui un nettoyeur, un ancien tueur à gage.

Encore une fois cette enfant l'étonne par ses actions, elle a pris sa main entre ses deux petites mains qui malgré tout ce qu'elle a traversé, ses mains sont restées juste un petit peu calleuse mais rien de grave. Il ressent toujours la douceur de ces mains d'enfant.

Il s'agenouille face à elle et lui dit :

- Kerry, il ne faut pas que tu viennes dans les pièces du sous-sol. Il y a plein de choses qui ne sont pas faites pour les enfants.

- …

Quelque chose la tourmente, il en est sûr.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Les armes sont pas faites pour les enfants ?  
- Non, certainement pas.  
- Pourquoi y'a des enfants qui savent s'en servir alors ?

Le nettoyeur est décontenancé, comment en est-elle arrivée à cette théorie ?

- Des fois il arrive que les enfants n'ont pas le choix.  
- Quelqu'un comme moi par exemple ? demande-t-elle du bout des lèvres.  
- Oui… mais tu n'en auras jamais besoin – il lui lève le menton pour s'assurer qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux – parce que je serais là toujours pour te protéger.

C'est à nouveau elle qui prend les devant pourtant c'est elle qui est sortie des ténèbres récemment alors que lui, ça fait plusieurs années. Mais peut-être que s'il avait rencontré Makimura avant, peut-être qu'il aurait essayé d'avoir une autre vie. Seulement voilà, il est ce qu'il est et ne pourra pas le changer. Jamais. (NDA : …)

Kerry passe ses bras autour du cou du nettoyeur et se laisse aller contre lui. Subjugué, Ryo la tient fermement contre lui et se relève.

Alors que le nettoyeur la monte jusqu'à leur appartement, une notion un peu étrange pour le n°1, la petite pense à ce qu'elle n'a pas avoué à son protecteur.  
Par moment, elle a l'impression de connaître ce monde des armes à feu, elle ne sait pas trop comment l'expliquer. Mais elle a l'étonnante sensation que cela ne lui est pas étranger, pourtant elle n'avait vu d'armes à feu avant le jour de la plage. Et là, elle s'était sentie, presque en sécurité dans ce lieu interdit. A présent encore, elle sent à travers la veste de Ryo son arme, et bizarrement un sentiment de bien être l'envahi.

Elle ne lui a pas parlé de ces rêves parfois ou elle se voit armée d'une arme à feu, et étrangement même dans son rêve cette sensation la rassure. Etrange pour elle, la petite fille sait très bien que cela ne lui arrive jamais étant donné qu'elle ne voit rien du tout. D'un certain côté cette cécité lui permet de fuir ce monde abject dans lequel elle se trouve. Peut-être qu'un jour elle éprouvera des remords, mais à ces yeux ce monde ne mérite pas d'être vu.

Quant à Ryo, quand il la pose sur le canapé, il trouve Kerry absente, quelle importance, après tout lui aussi est solitaire et silencieux.

Il va se positionner devant la fenêtre et regarde l'extérieur, les réactions de la petite fille l'étonnent toujours autant, pourquoi lui a-t-elle posé de telles questions ? Il meurt d'envie de faire des recherches approfondies Kerry mais cela serait la mettre en danger.  
A contrecœur il va être obligé de rester là sans rien faire et espérer que leur cohabitation se passe bien.


	26. Tonton Hideyuki

**Chapitre 26 : Tonton Hideyuki **

- Tonton Hideyuki a apporté quelque chose qui se mange ! Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle avait prononcé ça d'une voix joyeuse tout en descendant les escaliers prudemment, Ryo qui était allongé sur le canapé, il avait repéré la petite et avait rangé ses magazines en toute hâte. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était rentré. Son comparse ayant été blessé, le nettoyeur avait pris comme assistante une gamine qui s'était confié à lui. Elle lui avait parlé de son frère mais il n'avait pas tout compris, elle était en larmes et très confuse lors de ses explications. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il fit semblant de la prendre pour un garçon.  
Ryo lui était subjugué « Tonton Hideyuki » c'était nouveau ça !  
En à peine dix jours, l'attitude de Kerry et d'Hideyuki ensemble avait changé. Et cela depuis le jour ou son partenaire s'était mis à lui lire des histoires. Elle adorait ça et attendait cet instant avec impatience.

C'était le 26 mars, Ryo et Kerry s'installèrent à la table du salon. Quand il s'agissait de patisserie, Kerry était la première à les repérer. Cette fois-ci non plus elle les repéra, c'était souvent Hideyuki qui achetait quelque chose.

- Un pain au chocolat pour la demoiselle.  
- Merci, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Les deux nettoyeurs étaient ravis, la petite fille commençait à accepter plus facilement les cadeaux sans pour autant avoir peur d'avoir à effectuer quelque chose en contrepartie. Elle leur faisait vraiment confiance. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda à Hideyuki :

- Tonton, tu as été blessé ?

Il la dévisagea étonné qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour dissimuler sa blessure. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait été blessé par une bande de gangster voulant tuer les témoins gênant lors d'une vente d'armes.

- C'est rien Kerry ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Ta sœur doit être inquiète ? non ?

Elle avait appris l'existence de cette sœur qui pour elle était un grand point d'interrogation, de même que la notion de frère et sœur. Elle avait décidé de l'appeler « Tonton » au moment ou il lui expliquait les liens qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les individus : mère, père, frère, sœur, oncle, tante, grand-mère, grand-père.  
Cela avait étonné Makimura que la petite fille n'ait aucune idée des liens entre les gens. A travers quelques mots il comprit qu'elle n'avait que la notion de « maître » à « esclave » en utilisant des mots très significatifs. En fait, elle avait appris à obéir aux ordres.  
Après quelques jours de réflexion, elle lui avait demandé du bout des lèvres si elle pouvait l'appeler « tonton ». Bien que surpris, il avait tout de suite accepté. Il s'était demandé si la petite fille allait bientôt donner aussi un titre à Ryo. Il attendait donc la suite des choses avec impatience.

- Oui, mais je suis content. Elle a accepté le fait que je travaille avec Ryo.  
- Pourquoi elle aimait pas ?  
- Parce que c'est un métier dangereux.

Kerry mangeait son pain au chocolat, visiblement elle adorait les viennoiseries françaises. Une fois terminé, elle se tritura les doigts elle savait qu'il y en avait encore dans le paquet. Bien qu'elle soit plus à l'aise avec les deux hommes, elle évitait les initiatives quand il s'agissait de son bien-être, de peur de ne pas y avoir le droit.

- Tu en reveux un, Kerry ? Demanda Ryo qui l'observait avec attention tout en lisant le journal.  
- Je peux ?  
- Oui vas-y sers-toi le rassure Hideyuki.

Elle saisit sa proie puis insista auprès d'Hideyuki.

- Mais ta sœur doit s'inquiéter là non ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Bah tu as été blessé tu devrais être auprès d'elle.  
- Oui, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller avant je vais te lire l'histoire promise.  
- Nan, dit-elle en se levant et en tirant Hideyuki pour qu'il en fasse de même.  
- Tu veux pas d'histoire ce soir ?  
- C'est pas ça ! tu dois aller vers Kaori-chan !

« C'est nouveau ça, Kaori-chan » se dit le nettoyeur tout en retournant à sa lecture. Il s'amusait de l'évolution de sa petite protéger. En revanche, il était moins content quand son partenaire lui faisait remarquer que Kerry évoluait plus vite que lui. Ce dernier lui rappelait que les enfants s'adaptaient vite. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater qu'effectivement la jeune fille s'était très vite accommodé à leur mode de vie.

Même la dernière fois ou ils avaient dut demander à leur cliente de venir chez lui pour pouvoir la protéger. Kerry était sagement restée à l'étage comme Ryo lui avait demandé de le faire. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de montrer le bout de son nez.   
Il en avait conclu qu'elle savait qu'elle était plus en sécurité aux deux derniers étages.  
A cause d'un petit retard, la chambre de la demoiselle n'avait été installée que la veille. Mais la petite fille était ravie de cette attention, elle avait une vraie chambre. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu ça enfin pas sans arrières pensés de la part de ce qui lui avaient offert. Alors qu'avant quand elle avait le droit de dormir dans un vrai lit, c'était principalement pour assurer au Maître d'être bien installé quand il la toucherait et lui ferait mal.

Pourtant la veille, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter face à ce cadeau. Sans doute était-ce pour ça, que le nettoyeur l'avait laissée comme à l'accoutumé s'endormir sur le canapé avant de la monter dans la petite chambre. A cet instant là, il avait compris qu'il restait encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour que l'enfant retrouve confiance en les gens. Il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'abri et protégée dans sa chambre comme tout enfant devrait l'être.

Même si c'était contre son principe, il allait mettre à sa disposition la possibilité de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le soir. Il avait installé ce système le matin même et devrait voir avec la petite fille pour lui expliquer comment ouvrir et fermer la porte à clé.

La petite fille dit :

- Allez au revoir tonton ! On veut pas te revoir avant demain matin !  
- Oui mademoiselle ! Répliqua l'intéressé amusé par l'attitude dictatoriale de l'enfant.

Il ajouta à l'attention du nettoyeur :

- Je compte sur toi pour lui lire son histoire, j'ai posé le livre sur la table. Je suis littéralement mis à la porte.

Ryo les regarda amusé, et fit un geste de la main à son ami. Il posa son regard sur le livre et lit :

- Alice au pays des merveilles…

Le nettoyeur avala la salive, la perspective de lire ce truc à sa protégée ne l'enchantait guère, et cette dernière le dévisagea :

- Je peux m'en passer, le-rassura-t-elle.

Puis la petite fille quitta la salle, monta chercher des affaires et alla prendre un bain. Ryo lui dit :

- Attends Kerry. Je crois qu'Hide a amené un truc pour ton bain.

Elle le regarda mais ne comprit pas.

- Du bain moussant, un truc de fille ça déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il ajoute : parfait pour toi !

Il s'approcha de la baignoire ou l'eau coulait déjà. Kerry attendait à côté. Il lut ce qu'il y avait de marqué :

- Il suffit d'en mettre un peu dans l'eau et ça mousse.

Il en mit un peu sur sa main et lui en mit sur le bout du nez, il lui dit :

- Tu es mignonne comme ça, déclara-t-il taquin.

Une mini bataille de boule de mousse commença alors, au final la petite fille en avait de partout et le nettoyeur en avait aussi sur lui, les rires cristallins de l'enfant empli la salle de bain. Dans la confusion, Ryo tomba en arrière et se retrouva dans l'eau.

Kerry cessa net de rire, elle se dit qu'il allait sûrement la gronder mais à son étonnement, il éclata de rire.  
Il avait compris les craintes de l'enfant et décida de jouer encore, heureusement il avait enlevé son holster et son arme dès qu'il était entré dans l'appartement. Les réactions étranges de l'enfant face à son arme l'avaient motivé à de telles règles de conduites.

Il se sentait un peu démunie sans arme mais, il savait qu'il était capable de faire de n'importe quoi une arme mortelle. Lui et sa protégée, ne risquaient à cet instant rien du tout.  
Il attira la petite fille à lui, en espérant qu'elle prendrait pas ça pour une agression et elle se retrouva habillée dans l'eau. Elle rit de bon cœur.

Ryo se releva et lui dit :

- Tu devrais te déshabiller et finir de prendre ton bain.

Il sortit de l'eau et déposa spontanément un baiser sur son front. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux étonnés par cette proximité. Il se gratta la tête et s'éclipsa.

Au moment ou le nettoyeur rentrait dans le salon, son partenaire entra dans l'appartement :

- Ryo ? Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?  
- Hum, bataille de boules de mousse.  
- Ah ! Tu lui en apprends de drôle de chose à cette petite. Ne t'étonne pas si un jour elle t'appelle « papa ».  
- Ça va pas la tête ! Moi j'ai 20 ans ! J'ai pas le temps de jouer les père.  
- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais.  
- Pff. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'ai oublié un truc.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Un livre pour Kaori.  
- Fais voir.  
- Le touche pas tu es trempé.  
- Laisses lire.

Il fit une grimace et dit :

- De drôle de goûts.  
- C'est une jeune fille, et une jeune fille lit des livres un peu à l'eau de rose pour rêver.  
- Comme Alice au pays des merveilles !  
- Oh tu sais comme je regrette de ne plus avoir à lire des histoires à ma petite sœur adorée… Enfin je dois me faire une raison c'est une belle jeune fille maintenant.  
- Tu as une photo.  
- Certainement pas ! Elle est plus en sécurité loin de toi. Au fait, le 31 je ne viendrais pas, c'est son anniversaire donc pas de boulot. Elle l'a même marqué sur mon agenda !  
- Elle est prévoyante.  
- Avant que j'oublie, tiens voici pour Kerry.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Une cassette audio avec des comtes pour enfants, j'ai trouvé ça l'autre jour. Je me suis dis que se serait une bonne idée pour elle.

Après cette petite discussion, Ryo monta se changer avant d'attraper réellement froid. Il monta aussi la cassette audio, dont il lu le titre :

« Les comtes rouge du chat perché ».

- Bah ça promet…

Ryo entra dans la chambre de la petite fille et alla jusqu'à la commode ou était posée une petite chaîne hi-fi, il glissa la cassette dedans et vérifia la porte pour son système de fermeture.

A peine a-t-il finit, qu'il sent sa protégée près de lui. Il lui explique :

- Viens là.

Elle s'approcha de lui, accroupit sur le sol et lui dit :

- Tu vois en tirant le loquet comme ça, tu t'enfermes dans la chambre et personne ne peut venir t'embêter.  
- …  
- Quand tu n'auras plus peur de moi, tu pourras le laisser ouvert.  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- Pour que tu n'aies pas peur de moi, que tu sois sûre que jamais je ne viendrais te faire de mal, que ce soit dans ta chambre ou nulle part ailleurs. Ton corps t'appartient et personne, n'a le droit de te toucher si tu ne le veux pas. Seul ton amoureux dans le futur et avec ton autorisation aura le droit de toucher ton corps.

Elle lui demanda sceptique :

- Tu crois que j'aurais un amoureux ?  
- J'en suis certain tu es très jolie, et tu feras sans aucun doute une jeune femme dans quelques années très belle.- Il ajouta pour changer de sujet - Allez mademoiselle, alors tu veux que je te lise Alice au pays des merveilles ? On va dans le salon ?  
- Non, on peut rester ici… dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Ryo sourit, elle le faisait entrer dans son cercle de confiance même dans ce lieu ou il savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et laissa la petite fille se mettre ou elle voulait. Elle choisit de s'installer sur le second fauteuil, elle ramena ses jambes vers elle.

- Alors commençons.

Mais après avoir bredouillé trois phrases sans aucun ton et sans aucune attitude comme Hideyuki le faisait, Kerry éclata de rire et grognon son protecteur lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ?  
- Tu sais pas mettre le ton comme tonton Hideyuki.  
- Au fait, pourquoi as-tu décidé de l'appeler tonton ? lui demanda-t-il pour essayer de faire oublier la critique qu'il avait essuyé alors qu'il faisait des efforts considérables pour lui être agréable.

Elle se leva et dit :

- J'ai décidé que je choisirais moi-même ma famille ! Alors toi tu es si j'en crois ce que m'a dit tonton, un peu comme un papa.

Kerry avait prononcé les derniers mots dans un murmure, elle avait peur de se faire disputer, de plus elle rougissait.  
Ryo la regarda un moment, touché par cette délicate attention bien que surpris. Surpris parce qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas projeter cette image. Aussi déclara-t-il :

- C'est gentil, mais je crois pas que je mérite ce titre.

Sa protégée lui répliqua, sans hésitation :

- Ça c'est moi qui décide.

Ryo la regarda interdit, il s'étonnait de voir tant d'assurance chez elle. Elle se décontracta un peu et dit :

- Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve, je me voyais entouré de gens en train de déclarer que c'est moi qui choisie ma famille. Que pour ne pas être déçu il faut la choisir soi-même ! Ce rêve était étrange, car j'ai eu l'impression que c'était pas moi au milieu de ces gens. C'était comme si c'était une autre personne. Pourtant elle me ressemblait, mais elle était plus forte. Un peu comme toi…

Elle ajouta gênée :

- C'est bizarre ce que je raconte !

Un petit silence s'installa, sentant que sa protégée était mal à l'aise, il décida de lui poser une question.

- C'est suite à cet étrange rêve que tu as décidé que j'étais suffisamment compétent pour être ton « papa » ?  
- Tu me protéges, tu t'occupes de moi et tu m'acceptes comme je suis. Moi je t'aime beaucoup !

Encore une fois elle avait les joues roses. Changeant du sujet elle demanda :

- C'était quoi ton travail d'aujourd'hui ?  
- C'est pas le genre de chose intéressant pour les petites filles.  
- J'ai envie de savoir…  
- Bon alors aujourd'hui j'ai pris comme partenaire comme Hideyuki était blessé, un gamin pour le démantèlement d'un trafic d'armes.  
- Tu les as arrêtés ?  
- Oui. Allez maintenant au dodo, je crois qu'on va attendre qu'Hideyuki puisse te lire des histoires pour Alice parce que moi…

Il mima une mine catastrophée, sa protégée éclata de rire, puis elle se glissa dans son petit lit. Spontanément, il lui laissa un baiser sur le front.

- Dis…  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que ça te dérange ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Si je t'appelle « papa ».

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était sérieuse et pourtant, ça avait l'air de l'être.

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout Kerry. Bonne nuit.

Ryo quitta la chambre de l'enfant et ferma la porte mais une petite voix lui demanda de laisser la porte entrouverte.  
Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, les mains derrière la nuque. Il fixa le plafond interdit. Il se surpris à sourire face à la perspective de jouer les papa avec cette petite fille. Ryo s'émerveilla parce que c'était la première fois que sa protégée se couchait directement dans son lit sans qu'il faille qu'il attende qu'elle s'endorme sur le canapé.

Après tout, il en tenait déjà le rôle et ça aurait été se voiler la face que de ne pas se l'avouer.


	27. A l'approche

**Chapitre 27 - A l'approche. **

Le temps avait passé, de la même manière que l'eau sous les ponts. Ryo et Kerry vivaient dans la simplicité dans une relation un peu particulière. L'enfant avait décidé de l'appeler « Papa » et Ryo laissait faire sans pour autant dire à Kerry qu'elle était à présent sa fille.  
Mais cette dernière n'avait pas besoin de ça pour comprendre que son protecteur tenait à elle, il était maladroit elle s'en était tout de suite rendue compte mais elle essayait d'éclairer un peu son univers. La complicité existait toujours aussi bien, mais il n'empêchait que c'était toujours Hideyuki renommé« Tonton Hideyuki » pour l'occasion qui lui lisait des histoires et la divertissait. Ryo restait là à les observer, parfois en souriant de manière attendri. Malgré les deux ans passés, il s'étonnait toujours de la facilité de Kerry à s'adapter à son attitude parfois un peu détachée. Il était persuadé qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur sans qu'il ait besoin de lui exposer.

La fermeture qu'il avait mis sur la porte de la chambre de Kerry pour qu'elle se protège de ses démons n'était enclenchée que lorsqu'il était en mission. A présent, elle se sentait en sécurité dans sa chambre et cela à force de douces attentions. A aucun moment, ni Hideyuki ni lui-même n'étaient entrés sans permission dans sa chambre ou avaient cherché à s'immiscer dans son intimité.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ryo ? Tu as l'air soucieux…

L'homme accoudé à la balustrade acquiesça.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Kerry ? Elle est malade ?  
- Non, non, mais elle m'a fait une belle frayeur.  
- Du genre ?  
- Son lit était plein de sang…  
- Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Demande le partenaire de City Hunter avec appréhension.  
- Je me suis inquiété, mais au final c'était pas bien grave…  
- C'était quoi ?  
- Simplement le signe qu'elle devient une jeune fille…  
- Ah, je vois, répondit-il en essayant de retenir son fou rire.  
- Oh ça va ! Toi tu as une petite sœur ! moi les filles que je rencontre, je me pose pas la question…  
- Je t'avais dis que ce genre de chose arrivait.  
- Oui, oui.

Le nettoyeur resta silencieux.

- Au fait ou est-elle ?  
- Kotori est en train de lui expliquer des trucs de filles.  
- Hi hi. Tu ne t'en es pas chargé ?  
- Ça va pas la tête ! Je suis City Hunter ! Et l'étalon de Shinjuku !  
- Oh ça va, vire ta carapace tu veux ! Ça fait déjà deux ans qu'elle est avec toi. Tu pourrais arrêter ton cirque.

Ryo passa les mains dans ses cheveux et dit tout bas :

- Tu me vois expliquer à Kerry, à partir de maintenant tu es une jeune fille, ce truc va t'arriver tous les mois. Et surtout interdit de sortir avec des garçons d'accord ?

Une libellule passa derrière la tête d'Hideyuki.

- C'est ce que diraient les pères à leurs filles.  
- Pff, ce sont des trucs de filles. Elle a décidé qu'elle m'appellerait « papa » je n'ai pourtant pas la tête de l'emploi !  
- Ah là, là ! Quand est ce que tu arrêteras de te prendre la tête ? Tu as recueilli Kerry, tu l'héberge, la nourrit et la protége contre les autres et elle-même. Et tu l'aimes en plus !  
- Je n'aime personne ! Je suis un tueur !  
- Etait.  
- Je suis un nettoyeur professionnel, et pour ça il faut que je n'aie aucune attache !  
- C'est trop tard pour ça.

Ryo dévisagea son ami, puis finit par soupirer. Il alluma une cigarette.

- Ou est le tueur ? Demanda le nettoyeur doucement.  
- Il a disparut y'a longtemps, et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Oui.  
- Je me mets de ce fait beaucoup plus en danger.  
- Tu as écouté ton cœur, tu n'as pas le droit de reculer à présent, ça fait presque deux ans que vous vivez comme une famille…  
- Famille..  
- Oui, c'est ta fille à présent.  
- …  
- Déjà deux ans presque souffle le nettoyeur. Je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti non ?  
- Très bien sorti. Pas évident de s'improviser père d'une enfant de douze ans quand on a un passé tel que le tient. Par contre…  
- Oui ?  
- Tu en as fait une enfant un peu trop gâtée.

Une libellule passa.

- Je trouve pas, je pense juste qu'elle avait besoin de ça. Elle n'a pas eu grand chose jusqu'à présent.  
- Sans doute, mais il ne faut pas confondre amour et cadeaux. Et puis si tu en fais une capricieuse ! je plains son futur mari…  
- … Elle a même pas 14 ans, on a le temps.   
- Dis plutôt que tu voudrais qu'elle prenne son temps.  
- Et ta petite sœur quand est ce que je la rencontre ?  
- Jamais !   
- Une photo ! Une photo.  
- Tu rêves !

Kotori arriva sur le toit et dit :

- C'est bon je lui ai tout expliqué.  
- Merci beaucoup…  
- C'est normal. N'oublies pas de lui acheter…  
- C'est nécessaire ? Demanda le nettoyeur.  
- A ton avis… crétin.  
- Mais je vais avoir l'air bizarre moi ! Se plaignit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.  
- Je doute que cela puisse être pire que l'image que tu renvois dit-elle amusée.  
- C'est pas toi qui va te pointer dans le rayon cherchant quel produit acheter pour ces trucs mensuels !

Deux libellules se baladèrent derrière la tête d'Hideyuki, qui venait de comprendre. (nda : c'est pas trop tôt)

- Kotori chérie ! Tu voudrais pas lui en acheter toi ! Hein ! Hein.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, en fait, elle avait déjà prévu de le faire elle-même pensant sans doute à juste cause que du rayon concerner opter pour celui de la lingerie fine.

- Ok, je m'en charge monsieur le nettoyeur pas fichu d'acheter des serviettes périodiques.

Ryo réfléchit sérieusement quelques secondes avant de s'élancer vers la jeune femme en lui criant :

- Pour te remercier ! Je t'offre mon corps !

Il lui sauta dessus mais atterrit dans le mur.

- T'es irrécupérable ! Dire que tu es le papa d'une petite fille !

Sur ce l'infirmière tourna le dos et s'en alla. Tandis que le nettoyeur s'assit en tailleur et arborait une tête d'enfant malheureux, sous le regard amusé d'Hideyuki. Ce dernier finit par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- C'est pas juste… Tout le monde me considère comme un « papa » ! Je suis trop jeune ! OUINNNNNNNN !

Bien que s'y attendant, Makimura tomba quand même à la renverse devant l'attitude de son comparse.  
Tout à coup, le nettoyeur se releva et fixa avec attention le seul immeuble capable d'atteindre son immeuble. La présence qu'il avait sentit était étrange, elle ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un du milieu pourtant elle était étrangement diffuse.  
L'instant d'après, la sensation disparut, ils restèrent quelques minutes encore mais ne sentant aucune animosité contre lui et son partenaire, ils tournèrent les talons.

- Ryo ?  
- J'aime pas ça. Fait gaffe Hideyuki, ça fait déjà plus de trois fois qu'on essaie de me suivre.  
- Tu l'as repéré c'est pas bien grave.  
- Oui mais à chaque fois je l'ai ramené plus proche de la maison.  
- T'inquiète, j'ai senti aucune présence.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cage d'escalier.  
En deux ans, Kerry sortit que rarement de l'immeuble et encore en passant par l'entrée dissimulée dans l'immeuble d'à côté. Mais jamais seule, c'était toujours Kotori qui l'accompagnait. Et puis, étrangement Ryo tenait à ce qu'elle se déguise régulièrement de façon à ce que personne ne la reconnaisse. Sans aucun doute ce subterfuge était prévu pour ses anciens tortionnaires pour qu'ils ne la reconnaissent pas.   
Malgré ses progrès cela demandait énormément de concentration à l'adolescente aussi elle préférait rester enfermée dans sa chambre, s'occupant comme elle pouvait, avec le temps elle avait trouvé plein d'occupation.

En bas de l'immeuble observateur, une personne dit doucement :

- Hum bravo Saeba, tu sens vraiment la présence de presque tout le monde. J'ai de la chance que tu n'aies pas eu une paire de jumelle si non j'aurais été démasqué avant même d'avoir atteint mon but.

Elle entra dans un café et s'assit en face d'un garçon et lui dit :

- Merci de m'avoir attendu.  
- De rien, je préfère pas te demander ce que tu as fabriqué.   
- Je voulais voir quelque chose.  
- …

Sentant la présence de plusieurs personnes peu désirables et ne voulant pas mettre son frère en danger elle l'invita à quitter l'établissement et à s'enfoncer dans les ruelles sordides. Très vite, ils rejoignirent une artère principale et dans la ruade de gens qu'ils perdirent leurs poursuivants.

Fin du chapitre 27


	28. Cauchemard

**Chapitre 28 : Le cauchemar. **

Kerry se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent de ceux d'avant : elle n'y avait pas vu sa vie d'antan. Non, cette fois-ci elle se voyait tel qu'elle était aujourd'hui ou presque.

Dans son rêve elle abattait un homme, dans le détail, c'était déroutant pour elle qui avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu la lumière du soleil. Et pourtant le Doc, avait dit qu'elle n'était pas aveugle de naissance, mais que c'était dut à une exposition prolongée au noir, dans une cave par exemple qui avait abaissé sa vue au fur et à mesure.

Dans son cauchemar, elle maniait un fusil avec lunette de visée. Celui qu'elle tuait était dans un parc avec des adultes habillés comme lui. C'était quelqu'un d'important.

Elle voulait trouver une signification à son rêve et surtout vérifier quelques points, pour celle Kerry s'habilla rapidement. La jeune fille descendit à pas feutré dans la salle, et entra dans la cuisine. Elle s'installa, et son protecteur vint mettre un bol devant elle. Elle le remercia puis mangea en silence.  
Ryo l'observait avec perplexité, quelque chose tourmentait sa fille. Devant les autres il faisait semblant de ne pas la considérer comme ça, mais il devait bien s'avouer que leur relation était vraiment une relation père-fille. Il était toujours inquiet pour la sécurité de la jeune fille à chaque instant, allant même jusqu'à réduire la durée de ses soirées de débauches. Cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure car en fait, Kerry lui apportait la paix de l'esprit. Dès qu'il rentrait, il n'était plus question de boulot avec elle, et c'est ça qui lui procurait une telle sérénité. C'était étonnant pour lui de pouvoir faire comme Hideyuki quand il rentrait chez lui, c'est à dire poser son arme et passer à autre chose…

Kerry ne lui reprochait pas de sortir le soir, même aujourd'hui le nettoyeur avait l'impression que l'adolescente considérait comme une faveur de rester. Ryo l'observait, elle triturait son bout de pain comme si elle avait quelque chose à lui confier, qui ne lui plairait pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kerry ?

Elle sursauta puis le dévisagea, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je…

Elle respira un bon coup et déclara rapidement :

- J'aimerais descendre dans la salle de tir et regarder tes armes, enfin façon de parler.  
- Il en est hors de question.

Kerry releva la tête, avec un regard peiné. Doucement les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, le nettoyeur fit une grimace. Il détestait quand elle pleurait.

- Allons Kerry c'est pas la peine de pleurer.

Décidément les larmes de femmes étaient quelque chose qu'il détestait, et voir sa protéger pleurer le mettait très mal à l'aise. Kerry était hypersensible et chaque fois qu'on lui refusait quelque chose, les larmes coulaient. Ryo ne savait pas quoi en pensait, si c'était dut à sa sensibilité ou une facilité de pleurer pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et ça marchait. Aussi fort et intraitable pouvait être le nettoyeur avec les criminels et les femmes qu'il voyait quand elle lui demandait des promesses et auquel il répondait par la négative. Ryo Saeba, tueur n°1 du Japon, étalon de Shinjuku (NDA : en régression depuis deux ans – NDRyo : Quoi ! mais ça va pas la tête ! je suis toujours le seul l'unique ! le pervers n°1 – NDA : c'est bon Ryo on a compris…) était incapable de dire « non » à Kerry.

- D'accord Kerry, dit-il à contrecœur. Sèches tes larmes.

Cette dernière essuya avec la manche de son pyjama violet ses pleurs, et quoi qu'en pense le nettoyeur, c'étaient de vraies larmes pas celle d'un crocodile même si elle avait compris leur pouvoir (NDA : en gros c'était un peu les deux…)

- Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux voir mes armes, c'est pas un lieu pour les petites filles…

Elle lui adressa un regard noir, il se reprit :

- Pas un endroit pour les jeunes filles.

Il ajouta pour lui-même alors qu'une libellule passait derrière lui :

« Je vais finir par croire qu'Hideyuki a raison, et que son futur mari va m'étrangler pour en avoir fait une capricieuse ».

Mais en son fort intérieur, Ryo doutait que Kerry ne puisse jamais supporter qu'un homme la touche, mais il tenait quand même à l'encourager. Il voulait absolument qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Mais avant ma puce, je veux que tu me dises pourquoi…  
- C'est que…

Les joues de Kerry rougirent, comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer que c'était à cause de son cauchemar, elle était presque sûre qu'elle saurait reconnaître l'arme rien qu'au touché de celle de son rêve.

- Dans mon cauchemar, j'ai vu quelqu'un tirer sur un homme visiblement important…  
- C'est à cause du travail que je fais, tu fais des cauchemars c'est tout.  
- Celle qui tirait était quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai vu l'arme quelle tenait et son regard était résigné. Comme si elle voulait pas tirer…  
- En gros, tu veux regarder l'arme a été utilisée.

Kerry mal à l'aise hocha la tête, elle savait que ce qu'elle disait était qu'une partie de l'iceberg et elle avait conscience que le nettoyeur s'en doutait.

- Ok. Mais c'est la première et dernière fois.  
- D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryo vérifia une dernière fois qu'aucune balle ne traînait dans les armes, à contrecœur il laissa Kerry s'approcher.

Elle plissa des yeux comme pour mieux voir, mais le nettoyeur savait que c'était pour elle un moyen de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entoure. A défaut de voir, elle ressentait son environnement, parfois même à la perfection.  
L'adolescente passa distraitement ses doigts frôlèrent les armes de Ryo. Elle se positionna d'emblée sur les fusils capables de tirer à longue distance. Elle repassa dans sa tête la scène ou elle tirait et sa main s'immobilisa sur un fusil de longue portée. Elle dit d'une petite voix :

- C'était celui-là. Mais y'avait un truc devant.

Ryo réfléchit, et la guida devant des silencieux et lunettes infrarouges. Elle dit :

- C'était un truc comme ça dit-elle en saisissant un silencieux.  
- Ok, et bien qui que tu aies vu dans ton cauchemar, ça doit être un tireur d'élite. Car vois-tu, ce sont des armes de très grandes précisions.

Il la vit blêmir, puis elle se sauva et monta rapidement dans les escaliers. Ryo fronça les yeux, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.  
Alors qu'il était en train de remettre à leur place ses armes, il fut rejoint par Hideyuki qui avait vu Kerry remonter les étages rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu Kerry.  
- Elle voulait que je lui montre mes armes.

Hideyuki écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! C'est une gamine et tu lui montres tes armes !  
- Elle voulait les voir. Tant que c'est pas pour les utiliser.

Le partenaire de Ryo sembla réfléchir, il se dit que son associé était quand même un peu décalé car même montrer son arme à sa sœur ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée. Il se secoua sa tête de dépit et finit par demander :

- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Dans son cauchemar elle a vu quelqu'un tirer avec cette arme munie d'un silencieux.  
- Seul un sniper est capable de tirer avec une telle arme.  
- Je sais, c'est surprenant qu'elle ait su me dire ça.

Se souvenant de la raison de sa visite, Hideyuki enclencha :

- Ça me fait penser que Saeko, m'a demandé si tu pouvais assurer la protection d'un homme.  
- Hors de question.  
- C'est un politicien étranger, qui est venu signer un traité d'extradition entre son pays et le Japon. Il s'est déjà fait tirer dessus.  
- Vraiment ? Il est pas mort ?  
- Non, le gars qui lui a tiré dessus, a utilisé une arme comme celle que tu as montré. Et le pire dans tout ça…  
- C'est donc un pro déclara le nettoyeur.  
- Oui.  
- Il a manqué sa cible ?  
- Non, en plein cœur.  
- Comment a-t-il survécu ?  
- En fait, le gars qui a tiré, a utilisé une cartouche de peinture.  
- Un avertissement.  
- Peut-être.  
- Le tireur ?  
- Envolé, mais on a retrouvé dans les escaliers quelques bonbons.  
- Des bonbons !  
- Oui, des M&Ms visiblement quelqu'un les a fait tomber. (Nda : dédicace à notre star )  
- Sûrement un gosse rien de bien pertinent.  
- Oui mais, l'immeuble est en chantier, interdit au publique fermé par un code numérique complexe. Un gosse n'aurait jamais réussi ça.  
- Ok, allons voir ou a eut lieu l'attaque que je me donne une idée.

Si Ryo avait accepté cette affaire, malgré le fait que ce soit un client et non une cliente était surtout dût au rêve de Kerry.  
L'étrange similitude, entre les deux le troublait. Il voulait trouver une réponse rationnelle. C'était quand même pas commun, de rêver d'une telle arme, surtout pour une ado qui n'en avait pour ainsi dire, jamais vu de réelle. Kerry lui avait dit que c'était une personne aussi jeune qu'elle, qu'elle voyait tirer.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'aimait pas ça.  
De plus, le matin même l'inspectrice manipulatrice d'homme l'avait appelé, elle lui avait demandé si Kerry n'était pas sortie toute seule.  
Saeko avait cru la voir, il avait vaguement pensé à un effet d'optique ou à une ressemblance. Elle avait ajouté que deux secondes après l'avoir interpellé son « hallucination » avait disparue.  
Le nettoyeur lui avait assuré que Kerry ne sortait jamais seule. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perplexe.  
Dès qu'il sortait de l'appartement, il avait l'impression d'être surveillé et épié. Il repérait même quelque fois sa provenance et quand il regardait à cet endroit là, il ne voyait rien. Ou alors ses yeux lui jouaient des tours…


	29. Lieu de rencontre

**Chapitre 29 – Lieu de rencontre**

Un garçon tirait visiblement sa petite sœur dans les rues de Tokyo. Il semblait furieux et sur le point d'exploser. La jeune fille qu'il tirait, semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde pour le suivre.

- Oni-chan ! Ralenti ! (oni-chan grand frère ; one-chan grande sœur)

Mais son frère ne l'écoutait pas, il était blême, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la fête foraine et ensemble ils montèrent dans une bulle qui ferait trois tours. La jeune fille regardait l'extérieur pâlissait au fur et à mesure que la bulle montait dans le ciel. Il le vit et lui dit :

- Désolé, c'est le seul endroit tranquille que j'ai trouvé pour parler. Enfin ! A quoi tu joues !  
- Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire 'ni-chan.  
- Je t'ai vu ! Tirer sur un type ! Mais tu es folle !  
- C'était une cartouche de peinture… C'était pour le prévenir qu'il était en danger.  
- Mais tu es folle ! On s'en fiche de ce type ! Pourquoi, tu le laisses pas à son destin ?  
- On m'avait demandé de l'abattre.  
- Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible, enfin Lina ! tu ne sais pas tirer…

Le garçon regretta aussitôt ces paroles, il savait malheureusement que sa sœur savait tirée et qu'elle était plutôt douée de surcroît.

- La preuve dit-elle dans un murmure avec une grimace, j'ai fait mouche. Si j'avais mis une vraie balle il serait mort…  
- Mais enfin pourquoi !  
- Ils m'ont demandé de le faire.  
- Et parce que quelqu'un t'a demandé de le faire, tu le fais ? Tu es idiote ?  
- Non, je pense à ta sécurité.

Le jeune garçon se radoucit, il savait que sa petite sœur n'avait pas eu le choix de cette formation. Et visiblement cet ordre, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle devait l'exécuter.

- Ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à moi ?

La jeune fille acquiesça tristement.

- On est en permanence en danger.  
- C'est pour ça que l'autre jour tu m'as tiré dans une rue peuplée ?  
- Oui… C'était comme une mise en garde. Ils voulaient probablement t'enlever pour me forcer à le faire.  
- Mais enfin ! Ce type, ils avaient qu'à utilisé un tueur à gage.  
- Tu penses à la vie de ce gars ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète à son frère.  
- …  
- Personne n'a le droit de vie ou de mort sur un individu bon ou méchant.  
- Mais tu allais le tuer non ?  
- …

Elle se tourna sur le paysage dit :

- Non, je voulais l'avertir que quelqu'un de doué voulait le tuer. On ne m'avait pas dis pourquoi on voulait que je le tue, mais j'ai fait des recherches…  
- Et ?  
- Il veut juste signer un traité d'extradition avec le gouvernement et son pays. Visiblement certains ne sont pas trop d'accord.  
- Mais pourquoi ceux qui t'ont formé s'intéressent à ça ?  
- Je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir des gens influant qui sont là-bas, j'en sais rien.

Le garçon vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras il lui dit :

- Ne fais pas ce qu'ils te disent, la dernière fois tu t'en es tirée in-extremis, ce flic, ce Tony a raison, tu ne dois pas faire ce que tu ne veux pas.  
- …

En fait, c'était déjà le même homme qu'elle était obligée de tuer. La première mission avait eu lieu six mois auparavant à New York, à ce moment là, elle voulait juste obéir sans broncher mais la rencontre avec un flic Tony Johnson avait changé son approche.  
L'organisation qui l'avait formé voulait faire d'eux cinq des tueurs au service de l'état. Il s'agissait d'une branche plus ou moins secrète et attachée à la CIA.  
Evidemment, elle n'avait rien d'officielle. Le gouvernement avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas ébruiter le fait qu'ils aient formé des gosses dont les paramètres correspondaient à certain critère pour en faire des petits soldats. Théoriquement ce groupe de cinq, devait être capable de tuer sans état d'âmes mais devait aussi obéir aux ordres. Le problème c'est que sur les cinq enfants choisis, aucun ne voulait devenir des tueurs. Ils avaient compté sur leur intelligence pour savoir calculer la trajectoire d'une balle en fonction de l'impacte mais ils avaient aussi récolté des gosses pas suffisamment bêtes pour croire que tuer les gens pouvait améliorer leur situation présente ou faire oublier leur passé déjà douloureux.

Un flic d'une trentaine d'années l'avait aidé à prendre conscience de ça, Tony l'avait rencontré un jour à New York alors qu'elle faisait des repérages, il était avec son chien policier, qui avait tout de suite sentie l'odeur de la poudre de son entraînement du jour. Elle avait eut une telle frayeur, elle avait une peur panique des chiens et celui là, c'était un labrador et il aboyait tant qu'il pouvait.  
Elle en était tombée sur les fesses et reculait en glissant sur le sol. Son visage était devenu blême. Un jeune homme blond, portant des lunettes nota la situation et après avoir ordonné à son chien de se taire. Il lui tendit la main pour se lever mais Lina avait hésité, une peur fugace dans le regard. Ce jour-là, elle était habillée avec un jean, un t-shirt long avec marqué « Flower » dessus. Elle portait un blouson en jean bleu clair, légèrement trop grand, les manches étaient retournées une foi, il lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Pour se faire pardonner la frayeur, il lui proposa de lui offrir une glace. Et lui avait demandé si elle avait pas un peu chaud comme ça. Elle lui avait assuré que non. Très vite, le jeune homme avait trouvé la gamine intéressante, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son chien avait aboyé de la sorte. Et puis, il avait surpris son regard étrange quand un homme était passé entouré de gardes du corps, son regard s'était fait froid distant et calculateur.

Elle avait mis sa main dans sa poche, mais celui qui s'était présenté comme s'appelant Tony, lui proposa de faire quelques pas. Forcée malgré elle, elle avait donc dut le suivre. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait contre cet homme pour vouloir le tuer…  
Elle avait écarquillé les yeux et il lui avait expliqué que son chien était le sien qu'il était un chien policier, la jeune fille avait alors blêmit. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait vu son arme quand il l'avait aidé à se relever et il l'avait convaincu d'attendre une semaine avant d'exécuter les ordres. Elle l'avait donc fréquenté pendant une semaine, pendant laquelle, il lui avait fait faire plein de choses et surtout montré que derrière un nom, il y avait souvent une famille, un travail et des raisons.  
- Mélina, tu vas bien ? lui demanda son frère.  
- Ça va Gabi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il avait été évident pour la jeune fille qu'au moins une branche du gouvernement américain ou alors une seule personne capable de leur donner des ordres, voulait absolument que cet homme soit mort.  
Ils auraient pu proposer un des cinq autres, mais ils avaient tablé sur elle. Sans doute parce qu'elle était la plus perfectionnée sur les tirs à longue distance que les autres, même si Mikael avait presque un aussi bon niveau.

Mélina voulait repasser sur le lieu ou l'homme s'était fait tirer dessus, elle savait pourtant que les règles élémentaires lui interdisaient mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

La jeune fille emmena donc son frère Gabriel jusque là-bas, il se doutait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, même si personne ne pouvait décemment la reconnaître. En effet, suite à un incident le matin même, elle avait préféré changer de couleur ou tout du moins de mettre une perruque pour dissimuler ses cheveux. Elle regrettait même de ne pas avoir forcé son frère à faire de même en raison de leur ressemblance. Elle l'avait néanmoins obligée à porter une paire de lunettes. Gabriel avait accepté uniquement parce qu'il se doutait que ce n'était que pour le protéger, en plus, il avait profité de sa présence au Japon pour faire couper ses cheveux courts.

Arrivés dans le parc, ils s'assirent tous les deux. Mélina restait cependant concentré sur ce qu'il se passait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser celui pour qui elle était venue initialement ! Cet homme regardait partout, et il la dévisagea, elle aussi avait mis des lunettes ce qui dissimulait un peu grâce au reflet la couleur de ses yeux.

Malheureusement elle resta trop concentrée sur cet homme, elle ne s'aperçut que trop tard de leurs présences. Elle prit la main de son frère et le força à se lever rapidement. Elle le tira pour qu'ils s'échappent en courant, mais très vite, ils furent tous les deux encerclés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura-t-elle dans une langue étrangère.

Elle tenait par la main gauche celle de son frère. La jeune fille glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en tirer de quoi une faire une diversion.

- Allons, tu vas nous confier le garçon… Et tu feras tous ce qu'on veut et tu n'auras aucun bobo.

Elle voulut sortir sa main de sa poche.

- Doucement, ma petite, si non on fait un trou dans la tête de ton cher frère.

Elle commença à sortir sa main de sa poche tout en tenant une petite sphère. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps, de la sortir qu'un des types se retrouva à terre.

Profitant de la diversion, elle fila avec son frère à travers les chemins du parc. Ils coururent rapidement mais Mélina à l'entrée du parc, se heurta à quelqu'un et faillit tomber en arrière si cette personne ne l'avait pas retenu. Gabriel, habitué aux tentatives d'enlèvements restait stoïque. Il demanda à sa sœur :

- Ça va ?  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne regardais pas.

Elle releva la tête et là, elle se dit « Drôle de coïncidences ».

- C'est toi qui a dut avoir le plus peur, lui assura-t-il en souriant. Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir débarqué dans votre champ de course, je vous offre quelque chose à boire.

Mélina savait de qui il s'agissait, d'un côté, avec le partenaire de City hunter ils seraient en sécurité, d'un autre était-il nécessaire de s'exposer à ce point au risque que l'on devine la première raison de leur venue au Japon ?  
Cependant, elle mit ses inquiétudes au second plan et accepta la proposition, pour son frère.

Ils le suivirent donc jusqu'à un petit salon de thé, cet homme avait un air bizarre quand même songea Gabriel. Si le jeune garçon n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait certainement pas laissé sa sœur aller avec ce type, affublé d'un cache poussière immonde. C'est simple ce vêtement lui faisait penser à un obsédé sexuel voir même un pédophile. Gabriel s'assit au fond de son siège, sa sœur ne lui avait pas parlé du partenaire de city hunter, d'ailleurs elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il savait juste qu'ils étaient là pour raison personnelle.

- Alors mes enfants, qu'est ce que vous faîtes dehors livré à vous-même par un temps glacial ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- Nous visitons déclara Mélina, le parc de Shinjuku est absolument magnifique. N'est ce pas grand frère ?  
- Oui répondit-ce dernière de manière laconique.

La jeune fille sentait son frère inquiet et fit rapidement le rapprochement avec l'apparence extérieure de leur hôte. Elle demanda à l'homme :

- Vous avez une drôle d'apparence, chez nous, vous seriez soupçonné d'exhibitionnisme.

L'homme en face s'étouffa presque, Gabriel en était pas loin. Pendant que le frère de Mélina lui dit :

- Mais ça va pas ! Lina !  
- Je suis désolée ajouta cette dernière et lui demanda – vous faite quoi comme boulot alors ? Photographe ? Détective privé ?

L'homme en face des deux jeunes enfants, les regarda interdit. On lui avait encore jamais fait le coup de l'exhibitionniste.

- Je vais vous répondre, à condition que vous me donniez vos prénoms.

Mélina n'était pas trop pour, mais son frère l'ayant déjà appelé « Lina » elle dit :

- Mon frère s'appelle Gabriel, moi je suis Mélina.

Dans le parc, Ryo en finissait avec ces types plutôt coriaces. Mais quand il se retourna pour rassurer les deux enfants, il s'aperçut alors qu'ils avaient disparus !  
Il avait beau se repasser la scène dans sa tête, il ne les avait pas sentis prendre la poudre d'escampette.  
Il se retourna pour interroger les cinq gus, mais ils avaient aussi pris leur jambe à leur cou. Mais pour ces derniers, il les avait sentis partir, d'ailleurs pour lui le plus important avait été de sauver les deux enfants qui avaient faillit se faire enlever. L'un blond aux cheveux courts, et l'autre brune à l'extrême et tous deux portaient des lunettes de vues.

Il prit le temps d'observer la scène et regarda d'où le sniper avait bien pu tirer. Il fut étonné que le bâtiment se trouve à une très grande distance, mais elle était quand même un peu moins grande que celle entre son immeuble et l'immeuble observateur.  
Il se rabroua mentalement en se disant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit la même personne et pourtant, il devrait faire attention. Le nettoyeur savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, d'ailleurs il avait bien entendu les pseudo kidnappeur dire qu'ils ne voulaient que le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'être parti en courant sans attendre de remercier leur sauveur.

- Mon nom est Hideyuki Makimura, et chère mademoiselle, bien qu'on ne me l'ait encore jamais fait, je ne suis pas exhibitionniste.  
- Vous m'en voyez ravie, mon frère n'était pas rassuré.  
- Oné-chan ! (nda : je sais que pour petite sœur c'est imoto-san, mais pour des raisons que vous découvrirez plus tard je choisi d'utiliser les terme « grand frère » et « grande sœur » - qui a dit que j'étais compliquée ? mdr)

Mélina souriait, tout ceci l'amusait. Ces rencontres impromptues, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas par contre c'est qu'on ait payé des gens pour enlever son frère. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait le protéger malgré tout l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu.  
Etre sniper est une chose, mais faire face à un adulte qui est deux ou trois fois plus grand et fort, c'était une autre histoire...

- Je suis détective privé, déclara-t-il.  
- Alors vous allez pouvoir…  
- Gabi ! l'interrompit sa sœur, d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Son frère surprit la dévisagea, pourtant cela paraissait être une bonne idée. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Désolée murmura Mélina. Gabi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en faire.

Sentant le regard inquisiteur du détective, Mélina l'ignora totalement et commença à écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Et elle l'adressa à Hideyuki elle lui dit :

- Vous pourrez donner ça à Monsieur Saeba s'il vous plait ?  
- Quoi ! Que ?  
- On y va Gabi.

Son frère non plus ne comprenait plus rien. Il la suivit, elle adressa un salut à l'assistant de City Hunter. L'homme resta encore quelques secondes avant de vouloir rattraper les deux gamins, mais une fois dans la rue il les avait perdus de vue. Il serrait encore le petit mot dans sa main. Quand il sentit la présence de Ryo, il lui dit :

- Tiens, un message pour toi.  
- Hum ?

City hunter prit le bout de papier ou une écriture maladroite visiblement d'enfant écrivait en japonais :

- Une vie pour une vie, je vous revaudrais ça, lut-il. Qui t'a donné ça ?  
- Une gamine brune avec des lunettes, elle était avec son frère.  
- Probablement les deux gosses que j'ai empêché qu'on enlève. Tu dis que la fille t'a donné ça ?  
- Oui, elle m'a dit de donner ce bout de papier à Ryo Saeba. Visiblement elle savait qui j'étais… Dire qu'elle m'a dit qu'avec mon pardessus je ressemblais à un exhibitionniste.  
- Elle a dit ça ? demanda ahuri le nettoyeur, alors que un escadron de libellules passaient derrière lui.  
- Oui oui, elle a fait comme si elle ne savait pas qui j'étais mais quand son frère a su que j'étais détective privé, enfin c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il a voulu me demander quelque chose mais sa sœur s'y est opposée puis elle a écrit le papier et ils se sont envolés.  
- Probablement pour une protection, ils ont failli se faire enlever comme je t'ai dit.

Ils restèrent silencieux, tout ça était bien étrange. Beaucoup de choses l'étaient selon le nettoyeur.

La jeune fille avait tiré son frère dans les rues de la capitale pour arriver, dans une artère principale ou une fois de plus ils purent semer leurs poursuivants.   
Ils avaient quitté rapidement le café, pas uniquement à cause de la semi-demande de son frère, non, ils étaient partis parce qu'elle avait senti que City Hunter n'était pas loin. Elle ne tenait pas à se confronter à lui, pas encore…  
Elle ne croyait pas réellement aux coïncidences et était presque sûre que Ryo Saeba n'était pas dans ce parc par hasard, il avait l'air d'observer et de regarder quelque chose. Sans doute recherchait-il des indications sur le tireur…  
Un frisson lui parcoura le corps, elle ne voulait pas que City Hunter soit au travers de sa route et pourtant ça avait l'air d'être le cas. D'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal, ce diplomate en serait que mieux protégé. Pourtant elle avait cru comprendre que Ryo Saeba préférait travailler pour des femmes…  
Elle se demandait si cette rumeur était fondée !

Ils se reverraient, ils en étaient persuadés tous les deux !


	30. L'immeuble de tous les aveux

**Chapitre 30 – L'immeuble de tous les aveux**

Après avoir fait le tour de ses indics, Ryo rentra dans l'appartement, quelques secondes plus tard Kerry descendit les escaliers pour aller à sa rencontre.  
Il s'assit à la table de la salle et réfléchit.  
Il avait fait le tour de ses indics pour deux raisons, tout d'abord essayer d'avoir des tuyaux sur son prochain client que Saeko Nogami devait lui apporter le lendemain mais surtout sur son tireur au cartouche d'encre. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un sniper aussi doué soit-il, donner un avertissement de la sorte. La pratique était peu courante et quelque peu déroutante ! Il se demandait à qui il avait affaire.  
Et puis, il y avait ces deux gamins, étrangement ils lui semblaient familiers, comme s'il les avait déjà croisés… Il s'était renseigné pour trouver l'endroit ou ils habitaient et mettre Hideyuki à leur protection discrètement…  
Mais Ryo n'avait pu obtenir aucune information, et son partenaire l'avait appelé pour lui dire que lui non plus n'avait rien trouvé. Et puis ce billet avec cette phrase ! Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir signifier ! Surtout si cette Mélina savait qui il était, comment pouvait-elle affirmer qu'elle paierait sa dette ?  
Pour la première fois de sa vie il était incapable de mettre des noms sur des visages ou de remettre les visages dans les situations dans lesquels il les avait déjà aperçus.  
L'adolescente se rendant compte de l'état de son père, préféra ne pas l'embêter et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle espérait que Ryo ne se rendrait pas compte, qu'elle avait fait un effort vestimentaire, même si c'était juste pour l'appartement.  
Cela faisait des mois que Kotori insistait pour lui voir porter une robe, chose que la jeune fille avait gentiment refusé.  
Mais récemment, peut-être parce que les deux ans de son retour à la vie allait sonner le 22 décembre. Elle voulait réussir à faire un pas de plus vers la réadaptation.  
Kerry savait que Ryo et Hideyuki notaient ses progrès et en étaient fiers. Elle alla faire la seule chose qu'elle savait faire, du chocolat chaud…  
Elle prit, le lait dans le frigo, en versa dans une casserole qu'elle réussit à atteindre sur la pointe des pieds.  
Le problème était toujours pour allumer le feu de la gazinière, mais elle y arrivait toujours.

Une fois les deux tasses prêtes, elle en apporta une à son protecteur la mettant sur la table à côté du journal. Le nettoyeur leva un regard vers l'adolescente qui se donnait du mal pour faire abattre la tension qui restait encore dans son corps.  
L'enfant restait pour lui, une véritable source de fraîcheur et lui permettait de sortir du train-train quotidien du travail de nettoyeur.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec sa propre tasse. Elle adorait son odeur. Le nettoyeur se retrouvait donc avec une tasse de chocolat au lieu de café mais bon, il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre outre mesure.  
Kerry n'intervenait jamais dans son travail, elle ne lui demandait jamais rien d'ailleurs. Si lui ne lui offrait rien, elle s'en contentait. Sans doute pour éviter d'avoir une « dette ».  
Depuis l'épisode du couteau, ni Hideyuki, ni lui n'avaient plus fait allusion à ceux qui l'avaient élevé. La petite fille non plus, ne disait rien les concernent.

- Papa tu as un souci ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ryo leva les yeux et la regarda, c'était rare qu'elle parle. Il adorait voir ses joues se colorer quand elle était gênée, comme à présent. Il sourit attendri et lui dit :

- Rien de bien grave, je te rassure.  
- Tu es sûr ? Tu sembles plus inquiet que d'habitude.  
- Comment…  
- L'air est plus chargé, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Ryo ne se ferait probablement jamais à la capacité de sa petite protégée à lire en lui ou à tout ressentir. Il lui demanda par curiosité :

- Est-ce que tu as senti quelqu'un observer l'appartement récemment ?

L'adolescente fit mine de réfléchir et lui dit doucement :

- C'est cette personne là qui t'inquiète ? Elle n'est pas méchante !  
- Tu as senti que quelqu'un observait l'immeuble ?  
- Oui. Mais elle ne voulait pas nous faire du mal.

Ryo allait pour répondre quelque chose, mais s'en abstint, il réfléchit et repassa les jours ou il avait sentit ce regard sur lui. En y réfléchissant, c'était vrai. La personne qui les observait avait peut-être une aura proche de ceux du milieu bien que diffuse, elle n'en était pas pour autant néfaste. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas réellement lui que cette aura observait…  
A cet instant, quelque chose fit tilt, il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifié et en tant que nettoyeur c'était pas possible.

Il n'avait pas vérifié l'immeuble d'où le gars les avait surveillés. Il embrassa sa protégée sur la joue et lui dit :

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il allait refuser, mais il se rappela qu'elle n'était pas sortie depuis longtemps et puis s'il faisait attention, ils n'y verraient que du feu ! et puis il la détailla et lui dit le plus honnêtement possible :

- Et bien ! Tu vas en attirer des garçons dans tes filets !

L'adolescente eut les joues flamboyante et gênée.

- Je vais me changer, murmura-t-elle avant de tourner le dos.  
- Non ! Ma puce ! Ça te va très bien au contraire ! Allez viens, mets ton manteau rouge et on va te mettre un bonnet comme ça tu pourras dissimuler tes cheveux blonds ! Et des lunettes de soleil pour qu'on voit pas tes jolis yeux. Tu auras l'air d'une star.

Kerry le rouge aux joues obéit sans discuter, quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité elle savait que le nettoyeur ne lésinerait jamais. Une fois mis des gants blanc. Sous sa robe, elle avait mis un caleçon long noir, mais le nettoyeur ne fit aucune remarque. Il savait que rien que le fait d'être en robe était pour elle un exploit alors il n'allait pas titiller si pour sortir, elle voulait mettre un pantalon dessous. Il regarda la tenue et lui dit :

- Tu ressembles à une vrai petite demoiselle anglaise. Allez allons-y.

Pour la première fois depuis l'épisode du couteau il lui demanda :

- Dis-moi Kerry, tu es d'ou ?

Elle le dévisagea inquiète, il ajouta rapidement :

- De quel pays ? c'est pas un secret d'état.

Elle sembla réfléchir en baissant la tête puis murmura, un :

- Je sais pas. J'ai pas de souvenir d'avoir connu autre chose que ces gens là.

Kerry avait alors agrippé la main du nettoyeur, comme pour le supplier de la sortir de ses pensées. Il lui dit doucement :

- T'inquiète pas Kerry, jamais plus ils ne mettront la main sur toi.

L'adolescente était sur le point de pleurer, il voyait ses yeux se brouiller il lui fit lever la tête avec sa main droite pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux :

- Je te le promets.  
- Merci papa, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Le nettoyeur resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer. Ryo commençait à être habitué par ces manies de petites filles, mais il ne s'en lassait jamais.  
Il adorait voir qu'elle avait une totale confiance en lui.

Ryo mit fin à cette tendresse débordante avec une drôle d'impression de manque. Il lui dit :

- Bon Kerry, nous allons prendre la voiture. Toi tu vas passer par l'autre bâtiment d'accord ? Je vais t'y conduire et je viendrais te chercher dans le hall du bâtiment.  
- Oui.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.  
- D'accord.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la sortie de l'autre immeuble puis, revint en courant vers sa voiture en courant pour récupérer le plus vite possible sa protégée. Il se gara devant l'immeuble, et alla la chercher, la jeune fille bien dissimulée sous son béret rouge de la même couleur que le manteau qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux suivit son protecteur jusqu'à la voiture. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte. Il fit le tour de la voiture, monta et au bout de deux minutes démarra en direction de l'immeuble qui l'intéressait.

Quand il se gara à quelques mètres de l'immeuble et Ryo fit descendre sa protégée. Quand il était dans la rue avec elle, ce qui était plutôt rare. Il reprenait l'attitude du professionnel cherchant toute source de conflit existant dans les parages.

Rassuré par l'absence totale de tension, il la fit descendre. Kerry le suivit pas à pas et même si elle en avait envie, elle ne lui prit pas la main. D'après le Doc, l'adolescente était plutôt menue et petite pour son âge, mais il restait optimiste. La longueur des doigts de la jeune fille lui promettait d'être d'une taille plus que correcte pour le futur. En attendant, elle mettait toujours des vêtements de dix et parfois douze ans.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Comme il y avait une dizaine d'étages, il arrivait qu'ils s'arrêtent pour que Kerry puisse reprendre son souffle.

Sur le toit du même immeuble, deux silhouettes observaient l'appartement de City Hunter grâce à un télescope pour l'une d'entre elle et l'autre un fusil de longue distance.   
Tout à coup, l'une d'elle se redressa aux aguets. Elle avait entendu du bruit et cela venait des escaliers et surtout ça se rapprochait.

Mélina tira son frère lui dit de prendre la longue vue, et le garçon se glissa par le conduit d'aération qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'embouchure de la cage d'escalier. Dans son action sans s'en rendre compte la jeune fille fit tomber un de ses bonbons. Elle poussa son frère sur le conduit, tandis qu'elle alla se placer au-dessus de la borne d'accès au toit, elle s'allongea et se dissimula sous une cagoule au cas ou elle devrait s'enfuire rapidement.  
En effet le conduit d'aération était pas assez profond pour deux, et le plus important à ces yeux au cas ou ce soit ses poursuiveurs était de mettre à l'abri son frère.   
Bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, quand il s'agissait de quelque chose comme la sécurité physique, c'était Mélina qui avait le dernier mot, en revanche pour tous les reste et surtout attenant aux relations avec les autres c'était Gabriel son guide. Elle resta allongée là, en espérant que les deux individus qui venaient d'arriver sur le toit ne la verraient pas. Elle tenait contre elle son fusil mais elle n'avait pas mis de balles dedans. Elle remonta doucement sa jambe et récupéra son arme personnelle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le prenait dans la main dans la perspective de se protéger, cependant son cœur était étrangement calme compte tenu de la situation.

Quand elle reconnut Saeba en compagnie d'une gamine, son cœur fit un raté, et l'espace d'une seconde le nettoyeur crut sentir une présence. Il fronça les sourcils et mettant sa protégée derrière son dos, il sortit son arme.

Mélina n'utiliserait jamais l'arme sur eux. Il faudrait donc qu'elle trouve une diversion.

L'arrivée d'un gros chien de type Saint-Bernard qui se dirigea vers Kerry qui recula contre la barrière, était une bonne diversion. La petite protégée sentit la panique venir en elle. Ryo déconcentré prit la petite fille dans ses bras :

- C'est rien ça va aller.  
- Ok.  
- Tu as eu une mésaventure avec un chien ?  
- Moi non, mais Ley oui.  
- Tu n'as plus peur de dire son nom ?

Kerry dit songeuse :

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas loin.  
- Ah bon ? Tu penses ça pourquoi ?  
- Je sais pas.

Un homme vint chercher le chien, mais ce dernier se tourna vers l'endroit ou Mélina se trouvait et commença à aboyer. Cette dernière qui n'aimait pas plus que l'autre gamine les chiens sentait déjà la peur lui tenailler le cœur.  
Heureusement elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, alors que le propriétaire avançait. La jeune fille glissa sur le petit toit pour se trouver de l'autre côté, le chien alla vers elle. Elle avait laissé son fusil à longue porté et rangé son arme dans son dos. De toute façon, il y trouverait aucune emprunte. Comme toujours Mélina, dans les cas d'extrême nécessité arrivait à surpasser ses angoisses, aussi elle lança une corde dans le vide, c'était risqué mais, la seule solution pour atteindre la cage d'escalier qui était à découvert…

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la corde en faisant semblant d'ignorer son vertige. Elle savait que c'était risqué, mais d'un autre côté la présence de ce type de l'immeuble empêcherait le nettoyeur de lui tirer dessus. C'est avec efficacité qu'elle disparut sur le long de l'immeuble, Ryo déposa Kerry qui protesta et regarda ou était passé la personne, mais elle avait disparue.

En réalité, Mélina était passé dans la cage d'escalier trois étages en dessous, elle laissa la corde accrochée. Et se glissa dans la ventilation avec une agilité de gymnaste. Elle tira la plaque vers elle, pour se dissimuler. Elle savait que son frère ne sortirait pas si elle ne venait pas le chercher. Elle s'allongea dans le conduit en espérant qu'aucun rat ne se balade dans le coin. Elle attendit.

Le voisin demanda d'un air perplexe :

- C'était quoi ça ?  
- Probablement un cambrioleur déclara Ryo. Mais on a dut le faire fuir, il ne reviendra pas ce soir.  
- Peut-être que je devrais appeler la police, dit-il consciencieux.  
- Aucun de nous l'avons vu, et on ne sait pas qui sait en plus il avait une cagoule.  
- Vous avez raison, je vais juste bien fermer chez moi.  
- Oui bonne idée.

Une fois l'individu et son chien hors de vue, Ryo prit une cigarette et se mit à fumer. Kerry le regarda et lui demanda :

- Tu es inquiet Papa ?  
- Ce type qui qu'il soit, est doué, je n'ai pas sentit sa présence à aucun moment. Si ce chien ne lui avait pas aboyé après…  
- Avec des « si » on refait le monde, c'est tonton qui me l'a dit.  
- Tu as raison.

Ryo jeta loin sa cigarette et lui dit :

- Attends-moi ici je vais voir ce qu'il nous a laissé là-haut.

Ryo prit sa lampe torche et éclaira la scène. Il resta perplexe face à un truc trouvé par terre.

Il le prit et le mit dans la poche de sa veste. Il monta ensuite sur le toit de la cage d'escalier et fit une découverte étonnante : un fusil à longue portée avec visée infrarouge pour pouvoir voir dans la nuit les déplacement, et un silencieux.

C'était la même arme que Kerry avait déterminé. Comme sur le lieu du tir, il avait trouvé une douille, il allait pouvoir faire une vérification grâce aux stries. Il demanderait à Hideyuki de s'en occuper. Il redescendit, s'attarda quelques instant devant la bouche d'aération mais continua sa route.

Dedans la bouche, Gabriel n'osait même plus respirer. Visiblement, le chien avait débusqué sa jumelle et elle avait dut prendre une tangente, il savait qu'il ne devait pas bouger, que sa sœur avait pensé avant tout à sa sécurité et donc que les chances d'être trouvé étaient très minces. Mais il n'osait même pas se demander comment elle leur avait fossé compagnie, la seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr c'était le fait qu'elle revienne coûte que coûte le chercher. Il ne devait surtout pas bouger, surtout avec ces cinglés qui veulent l'enlever pour faire pression sur sa sœur.

Ryo détacha avec un peu de difficulté la corde et l'enroula, Kerry lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- Comme ça, on est sur. Qu'il ne refera son petit truc qu'une seule fois. Allez ma puce, on y va. On rentre à la maison, on commandera un plat.  
- D'accord !

Ryo et Kerry descendirent les escaliers, arrivés sur le palier ou Mélina s'était installé dans le conduit, il s'immobilisa et observa, mais rien.

Ils reprirent la voiture et retournèrent à l'appartement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Mélina s'extirpa de sa cachette et monta chercher son frère. Elle lui demanda comme il allait, il la rassura. Elle voulut récupérer son fusil mais il avait été récupéré. Elle fit une grimace mais ne fut pas plus que ça tourmentée.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Ryo et Kerry mangeaient une pizza quatre fromages et une royale. Mélina et Gabriel étaient installés à une table de restaurant, au deuxième étage qui était fermé au reste du public.  
Ce n'était pas par caprice, c'était juste pour éviter que des gens armés ne débarquent et s'en prennent à son frère. De plus, ça éviterait qu'on les reconnaisse…

**Fin du chapitre**


	31. Enlèvements

**Chapitre 31 : Enlèvements.**

Quelques jours passèrent depuis l'épisode de l'immeuble, Gabriel avait bien écouté les explications de sa sœur au sujet de City Hunter et du moyen de le contacter.  
Derrière le dos de sa sœur jumelle, il avait donc prit la liberté de les joindre…  
Il leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un endroit normalement « sûr » par pure sécurité, il avait même demandé à ce qu'on ne les dérange pas.  
Gabriel, était habillé d'un simple pantalon en velours noir une chemise blanche, un pull noir dont le col est en v et un trois-quarts qui lui arrivait au milieu des genoux. Il était plutôt inquiet car si sa sœur apprenait qu'il était venu rencontrer cet homme pour leur demandé de le protéger...  
Il ne voulait en rien devenir un poids et un objet qui servirait pour faire pression sur sa sœur qui devait déjà faire face à ses propres problèmes.

Hideyuki avait vu le message pour City Hunter, mais ce dernier était écris en anglais. Il était plutôt évasif, et donnait juste un lieu de rendez-vous. Il se dit qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose, le lieu de rendez-vous était dans un petit café sympa.  
Il prévint le nettoyeur mais ce dernier dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir et que de toute façon la prise de contact c'était son boulot.

Gabriel était assis et il était en train de jouer avec son croissant. Il devrait dans moins d'une heure être auprès de sa sœur et espérait que ce serait possible. Il avait donné des instructions pour qu'on lui amène le type au cache-poussière.  
Le garçon de café avait mis la pancarte « fermé » mais fixait l'extérieur avec attention. Quand il vit un homme avec des lunettes et une drôle de parka sur le dos attendant perplexe devant le café, il alla à sa rencontre et lui demanda de le suivre.

Hideyuki ne s'attendait pas à ça, il demanda :

- Mais le café n'est pas ouvert ?  
- Si mais monsieur tenait à ce qu'on le ferme exceptionnellement pour votre rendez-vous. D'après ce qu'il a bien voulu dire, il semblerait que des gens cherchent à l'enlever.  
- Ah.

Il se dit à lui même « Ryo ne voudra jamais de cette affaire, c'est mal barré ». Mais quelle ne fut pas son étonnement quand il se retrouva face à Gabriel. Ce dernier s'avança stoïque et tendit la main au nettoyeur.

- Bonjour monsieur Makimura. Ma sœur m'a apprit comment joindre…

Le jeune garçon regarda le maître des lieux et lui dit :

- Pourriez-vous nous apporter une tasse de chocolat pour moi et… vous monsieur ?  
- Un café.  
- Je vous apporte aussi une tasse de thé monsieur ?  
- Oui volontiers.   
- Bien monsieur.

L'homme s'éclipsa. Gabriel invita Makimura à s'asseoir.  
- L'autre jour, je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me protéger. On essaie de m'enlever. Ma sœur…  
- Elle ne semblait pas prompte à vous laisser, nous engager.  
- C'est que… Mélina ne fait confiance à personne. Elle n'a pas le passé pour se le permettre. Encore aujourd'hui elle est persuadée que si on lui tend la main c'est soit pour lui planter à couteau soit pour l'utiliser…  
- Vous voulez donc que nous la protégions…  
- En fait, je voudrais que vous empêchiez les gens de m'enlever… Voyez-vous, mon père ne paiera jamais rien pour moi, seulement il se trouve que je suis plus facilement attaquable. Et là, c'est encore pire que d'habitude car ils voudraient utiliser Mélina… Et je veux pas.  
- Cela me semble bien compliqué.  
- Ça l'est. Je ne peux pas trop vous expliquer de choses…  
- Ou est votre sœur ?  
- A cet instant, normalement à l'hôpital. Elle a eut un petit incident.  
- Un incident ?  
- Rien de grave, et si elle sait que je parle d'elle là je suis mort !

Un léger silence s'installa, le maître d'hôtel, vint apporter les boissons. Il arriva aussi avec un téléphone.

- Monsieur, madame votre mère vous demande au téléphone.  
- Bien.

Le jeune garçon se leva en prenant le combiné et dit à son invité :

- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur.

Gabriel avança vers la fenêtre, il se mettait à neiger. Tout à coup il se souvint des conseils de sa sœur à propos des fenêtres. Hideyuki allait l'avertir aussi, quand il vit que le jeune garçon s'écartait déjà.

- Vous ne répondez pas à votre mère ? Demanda Hideyuki, alors que le jeune garçon avait l'oreille sur l'écouteur.

Gabriel lui dit :

- Elle m'a mise en attente.  
- Pourtant c'est elle qui voulait…  
- Je sais, c'est toujours comme ça.

Le jeune garçon fit une grimace et raccrocha.

- Elle a oublié qu'elle avait demandé à m'appeler et elle a raccroché.

L'adolescent revint s'asseoir. Il dit :

- Je sais que Monsieur Saeba ne travaille que pour les femmes. Mais peut-être fera-t-il une exception…  
- Il a été impressionné par votre sœur.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Gabriel tout à coup un peu anxieux.  
- Peut-être pourrions nous aller le voir…  
- Je ne sais pas, si ma sœur apprend…  
- Vous avez quel age ?  
- Ma sœur et moi avons le même âge, répondit le garçon éludant ainsi la question.  
- Bien, nous allons aller jusqu'à l'appartement de Ryo pour qu'il te rencontre…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'argent déclara le jeune garçon, je pourrais vous payer.

Hideyuki téléphona à Ryo pour lui dire qui était leur potentiel client. Mais l'assistant de City Hunter fut étonné quand ce dernier dit qu'il prenait l'affaire. Ils sortirent du bâtiment Hideyuki lui dit :

- Pour le moment ne songeons pas à l'argent mais plutôt à votre sécurité. Au fait comment votre sœur a-t-elle appris l'existence de City Hunter ?  
- Elle a vécu pendant un temps à Tokyo. Elle a entendu tout un tas de rumeurs.  
- Et toi tu n'as pas vécu à Tokyo ? Vous êtes frères et sœurs non ?  
- C'est un peu compliqué…

Ryo lui était plutôt perplexe, il se trouvait face à deux interrogations. Il avait bien une théorie mais c'était étrange d'y penser. Quel tueur donnerait une chance à ses victimes ? Il soupira un peu agacé face à la situation qui le dépassait quelque peu. Il avait posé le fusil sur la table du salon, il attendait que Saeko arrive avec son nouveau client qui avait échappé belle car c'était une cartouche d'encre.

Tout à coup des coups à la porte l'avertirent, le nettoyeur sur ses gardes se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Se tenait devant lui Saeko toujours habillée de manière sexy et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, c'était plutôt un bel homme mais son regard se faisait anxieux et scrutateur.  
Le nettoyeur les laissa entrer, à cet instant précis il était trop concentré pour vouloir sauter sur la jeune femme.  
L'inspectrice avança vers la table et vit l'arme :

- Mais… C'est celle avec laquelle…  
- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non déclara le nettoyeur. Je l'ai trouvé sur un autre lieu.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'intervint le coup de téléphone d'Hideyuki. Il dit qu'il allait venir à leur rencontre pour plus de sûreté et qu'il prenait l'affaire…

- Ryo… Tu as pris une deuxième affaire en même temps que celle de monsieur Akatchi.  
- Hum, c'est une broutille et puis c'est Makimura qui va s'en charger, il s'agit de la protection de deux gosses. Mais je dois rencontrer le gamin. Ne t'inquiète pas, Saeko je reviens dans une petite heure.  
- Mais et ton client ?  
- Monsieur Akatchi a eut de la chance de s'en sortir vivant, si le gars avait utilisé une vraie balle vous seriez mort. En gros vous êtes en sursis… j'en ai conclu que si cette personne voulait vraiment vous tuer, elle vous aurait tué à ce moment là.  
- Ou voulez-vous en venir ?  
- Que ce n'est qu'un avertissement pour vous prévenir que vous êtes une cible pour une personne… donc pour le moment à mon avis vous ne risquez rien.  
- Tu as eu des indications ?  
- Une rumeur seulement dit-il en haussant les épaules. Le tireur dépendrait des états unis, mais ne serait pas décidé à vous tuer, ce qui explique l'avertissement tacite.  
- Euh, une question monsieur Saeba  
- Oui ?  
- Ça arrive souvent ? ce genre d'avertissement avec une cartouche d'encre ?  
- A ma connaissance jamais. Sur ce, je reviens dans une heure.

Mélina était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital et dit :

- Oh non c'est pas vrai !

Elle détestait les hôpitaux car elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'y avoir une sorte d'abonnement très récurrent et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant elle n'avait fait qu'un peu d'escalade, mais les conséquences avaient été là : fièvres, évanouissement. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère de l'avoir conduite à l'hôpital car ç'aurait put être très grave.  
Elle se releva sur les coudes et fit une grimace, elle sentait que ça tête lui tournait mais elle se doutait que cela venait des médicaments. Pourquoi ces médecins se croyaient-ils obligés de lui donner trois tonnes de drogues diverses alors que les deux tiers lui étaient inutiles !  
Mélina se demandait ou était son frère, elle savait qu'il était débrouillard mais il avait été enlevé déjà cinq fois au cours des deux dernières années.  
Leur père avait rechigné mais avait finalement accepté de payer la rançon pour son frère, mais il avait fait comprendre à son jumeau que se serait la dernière fois qu'il paierait une rançon pour lui. Mélina qui avait entendu la conversation en avait été horrifiée.  
Elle savait que son père aurait tout payé pour elle, alors pourquoi tant de différence pour son frère ?  
Pour sa part, elle avait été enlevée plusieurs fois aussi, mais cela avait nettement diminué ces deux dernières années, et pour cause, son entraînement lui avait permis d'apprendre à les repérer et surtout à les semer. La jeune fille devait au moins voir ça de positif dans cet « enseignement ».

Mélina enleva l'oxygène auquel elle était encore reliée puis le ferma. Ensuite elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de leur appartement qui se trouvait un peu plus au Nord, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle décida d'agir, si son frère était sorti c'était probablement pour faire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas : par exemple joindre City Hunter.  
Le garçon l'avait questionné et elle avait dut lui répondre, elle s'interdisait de lui mentir ou de lui cacher quelque chose si ce dernier lui demandait. Elle regarda dans l'armoire et constata avec horreur qu'on lui avait pris ses vêtements. Elle grimaça…  
Mélina savait qu'ils étaient pas perdus mais elle se doutait quand même que du coup les sorties seraient bien surveillées. Il faut dire que la jeune fille avait la réputation de fausser compagnie au corps médicale, et sa marraine était la mieux placée pour le savoir. Elle était cardiologue et roulait des yeux chaque fois que Mélina en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
D'ailleurs elle alla chercher dans la réserve, une veste polaire pour les infirmières et un pantalon blanc. Avec son manteau les gens n'y verraient que du feu. Il lui restait à mettre ses chaussures.  
Elle regarda par porte, il n'y avait personne mais elle se doutait que sa marraine serait dans les parages. Elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre, elle commençait à maudire son vertige…

A peine avait-elle mis un orteil dehors quelle sentit qu'elle allait étrangler son frère dès qu'elle aurait mis la main sur lui évidemment. Elle connaissait par cœur le rebord de la fenêtre pour avoir fait ses escapades plus d'une fois de cette façon, mais elle sentait vaguement qu'elle devrait redoubler de vigilance à cause de la neige qui commençait à tomber. Elle se dirigea vers la droite le côté le plus proches des escaliers de secours.

Heureusement que la bordure faisait environ un mètre d'épaisseur. Normalement, la fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas autant pour éviter tout suicidaire, mais avec une simple clé spéciale et le tour était joué. Elle referma la fenêtre avec application.

A présent elle avait bien refermé le manteau sur elle mais continuait à se geler. Heureusement que le parc de Shinjuku n'était pas très loin et qu'elle pourrait probablement intercepter son frère à cet endroit là.

Mélina n'avait pas eut le temps de passer chez eux récupérer son arme aussi, elle arriva dans le champ de vision de son frère et d'Hideyuki qui se dirigeaient visiblement vers l'appartement de City Hunter, elle arborait son visage furieux, quand son frère la vit, il pâlit étrangement.  
Makimura observa la scène, Mélina était trop concentrée sur ce qui se passait devant elle.

- COURS GABI ! (nda : non c'est pas Forest ')

Le jeune garçon sursauta au son de la voix de sa sœur, il se mit à courir comme sa sœur lui demandait mais très vite fut agripper et il vit avec horreur qu'il était entouré de six hommes en treillis. Mélina trop concentrée et voulant aller aider son frère ne sentit pas la présence des deux hommes derrières elle, quand elle s'aperçut de leur présence elle donna un coup de coude dans les parties du premier mais au moment ou elle voulut se relever pour s'enfuire, elle se retrouva avec un canon d'arme sous le nez.  
Pendant ce temps là du côté de Gabriel et Hideyuki, ce dernier essaya de se défendre et surtout de défendre son client mais en vain, il vit que la petite fille était aussi entourée de trois gars et il vit avec horreur l'arme pointée sur elle. Pourtant elle hurla :

- GABI ! ATTENTION !

Alors que ce dernier se retrouvait une décharge dans le cou et se retrouvait inconscient, quelques instants plus tard, le partenaire de City Hunter se trouva assommé avec le manche d'une arme. Il tomba inconscient sur le sol.

Mélina se laissa faire par les trois autres hommes qui eux étaient habillés de complets noirs avec lunettes de soleil. La jeune fille leur jeta un regard noir :

- Vous auriez pu enlever mon frère en même temps ! Vous auriez pu demander double rançon.  
- Mais ma chère demoiselle, nous savons très bien que votre père n'est plus motivé à payer pour votre frère. S'il meurt cela nous est égal.

Ce dernier se retrouva avec un coup dans l'abdomen, il en eut le souffle coupé et tint Mélina à la gorge.

- Si t'es sage petite ! on te fera rien mais si tu recommences…

Mélina ne fit plus rien tout du moins pour le moment.

**Fin du chapitre**


	32. Chassé croisé

**Chapitre 32 : Chassé-croisé.**

En pénétrant de la parc de Shinjuku, Ryo eut un pressentiment. Il avait conseillé à Hideyuki de passer par ce lieu, pour pouvoir utiliser son arme avec plus de liberté. Cependant, à l'instant même ou le nettoyeur mit un pied dans le parc. Il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir été un bon stratège, et quand il sentit les présences malveillantes. Il courut à la rencontre d'Hideyuki. Ce dernier était inconscient au sol, le nettoyeur alla près de lui et tenta de le réveiller.

- Maki ! Maki ! ça va ?

Son partenaire émergea doucement, il se massa la nuque et regarda :

- Les gosses !  
- Ils ont été enlevés ? par qui ?  
- J'ai eu l'impression que c'était deux kidnapping différents…  
- Deux ! Comment ça ? Attends, avant on va rentrer.

Ryo aida son comparse à se relever et le conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois installé dans la cuisine alors que Saeko s'occupait de leur autre client. Il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que ce sont deux personnes différentes ?  
- Et bien, les gars qui s'en sont pris à Gabriel, le garçon, étaient habillés d'une sorte de treillis, alors que ceux qui s'en sont pris à la jeune fille étaient plus guindés, chaussures cirées et costard, on aurait dit une promenade de santé !  
- Deux affaires différentes ! et quel kidnapping privilégier…  
- Notre travail était d'empêcher l'enlèvement du garçon et j'ai échoué. Quel crétin ! il faut dire que la présence de sa sœur à une vingtaine de mètres n'avait pas rassurer le garçon. Elle aurait dut être à l'hôpital si j'ai bien compris.  
- Gabriel voulait quoi ?  
- Il voulait qu'on le protége lui, et si on l'enlevait, on devrait protéger sa sœur, y compris contre elle-même, je dois avouer que j'ai pas tout compris. Purée mais quel crétin je suis !  
- Ils étaient combien ?  
- Du côté de la fille, trois je crois et pour le garçon au moins six.  
- Ça doit être ceux qui on tentait de les enlever la dernière fois…  
- Mais ce qui m'a paru étrange, c'est que du côté de Mélina, elle semblait plus inquiète pour son frère que pour elle, alors quelle était, elle aussi en danger. Et puis elle a donné un coup de genoux dans les parties je crois à un et a voulu s'enfuire mais l'un des autres l'a menacé avec une arme.

Ils furent interrompus par Saeko qui leur dit en entrant dans la cuisine :

- Je dois y aller moi.  
- Ok au revoir Saeko, firent-ils en chœur.

La jeune femme s'en alla un peu déçue que les nettoyeurs n'ait pas fait plus cas de son départ, mais les deux hommes réfléchissaient et se demandaient quelle priorité et surtout à qui ?

- A mon avis proposa Hideyuki, il faudrait peut être essayé de voir pour la petite, avant que pour le garçon.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Car, la petite risquerait de ressortir traumatisé un garçon est toujours plus vaillant. Et puis imagine que cette gamine soit Kerry ?  
- …

C'était étrange pour le nettoyeur, car il avait la vague impression que la personne à protéger et à récupérer au plus vite était le garçon, mais il devait s'avouer qu'au vu de ce que Kerry avait subit, la perspective de ne pas sauver cette gamine serait…

- D'accord on s'occupe de la petite, tu te charges…  
- J'y vais…

A peine ces mots prononcés, il avait disparut dans les escaliers. Ryo avait conscience que son comparse se sentait responsable de ce double enlèvement et qu'il ferait tout pour essayer de trouver des informations concernant l'enfant enlevée. Il espérait cependant ne pas avoir à regretter cette priorité.

Il resta longtemps assis immobile, réfléchissant. Son client, le regarda interdit.

Mélina se trouvait entre deux hommes à l'arrière de la voiture, elle se força à pleurer et demanda :

- J'ai un paquet de mouchoirs dans ma poche je peux le prendre ?

Comme ils n'avaient pas l'air motivé, elle renifla trois fois bruyamment.

- Vas-y prend ton mouchoir, et arrête de renifler ! C'est chiant.

Mélina glissa sa main dans sa poche, et elle commença à fouiller dedans, en même temps, ils arrivaient dans un tournant, elle hésita, mais l'un des gars lui dit de se bouger. Elle saisit en même temps qu'un mouchoir en papier sa sphère, elle appuie sur le bouton et ferma les yeux très forts. Une violente lumière aveugla tout le monde, le conducteur perdit le contrôle de la voiture et cette dernière tomba dans un ravin de faible profondeur, Mélina se recroquevilla sur elle-même en espérant ne pas être blessée ou même tuée.

Ils dévalèrent la pente et atterrir contre un arbre et malgré les freins, le choc fut rude. Mélina constatant que les hommes étaient inconscients. Elle réussit à ouvrir la porte et s'extirpa de là. Elle avait une légère entaille au front, mais s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Elle gravit doucement la pente, constatant par la même occasion que sa cheville lui était un peu douloureuse, mais elle l'ignora. Elle avait l'habitude d'endiguer la douleur, c'était un « jeu » ou une nécessité depuis son enfance. Ils étaient à un peu moins d'un kilomètre de Tokyo et la jeune fille savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse discret. En plus sa tenue était plutôt légère et elle avait peur de finir gelée si elle n'arrivait pas rapidement dans la capitale.

Le long du trajet, elle eut à se cacher quelques fois aux différentes voitures qui passaient.  
Quand elle arriva dans la ville, elle se repéra tant bien que mal sur un plan du métro. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez eux, car à coup sur tout serait surveillé. Mais elle devait quand même trouver une solution. Elle savait que son frère avait fait appel à City Hunter, elle avait été étonnée de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas protégé son frère mais elle espérait bien qu'ils aient finit par le retrouver. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle devrait faire appel à eux, et ce, même si ça ne l'arrangeait pas…  
Il fallait tout de même qu'elle se débrouille pour retirer de l'argent et acheter une arme au marché noir, car il était inutile de tenter pour une gamine d'acheter officiellement une arme et de toute façon elle avait besoin de sa liberté d'agir.

C'était depuis l'affaire de New York qu'elle y réfléchissait, agir en freelance un peu comme City Hunter, tout en restant dans le cadre de la légalité, voilà quelle optique elle aurait voulu pour leur groupe.   
Etant donné qu'ils étaient tous très bien entraînés, ils auraient put choisir eux-même les affaires qui leur tiendraient à cœur. Ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle était utilisée par eux, pour établir des profils de détraqués qui enlevaient des enfants. Ils savaient éperdument bien comment la manipuler, mais depuis six mois ils avaient voulu explorer la dernière phase de leur programme : tuer.  
Elle était la plus jeune, mais elle s'entraînait au tir de précision depuis deux ans, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'entraîner au corps à corps à cause de sa santé.

Elle avait regardé les fichiers, elle savait qui était des revendeurs d'armes, elle alla dans une cabine et téléphona avec une carte à puce, elle posa un appareil dedans pour faire transformer sa voix et demanda à parler à un certain « Akira » pour son package 2, il était aussi question d'un rendez-vous dans une petite allée sinistre.

Le soir venu, elle alla dans un bar et commanda un cocktail XYZ, et elle commanda à côté un chocolat chaud.  
Mélina n'avait toujours pas récupéré son « joujou », il fallait qu'elle aille deux allées plus loin. Elle dit au barman qu'elle revenait dans quinze minutes et que ça serait une bonne idée si City Hunter pouvait être là à son retour.

L'homme la regarda incrédule, mais il savait aussi que peu de gens connaissaient l'existence de ce cocktail et de sa signification. Aussi se débrouilla-t-il pendant l'absence de l'étrange jeune fille pour appeler City Hunter.

Mélina fila à travers les rues Tokyoïtes, et deux blocs plus loin, dans une petite rue elle se mit dans l'ombre de la ruelle attendant le revendeur d'armes. Elle fut étonnée de voir venir, un gamin de dix-huit ans maximum, mais d'un autre côté il serait plus impressionné qu'un adulte. Dès qu'il fut à porté, elle le maîtrisa rapidement et lui demanda l'arme. Il la glissa, elle s'assura auprès de lui, que cette arme n'avait pas de passé douteux. L'adolescent la rassura alors qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de mourir. Elle lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux, et le retourna, elle le remercia. Elle glissa une enveloppe dans sa poche intérieure et lui ordonna de rester là pendant quelques minutes.

Une fois debout, Mélina mit l'arme dans la poche de mon manteau et s'en alla. Il lui avait aussi donné quelques balles, ça lui suffirait pour faire illusion.

L'adolescent dans la ruelle se releva et enleva son bandeau. Il était terrorisé, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il faisait ce travail. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se faisait braquer. Mais il avait vaguement ressentit, qu'il valait mieux pas qu'il fasse le malin. Cette personne était des plus étranges. Akira était un informateur, et à l'occasion il revendait des armes volées aux flics, elles étaient limées et n'avaient aucune tache de sang dessus. C'était la condition sine qua non de revente, ou alors elles étaient volées dans les entrepôts avant qu'elles soient codées.  
Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, quand il se rappela que son client avait parlé de City Hunter, il allait donc les prévenir. Akira décida de leur dire que cet individu l'avaient contacté en son nom, ce qui n'était pas totalement faut, car ce dernier avait dit que s'il n'était pas réglo, CH s'occuperait de lui.  
La main tremblante il piocha dans sa poche intérieure et trouva l'enveloppe, dedans la somme convenue. D'habitude quand il se faisait braquer, on ne le payait pas, probablement était-ce quelqu'un de nouveau et qui ne voulait pas encore qu'on sache qui il était.  
Pourtant quand il l'avait vu partir, la taille de son « agresseur » était plutôt menu.  
Akira se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique, pour téléphoner aux autres informateurs pour savoir ou se trouvait l'équipe City Hunter à ce moment là. Quelques coup de fils plus tard il se retrouva face à Hideyuki Makimura le partenaire de Ryo Saeba. Et c'est les mains encore tremblante suite à sa confrontation avec l'inconnu qu'il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

Ryo était toujours concentré et essayait de réfléchir au comment du pourquoi quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha et eut un barman qu'il connaît bien au bout du fil, ce dernier lui disait qu'une gamine était venue commander un cocktail XYZ.

Le nettoyeur fit tout de suite le rapprochement avec la petite fille enlevée. Une multitude de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il avait dit qu'il arrivait, mais le problème demeurait son client. Que devait-il faire de lui ?

Ryo espérait que son partenaire viendrait bientôt, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il perdit patience et finit par lui dire :

- On sort, venez.  
- Quoi ? Mais est-ce prudent ?  
- Sans doute plus que si je vous laisse tout seul ici.  
- Votre autre mission c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
- …  
Le quarantenaire, leva les yeux au ciel, on ne pouvait pas dire que son protecteur était très communicatif, d'un autre côté, il ne le payait pas pour avoir de la conversation mais pour le protéger.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la voiture, Hideyuki arriva essoufflé.

- Qu'est ce que tu as mon vieux ? demanda Ryo.  
- Quelqu'un a fait appel à Akira pour qu'il trouve une arme légère.  
- Et ?  
- L'ado, a dit que celui qui l'avait contacté parlait au nom de City Hunter.  
- Et il t'a fait une description de l'individu ?  
- Non, il a dit qu'il avait été immobilisé. Je t'assure le gamin était tout tremblant quand je l'ai vu.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Et bien, il a dit qu'il avait déjà été braqué pour donner une arme, en gros l'arme ou la vie. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur. Il a dit que cela lui avait fait le même effet que quand toi tu l'avais menacé la dernière fois…  
- Et du coup, il est passé du trafic de drogue au trafic d'arme.  
- Le plus étrange c'est que le gars qui l'a maîtrisé, lui a quand même donné l'argent. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qui il était.  
- Probablement.  
- Bon, j'ai rendez-vous. Tu te charges du client ?  
- Avec qui ?  
- Probablement avec la sœur du garçon enlevé…  
- Quoi ? mais elle était enlevée, elle aussi…  
- Peut-être a-t-elle trouvé un moyen de s'échapper ?  
- Possible déclara Hideyuki, peu sûr de lui, ce n'était qu'une gamine selon lui.  
- Enfin quoi qu'il arrive, il faut que j'aille voir  
- Ok, je m'occupe de Monsieur.

Le client leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois, décidément ces gardes du corps avaient tendance à changer d'avis comme de chemise. Il le suivit donc dans les escaliers.

Dans un entrepôt du port, les hommes qui avaient kidnappé le frère de Mélina, étaient en grande discussion avec leur commanditaire. Ce dernier, leur ordonnait de ne pas faire du mal au gosse et ils auraient une belle récompense.  
Les hommes écoutèrent patiemment, mais demandèrent en quoi la gamine pouvait leur être utile, car si ce n'était que ça, ils auraient pu l'enlever…  
Le commanditaire un certain Joey Thomson, leur avait répliqué que ce n'était pas leur affaire mais que s'ils pouvaient faire pression sur la gamine en la « chassant » cela serait plutôt une bonne idée.

Voilà comment cinq types de leur groupe, avaient recherché les ravisseurs de la petite et avaient découvert qu'ils avaient été blessés dans un accident de voiture. Visiblement la jeune fille avait disparue…

L'un d'entre eux avait alors fait une description aux indics et aux dernières nouvelles elle se trouvait dans un bar du nom de « mizu no Tenshi» (nda : « l'ange de l'eau » ; Pourquoi j'ai choisit ce nom ? allez savoir mdr…)

Mélina était en train d'essayer de se défaire d'un certain nombre de pot de colle, elle ne comprenait pas, elle s'était pourtant caché de cet Akira. La raison pour laquelle elle avait menacé en utilisant le nom de City Hunter, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore de nom dans le milieu et elle préférerait ne pas en avoir tout court. Quoi qu'on en dise, City Hunter était un nom qui avait beaucoup de poids à Tokyo, il lui semblait que ce Ryo Saeba s'était fait une belle réputation d'homme juste mais implacable.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure bien que sachant qu'il y avait toujours du monde derrière elle, elle pénétra dans le café par la porte arrière pour récupérer sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, le patron vint poser devant elle. Le barman lui dit :

- Il ne devrait plus tarder Mademoiselle.

Elle ne répondit pas, et fit juste un léger mouvement de la tête. La jeune fille paya d'ors et déjà sa commande, et attendit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle sentit la présence de cinq personnes, elle les vit se diriger vers elle. Elle ramassa son sac à dos qui traînait par terre. Et à quatre pattes passa entre les danseurs.  
Quand elle n'eut plus le choix, elle alla vers les toilettes des dames. Elle entra dedans et s'enferma. Elle chercha une échappatoire et vit une fenêtre. Elle était haute mais elle n'avait pas le choix. En montant, sur le lavabo et sur les tuyaux elle devrait y arriver.

Alors que des gens tapaient à la porte, elle sortit l'arme achetée, mis une balle et tira dans la fenêtre. Elle se retourna par pur réflexe pour éviter tout projection dans ses yeux.  
Elle espérait que la musique aurait fait suffisamment de bruit pour atténuer celui de l'arme. Elle monta prestement vers le lavabo, l'escalada et passa par la fenêtre. Elle fit une grimace quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne retrouverait pas la balle.

Il suffirait qu'ils ne trouvent pas l'arme. Elle sortit par la fenêtre. Elle regarda au sol et fit une grimace, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas se faire d'avantage mal elle devrait sauter dans la poubelle. Elle fit une grimace et se laissa tomber.

- Beurk dégueulasse ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire alors qu'elle se glissait d'ores et déjà en dehors du container.

Elle se secoua, et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien perdu, elle entendit à ce moment là, un coup de feu, visiblement ses poursuiveurs n'étaient pas d'accord avec sa fuite. Elle les entendit jurer autant que possible. Elle fila dans les rues sombres de Shinjuku. Elle se réfugia dans le parc.

Elle se cacha derrière des arbustes, et s'assit sur le sol. Il faisait froid, et en plus il commençait à neiger. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Son cœur avait du mal à suivre et elle était vaguement consciente que sa fièvre était en train de revenir. Elle se mit à bouger lascivement, un peu comme les enfants autistes. Quoi qu'elle déciderait de faire, il faudrait qu'elle le fasse une fois qu'elle ne sentirait plus une pointe au niveau de son cœur.  
Quand rien n'allait comme elle voulait, il lui arrivait d'envier la vie de ces enfants autistes qui réussissaient à vivre dans leur monde sans se soucier de ceux des gens normaux.

Ryo arriva sur le lieu ou quelqu'un avait demandé après lui, le barman lui expliqua que la jeune fille avait prit la poudre d'escampette et qu'il avait vu cinq hommes à sa suite. Il lui avait semblé entendre deux coups de feu à quelques minutes d'intervalles. Les hommes étaient alors sortis dans la nuit et quand il était arrivé sur les lieux il avait vu la serrure de la porte fracturée. Mais aucune trace de la gamine…

Le nettoyeur jura contre lui-même, il demanda :

- Combien de temps ?  
- Pas plus de dix minutes. J'ai entraperçu leurs armes des sacrés joujoux. A mon avis ils étaient venus ici pour tuer la môme.  
- Et la gamine comment était-elle ?  
- Très pâle, elle a payé les deux consommations.  
- Ou était-elle installée ?

Il lui indiqua une place, le nettoyeur alla s'y installer, il en profita pour boire le cocktail et remarqua que de cette place, la gamine avait dut avoir une vue d'ensemble, de plus elle se trouvait du côté des toilettes.  
Il se leva pour aller voir la sortie de secours et remarqua qu'elle était fermée. Ryo retourna près du barman pour lui signifier. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en disant que c'était une décision de l'administration.  
Il alla ensuite dans les toilettes des dames et remarqua les fragments de la vitre. Il resta perplexe mais ne dit rien. Le nettoyeur sorti de l'établissement et le contourna pour voir derrière les toilettes. Il en conclut que la jeune fille avait sauté dans les ordures, et en était sorti pour se « nettoyer ». Le reste de pâtes sur le sol en témoignait. Il vit une tache sur le sol, il toucha avec le doigt et l'amena à son nez, il s'agissait de sang.  
Ryo Saeba ne pouvait pas suivre sa trace à cause de la nuit, ce qui était bien dommage d'ailleurs. Il alla faire le tour des indics et découvrit, que quelqu'un leur avait fait la description de sa jeune cliente. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus Ryo rentra chez lui.

Mélina resta là bien deux heures, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas rester plus longtemps sans quoi elle finirait par mourir de froid.  
Elle savait que c'était risqué, mais visiblement, tout un chacun connaissait son visage. Elle sortit un bonnet de sa poche. Il était rouge, en fait, il s'agissait de la réplique de celui du père Noël. C'était un cadeau de son frère un jour ou elle était gelée à l'attendre devant son école.  
On pouvait certainement faire plus discret, se dit-elle en rigolant. Mais d'un autre côté l'excentricité permettait souvent de passer inaperçu.   
En plus ça lui permettrait d'avoir un peu plus chaud. Elle sortit à quatre pattes de sa cachette.

En se relevant, Mélina constata qu'elle était blessée au genou, elle en conclue qu'elle s'était dut aux bouts de verres. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle songe sérieusement à les enlever. Il fallait qu'elle aille à la rencontre de City Hunter. Visiblement elle était grillée dans le milieu et cela se retournerait sans aucun doute contre elle. Il fallait qu'elle songe à sa sécurité, elle espérait que son frère ait été récupéré par les deux nettoyeurs.  
Clopin-clopant, elle arriva jusqu'à l'immeuble en question. Elle leva les yeux, vers le haut mais elle fut pris de vertige. Elle se retint quelques minutes à un poteau. Elle passa la porte de l'immeuble, elle savait qu'elle était suivie mais elle était presque à bon port. Elle cacha son arme dans la conduite d'aération, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'on la démasque. Et Mélina ne doutait pas de la réputation de Ryo Saeba, ce dont elle doutait c'était de l'homme en lui-même.  
La jeune fille pensait probablement à raison que le nettoyeur se demanderait comment elle avait trouvé son appartement. Elle devrait alors s'il lui posait la question directement répondre à ses interrogations. Cette perspective, ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle ferait tout pour récupérer son frère. Arrivé à l'étage voulut, elle toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit.


	33. Face à Face

**Chapitre 33 – Face à face.**

Ryo Saeba lui ouvrit la porte, aucun des deux n'osaient bouger. Le nettoyeur la regarda de haut en bas, elle avait un bonnet de père noël sur la tête (nda : c'est un clin d'œil pour Cal), quelques cheveux bruns qui en sortaient, ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes de vues, mais son visage était aussi pâle qu'un linge, rien qu'en l'observant. Il pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle était soit souffrante, soit gelée voir les deux.  
Mélina le dévisageait sans trop le voir, son mal de tête avait empiré et il était fort à parier qu'elle allait être malade à cause du temps resté dans le froid. Elle l'observa, il était grand les yeux sombres impénétrables et il portait une veste et un t-shirt rouge, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner comment faisait-il pour supporter la température.  
L'un comme l'autre, furent sortis de leurs pensées par Hideyuki qui sortait de la cuisine pour voir qui était l'invité. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en voyant Mélina devant la porte et le nettoyeur immobile. Il avança vers eux et poussa Ryo.

- Mélina ? Que faites-vous ici ? je croyais que vous étiez enlevée.

A son nom, la jeune fille sursauta pour dévisager le type qu'elle avait déjà rencontré. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et dit :

- Puis-je entrer ?  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Hideyuki.

Elle passa à côté de Ryo et pénétra dans la salle chaude. Instinctivement elle se positionna contre le radiateur. Mais elle n'osa pas enlever sa veste.

- Alors ?  
- Ils ont loupé un tournant et on a atterrit dans le faussé. Vous pensez bien que je n'ai pas attendue midi à quatorze heure pour m'en aller.  
- Tu n'as pas été blessé ? demanda Hideyuki.

Elle le dévisagea surprise.

- Un peu mais c'est une broutille.  
- Fais voir, proposa Hideyuki.

Instinctivement, Mélina se recula et dit :

- Si vous avez une trousse je le ferais moi-même. Ma mère est médecin, j'ai l'habitude. Avez-vous trouvé mon frère ? demanda-t-elle. Il vous avait engagé pour le protéger, si je ne me trompe…  
- En fait non, nous nous sommes concentrés sur ton enlèvement.

Elle leur jeta un regard noir et leur dit d'une voix cinglante :

- Je n'avais pas besoin de protection au contraire de mon frère.

Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre et demanda finalement :

- Je pourrais aller prendre un bain ? il est tard, et je suis restée longtemps dehors.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Vous auriez un t-shirt ou quelque chose que je puisse mettre.  
- Hum, je vais voir si y'a pas quelque chose qui appartient à la sœur d'Hideyuki en haut.

Sur ce le nettoyeur monta à l'étage récupérer un jogging bleu clair dans les affaires de sa fille. Il ne voulait pas trahir l'existence de sa protégée aussi avait-il inventé l'histoire de la sœur d'Hideyuki.   
Mélina bien que toujours sur la défensive demanda :

- Vous avez une sœur ?  
- Oui.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
- Kaori.  
- Elle a quel age ?  
- Dix-sept ans.  
- Je vais nager dedans…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit d'anciens vêtements.  
- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

Hideyuki commença à s'inquiéter, cette gamine était visiblement quelqu'un de pointilleux et de curieuses. Il lui demanda :

- Tu ne veux pas enlever ton manteau ?  
- Je n'ai pas encore bien chaud.

Il voulut s'approcher pour toucher son visage, mais Mélina recula instinctivement. Mais elle prit sur elle pour se laisser faire, il lui toucha le visage et constata qu'elle était gelée.

- Tu es restée combien de temps dehors ?  
- Environ trois heures je crois. Dont deux assises dans le parc, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.  
- Tu aurais dut venir plus tôt…  
- Et j'étais censé vous trouver comment ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait vaguement qu'on allait à présent essayé de se faire piéger.  
- Tiens, ça devrait t'aller déclara le nettoyeur qui venait de réapparaître.

Mélina sursauta, elle n'avait pas senti sa présence. Elle ne s'en troubla pas outre mesure, elle connaissait sa réputation.

- Tu es habillée comment là ?

Elle enleva son manteau et apparut, son pantalon d'hôpital troué et un pull-over

- Ton frère m'avait dit que tu étais à l'hôpital... déclara Hideyuki.  
- Mon frère parle trop.

Elle prit les vêtements et alla pour se diriger vers le couloir pour trouver la salle de bain quand le nettoyeur, la retint par l'épaule.

- Attends, tu es blessée.  
- Je sais, je vais nettoyer les plaies.  
- Comment as tu fais pour passer par la fenêtre ?  
- Vous voulez pas attendre après que je me sois réchauffée ?  
- Bien sûr. Mais fais voir tes blessures. Ça saigne.

Mélina se résigna sans pour autant oublier de bougonner en disant qu'ils étaient de vrais mères-poules. Heureusement le pantalon était large, elle n'aurait pas besoin de le descendre. Elle s'assit sur un coin de chaises, elle réussit à montrer ses deux blessures. C'était la jambe gauche.  
Hideyuki s'agenouilla devant elle et avec une pince à épilé réussi à enlever les différents bouts de verres. La jeune fille espérait qu'ils ne sentiraient pas l'odeur de la poudre. Elle avait mis des gants mais il était fort probable qu'il y en ait sur la veste de son manteau.

- J'espère que je ne te fais pas mal.  
- Ça va répondit-elle laconiquement.

Il passa ensuite à la deuxième blessure, celle qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du genou. Quelque chose attira l'attention du nettoyeur qui demanda à prendre la place de son partenaire. Ce dernier s'exécuta étonné.  
Le nettoyeur monta encore d'avantage le pantalon, Mélina fit une grimace. Il demanda

- C'est quoi ?  
- Une cicatrice répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Comment te l'es-tu faite ?  
- Je suis mal tombée.

A peine eut-il finit, qu'elle se mit à éternuer trois fois d'affilé. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus brillant. Elle connaissait les symptômes, il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne un bain bien chaud avant d'attraper une grippe carabinée qui l'empêcherait de s'occuper de son frère. Le nettoyeur toucha la cicatrice du bout du doigt, Mélina sursauta.  
Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas comment elle était arrivée cette fichue cicatrice, elle savait juste ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire.

- Comment exactement ? Demanda le nettoyeur en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne connais pas les détails, je ne puis vous répondre.

Elle serra ses bras, elle commençait à frissonner. Ryo allait demander encore autre chose quand son partenaire lui dit :

- Il faudrait qu'elle prenne un bain chaud, si non elle va attraper la crève.  
- Tu as raison.

Il lui montra la salle de bain et lui donna une serviette propre. Mélina s'excusa et s'enferma dans la salle, instinctivement elle regarda la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et remarqua un rebord d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, puis un escalier de secours à environ trois mètres. Elle referma prestement la fenêtre avec application et fit couler son bain.  
Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude.  
Elle se délecta de la chaleur qui s'insinuait en elle. Etrangement, elle se sentait en sécurité, ce genre de chose n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Elle se sentait ainsi quand elle était avec son frère et presque uniquement avec lui. Bien sûr il y 'avait aussi Jack Melburn, mais lui, elle le considérait comme son grand frère. Jack s'était occupée d'elle-même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, juste une impression de sécurité l'envahissait à son contact. Il l'adorait, et elle le ressentait.  
Avec son frère aîné, Aurélien K. Therryana, cette sensation était aussi présente mais étouffée par la rancœur de ce dernier envers elle. Il la rendait responsable en parti des mauvais traitements que son père lui faisait subir.  
Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'épanche sur ça, sans quoi, ils sentiraient sa présence. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas avec Aurélien, c'était pourquoi il venait avec elle en week-end avec elle chez leur père étant donné qu'il était parfois frappé pour des raisons diverses et variées…  
Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ce qui lui échappait, c'était en fait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Et que son seul objectif était de la protéger, y compris de leur père.

Dans la cuisine, Ryo était assis.

- A-t-on avis quelle est l'origine de cette blessure ?  
- Tu parles de celle que tu as décelée au-dessus sur le côté gauche de la cuisse.  
- Oui.  
- Je l'ignore, elle t'a dit qu'elle était mal tombée. Et a mon avis elle n'a pas menti en disant qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé.  
- Je sais. Elle a même parue surprise quand tu as voulu soigner d'abord ses blessures. Tu as son nom de famille ?  
- Non. Je ne l'avais pas demandé à son frère et elle ne l'a pas dis quand elle a présenté son frère.  
- Il faudra faire des recherches sur eux.  
- Oui.  
- Au fait, tu as remarqué ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- C'est sourcils, ils sont trop clair pour que brun soit sa couleur, elle a dut faire une teinture un truc du genre.

Le client de city hunter qui attendait encore dans le salon, commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre alors il sortit de cette pièce. il croisa alors une jeune fille habillée d'un jogging bleu clair. Quand cette dernière le dévisagea sans ses lunettes, il fut comme tétanisé, ses yeux étaient d'un vert clair étonnant. Mélina fixa l'homme en face d'elle, et inconsciemment elle lui fit savoir qu'elle était son ennemi, son regard se fit plus intense et plus sombre tout à coup. Elle se reprit au bout de trente secondes à peine. Elle savait que l'éducation qu'on lui avait donnée, était contraignante et surtout qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention voir très attention. Car même si elle ne l'était toujours pas, elle était potentiellement une tueuse.  
Elle finit par remettre ses lunettes de vue, mais resta devant l'homme.

Au même instant, Ryo et Hideyuki ressentirent une vague d'angoisse prenante et sortirent immédiatement de la cuisine l'arme au poing pour Ryo. Il passa à côté d'eux et ouvrit la porte pour voir, mais aucune tension meurtrière. Il rangea son arme.  
Il alla dans le salon pour regarder en direction du toit de l'immeuble observateur.  
Mélina était mal à l'aise, elle savait que c'était de sa faute si le nettoyeur était devenu félin. Elle demanda d'une toute petite voix :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ryo se retourna vers elle étonné, c'était presque la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative de lui parler :

- Une impression une minute, mais visiblement c'est rien. En revanche, il y' a toujours quelqu'un qui nous observe.

Mélina fronça les sourcils, elle savait qui c'était, et en plus c'était à cause de lui que souvent elle se faisait remarquer par City Hunter. Finalement elle avait dut suivre Hideyuki pour trouver son appartement.

- Au fait Mélina ?  
- Oui ?  
- Comment as-tu trouvé que j'habitais ici ?

La jeune fille déglutie avec difficulté et elle dit très bas :

- C'est à dire que, comme la rumeur sur City Hunter disait que vous étiez un habitué des bars à hôtesse… - Elle rougit un peu mal à l'aise – Je leur ai demandé si elle vous connaissait et l'une d'elle m'a indiqué ou vous trouver.  
- C'était quel cabaret ?  
- Euh… je sais pas, dit-elle doucement. Moi les Kanji c'est pas trop mon truc j'ai du mal alors quand y'en a plusieurs… je sais qu'il y avait celui de « l'eau » et celui de « lapin » et il y avait le mot « bleu ». Les filles étaient habillées avec un pompon sur les fesses ! j'ai halluciné !

Un escadron de libellule vint s'écraser sur la tête du client et d'Hideyuki.

- Mais enfin Mélina ! S'indigna Hideyuki. Vous auriez dut marquer un message sur le tableau…  
- Je veux pas vous vexer, déclara Mélina d'une toute petite voix. J'ai essayé de joindre monsieur Saeba via un café dont j'avais eu vent que City Hunter allait parfois pour des tuyaux. J'ai attendu le plus possible mais quand je les ai vus arriver, j'ai dut partir.  
- Et pour la fenêtre ? comment es-tu sortie ?  
- Puis-je m'asseoir ?  
- Bien sûr. Au fait je te présente Monsieur Akatchi Kenji.  
- Monsieur, mon nom est Mélina je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle doucement. Vous êtes un homme important ?  
- Important je sais pas, mais visiblement assez pour que l'on veuille me tuer.

Mélina sursauta, l'homme avait l'air assez en colère, voyant la surprise dans les yeux de l'enfant il lui dit :

- Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.   
- C'est rien.

L'homme leur expliqua qu'il était fatigué et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette enfant, pourtant ses yeux avaient eu l'espace d'un instant quelque chose de flippant. Il se frappa la tête comme pour se certifier que ce n'était pas possible et il dit à voix haute :

- Ce n'est qu'une gosse !

Dans le salon, une fois assise dans le fauteuil, Mélina ramena vers elle ses jambes, l'interrogatoire continua. Hideyuki lui apporta un chocolat chaud, elle le remercia. Il s'assit sur le canapé et Ryo sur l'accoudoir de ce dernier. De cette façon il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, cela dit la dominer n'était pas compliqué.  
Hideyuki trouvait le visage de cet enfant beaucoup trop sérieux pour une gamine de sa taille, mais il se rappela que son frère avait été enlevé cela pouvait expliquer la barre d'anxiété qu'il devinait. Quelque chose frappèrent les deux nettoyeurs mais aucun des deux ne savaient trop de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu as appelé tes parents pour les prévenir ? pour qu'ils puissent payer la rançon…

La jeune fille baissa la tête, plein de pensées vinrent la percuter et elle dit doucement :

- Si rançon, il y' a mon père ne la paiera pas. Quand à ma mère…

Elle serra les poings puis dit :

- Ma mère, n'a pas d'argent propre… elle utilise celle mise à sa disposition pour s'occuper de nous.  
- Que font des enfants tous seuls au japon ?  
- J'avais rendez-vous chez des médecins, mais j'avais un certain nombre de chose à remettre en place dans ma tête.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai perdu la mémoire quand j'avais six ans, j'ai retrouvé quelques souvenirs dernièrement aussi j'essai de mettre comment dire. Le puzzle de ma mémoire dans l'ordre. Je suis là aussi pour autre chose…  
- Quoi donc ?  
- C'est un secret !

Ils en tombèrent à la renverse. A présent, elle leur adressait un immense sourire conscient qu'elle les avait déstabilisés.  
Puis elle sentit une présence, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle se leva et observa la nuit noire et les lumières du quartier de Shinjuku. Elle se fit plus lointaine. Ils remarquèrent qu'elle boitait.

- Ta jambe…  
- Ça arrive quand je suis fatiguée déclara-t-elle songeuse.

Son regard se fit plus présent mais plus précis. Le nettoyeur ne pouvait pas voir ces changements à cause des lunettes. Puis la jeune fille se mit à éternuer un certain nombre de fois, elle tremblait un peu, et sa vue se fit trouble.  
Elle se sentait partir sans rien pouvoir faire, elle était une coutumière de ce genre de chose, elle demandait par moment beaucoup trop de chose à son corps.   
Probablement que la distance qu'elle avait dut prendre pour aller solliciter l'aide des dames du cabaret l'avaient épuisé, sans compter les escaliers.

Elle se retourna face à eux avec pour intention de leur demander ou était sa chambre, mais à peine avait-elle avancé sa main qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol.  
Les nettoyeurs l'avaient observée, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle s'effondre ainsi.

Hideyuki alla vers elle et voulu la toucher, mais il ressentit une vive douleur il dit :

- Zut électricité statique.

Il voulut l'atteindre mais Ryo lui dit :

- C'est bon, je vais le faire.

Ryo la transporta sans aucun problème vers la chambre d'amis. Il se pencha sur Mélina et toucha son front, il dit :

- Elle est brûlante.  
- Si elle a traîné pendant des heures dans le parc. C'est guère étonnant, en revanche, je suis surpris que cela vienne si vite. Les vêtements qu'elle avait c'était ceux d'un hôpital non ?  
- Oui je crois. Elle a dut les laisser dans la salle de bain.  
- Son frère m'avait dit qu'elle était à l'hôpital, peut-être avait-elle déjà un excès de fièvres ? Je crois qu'il va falloir appeler le Doc.  
- Oui. Il verra s'il faut la conduire à l'hôpital.

A cet instant là, Mélina entrouvrit les yeux et sa main vint agripper la veste du nettoyeur qui la regarda, elle lui dit :

- Pas hôpital...  
- Pourquoi ?

Mais la jeune fille lâcha prise, et se rendormit.

- Que vas-tu faire ?  
- Lui éviter l'hôpital si c'est possible. On aurait dit un cri du cœur.  
- Je vais appeler le doc.

Un peu plus tard alors que le Doc était sorti une fois son diagnostique effectué. Kotori était en train de déshabillée la petite fille en sueur, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Les nettoyeurs et le Doc revinrent dans la chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il ?


	34. Sentiment de sécurité

**Chapitre 34 – sentiment de sécurité**

Kotori ne pouvait prononcer aucun mots, elle était tétanisée pourtant elle avait déjà vu ça au moins une fois, mais là, c'était pas possible…

Les nettoyeurs s'approchèrent et regardèrent, une vague de colère les envahirent tous les deux. La tension était telle que Mélina se réveilla, elle jugea du fait qu'elle était assise et que visiblement on était en train de la changer. Elle se dégagea avec un peu de brusquerie et enfila le t-shirt que l'infirmière tenait encore dans la main.  
Mélina aussi était furieuse, furieuse contre eux car ils empiétaient sur sa vie privée et furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir été trop faible pour rester éveiller.  
Elle défia du regard le nettoyeur. Elle toucha son front et constata que la fièvre était en train de tomber, elle remonta les couvertures sur elle mais ne prononça aucun mot.   
Qu'aurait-elle bien pu leur dire de toute façon ? Elle savait qu'ils avaient plein de questions mais elle ne voulait pas les entendre.  
Elle qui voulait garder les traces sur son dos pour elle ? C'était loupé.  
L'infirmière se repris et lui dit :

- Enlève ton bas parce que tu as transpirée tu veux ?

Mélina s'exécuta à contrecœur. Elle enleva son bas de jogging et glissa en dehors du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ils purent constater qu'elle avait dessous un cycliste noir.  
Dans la salle d'eau, elle se déshabilla et prit une douche chaude et revigorante.

Dans la chambre d'ami, Ryo et Hideyuki s'observaient et se jaugeaient, c'est Hideyuki qui parla :

- Maintenant on sait pourquoi elle était si à fleur de peau quand je lui ai fait son pansement.  
- Oui, j'aimerais savoir d'où vienne ses marques.  
- Visiblement, l'interrompit Hideyuki, Mélina ne semblait pas plus déroutée que ça par le fait qu'on l'ait enlevée… Sans doute que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard après une douche, Mélina retourna dans sa chambre. Ryo et Hideyuki étaient dans un coin de la chambre.  
Bien qu'ayant perçu la présence des deux nettoyeurs elle les ignora totalement. Mais Ryo s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait repéré car sa main avait saisi son sac avec un léger tremblement.

Mélina fouilla dedans, mais ne trouva pas grand chose d'intéressant, blasée, elle le reposa. Elle finit par leur dire :

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
- Savoir d'où vienne les marques sur ton corps, répondit le nettoyeur.  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Cette réplique était simple mais efficace, le ton était normal mais l'intonation de la voix montrait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus sur ce sujet. Ce fut Makimura qui poursuivit en disant :

- Tu t'es déjà faîte enlevé avant n'est ce pas ?

Elle se retourna, elle avait un nounours blanc dans les bras. Elle le dévisagea et répondit :

- J'ai arrêté de compter à partir de la septième fois.  
- Toujours des demandes de rançons ?

Mélina ferma les yeux et sembla réfléchir :

- Presque toujours.

Le « presque toujours » alerta inconsciemment le nettoyeur. Il demanda :

- Des menaces ?  
- D'habitude non, mais pour Gabi oui pour cette fois-ci.  
- Les raisons ?  
- …  
- Bien, ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Hideyuki, tu vas aller faire la tournée des indics.  
- Au fait Ryo, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Akira ?  
- Akira ?  
- Bah oui tu sais, celui qui s'est fait braqué pour un flingue et qui au final a été payé.  
- Rien de spécial pour le moment.

En disant ça il observait avec attention Mélina, puis le nettoyeur balaya ses pensées saugrenues de sa tête. Mais force lui était de constater que cette gamine lui disait quelque chose ! Il était presque sur de l'avoir déjà rencontrée avant le parc.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un bâillement, à ce moment là, les nettoyeurs prirent congé. Elle se glissa dans ses draps et passa ses bras derrière la tête. Elle sentait que la fièvre revenait, elle soupira, dommage que les médicaments soient si peu puissants sur elle. Elle attrapa à l'aveuglette dans son sac un petit tube en plastique, elle lut l'inscription et avala deux pilules.

Mélina s'attendait à ne pas dormir tranquillement, cependant, elle tomba rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Dans le salon, Hideyuki hésitait à prendre congé ou à rester pour veiller sur leurs deux clients. Car avoir un client était une chose mais deux, signifiait deux dangers au lieu d'un.  
Ryo s'absenta et monta à l'étage.

Il trouva sa petite protégée entrain de faire les cents pas dans le salon. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle semblait si perturbée il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu as Kerry ?

Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Consciente qu'elle était en sécurité, son ange gardien veillant sur elle, elle avait mis son empathie de côté.  
Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi en paix et en sécurité, mais elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi.

En revanche, elle ressentait une énorme émotion et surtout agitation l'empêchant presque de dormir.

Elle se dirigea vers son père et quémanda un câlin. Le nettoyeur posa son holster et la prit dans ses bras. Son partenaire lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il profite de ces petits moments car ils se tarissaient que trop rapidement.

Ryo devait bien s'avouer à défaut de l'avouer aux autres y compris à Kerry, qu'il adorait la sentir contre lui et avoir tant de tendresse de la part de cette enfant.

- Alors que t'arrive-t-il ma puce ?

Elle s'écarta un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais pas trop… mais je suis excitée, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
- As-tu mangé ce que je t'avais mis de côté ?  
- Oui !  
- Bien maintenant mademoiselle il est temps que tu ailles au lit.

Il la fit descendre de ses bras. Elle lui demanda :

- Tu viens me lire une histoire ?

Le nettoyeur n'était pas très motivé, et fit une moue quand tout à coup une idée de génie vint le percuter aussi proposa-t-il à l'enfant à la place :

- J'enclenche le bouton du lecteur si tu veux.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et finit par lui dire au moment ou elle se calmait.

- D'accord.

Voulant faire taire le fou rire de son ingrate de fille il ajouta :

- Par contre, je reste là jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finit si tu veux.

Les yeux de sa protégée étaient brillants à cet instant là, elle lui dit :

- Adjugée vendu, monsieur !  
- Allons-y alors.

Il la suivit alors qu'elle montait, mais lui dit :

- Tu m'appelles quand tu es prête ?  
- D'accord.

Ryo faisait tout pour respecter l'intimité de Kerry et espérait ainsi lui redonner peu à peu confiance au sexe masculin et peut-être plus particulièrement à lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de prévenir Hideyuki, ce dernier avait l'habitude de ces escapades pendant les missions, de plus, le nettoyeur sentirait bien avant son partenaire les éventuelles menaces.  
Il y avait bien cette présence qu'il ressentait et qui semblait les observer mais elle ne semblait pas être néfaste. Afin de protéger Kerry, il avait même fait installer des stores afin que personne ne puisse voir avec exactitude qui était à l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
Quand sa protégée l'appela, il alla dans sa chambre. Il eut la surprise de la voir emmitouflée dans son lit alors que d'habitude elle attendait anxieuse dans l'un des fauteuils. Enfin elle ne semblait pas très rassurée. Heureusement qu'il lui avait dit bonne nuit tout à l'heure, car à cet instant il était persuadé que tous gestes de tendresses seraient ressentit comme une agression.  
Il enclencha le lecteur cassette et s'assit tranquillement et écouta l'histoire d'Hansel et Gretel.

Plus d'une heure avait passé quand il sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre son partenaire.  
Ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher dans le troisième lit disponible.


	35. Sortie

**Chapitre 35 - Sortie ?**

Ce matin-là, Mélina se réveilla en pleine forme, elle se frotta les yeux comme un chat au réveil puis s'étira.  
Elle constata que le jogging avait été posé sur la chaise. Aussi après une bonne douche elle l'enfila.  
Elle se regarda dans la glace, elle était un peu pâle mais elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle descendit à la cuisine.  
A table elle trouva Hideyuki installé en train de boire du café, rien qu'à l'odeur, Mélina fit une grimace pour montrer ce qu'elle pensait de cette mixture.

- Bonjour Mélina, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?  
- Ce matin ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.  
- Tu ne te souviens pas ?  
- …  
- Tu es restée endormie pendant toute la journée d'hier, tu avais un peu de fièvre mais le Doc pense que c'est surtout à cause de l'état de stresse.  
- Je vois, et mon frère ? Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ryo pour entrer dans la cuisine, il avait entendu la dernière question et sentit la culpabilité de son partenaire aussi préféra-t-il répondre :

- Pour le moment nous n'avons rien à ce sujet. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Ça va, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Spontanément, elle s'avança vers le frigo et récupéra une brique de lait, puis sortit une casserole du placard et en versa une partie dedans.  
Elle porta ensuite la casserole sur le feu qu'elle alluma d'une main efficace et habituée. Malgré son hostilité à ces gens du milieu, Mélina se sentait redevable aussi tout en regardant le lait avec une attention particulière. Elle dit doucement :

- Merci de m'avoir veillé hier…

Hideyuki regarda cette jeune fille qui était droite comme un I, les cheveux mi-long. Il lui dit :

- Mais c'est normal.

Elle se retourna vivement pour perdre ses yeux verts qui pour une fois n'avaient pas de lunettes dans le regard chaleureux et rassurant du partenaire de City Hunter.

- Si vous le dites, d'habitude moi c'est mon frère qui me veille c'est tout.  
- Tes parents ?

Elle haussa les épaules et dit :

- Mon père est en Angleterre à cette heure-ci, il se prépare sans doute à aller à la chambre des Lord. Quand à ma mère, je ne sais pas… Peut-être à un colloque sur le destins tragiques des petits africains… C'est bien son genre.  
- La dernière fois elle a appelé votre frère…  
- Et ?  
- Elle l'a oublié à l'autre bout de la ligne, il a finit par raccroché.

Mélina arbora un immense sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement et elle déclara seulement :

- Pourquoi je suis pas étonnée ?

Une libellule passa derrière la tête des nettoyeurs.

- Nous sommes le 11 décembre, déclara-t-elle tout haut. Vous n'avez réellement rien trouvé ?  
- Au sujet de ton frère ?  
- Oui…  
- Il faudrait voir s'il n'y a pas de demande de rançon chez toi… sur le répondeur.  
- Hum, je ne peux pas l'interroger à distance. Mais puis-je faire un transfert d'appel ici ?  
- Euh… si tu sais faire.  
- Oui aucun problème.

Mais avant elle éteignit le feu et chercha un bol de l'œil. Elle commença l'excursion des placards, méthodiquement, les uns après les autres avant de s'attaquer à ceux en hauteur. Non sans mal, elle réussit à ouvrir celui ou se trouve les bols. Débrouillarde elle approcha la chaise, en espérant qu'elle aurait pas la mauvaise idée de regarder par terre et elle monta en équilibre dessus, elle pâlissait au fur et à mesure.  
Le nettoyeur intervint, il la saisit par la taille et la fit descendre, surprise Mélina ne réagit même pas. Elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Mais le plus étonnant c'était que son corps ou plutôt son subconscient n'ait pas réagi à sa proximité, généralement ce dernier le prévenait de la présence de tout individu du sexe opposé. Les seuls à passer entre les mailles de ce filet étaient son frère, Jack Melburn et Alexander Mac Lean. Peut-être qu'il y en avait d'autres mais elle ne se souvenait pas de leur nom outre mesure.

Ryo saisit le bol et la servit à table, comme il le faisait d'habitude avec Kerry. Mélina bredouilla un « Merci » ce à quoi il répliqua :

- La prochaine fois demande.  
- J'en tiendrais compte. D'habitude je me débrouille par moi-même.

Elle petit-déjeuna tranquillement, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses yeux scrutateurs posés sur elle. Ensuite, elle alla jusqu'au téléphone, composa un numéro, puis une seconde série de chiffres pour terminer par dièse.

Tout de suite, Mélina reconnut la voix grave d'un de ses supérieurs. Elle ne doutait plus à présent du fait que c'était vraiment eux qui essayaient de faire pression sur elle.  
La jeune fille essaya de rester impassible pour ne rien montrer aux deux nettoyeurs, mais Ryo perçut sa tension à cause d'un léger tremblement de sa main gauche sur sa jambe. Elle finit par raccrocher avant même d'avoir entendu la totalité des messages. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque de toute façon, il fallait qu'elle retourne à son point de chute à Tokyo pour récupérer des habits. Ils lui demandèrent de quoi il retournait, elle leur dit simplement :

- Rien d'intéressant, qui vous concerne.

Le nettoyeur était en train de bouillir, il sentait bien que quelque chose lui échappait. Ignorant la tension du garde du corps, elle alla chercher dans son sac un petit boîtier composé de deux diodes. Puis elle demanda :

- C'est quoi le numéro d'ici ?

Hideyuki lui donna, Mélina téléphona composa un autre numéro suivit par « étoile » puis le numéro de l'appartement de City hunter et enfin terminé par dièse. Elle leur expliqua :

- Lorsque la diode est rouge c'est que c'est pour vous, si elle est verte c'est pour moi.  
- Et comment tu sais faire ça ?

Mélina haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « c'est enfantin » mais elle leur expliqua :

- Mon frère aîné a son meilleur ami qui travaille pour les télécoms français, il est doué pour tout ce qui est informatique et variante. Il m'a juste appris deux trois trucs, et ce bidule il me l'a fabriqué à ma demande.  
- Et d'où vient cette idée ?  
- Bah, disons que je voyage souvent et fait des re-directions régulièrement ce qui m'a permis de connaître les différents réseaux de télécommunications.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé et massa délicatement son genou gauche, décidément ce dernier avait été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers jours.

- Et ton frère aîné, ne risque pas d'être enlevé lui ?  
- Aucune chance, il n'est pas intéressant à leurs yeux… Mon père pour une raison ou une autre m'a pour préférée, alors que je ne le mérite pas spécialement enfin…  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Mélina, intervint Hideyuki.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, visiblement elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il essayait de la convaincre qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien. Cette dernière savait qu'elle n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise sans quoi elle n'aurait pas hésité à remplir son « contrat » pour libérer son frère. Mais elle avait « sentit » que ces gens là n'étaient pas le même genre que ce à qui elle avait affaire et demandaient des rançons à son cher père.

- Tout parent est fier de ses enfants, même s'ils font quelque chose qui déçoit…  
- Vraiment ? l'interrompit-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Comment expliquez-vous alors…

Elle s'interrompit et jeta un regard vers la porte. Elle ne prononça plus un seul mot, Ryo aussi avait sentit sa présence il dit :

- Inspectrice de mon cœur ! hurla-t-il alors qu'une jeune femme fort séduisante pénétra dans le salon il lui sauta dessus.

Mélina cligna des yeux tandis qu'une libellule passait derrière sa tête. Et qu'elle se disait « c'est quoi ce type ? »  
Elle n'avait pas peur de son attitude, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux, elle avait vaguement compris qu'il essayait d'assainir l'air. Et ce fut là qu'elle la reconnut, elle réussit à garder un masque de transparence total.  
Comment l'avait-elle déjà appelé ? Peu importe, en fait si Mélina avait voulu changer c'était parce qu'elle était flic et moins la demoiselle aurait affaire avec eux mieux cela serait. Elle se demandait aussi quel était leur lien à tous. Après tout il était peu courant que des nettoyeurs côtoient la police.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Mélina la dévisageait sans réellement la voir, c'était comme si l'inspectrice était transparente. Elle réfléchissait, Saeko interrogea Ryo du regard mais ce dernier observait aussi la jeune fille. Cette dernière finit par réagir, elle lui dit :

- Mon nom est Mélina, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, mais les nettoyeurs s'aperçurent que ce n'était qu'une façade. Soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner, Mélina se retourna et scruta la lumière verte. Elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie elle décrocha.

- Mélina, j'écoute.  
- MELINA KAY THERRYANA ! OU ES-TU ENCORE ALLER TE PLANQUER !  
- Mar…

La jeune fille éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, et fit une grimace quand la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone lui reprocha sa fugue de l'hôpital. Quand son interlocutrice eut finit d'hurler et une fois que l'escadron de libellule qui passait autour des nettoyeurs et de la flic furent passés. Mélina lui expliqua qu'elle en avait eut marre de cet univers aseptisé et qu'étant donné qu'elle allait bien, elle n'avait pas vu l'utilité d'y rester.  
Ce à quoi le médecin lui dit qu'étant donné qu'elle devait se faire opérer dans quelques jours il aurait fallut qu'elle reste au calme. Mélina la remercia de sa sollicitude et prit congé de son interlocutrice. Elle promit cependant de passer un peu plus tard.

Ensuite Mélina regarda les trois personnes présentes qui l'observaient avec des yeux effarés. Elle haussa les épaules et les dépassa pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle leur rappela juste que si la lumière était verte, c'était pour elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle fit son lit et vida le contenu de son sac à dos dessus. Elle repéra quelques sphère qu'elle observa de plus près avant de les glisser dans les poches du jogging. Elle mit ses baskets et alla jusqu'à l'entrée pour enfiler son manteau.

Ryo l'observait et lui demanda pour elle allait, cette dernière lui dit qu'elle allait prendre l'air et anticipa sur les remarques du nettoyeur sur l'aspect dangereux de l'entreprise en lui disant que s'il y tenait, il avait qu'à la suivre.

Une fois dehors, son garde du corps grognait devant l'injustice de la chose, mais il savait qu'étant donné que son partenaire avait échoué pour protégé les deux gosses, il faut dire que pour protéger deux personnes il fallait être deux…  
Il préférait donc jouer la carte de la prudence et donc surveiller cette jeune fille. Il fut plus qu'étonné quand il la vit entrer dans le métro dans la partie « mixte », il vint donc la rejoindre. Etonnement la jeune fille se plaça près de son protecteur, il perçut son inquiétude.  
Compte tenu des marques de Mélina il se demandait de quoi elle avait peur, il allait lui demander. Quand un homme vint accoster la jeune fille.  
Cette dernière se détacha de Ryo pour aller dire bonjour. Il la vit se perdre dans une discussion à bâton rompu, il perçut quelques brides :

« Professeur » « Grand-frère » « garde du corps » « Nadeshiko » « Université »

Finalement le professeur descendit à la station suivante mais fit promettre à la jeune fille de passer avant de rentrer chez elle. Pour la première fois, le nettoyeur vit Mélina sourire et ses yeux pétiller de plaisirs et de bonheur.

A la station suivante, un certain nombre de personne entra dans le métro, instinctivement Mélina se glissa dans un coin non loin de la sortie. Elle palissait au fur et à mesure que la populace entrait. Elle finit par essayer de se concentrer sur l'extérieur. Alors que plein de monde était entré, elle s'étonna de ne sentir la proximité immédiate de personne à part les deux bras du nettoyeur qui l'entouraient et qu'il posait sur les barres de chaque côté, elle se retourna et constata, qu'il faisait « écran » avec son corps pour empêcher que la cohue ne la touche. Il lui demanda :

- C'était qui cet homme ?

Mélina le regarda sans comprendre.

- Celui qui t'a fait promettre de venir le voir.  
- Ah. C'est mon ancien professeur quand j'étais au Japon et que j'étais dans une école. J'ai côtoyé sa femme, et leur fils.  
- C'était quand ? Il avait l'air de dire que ça faisait plusieurs années que tu ne l'avais pas vu.  
- Je ne saurais pas vous répondre, lui dit-elle doucement, avec une voix un peu triste et embêtée.  
- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut le moment que choisit le métro pour entrer dans la station qui intéressait Mélina. Elle le dit au nettoyeur et ils sortirent dans les rues froides de décembre.

Mélina leva le nez pour constater que la neige tombait à nouveau. Elle dit simplement :

- Je vais aller à l'hôpital.  
- Pour ?  
- Je dois voir un médecin pour une opération après le Jour de l'An.  
- Tu vas te faire opérer quoi ?  
- Les yeux !  
- …  
- Si non je risque de finir aveugle. J'ai déjà subit plusieurs interventions.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Hum, mal formation à l'origine. Et puis mon passé n'est pas là pour m'aider à empêcher ça…  
- Comment…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôpital et une dame d'environ trente-cinq ans vinrent à leur rencontre et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.


	36. Apprendre à connaitre

**Chapitre 36 – Apprendre à connaître.**

Mélina resta immobile comme tétanisée, elle savait pourtant qui était cette personne. C'était sa marraine, elle était aussi cardiologue et s'occupait tout particulièrement d'elle.  
Les bras de Mélina étaient figés le long de son corps, incapable de finir cette accolade.

Mizuki Aoï connaissait la jeune fille depuis sa naissance. Elle savait chacune de ses réactions et ne s'offusqua pas de sa réaction presque détachée et insensible de Mélina. Elle finit par se détacher.

- Ma chérie, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que tu n'aies rien.  
- ?  
- Et bien tu t'es encore sauvée, et puis après ton père m'a appelé pour me demander si je savais ou tu étais car il avait reçut une demande de rançon. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.  
- Papa a appelé ?  
- Bien sûr ma chérie, ton père est très inquiet pour toi.

Puis le regard du médecin se posa sur Ryo, qui semblait étonné et subjugué. Au bout de quelques secondes Ryo sortit de sa léthargie en sentant le regard inquisiteur.

- Marraine, je te présente Ryo, il est chargé de ma protection.  
- Alors tu as bien été enlevée ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Peut-être pourrions-nous aller dans le bureau proposa Mélina.  
- Bien entendue mon cœur.

Une annonce demandant que le docteur AOI Mizuki dans le service de cardio fut passé, aussi cette dernière dit à sa filleule.

- Mélina tu connais le chemin. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.  
- D'accord. Venez monsieur Saeba.

Le nettoyeur suivit, la jeune fille à travers les couloirs, ils prirent les escaliers pour monter un étage puis un peu plus loin une porte fermée. Mélina sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Entrez je vous en pris, dit elle doucement.  
- Tu as la clé, comment ça se fait ?

Mélina haussa les épaules et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle alluma le plafonnier et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau. Tandis que le nettoyeur s'appuya contre la paroi.

- Le médecin va pas être contente si tu t'assois ainsi sur son bureau.  
- C'est pas le sien. Ici nous sommes dans le bureau du PDG de la clinique. Comme vous savez, il s'agit d'un établissement privé, il répond aux critères du Japon mais également à la déontologie des autres pays ou cette structure est mise en place.  
- …  
- Cette clinique appartient à la famille « Kay Meïo » et le nom de mon arrière-grand-père est : Shinji Meïo. Il était le père de ma grand-mère maternelle. Mais aucun trait « japonais » ne se retrouve chez nous. Comme on dit si bien : ce sont les mystères de la génétique.  
- Donc tout ce qui appartient au Meïo t'appartient c'est ça ?  
- Plus ou moins, disons plutôt que ce qui appartient au Kay m'appartient.  
- Je vois, mais je suppose que ce sera partagé entre tes frères et toi ?  
- Euh c'est un peu compliqué, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça.

On frappa à la porte Ryo observait la jeune fille à la dérobée alors qu'elle allait leur ouvrir. Il s'agissait du médecin qu'ils avaient déjà vu précédemment. Et là un déclic se fit chez le nettoyeur, cette femme était belle ! Très belle ! Il remarqua les longs cheveux noirs le regard tendre, les longues jambes galbé et sous la tunique blanche une opulente poitrine. Son mokkori se mit en garde à vous, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, la bave commença à couler et les yeux devinrent libidineux.

Mais tout à coup, il se mit à hurler à la mort et sauta dans les airs.  
Mélina ayant remarqué l'attitude déplacée de son garde du corps, lui avait tout simplement piqué les fesses avec un petit poignard qui servait d'habitude à ouvrir les lettres…

La jeune fille cacha rapidement le coupe papier derrière son dos et adressa un immense sourire aux deux médecins devant elles.  
Le premier était sa marraine et le deuxième était une jeune femme un peu moins jolie que le professeur Mizuki Aoi mais elle possédait quand même un certain charme. Son nom était Kamiri Sashite, elle avait bien une quarantaine d'année.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous êtes ma patiente ?  
- C'est exacte professeur. Mon nom est Mélina Kay Therryana, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mélina.  
- Nous n'avons pas pour longtemps pour les examens.  
- Tant mieux, j'ai hâte de partir.  
- En attendant Mélina tu vas dans ta chambre déclara sa marraine, je vais t'ausculter pour voir si tu vas bien.  
- Je vais bien déclara la jeune fille exaspérée.  
- Tu n'as pas eu de retour de fièvres ?  
- Euh…  
- Jusqu'à combien es-tu montée ?  
- 40,5 répondit le nettoyeur. Elle ne peut pas le savoir puisqu'elle a dormi pendant la journée d'hier.

Mélina fusilla le nettoyeur du regard, à cet instant ce dernier fut saisit par la force de ce regard.

- Ma chérie tu viens.

Le médecin ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'entraîna dans la chambre d'à côté et la fit asseoir et commença son examen. Le nettoyeur regarda la vitre sur le côté c'était une glace sans teint. Il s'étonna de trouver ça ici.

- Comment…

L'autre dame lui répondit :

- Cette pièce avait été crée pour mademoiselle quand elle était petite. Sa mère pouvait ainsi veiller au bien être de sa fille tout en travaillant.  
- Elle a une santé fragile ?  
- Oui, elle a faillit mourir à plusieurs reprise. C'est pour ça que nous craignons énormément l'opération que je vais lui faire…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien, disons que son cœur risquerait de s'arrêter une fois de plus. C'est Madame Gaspard, qui a demandé à ce que je l'opère, pour que la jeune demoiselle ne perde pas la vue. Mais contrairement à sa mère, nous lui avons demandé son avis à elle. Après tout, vous choisiriez quoi vous ? Le risque de mourir ou d'être dans le coma et à ce moment là des séquelles ou alors risquer d'être aveugle ?  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Nous non plus, pourtant Mélina a choisit d'être opérée. Elle nous a dit un truc qui nous a subjuguée c'était quelque chose comme « Le monde a beau être laid, je veux voir cette laideur pour voir un jour peut-être la beauté des gens ».  
- Ce sont des paroles bien sages chez une enfant.  
- Oui, mais elle a un passé pour lui permettre d'être si distante. Son enlèvement…  
- Celui qui a causé toutes ses marques sur son corps ? De quand datent-elles ?  
- Elle vous les a montré demanda Mizuki qui rentrait dans le bureau alors que sa protégée était en train de se rhabillée.  
- Je les ai vu car l'infirmière qui la changeait nous a alerté. Les enlèvements qu'elle a subit ont toujours été suivit d'une demande de rançon ?  
- Non. La première fois, elle était toute petite et elle a été rendue que deux ans et demi plus tard. Mais par un concours de circonstance la séparation a duré plus longtemps, en fait…  
- Professeur ! Intervint la voix douce mais ferme de la jeune fille.

Encore un fois le nettoyeur fut saisit par son regard, il était tout bonnement implacable. Il la savait en colère pourtant rien ne transparaissait dans son aura.

- Vous n'avez pas à parler de mon enfance avec cet homme, les séquelles que j'ai sont de l'ordre du secret médical.

Sa voix était basse mais étrangement, ce ton obligeait à l'obéissance et surtout à l'écoute. Le nettoyeur comprit alors que cette jeune fille avait une douce autorité sur ces deux femmes, et peut-être même sur d'autres personnes. Il prenait peu à peu conscience du pouvoir de cette enfant.  
A présent, il comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas.

- Madame Sashite, pourrions nous faire ces examens maintenant. Comme ça je pourrais repartir avant que ma chère marraine ne décèle chez moi un nouveau problème.  
- Bien sûre Mademoiselle, suivez-moi.

Alors que Mélina allait franchir le seuil, sa marraine l'arrêta et lui montra des feuilles et un stylo. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour s'asseoir, une jambe sous les fesses pour se rehausser et regarda de quoi il s'agissait. Elle lut entre les lignes les indications, en signa deux et le troisième, elle prit un crayon papier entoura deux trois termes. Elle écrivit des choses en marges et dit :

- Envoyez ce papier à maître Moore, pour qu'il regarde pour moi.  
- Bien.

Sur ce, sans un mot de plus a part les civilités pour prendre congé, elle ferma la porte du bureau et suivit le professeur en ophtalmologie Sashite Kamiri. Après divers examens, Mélina fut relâchée.  
Une fois en dehors du parc de la clinique et qu'une distance plus qu'appréciable ait été mise, elle soupira de soulagement.

- C'est une impression ou tu mènes ton monde à la baguette ? demanda le nettoyeur.

Mélina resta perplexe et se retourna pour marcher à reculons et lui demanda :

- Je suis sensé répondre quoi ? Vous ne connaissez de moi, que ce que je veux bien montrer. C'est à dire presque rien. Après il est vrai, que je ne suis pas responsable des « fuites » effectuées par les deux médecins que vous avez vu.  
- Je constate seulement, tu fais preuve d'une froide autorité, on a l'impression que les gens sont la pour t'obéir.  
- …

Elle se retourna et continua à marcher, elle avait la tête baissée. Elle réfléchissait à ce que le nettoyeur lui avait dit. Mais elle tourna à gauche sans le prévenir.  
Le nettoyeur avait remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis par plusieurs personnes. A gauche, ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc, et entre deux maisons se trouvait un petit chemin pas très large. Mélina y entra, Ryo fut obligé de la suivre.

Après dix minutes à passer entre les maisons qui se révéla un peu difficile car il y 'avait un véritable labyrinthe. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une route et en face un portail. Elle dit au nettoyeur :

- C'est la maison en face. Il faut que j'ouvre le portail.  
- On va passer par-dessus.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « Tu veux que je fasse comment moi ? ».  
En fait Mélina avait le regard fermé, elle agissait avec justesse mais elle était terriblement vexée par le jugement du nettoyeur. En plus elle s'en voulait de prendre son jugement à cœur alors qu'il faisait du milieu.  
La jeune fille respirait difficilement, ils n'avaient pas couru mais marcher à un certain rythme. Le nettoyeur sentait bien qu'elle fatiguait.  
Alors sans hésiter, il la mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Il ignora consciencieusement ses protestations. Il ne sentait aucune tension négative, ils ne risquaient rien à cet instant précis. Mais ouvrir le portail revenait à risquer qu'ils le voient se refermer. En quelques enjambées, il arriva au niveau du portail. Et aussi facilement que rapidement, il dépassa l'épreuve. Il avait eut vaguement conscience que Mélina s'était agrippée avec véhémence à lui. Une fois le portail franchi, il déposa son fardeau qui avait les yeux encore fermés avec force.

- Mélina ? lui demanda-t-il tout en touchant son épaule.

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda autour d'elle un peu déstabilisée. Elle se rappela rapidement le lieu ou elle se trouvait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et fit un code sur le digicode, ce dernier s'enclencha.  
Arrivé à l'intérieur une sirène les obligèrent à se boucher les oreilles.  
Mélina se dirigea vers la porte de droite enclencha une clé et tourna, elle regarda derrière la porte et coupa l'alarme.

- Vous auriez dut attendre que je désactive l'alarme avant de monter… heureusement qu'elle n'est pas envoyer chez les flics…  
- Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
- J'ai le vertige répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vais faire un sac.  
- Je vais sécuriser la zone.  
- Faites comme bon vous semble même si c'est inutile.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il la rejoignit à l'étage, il se trouva dans une chambre d'enfant très bien aménagée. Il la vit finir de préparer ses affaires.

- Pourquoi ton père fait-il une différence entre toi et tes frères ?

Elle soupira et dit :

- Déjà je suis une fille. Une discorde lie Gabriel à mon père, mais je n'ai jamais su quoi. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander. Quand à mon frère aîné, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il n'est que mon demi-frère. Mon père n'est pas son père biologique.  
- Ça n'explique pas tout…

Elle s'assit sur son lit et ramena ses jambes devant elle et les encercla de ses bras. Elle dit :

- Je crois que le vrai problème remonte à mon premier enlèvement. Comme il vous a dit le médecin, je suis restée absente un certain temps. Et mon père aurait préféré que ce soit Gabriel qui soit enlevé, et il a reproché à Aurélien de ne pas l'avoir empêché. C'est tout ce que je sais.  
- Quel age avait ton frère aîné ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Vous devrez demander à Gabriel.  
- Tu ne sais pas son age ?

Elle se gratta la tête en essayant de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire d'Aurélien, mais c'était le black-out. Elle fit non de la tête.

- Tu es sûre que tu es pas martienne ?

Vexée au plus au point, pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle allait perdre patience et s'énerver. Elle alla vers la porte de la chambre, le nettoyeur la suivait du regard. Et elle lui dit d'une voix cinglante, le tressautement de son sourcil indiqua au nettoyeur qu'elle était vraiment en colère :

- Sortez immédiatement de chez moi ! Je romps le contrat qui nous lie !

Elle lui indiqua la direction de la sortie. Une aura de fureur l'entourait, elle en tremblait. Elle espérait qu'elle réussirait à trouver un moyen de canaliser sa colère. Elle prit sur elle, et il vit une métamorphose s'effectuer. Il savait qu'elle était en colère mais presque plus rien ne transparaissait à part peut être le regard de tueuse qu'elle lui adressait.

- Sortez !

Ryo s'exécuta et sortit de la chambre, il descendit quelques marches. Elle lui lança un regard qui ne pouvait que signifier qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu ici. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à mal en lui faisant ces remarques, seulement il sentait qu'il l'avait blessé. Et une horrible constatation lui vint à l'esprit « ce n'est qu'une enfant » et il commençait à savoir que les enfants étaient susceptibles. Sa petite protégée bien qu'émotive à l'extrême l'était, il l'avait déjà remarqué. Il remonta juste quelques marche et constata que la jeune fille était visible retournée dans la chambre.  
Discrètement il avança vers la porte et constata que Mélina était allongée et lui tournait le dos, elle se trouvait en position fœtale et semblait tenir quelques chose dans ses bras.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, il la sentit se crisper. Automatiquement il se leva et prit la chaise du bureau pour s'asseoir à califourchon dessus. Elle lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore ici ?  
- Tu as besoin de moi pour sortir ton frère d'où il est et te protéger.  
- Vous êtes terriblement présomptueux !

Elle se releva sur ses coudes et son ours tomba sur le sol. Evidemment l'ourson par terre donnait beaucoup moins de force aux paroles de la jeune fille.

- Il paraît que c'est toi qui as donné les informations pour me contacter. J'aurais aimé savoir comment tu as su tout ça.  
- J'ai vécu un certain temps au Japon, j'ai pu entendre toute sorte de rumeurs celle de City Hunter en faisait parti.

Son regard était toujours colérique, le nettoyeur savait qu'il devait lui dire :

- Je suis…  
- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Lâcha-t-elle agacée. De toute façon, je ne change pas d'avis ! je vous libère de votre contrat. Je me débrouillerais.  
- Hors de question, déclara le nettoyeur avec un sourire niais.  
- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle hargneuse en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Parce que tu ne peux pas rompre un contrat même oral, s'il n'a pas été passé par toi.

Mélina essayait de trouver quelque chose à redire, mais malheureusement aucune de son argumentation possible ne tiendrais la route. Devant son silence, le nettoyeur sourit un peu provocant. Après tout Mélina lui en avait fait baver en ne répondant pas à ses questions…  
Fort de sa trouvaille, le nettoyeur en rajouta une couche en lui disant :

- En plus, le contrat stipulait que l'on devait au cas ou ton frère se ferait quand même enlever. Te protéger contre les autres mais contre toi-même. D'ailleurs ça veut dire quoi ?  
- …  
- Je vois, tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Il la mit sur ses épaules récupéra le sac et alla pour descendre les escaliers, quand Mélina se mit à hurler, hystérique. Surpris, il la fit descendre. A cet instant là, il vit dans ses yeux une véritable terreur. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la raisonner mais elle s'échappa mais les escaliers étaient trop proche. Mélina était tétanisée, elle recula et fit un véritable roulé boulé dans les escaliers mais elle se retint in extremis à la rambarde. Ce qui eut pour effet d'atténuer sa descente.  
Le nettoyeur pensait qu'elle était calmée, mais ses yeux étaient étranges absents presque vitreux. Cette expression lui rappelait quelqu'un… et là ce fut le déclic !   
C'était le même regard apeuré de sa fille quand il avait un geste déplacé…  
Les yeux du nettoyeur se firent plus féroces que jamais, il n'aimait pas voir la souffrance et la douleur psychique de sa protégée, et il venait de comprendre que sa cliente avait probablement subit des choses elle aussi.

Elle avait profité des réflexions du nettoyeur pour aller se planquer dans le placard du salon. Mélina savait pourtant en son fort intérieur qu'elle ne risquait, mais c'était son inconscient qui avait pris le relais.  
Il s'était mis en alerte à partir du moment ou l'homme l'avait mis sur ses épaules pour passer par-dessus le portail. Et puis, elle se mit à réfléchir.  
Elle finit par sortir de sa bulle et de réagir, c'était comme une nouvelle renaissance. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, et c'était à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait une nouvelle chance de combattre ses démons et de ne plus se laisser avaler par les cauchemars.

Ryo avait finit par repérer la jeune fille, mais il attendait qu'elle sorte d'elle-même. Il savait inconsciemment que Mélina aurait pris comme une intrusion dans son espace s'il essayait d'y pénétrer.


	37. Premiers contacts

**Chapitre 37 – Premiers contacts**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mélina lui faisait face, elle était embêtée par son attitude. Elle lui dit doucement presque dans un murmure :

- Désolée, je crois que vous avez réveillé certains de mes mauvais souvenirs.  
- Du genre ?  
- …  
- Désolé.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cette période là, surtout que je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Mes réactions sont comment dire, instinctive. Elles ont lieux à certains moment, parfois contrôlable parfois incontrôlables. Des fois j'arrive à reprendre le dessus sans aide, comme je viens de le faire.

Un silence lourd se fit sentir, Mélina vit son sac et elle dit :

- On peut y aller c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien.

Méthodiquement elle remit son manteau.

- Ou allons-nous maintenant ? demanda le nettoyeur.   
- Ou vous voulez. J'ai fait les deux choses que je devais faire.  
- Ecouter le répondeur peut-être ?  
- …

Elle n'était pas très chaude, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle appuya sur le bouton et une voix de garçon se fit entendre. Mélina la reconnut tout de suite, elle ferma les yeux, son interlocuteur parlait en anglais :

- « Qu'est ce que tu fous Mélina ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait ? Tu veux vraiment qu'ils le fassent ! » Mélina se crispa et elle dit si bas que Ryo n'en était pas sûr :

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse… murmura-t-elle.

Et comme pour répondre à son interrogation, la voix de garçon se fit à nouveau entendre :

- « Fais ce qu'ils te disent de faire, et tu seras tranquille… (la voix se fit plus basse) Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Comment ça se fait que tu te sois fait, toi aussi enlevée ? Bon je dois te laisser, je sais que tu leur as échappé, j'espère que tu feras tout pour que rien ne se passe pour ton frère… »

Mélina soupira et effaça le message. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter davantage. Elle se retrouvait malgré elle, piégée. Si elle ne tuait pas le client de Saeba, c'était son frère qui serait la cible.  
Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, mais si pour récupérer son frère elle devait le faire, elle le ferait peut-être… Pour le moment elle devait laisser sa chance à City Hunter. Elle priait pour qu'ils trouvent ou était son frère. A partir de ce moment là, elle interviendrait auprès des commanditaires…  
Pour le moment elle ignorait qui exactement tirait les ficèles de tout ça. Pour cela, il faudrait que City Hunter fassent des recherches sur leur client.  
Car même s'ils faisaient des recherches sur elle, ils ne trouveraient rien d'extraordinaire, enfin sauf si…

Le nettoyeur la sentait absent, soudain il la vit écarquiller les yeux et se tourner vivement. Elle ramassa son sac et dit :

- Il faut qu'on parte ! Si non ils risquent de détruire ce pavillon et je ne tiens pas à me justifier auprès de mon père.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues froides. Ryo prit son sac et la guida dans les rues pour atteindre au plus vite le métro mais c'était sans compter sur les cinq gus chargés d'impressionner la jeune fille, même s'ils ignoraient pourquoi.

Ils étaient présents, ils les suivaient sans même se cacher, et étrangement le nettoyeur ne sentait aucune tension meurtrière de leur part.   
Ils virent que ce style d'intimidation ne faisaient rien à la jeune fille qui discutait de tout et de rien avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait. La discussion n'était que façade, elle demandait au nettoyeur si il y aurait un noël blanc, il fut surpris par l'aspect calme de sa cliente.  
Et puis tout s'enchaîna assez rapidement, un des types lança un projectile dans leur direction.

- Ils ont pas fait ça ? demanda Mélina.

Alors qu'elle posait la question Ryo la protégea de son corps alors qu'une explosion qui fit sursauter le voisinage. Le nettoyeur l'aida à se lever et lui dit de courir mais la jeune fille se contenta de marcher.  
Ryo ne comprenait pas son attitude, comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme. Cette dernière lui dit :

- J'ai pas le droit de courir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire songea le nettoyeur » alors qu'une libellule qu'il chassa rapidement en lui disant que c'était pas le moment.

Sans lui demander son reste, il lui prit la main et la força à le suivre en courant. Malgré toute la volonté de sa cliente il sentait qu'ils ne pourraient pas courir longtemps. Il faut dire que le temps qu'il fasse un pas elle en faisait trois.  
Les types derrières eux, avaient sortis leurs armes et les coups de feus commencèrent à se faire entendre.  
Tout à coup un 4x4 fit un dérapage et une mitraillette fut braqués sur eux, instinctivement Ryo plaqua sa cliente au sol, alors que le type avec la mitraillette tirait contre les cinq poursuiveurs.  
Un homme grand s'approcha et s'accroupit face à eux et il dit :

- Mademoiselle Therryana.

Mélina qui était encore un peu étourdie leva un regard interrogateur et finit par sourire en demanda :

- Mathias que faites-vous là ?  
- Hum, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été enlevée, et finalement appris qu'ils avaient échoué mais que par contre que votre frère… Enfin, c'est pas le lieu.

Une montagne s'affaissa et regarda le jeune fille au sol. Et il dit :

- Il faudrait y aller. Saeba.  
- Falcon !

Le nettoyeur se redressa, il toisa les deux hommes. L'un d'eux avait certainement un rapport avec les flics son odeur ne laissait aucune hésitation.

- Il faut y aller, intervint Mélina. Vous nous déposez chez monsieur Saeba ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ouais grogna l'armoire à glace.

Ryo et elle montèrent à l'arrière de la voiture et elle s'appuya sur le siège avant ou se trouvait Mathias. Elle osa demander :

- Vous êtes ?  
- Falcon.  
- Et votre vrai nom c'est ?  
- …  
- C'est pas grave ! Vous mesurez combien ? Vous ressemblez à…  
- Une baleine, intervint Ryo.

Falcon lâcha le volant sous l'œil effrayé du passager avant. Qui tenta de le maintenir droit !

Mélina regarda alors cette armoire à glace essayer d'étrangler le nettoyeur. L'espace d'un instant elle songea à intervenir. Elle fixa les deux hommes avec intérêt mais restait perdue dans ses pensées. Et puis il se passa quelque chose d'étonnant !  
Le géant car pour Mélina s'en était un, devint écarlate et bredouilla pour elle un « pardon ».  
Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'un corbeau passait derrière elle en tenant une pancarte : « et oui, les plus grands sont les plus timides ».

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et s'accrocha à nouveau au siège du passager avant une fois que Falcon reprenait sa position.  
Elle demanda :

- Mathias…  
- Oui ?  
- C'est qui cet homme ? Visiblement il connaît Monsieur Saeba donc ça veut dire qu'il est du milieu !  
- Je suis un ancien mercenaire répondit-il en grognant.  
- Je vois. Mathias, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?  
- C'était il y a longtemps Mademoiselle. Quand j'ai su qu'il y avait des hommes qui voulaient… j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas du luxe. Je ne suis qu'un modeste pilote.  
- Ouais c'est ça dit-elle doucement. Vous oubliez Mathias de préciser que vous avez fait parti pendant plusieurs années d'une équipe de déminage avant de démissionner.  
- …

Ils entrèrent tous dans la cage d'escalier et Ryo s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier. Mélina s'adossa au mur mais n'écoutait pas ce qui se passait.   
Mathias se présenta et dit qu'il était chargé de conduire les jumeaux ou ils le souhaitaient dans le monde, il était simplement le pilote de l'avion.  
Le nettoyeur le décortiqua, il avait une chemise doublée et un blouson épais mais sans manche. Il portait un jean et des baskets noires. Il avait un regard dur malgré la couleur bleue-claire de ces derniers. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille. Pourtant le regard qu'il portait sur la jeune fille était doux et compréhensif, le nettoyeur était sûr que ces yeux étaient capables de tout voir. Mathias lui demanda à cette dernière :

- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?  
- Non ça va.  
- Vous m'en voyez ravis. Monsieur Moore ne me l'aurait pas pardonné.  
- Monsieur Moore ? l'avocat ? demanda-t-elle surprise.  
- Oui. Moore, a toujours veillé à votre sécurité. A votre avis pourquoi un ancien démineur s'embêterait à conduire votre famille à travers le ciel ?  
- …  
- Je suis chargé d'assurer votre protection.  
- Vous n'êtes pas très efficace dans ce cas là, intervint Ryo.  
- Je ne le suis pas chargé dans le sens ou vous l'entendez, si j'ai bien compris cette charge vous incombe. Moi je m'assure juste que l'avion arrive à bon port, et qu'il n'y ait pas des tentatives d'attentat contre cette jeune fille. Je reste cependant à votre disposition si vous jugez City Hunter avoir besoin d'aide. Je ne suis certainement pas aussi fort que vous, mais je me débrouille pas mal.  
- Pour mon frère ?  
- Je suis désolé, je n'ai aucune information mais demandez à Ijuin, il aura peut-être des informations pour vous. Sur ce, messieurs, mademoiselle je vais vous laisser.

Il sortit une carte de sa poche et la tendit à la jeune fille.

- Voilà ou je serais le temps de votre séjour ici.  
- Merci.  
- Bonne soirée. Falcon, je compte sur toi.

La personne concerna grogna quelque chose comme « ouais ».

- Mademoiselle fit-il dans un grognement.

Mélina sursauta et le détailla et se demanda encore une fois quelle pouvait bien être sa taille. Elle se sentait si minuscule face à lui. Bizarrement entouré des deux nettoyeurs elle se sentait paisible et en sécurité, il lui dit :

- Je ferais des recherches pour vous. En souvenir de mon amitié pour Mathias.  
- Je vous remercie beaucoup.  
- A quel numéro, dois-je signifier les informations.

Mélina fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un bout de papier et un crayon. Elle écrivit le numéro de l'appartement ou ils se trouvaient une heure seulement auparavant.

- Bien.

Le géant partit.  
Mélina resta perplexe et se demanda pour l'énième fois en quelques minutes (Nda : Non pas la taille de Falcon ') pourquoi Maître Moore, s'inquiétait tant pour sa sécurité.

- Pourquoi l'avocat de la famille Kay, s'intéresse-t-il à ma sécurité à ce point ?

Lentement elle monta les marches, à un rythme plutôt lent. Ryo la suivait et se demandait comme gérer la présence de Falcon auprès de la cliente. Visiblement ce dernier était très professionnel car rien de sa rancœur ne filtrait.  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient presque sur le palier et qu'ils avaient passé la première porte délimitant les deux derniers étages du reste.

- Y'a quoi là-haut ?  
- Le toit.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Oui tout ce que vous saurez !  
- Bien. A au fait vous savez quelle est la taille de Monsieur Falcon ?

Le nettoyeur tomba à la renverse, et lui demanda pourquoi ça l'intéressait. Elle lui dit :

- Bah, il est immense ! Je suis curieuse c'est tout.

Un corbeau passa derrière le nettoyeur qui finit par lâcher :

- Aucune idée.

Ryo ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, le regard de Mélina se posa sur le client de Saeba. Si seulement elle était moins scrupuleuse, elle l'aurait tué et jamais son frère ne se serait fait enlever pour agir sur elle comme pression. Mais Gabriel et Tony avaient raison de dire qu'une fois entrée dans la spirale, elle ne pourrait plus en sortir, tout du moins indemne. Pour le moment elle se retrouvait dans un obscur tunnel, d'un côté la spirale et de l'autre un long chemin sombre et au fond une lumière. Et à cet instant Mélina hésitait entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Car pour atteindre la lueur de l'espoir, il faut faire beaucoup de sacrifice et elle n'était pas sûre de les supporter.

Elle soupira et dit bonjour, ensuite elle prit son sac de vêtement des mains de Ryo et alla dans sa chambre. Comme il l'avait presque pas lâchée dans l'appartement elle n'avait pas pu récupérer son arme. Elle soupira une deuxième fois et mis son sac dans un coin.

Puis elle ressortit de la chambre, elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à quelque chose proche d'un interrogatoire et pour faire face à ça, il lui fallait manger quelque chose. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine juste après avoir demandé l'autorisation de se servir. Elle se dirigea de suite vers le frigo, elle y trouva du comté, elle s'en coupa un bout et trouva du pain frais pour aller avec. Ensuite elle prit sur le bord de l'évier un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau.  
Elle s'installa à table et ferma les yeux, elle les frotta.

- Est-ce bien sérieux ? demanda le nettoyeur.   
- Quoi donc ?  
- Frotter tes yeux, tu dois te faire opérer bientôt non ?  
- Si j'écoutais ces fichus médecins, je devrais avoir les deux yeux bandés. Et si j'écoute aussi mon père, je devrais être tranquillement allongée sur un lit, ne pas lire, ne pas écouter de la musique pour évidemment épargner mes oreilles. En gros rien faire et attendre. Dès mon prochain anniversaire qui est pour bientôt ! je récupère « ma liberté » ! Actuellement je n'ai pas le droit de faire de sport ni de courir. En gros, si je les écoute, je ne fais que survivre de manière végétative. De toute façon je vais reposer mes yeux.

Et tout simplement elle les ferma après avoir récupéré son pain et fromage.

- Mélina ?  
- Oui ?  
- C'est qui celui qui a laissé le message sur le répondeur… il avait l'air de te connaître.  
- C'est exact. Je le connais.  
- Il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait.  
- …  
- Tu connais ceux qui ont enlevé ton frère. Il te conseillait de faire ce qu'ils veulent…

Le visage d'enfant se fit sérieux, trop sérieux.

- Je… j'ai promis à mon frère que je ne ferais pas ce qu'ils demandent.

La sonnerie du téléphone, sortit Mélina de ses réflexions. Les deux nettoyeurs et la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers le téléphone. La lumière était verte…  
Mélina finit par décrocher.


	38. Qui menace qui ?

**Chapitre 38 – Qui menace qui ?**

Un peu plus tôt, quelque part à Tokyo, dans un immeuble de grand standing, un homme était concentré sur un dossier qui l'embêtait bien. Il était celui qui avait commandité ce fichu enlèvement. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il prenne contact avec la sœur.   
Quelques coups furent taper à la porte, un homme entra et lui dit :

- Monsieur Thomson.  
- Oui ?  
- Ils ont le morveux. Et on leur a donné les instructions que vous vouliez.  
- Bien, j'espère que la gamine va craquer.  
- …  
- Il est temps de lui rappeler notre existence.

Un garçon d'environ dix-sept ans se sentit mal à l'aise. Il voulait sortir pour ne rien avoir à faire contre elle, mais…

- MICKAEL !  
- Oui monsieur, répondit-il docilement.  
- Tu sais ou elle est ?  
- …

Joey Thomson ne connaissait pas très bien cette équipe, mais il avait clairement entendu parlé des capacités intéressante de ce groupe là. Il ne les craignait pas, car il savait qu'ils avaient été conditionnés pour obéir. Enfin cela aurait dut causer aucun problème, mais la plus jeune était sortie du rang et s'ils ne faisaient pas gaffe s'étaient les quatre autres qui risquaient de se rebeller. Il fit signe à un des gars présent de forcer l'adolescent. Un homme approcha et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Stoïquement, Mickael ne poussa aucun cri alors qu'il se retrouvait plié en deux sur le sol. Au bout d'une minute, il se releva comme tout homme du milieu le ferait. Il fixa droit devant lui, ces deux types l'embêtaient. Si ce n'était pas un ordre direct, il leur aurait déjà faussé compagnie. Ils le regardaient tous les deux et essayaient de déchiffrer le regard distant et froid de l'adolescent.  
Même s'ils étaient tout deux des professionnels, ils se savaient incapable de rivaliser avec cet adolescent, et heureusement qu'il était bien façonné pour obéir aux ordres car si non, ils pouvaient signer leur arrêt de mort. Mais le garçon s'obstina à ne rien dire. Alors le gorille le tint fermement par la gorge.

- Répond ! lui-grogna-t-il dans les oreilles.

Mickael sentait qu'il commençait à étouffer mais s'en fichait. Ils ne le tueraient pas, ils le savaient tous les trois. Cependant une idée germa dans sa tête, s'il ne leur disait pas ou elle était. Ils finiraient par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre et elle serait en danger. Alors que lui pourrait probablement faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher.

Mickael finit par faire un signe pour qu'il le laisse parler, il ignora les douleurs au niveau de sa gorge et répondit :

- Oui monsieur.  
- Bien, alors tu vas aller la surveiller, et dès que tu la vois apparaître, tu nous le signal. Gary va t'accompagner.

Cette perspective ne plut pas au jeune homme, mais il garda ses pensées pour lui. Il acquiesça, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à dire quoi que ce soit sans s'énerver.

Sans un regard pour son suiveur, il tourna les talons et une fois vêtu, il sortit dans le froid hivernal de la grande métropole.  
Il l'avait suivit, il savait ou elle allait souvent, elle allait sur le toit d'un immeuble et il avait pu voir qu'elle avait un fusil longue protée avec elle. Mais que faisait-elle ? S'était-il demandé. Il pensait au début que Mélina, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, voulait tuer quelqu'un et faisait des repérages. Mais il ne fallait pas plus de trois jours pour ça et cela faisait un moment qu'elle venait.  
A certain moment, il l'avait vu le fixer, lui-même devait avouer qu'elle était très douée. Mickael songeait au fait qu'elle l'avait laissé, la suivre, elle n'avait pas cherché plus vraiment à le semer. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait vu qui elle suivait, et quand le gars en question la repérait, elle soupirait et lui lançait un regard dépité, comme si c'était de sa faute.  
Contrairement à Mélina, les quatre autres ne s'étaient pas cantonnés dans un seul domaine, ils avaient été obligé d'apprendre le combat rapproché, à dissimuler leur présence au maximum. Evidemment à tirer, mais c'était surtout l'entraînement physique qui avait été le plus dur.

En revanche, leur entraînement quand il s'agissait de chercher un ennemi, c'était toujours Mélina qui était chargé de se cacher. Et étonnement elle se débrouillait bien même très bien car ils mettaient parfois des heures à la repérer. Généralement, c'était quand elle en avait marre qu'elle se laissait aller, mais des fois aussi c'était à cause de manœuvres extérieurs. Par exemple une fois elle avait trouvé un oiseau blessé et c'était donc mise à découvert et était restée dans sa bulle, le problème c'était qu'elle avait été punie pour ça. Et la sanction avait été de voir tuer sous ses yeux cette pauvre bestiole. Tous les quatre avaient vu le regard de Mélina se refermer, il était sûr qu'elle aurait tué cet homme sans hésiter si elle avait été prête psychologiquement. Elle avait lancé un tel regard à l'homme qu'il avait pris congé rapidement, et ils l'avaient tous entendu vomir un peu plus loin. Quand elle s'y mettait elle pouvait jeter un froid glacial. Cela avait été le seul incident de la sorte, enfin jusqu'à, il y a six mois. Et le pire songea-t-il, c'était que c'était déjà Joey Thomson qui avait tué cette pauvre bête.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'immeuble pour surveiller la jeune fille. En fait, il n'avait pas réussi à remonter jusqu'à l'immeuble qu'elle observait. En revanche, il avait suivit l'homme qu'elle avait entrepris de suivre, c'était un homme étrange avec un cache-poussière. Il avait finit par obtenir les renseignements qu'il voulait et avait découvert pourquoi elle le suivait. Il était persuadé que c'était pour mieux s'approcher du client de ce gars.

Dans la salle que Mickael et le gorille avaient quitter une demi-heure plus tôt. Joey Thomson observait par la ville de fourmis il prit le téléphone dans sa main et composa un numéro spécial. En bon petit soldat, elle aura pensé à faire un transfert sur le lieu ou elle se trouvait. Il utilisa un système pour brouiller sa voix et il entendit trois sonneries, et au moment ou il pensait qu'il allait être transférer sur un répondeur. Quelqu'un répondit :

- Oui.

Mélina décrocha et resta quelques secondes silencieuse puis finit par dire :  
- Oui.

Elle n'avait pas à dire qui elle était, celui qui la joignait savait qui il voulait joindre : elle.

- Ma chère cobaye ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- …  
- Oh, tu n'es pas d'humeur communicative !  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?  
- Oh mais moi rien ! je sais que tu es consciencieuse et que tu n'as pas oublié la raison de ta présence à To...  
- La raison de ma présence Tokyo n'a rien avoir avec vous ! Lâcha-t-elle cinglante. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire ce que vous vouliez !  
- Pourtant tu as…  
- Illusion ! le coupa-t-elle.  
- De quel droit me parles-tu ainsi !  
- De quel droit utilisez-vous une voix brouillée pour me parler ?  
- Je…  
- Vous avez peur, vous êtes un trouillard. Votre maman était méchante avec vous ? demanda-t-elle méprisante.  
- Que…  
- Ecoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire : je ne ferais jamais ce que vous voulez.  
- Mais que…  
- Vous pensiez avoir une position supérieure à moi ?

Mélina l'entendait respirer bruyamment, elle esquissa un sourire satisfait. Les deux nettoyeurs étaient subjugués par tant d'appoint.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas.  
- …  
- Vous ne l'êtes pas, car si non vous n'auriez jamais eu à menacer la liberté de mon frère.  
- Oui mais si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais tuer…  
- Si vous le faites tuer ! vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi. Et en plus…

Elle se tourna face à la vitre et murmura très lentement articulant chaque mot pour qu'ils entrent bien dans la tête de l'individu.

- En plus, reprit-elle. Vous savez qui je suis ! donc à votre place j'aurais peur…  
- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis… lança-t-il.  
- Effectivement, j'ignore cet instant qui vous êtes. Mais je vous promets une chose : je trouverais.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle ne donna pas l'occasion à son interlocuteur d'en placer une. Elle avait fait exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas quand on était en position de faiblesse. Mais elle savait que cette attitude extraordinairement supérieure et prétentieuse, aurait de quoi déstabiliser.

La jeune fille serra les poings. Ce qu'elle avait fait, elle le savait, c'était risqué. Elle fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur, mit sa main devant sa bouche et fila aux toilettes pour vomir.

Hideyuki attentif lui donna un gant humide, elle le remercia et le passa sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Ryo. Es-tu consciente que tu as signé l'arrêt de mort de…

Elle le regarda avec de tels yeux, qu'il fut incapable de continuer sa phrase. La voix enrayer par la pression qu'il y avait sur son cœur elle lui dit :

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait… Je sais très bien que c'est contraire à toute négociation. Cependant, si je laisse aux commanditaires l'espoir que je ferais bien ce qu'ils veulent. La prochaine fois que je dirais « non », il se diront que c'est pas grave qu'ils pourront utiliser mon frère. Mon frère et moi ne voulons pas qu'ils pensent que je suis si facilement manipulable.  
- Tu sais qu'il risque…  
- Je ne crois pas qu'ils le feront tuer !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle s'observa dans la glace ses yeux étaient tristes, si tristes, pas étonnant songea-t-elle qu'il ne l'ai pas achevé avec ces mots. Son corps criait de lui-même, elle avait beau cacher ce qu'elle pensait.  
Sa détresse se voyait sur son visage, et elle espérait que tout ça serait réglé avant que son corps ne lui montre de manière plus physique l'épreuve dont elle ressentait déjà les premières étapes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hideyuki servait deux tasses, le nettoyeur était fidèle à lui-même. Rien ne transparaissait d'aucune manière. Il ferma la porte.

- Que penses-tu de Mélina ? demanda le nettoyeur.  
- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne semble pas nous faire confiance. Et puis, elle a joué avec le feu…  
- D'un autre côté je la comprends, si elle ne veut pas que cela soit l'enfer et que cela recommence éternellement….  
- Oui mais elle a parlé en anglais, donc il est à supposer que les kidnappeurs et le commanditaire soit deux personnes différentes. Car j'ai bien vu que c'était des japonais…  
- Dans ce cas là, il est à craindre la nature même de ceux qui l'on enlevé.  
- C'est exactement ce que je veux savoir.

Les deux nettoyeurs sursautèrent, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrée. La jeune fille avait remis ses lunettes et s'était changée. Elle portait, un pull à col roulé noir. Et en bas, elle portait une jupe blanche, elle était plissée et arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Dessous elle portait un collant noir. Cette inspection de la part des nettoyeurs la firent rougir légèrement.

- Vous pensez que ce serait possible de savoir quel genre de personnes a enlevé mon frère ?

Décidément cette fille était plus que déstabilisante, il commençait à avoir quelques doutes sur elle. Déjà, elle n'avait pas dit quelles étaient les revendications des kidnappeurs et puis cette façon discrète de se déplacer.  
Plein de chose le troublait la concernant, il ressentait à peine sa présence. C'était comme si elle se déplaçait avec délicatesse d'une brise qui caresse le visage. Elle n'avait pas non plus été impressionnée plus que ça par la mitraillette de son « pilote » et même si elle avait été surprise par la carrure de son vieil ennemi Falcon, il n'avait pas ressentit de peur de sa part. pas plus quand ils avaient dut semer leur suiveur. Il l'avait trouvé très posée. Bien sûr il espérait que seul sa présence ait pu la rassurer. Mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas uniquement ça. Et cette question le tritura aussi lui demanda-t-il :

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par-là ?

Mélina entra. Son visage était pâle mais ses yeux étaient toujours très vifs. Elle haussa les épaules en répondant :

- Nous sommes à Tokyo.  
- Et ?  
- Et bien, si nous étions en France je me dirais que se sont juste des types qui recherche l'argent et qui ont reçu cet ordre comme ça juste pour un appât du gain. Alors qu'ici, il y' a plusieurs genre de gens. Je mets de côté les psychopathes et les autres détraqués sexuels qui enlèvent pour faire subir des sévices plus forts. Je veux savoir si ce sont juste des gens incapable « de tuer » ou s'il s'agit de vrai professionnel. Genre des mercenaires, qui sont capable de tuer père et mère.  
- …  
- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Demanda Hideyuki.  
- Car j'ai eu affaire aux deux cas – et elle murmura pour elle - enfin plutôt aux trois cas.

Ryo avait bien entendu les derniers de Mélina. Il se surprenait à se méfier d'elle parce qu'elle semblait plus forte que les autres et d'un autre côté…  
Il l'avait vu si vulnérable après sa dégringolade dans les escaliers et puis son regard fataliste. Il voulait la protéger même si c'était d'ors et déjà son travail. Soudain Mélina eut peur d'un détail et demanda :

- Monsieur Makimura. J'ai une question…  
- Oui ?  
- Et bien… Je n'y voyais pas grand chose le jour ou mon frère s'est fait enlevé. Pourriez vous, me dire comment étaient habillés ces gens-là. S'ils portaient une cagoule ou quelque chose…

Le nettoyeur vit ou elle voulait en venir, et bien qu'elle soit jeune, il devait reconnaître que son esprit d'analyse était plutôt efficace. Il se surprit à se demander quel était son age. Elle ne lui avait rien dit et il n'avait rien demandé. Il faut dire qu'il ne connaîtrait même pas son nom de famille si la femme qui l'avait appelé ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus au téléphone.  
Il comprit quelque chose sur cette fille, et cela le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Une nouvelle fois, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Mélina fronça les sourcils quand elle découvrit la couleur verte…  
Elle doutait fortement que ce soit le commanditaire, après les paroles qu'elle lui avait lancé, elle essaya de chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Elle espérait que ce serait juste sa mère ou même son père…  
Elle décrocha et prononça un « oui », elle avait une voix douce. Elle appréhendait la discussion.

Dans un entrepôt.

Le chef de la meute de mercenaires qui avait été engagée par ces gens étranges qui lui avaient demandé d'enlever ce gosse. D'après ce qu'il avait compris c'était pour faire pression sur l'autre gamine. Mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Et puis ce deuxième ordre comme quoi il fallait faire « pression » sur la gamine et lui faire peur !  
Mais là, ils étaient tombés sur un os ! Qui étaient donc ceux qui la protégeaient ?  
Enfin ce n'était pas ça qui le titillait, la question qui l'embêtait c'était de savoir pourquoi ces gens influent du « nouveau monde » voulaient quelque chose de cette morveuse !

Alors il avait lancé plusieurs indics pour récupérer des informations sur ces deux gamins. A un moment donné, il avait été étonné par le regard méprisant du gosse.  
Il les méprisait, il leur avait dit que sa sœur n'était pas assez stupide pour se laisser manipuler. Ce à quoi l'un de ses lieutenants lui avait mis un flingue sous la gorge en lui disant que s'il la ramenait encore, il aurait un gentil trou dans la gorge.

- Chef, j'ai les infos !  
- Alors ?

Les hommes discutaient devant leur invité sans aucun problème et au fur et à mesure que le gars leur disait qu'ils étaient tombés sur un gros poisson et qu'ils pourraient faire cracher un max.' le père pour récupérer son fils chéri. Les gars se mirent à rigoler !  
De cette façon ils pourront jouer sur les deux tableaux.  
Le chef, mit un chiffon devant le combiné et composa le numéro de la sœur du gamin. Il l'avait obtenu grâce à ces indics. Ce fut une petite voix qui lui répondit.

- Oui.  
- Mademoiselle Therryana.  
- Je ne crois pas vous connaître, a qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et calme.

Le Chef de l'équipe de mercenaires ne s'attendait pas à avoir affaire à une enfant qui parlerait ainsi.

- Et bien, je suis comment dire… l'hôte de votre cher frère.

Un léger froncement de sourcil sur le visage de la jeune fille indiqua aux nettoyeurs que la conversation ne plaisait pas ou n'allait pas plaire à leur cliente.

- Je vous préviens, j'ai déjà eu affaire à vos commanditaires. Et je leur ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de leurs volontés aussi…  
- En fait, la donne a changé.  
- La donne a changé ? répéta Mélina à voix haute.  
- Oui, après recherche nous avions vu que ce qu'on nous payait était ridicule en comparaison de l'importance de vous-même et votre frère.

Mélina eut peur de comprendre un peu trop bien le cheminement de son interlocuteur. Sa voix se fit beaucoup moins « calme » elle se fit plutôt cinglante.

- Et.  
- Et nous serions intéressés par une rétribution.  
- Donc si je paie ce que vous voulez… vous relâchez mon frère c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en faignant l'espoir.  
- Et bien… non, il nous est intéressant de gagner sur les deux tableaux.  
- Sur les deux tableaux…

Elle réfléchit très vite, visiblement, ces gus avaient décidé de doubler leur commanditaire. Elle avait besoin de réflexion pour savoir avec qui elle essaierait de traiter.

- Oui tout à fait, voilà ce que nous voulons. Nous voulons une certaine somme d'argent en plus de ce que les commanditaires vous demandent.  
- Et si je paie pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Et bien je vous enverrais un bout de votre cher frère jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez.  
- Vous feriez quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en agrandissant les yeux d'horreurs.

Elle ne feignait pas, Ryo décida de prendre le téléphone des mains.

- Je reprends la conversation. A partir de maintenant vous aurez affaire à moi.  
- Qui êtes vous ?

Le nettoyeur hésita à lui dire « ton pire cauchemar » mais il devait se contrôler. Il ne savait pas ce que ces types avaient dit à la jeune fille, mais le résultat était là. Elle était comme tétanisée. Il lui faudrait réagir mais pour le moment elle assimilait la portée de leurs paroles.

En son fort intérieur le plus grave n'était pas qu'ils veulent de l'argent, c'était la manière dont ils avaient clamé qu'ils lui rendraient son frère qui l'avait glacé. D'habitude, ils disaient, il sera mort. Mais là… tant de cruauté alors qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant !  
Elle réagit quand Ryo demanda le montant de la rançon. Elle fronça les sourcils devant la somme. Elle se gratta la tête.  
Elle demanda le téléphone, le nettoyeur lui tendit elle leur dit :

- Hum j'espère que pour cette somme là, je vais avoir une preuve que mon frère est vivant. Je veux lui parler.  
- On vous rappelle.

Elle regarda les nettoyeurs et leur demanda :

- C'est beaucoup ?

Ils tombèrent à la renverse. Décidément, elle était déroutante.

Joey Thomson fulminait des manières de cette gamine ! Il devenait complètement cinglé. Il demanda à avoir le talkie-walkie, on lui passa :

- Johnson !  
- Oui monsieur ? Ecoutez-moi bien…

Au bout de cinq minutes il lui ordonna :

- Passez-moi Mickael !  
- Bien.  
- Mickael j'écoute.  
- Ecoute moi bien, dès que tu vois cette sale gosse ! Tu lui tires dessus ! C'est clair !  
- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question !

Le canon froid d'une arme fut posé sur sa tempe.  
Effectivement c'était limpide, soit, il obéissait, soit, il mourrait !


	39. Faire mouche

**Chapitre 39 – Faire mouche**

Il faisait presque nuit quand une drôle de sensation envahie les nettoyeurs et Mélina. Cette dernière s'approcha de la fenêtre pour fixer un point inaccessible mais Ryo la força à changer de place et ferma les rideaux.

Elle se demanda qui pouvait être la personne avec une telle aura meurtrière, ce n'était pas celle du suiveur.  
Les nettoyeurs s'interrogeaient de plus en plus sur la jeune cliente, ils la voyaient perplexe et contrariée. Au début ils avaient été étonnés de son aplomb, mais ils commençaient à se demander quel rôle de Mélina avait dans l'enlèvement de son frère.

Ils l'invitèrent à les suivre dans la cuisine. La jeune fille sentait la tension et leur demanda :

- Qui y'a t-il ?  
- Je voudrais savoir quel rôle tu as !  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Je commence à croire que ton enlèvement n'était qu'un leurre.  
- …  
- Dis-nous tout de ton enlèvement ! Hideyuki a fait appel à des indics ! Ils ont clairement dis que les responsables avaient déclaré que c'était de ta faute leur échec et pas une erreur de leur part.

Elle se mordit la lèvre intérieure. Comment osaient-ils penser une chose pareil ? Elle qui adorait son frère par-dessus tout. Bien sûr elle était responsable mais pas volontairement !

- Et puis c'est étrange aussi ça !  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Ton frère a été enlevé, bien sûr tu nous as fait la comédie de la salle de bain mais tu n'as laissé couler aucune larme.

Elle ne voulait pas leur répondre, mais comment supporter cet affront en silence et sans se défendre.   
Mélina tourna les talons, mais le nettoyeur la retint par le bras et lui dit :

- La fuite ! C'est trop facile ça !

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse il voulut passer une main dans ses cheveux. Mais la jeune fille eut un geste de défense pour se protéger la tête. Cette faiblesse dura une demi-minute puis cette dernière se détacha avec violence.  
Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de me tordre le cou, le jour ou j'ai juste pensé que vous pouviez m'aider. Je ne vous importunerais plus !

Elle tourna les talons, alla dans sa chambre et prit son sac à dos. Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu n'iras nul part !  
- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous !

Et elle franchit la porte, à cet instant elle se sentit extrêmement épuisée et impuissante. Elle avait vraiment un caractère exécrable elle le savait, mais ce Ryo Saeba n'avait certainement rien à lui envier !  
Bien sûr qu'elle avait des choses à leur caché, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'elle savait faire. C'était à cause d'elle que son frère était enlevé, cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas.   
Les kidnappeurs pouvaient demander tout l'argent qu'ils voulaient, elle se débrouillerait toujours pour payer. Mais ils exigeaient aussi qu'elle remplisse sa mission, ils voulaient l'argent et l'argent du beurre ! elle ne pouvait l'accepter…

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée sur le palier et que Ryo et Hideyuki l'observaient avec intérêt. Ils avaient voulu la mettre dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'elle leur dise ce qu'elle cachait, mais ils n'avaient réussit à rien. Si ce n'est à comprendre qu'elle y était effectivement pour rien avoir dans l'enlèvement de son frère.  
A cet instant, elle avait relâché toutes ses défenses c'était l'aura d'une enfant terriblement triste qui s'étendait comme une onde de choc. Elle se rappela que le nettoyeur lui avait reproché qu'elle ne pleurait pas elle dit doucement :

- J'y suis pour rien, si je ne sais pas pleurer.

Tout à coup quelque chose attira l'attention des trois protagonistes, Mélina resta tétanisée. Elle savait que ça finirait par arriver.  
Aussitôt elle reprit le contrôle, plus aucune aura ne s'échappait d'elle. Mais c'était trop tard, Mélina en était persuadé.  
Des pas se firent entendre, ils étaient plutôt rapides, Mélina prit peur. Et se recula contre le mur, tout à coup une blondinette dépassa les deux nettoyeurs et sauta au coup de la jeune fille qui n'y put rien.

Ces bras autour de son cou, ce corps si près du sien, aurait dut le mettre en alerte d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais pour la première fois Mélina ne savait pas quoi faire. Son regard s'était fait inquiet.

- Kerry murmura le nettoyeur alors qu'il refermait prestement la porte derrière lui pour que le client ne la voie pas.

Mais la fille de Ryo, l'ignora ou alors ne l'entendit pas. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et dit :

- Oh Ley ! ça fait si longtemps !

Mélina devint livide et son corps se raidit. Ryo et Hideyuki restèrent sans voix. Puis Mélina réagit, elle devait se protéger. Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite, qu'elle disparaisse de leur vie. Alors elle fit quelque chose qu'elle détestait.  
Tels des automates ses bras vinrent détacher les deux mains de l'adolescente en face d'elle et la força à se détacher, le regard de Mélina se fit froid et elle la repoussa avec douceur mais fermeté.

- Ley je suis si contente…

Mais Kerry sentit la tension tout à coup, et les mots claquèrent comme des coups de fouets :

- Qui es-tu ?  
- Mais Ley.  
- Je ne sais pas qui tu es alors lâche-moi !

Les yeux de Kerry s'écarquillèrent, était-ce possible qu'elle l'ait oublié ? et puis elle sentit comme un mur entre elle et la fille qu'elle pensait connaître si bien elle lui dit :

- Tu m'avais promis… murmura-t-elle.

Puis Kerry monta les escaliers en courant, elle faillit glisser à plusieurs reprise mais se rattrapa. Il lui fallait fuir !  
Elle ne voulait plus se retrouver face à elle, Kerry était pourtant sûre que son amie était là pour elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'adolescence avait l'impression de sentir sa présence toute proche de la sienne. Mais ce soir ça avait été si fort, elle avait sentit sa détresse au plus profond de son ventre.  
Tout à coup elle se sentit étouffer, elle avait besoin de respirer de sortir, cet appartement devenait étouffant. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre alors elle décida de monter sur le toit…

En dessous, Ryo dévisagea la jeune fille dont le visage s'était fermé. A cet instant, il eut une drôle de sensation. Il lui dit :

- Tu es Ley ?  
- …

Il s'approcha près d'elle et la tint fermement contre le mur, elle détourna enfin son regard de la cage d'escalier à présent vide. Ses yeux virent dans les yeux du nettoyeur une colère sourde. Elle lui dit provocante :

- Si vous voulez me frapper, allez-y ! j'ai comme qui dirait l'habitude !

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur le nettoyeur, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire mal. Il lâcha prise. C'était parce que Ryo détestait qu'on fasse du mal à sa protégée.

- Tu es bien Ley n'est ce pas ? Demanda tout à coup Hideyuki.  
- Ley est effectivement un nom que l'on m'a donné, il y a longtemps…  
- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? imagine dans quel état elle était…  
- J'en suis désolée, mais j'ai mes raisons.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une pulsion meurtrière plus puissante. Elle repoussa le nettoyeur et monta en courant les mêmes escaliers que Kerry quelques minutes auparavant. Elle reconnaissait cette aura. Pourquoi était-elle si puissante ? Il savait pourtant très bien cacher sa présence et sa pulsion alors pourquoi ?

C'était pour la prévenir, elle ! Il avait reçut un ordre ! Elle en était sûre. Elle arriva dans l'appartement de City Hunter qui la suivait.

- Ou est Ly-Hanna ?

La jeune fille regardait à droite puis à gauche et enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur les escaliers qui menaient au toit, elle s'y dirigea.  
Le nettoyeur regardait Mélina s'activer, lui aussi sentait la tension meurtrière. Mais il pensait que c'était contre elle ou contre son client et puis la question cingla son esprit !

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte pour rester dans le noir, elle voulait voir de quoi il retournait avant d'intervenir.

Sur l'immeuble observateur, quelques minutes auparavant Mickael grogna en son fort intérieur quand il remarqua sa cible, que faisait-elle là ?  
A présent sur cet immeuble ils étaient trois, Mickael en position de tir, le gorille qui le menaçait et n'hésiterait pas à le tuer et enfin un troisième type avec des jumelles à visées nocturnes.  
C'était étrange, pour lui, elle ne semblait pas sentir leur présence ! Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire même si ça signait son propre arrêt de mort. Il dévoila une pulsion meurtrière contre son amie. Pourtant, il n'en ressentait pas réellement mais c'était les ordres !  
Les deux types s'en rendirent compte et l'un d'eux, lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Dépêche-toi, Avant que cette morveuse ne sente ta fichue présence ! Et tu es sensé être l'une des meilleures recrues ? Bonne blague.

Mickael se remit en place, il espérait que ça aurait suffit à prévenir, visiblement non. Il entendit le chien de l'arme s'armer contre sa tempe. Alors il ajusta sont tire pour qu'il arrive un peu moins près que prévu, il la frôlerait et dirait aux autres qu'elle avait bougée entre temps que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il tira.

Quand Mélina comprit la situation elle s'avança dans l'ombre et au dernier moment elle se jeta sur l'adolescente et la plaqua au sol. Le nettoyeur arriva au moment ou Mélina plaquait sa protégée au sol, ensuite la jeune fille l'aida à se relever et lui dit d'avancer doucement.

Mélina se retourna et son regard s'adressait aux gars qui avaient tiré sur l'adolescente. Ils furent figés par ce regard. Pourtant…

Elle s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier. Elle pesta contre son propre manque de self-contrôle tout ça était sa faute. Et maintenant elle allait devoir donner des explications.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de City Hunter.  
Ryo qui avait porté la jeune fille encore un peu étonnée et choquée. Elle avait bien sentit cette pulsion mais elle ne s'adressait pas à elle. Enfin il ne lui semblait pas.

Ryo tournait en rond et grogna :

- J'ai pourtant tout fait pour la protéger ! Qui c'est qui a appris qu'elle existait ? J'aurais pas dût !

Il finit par s'asseoir et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec colère. Kerry restait immobile, elle avait peur des conséquences.

- Je vais l'envoyer dans un centre plus adapté à elle ! Déclara le nettoyeur.  
- Ryo ! intervint Makimura.  
- Maki ! Je ne peux pas la mettre en danger.

Et Kerry fixa Mélina. Cette dernière déclara doucement :

- Ce n'était pas Lyhanna la cible mais moi !

Les deux nettoyeurs se tournèrent vers elle.

- C'est sur elle qu'on a tiré ! déclara le nettoyeur.  
- C'est un fait, mais j'étais la cible. Ils nous ont confondues.  
- Attend entre blonde et brune…

Le nettoyeur la détailla, il était vrai qu'ils avaient remarqué que sa couleur normale était plus claire, mais…

- Je suis pas brune, je suis en fait blonde.

Et elle fit quelque chose qui déstabilisa les deux nettoyeurs. Elle enleva une perruque. Cette dernière semblait très bien attachée et la jeune fille mit bien cinq minutes avant d'arriver à la retirer correctement.  
Elle enleva ce qui retenait ses cheveux fins et blonds qui tombèrent en dégradés sur ses épaules jusqu'à mi-dos. Elle les secoua deux secondes, puis regarda les deux nettoyeurs dans les yeux.

- C'est pas vrai.


	40. Identités

**Chapitre 40 – identités **

Face à cette remarque Mélina esquissa une grimace et haussa les épaules.

- Tu es…  
- …sa sœur jumelle murmura Mélina. Oui.  
- Mais ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Mélina se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

- Et l'exposer encore plus ? Imaginez si au lieu d'enlever seulement mon frère ils avaient aussi appris l'existence de Ly ?  
- Kerry, intervint Kerry.  
- Pardon ?  
- Mon nom est Kerry.

Mélina se gratta la tête et dit :

- Si tu veux.  
- Elle s'appelle comment ? et quand est-ce que vous avez été…  
- Alors son nom entier faudra demander à Gabi ! moi j'ai été enlevée à trois ans et demi mais Ly enfin je veux dire Kerry était déjà là-bas. Je ne sais pas quand elle, elle l'a été. D'ailleurs personne n'a jamais parlé d'elle ! Gabriel non plus ne connaissait pas son existence. Je sais qu'il est allé voir les archives, et on a constaté qu'officiellement elle est morte à la naissance.  
- Alors…  
- Il est possible qu'elle ait été enlevée à la naissance.  
- Peut-être que tu seras plus loquace qu'elle sur le passé…

Kerry se figea et dévisagea le nettoyeur, ainsi il n'avait pas jeté l'éponge mais Mélina leur répondit :

- Je ne vous dirais rien là dessus. Et l'une des raisons c'est que… je ne m'en souviens pas.  
- Tu avais oublié ? Demanda Kerry.

Mélina la regarda dans les yeux, elle lui renvoyait son propre regard. Elle ne lui répondit pourtant pas, qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? Qu'elle avait été lâche et que sa mémoire avait voulu lui jouer des tours ?

- Quand as-tu su pour moi ? Que nous étions… demanda Kerry.  
- …  
- Ley… Tu as un autre prénom ?  
- Appelle moi comme tu veux. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Un froid parcourut la salle, Kerry avait un regard triste. Les nettoyeurs observaient Mélina avec attention.  
- Désolée, dit-elle doucement, avant d'ajouter : Il faut que je redescende, ils ne vont pas tarder à me contacter. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement.

Elle allait dépasser la porte quand le nettoyeur demanda, en se souvenant du cauchemar de Kerry.

- Quel genre d'éducation avait vous eu avec eux ?  
- Eux ? Comment ça ?  
- Avez-vous appris à vous servir d'armes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et leur dit :

- Non, nous n'avons pas eu le maniement des armes, ça aurait signé leur propre perte. – elle songea « Ce qu'ils voulaient c'était nous détruire » elle reprit - La plus part du temps c'était pour de l'argent, pas cette fois là. C'était totalement dissociable, et ce n'était pas pour nous donner de l'amour, vous vous en doutez bien. En fait, d'après ma grand-mère, c'est à la famille « Kay » qu'ils ont voulu s'en prendre. Après je n'en sais pas plus…  
- Et les armes.  
- Ça c'est autre chose.

Elle ne voulait pas en dire davantage mais…  
- Ley.

Ainsi appelée et par Kerry, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas se confier.

- Je connais leur maniement, effectivement.

Elle ne leur en dirait pas plus, elle descendit juste au moment ou le téléphone sonnait.

- Oui, répondit-elle sèchement.  
- Allons, ma puce ! déclara la voix trafiquée. Tu n'as pas aimé ?  
- Me prendre pour cible ? pas vraiment.  
- Il paraît que tu as été longue à réagir… Comment ça se fait . ?  
- Disons que j'étais préoccupé à me demander de quelle façon vous faire regretter l'enlèvement de mon frère.  
- Même après t'être fait tiré dessus tu es toujours aussi peste.  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes un impuissant. Si vous avez des problèmes avec votre mère réglez-les mais oubliez-moi. Et surtout rendez-moi mon frère.

Le nettoyeur appuya sur le bouton haut-parleur.

- Vois-tu je tiens vraiment à ce que tu effectues cette mission.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'en ferais rien.  
- Et si je fais tuer ton frère.  
- Si vous donnez cet ordre, vous êtes mort ! lâcha-t-elle cinglante. Vous ne devriez pas oublier qui je suis.  
- Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui est stupide de s'attarder sur la vie d'un idiot d'oiseau.

Le cerveau de Mélina se mit en ébullition ou avait-elle déjà entendue cette phrase ? c'était il y a presque un an et demi. Et elle comprit.

- Je vois. Vous pouvez enlever votre brouilleur de voix, Joey Thomson.

L'homme dans son bureau pâlit. Et ne sut que répondre.

- Vous savez Monsieur, Grayson sait ce que vous faîtes actuellement ?  
- …  
- Est-ce qu'il le sait ? Sait-il seulement que vous êtes en contact avec nous ? ou plutôt que vous donniez des ordres ?  
- …  
- Votre silence est éloquent. Vous pouvez plier bagage jamais je tuerais quelqu'un pour vous faire plaisir ! Ordonnez-leur de relâcher mon frère si non vous le regretterez.

Et elle raccrocha.  
Le client de City Hunter n'avait pas quitté des yeux cette blondinette. Et quand il croisa son regard il comprit que la mission c'était lui. Et il se rappela.

- Je vous ai déjà vu à New York, vous étiez assise avec un type et un chien. Mais je vous avais déjà croisé plusieurs fois. Et plusieurs fois mon chemin a été le votre pendant.  
- Une semaine. Une semaine pour décider du droit de vie ou de mort. Vous devrez remercier Tony. Sans, lui je ne me serais probablement remise en question. Pas plus que je n'aurais remis en question les ordres. Et vous seriez mort !

Les mots s'étaient voulu fort, et ils l'avaient été. Un silence avait envahi le salon. Le regard de Mélina était colérique, mais ce n'était pas contre ce diplomate qu'elle en avait. Elle était agressive mais c'était sa protection. Le nettoyeur était plus ou moins surpris des révélations. Hideyuki regardait cette gosse, qui était sans nul doute la jumelle de cette petite jeune fille qui l'appelait « Tonton ». il avait en face de lui, une ado qui disait pouvoir tuer sans problème. Mais une alarme se fit dans sa tête, elle ne l'avait pas fait ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Le client s'écroula dans le fauteuil, il était en état de choc et répéta :

- Une gamine. Ils ont utilisé une gamine.

Elle soupira. Elle croisa les regards des nettoyeurs, Hideyuki semblait affligé et Ryo ne laissait rien paraître. « Comment était-ce possible se demandait-il ! »

Le téléphone sonna, la veilleuse verte clignotait. Mélina se calma et répondit.

- Oui.  
- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.  
- …  
- je voulais pas mais ils menaçaient de me tuer. J'avais une arme sur la tempe alors j'ai tiré un peu à côté pour pas te toucher.  
- Je sais. J'avais compris ça.  
- Désolé.

Elle entendit en arrière plan des pas puis un bruit étouffé et enfin le téléphone fut remis en place. Mélina raccrocha. Elle fixait le téléphone comme une rédemption.  
Puis le téléphone sonna à nouveau avec la lumière était rouge. Elle soupira et s'éloigna. Ryo décrocha :

- Saeba.  
- Falcon. J'ai des nouvelles. J'ai préféré appelé chez toi que chez la gosse.  
- Alors ?  
- Une organisation de mercenaire.

Mélina l'observait, elle essayait de voir si ça avait rapport avec l'histoire. Le nettoyeur fit comprendre à son partenaire qu'il fallait qu'il soit seul pour discuter.  
Le client était toujours amorphe sur le canapé. La découverte de la vérité l'avait secoué, le pire pour lui qui était père d'une fille, c'était de découvrir que certains n'hésitaient pas à se servir de gosses pour l'éliminé. Qu'avait-elle dit ? qu'il devait remercier un certain Tony, et puis il se souvint du regard de cet homme qu'il avait croisé au parc. C'était un regard apaisant et protecteur, sans doute était-ce lui. Et puis le deuxième coup de téléphone.

Dans la cuisine Mélina avait le visage fermé, elle contrôlait encore avec peine ses émotions. Elles étaient toutes contradictoires.

- Tu comptais le tuer ?  
- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle presque malgré elle.  
- Notre client.

Elle noya ses yeux verts dans les siens et répondit :

- Si j'avais voulu le tuer, je n'aurais pas utilisé une cartouche d'encre répondit-elle doucement.  
- Et pour ton frère…

Elle le dévisagea et lui dit :

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait, même pour lui tout du moins pas avec la vie d'un homme innocent. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais faire quelque chose de mal à cause de lui.  
- Si notre client avait été quelqu'un de plus ambivalent ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que si j'avais tué cet homme innocent ou coupable. Cela aurait pu me faire perdre mon âme. Je ne veux pas être violente.

Mélina s'assit sur la chaise et posa sa tête au-dessus de ses bras qui étaient posés sur la table. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faudrait faire.

- Vous avez une question monsieur Saeba ?  
- Qui est Joey Thomson ?  
- Comment…  
- Tu as appelé ainsi le commanditaire…  
- Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine, alors que je devais me dissimuler aux quatre autres. L'objectif était que l'on ne me trouve pas. Mais je suis tombé devant un oiseau blessé et pendant que je m'occupais de lui. J'ai baissé ma garde si je puis dire, je me suis faite réprimander.

Elle était toujours dans la même position elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient à quel point cet épisode la tourmentait toujours.

- en plus de la sanction, Joey Thomson a tout simplement son arme pour tué l'oiseau. Quand Monsieur Grayson l'a apprit, il a retiré monsieur Thomson.  
- Tu fais toujours ça ? demanda Hideyuki tout à coup.  
- Quoi donc ? fit-elle en relevant la tête et  
- Et bien donner des « Monsieur » à tout va, alors que c'est une discussion ou les personnes concernées ne sont pas là ou même ne le mérite pas.

Elle rougit légèrement devant de telle paroles. Ryo fut amusé de remarquer que finalement que ce soit Kerry ou Mélina, toutes les deux avaient quelques points en commun. Même si jusqu'à présent il n'avait vu que les différences. Elle dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Je… j'ai été élevée comme ça. je ne le fais pas exprès.

Elle se frotta les yeux, et regarda l'heure il était 20h.

- Ce sont des mercenaires n'est ce pas, monsieur Saeba ?  
- Appelle-moi Ryo.

Elle le dévisagea, il était sérieux.

- Je vous promets rien. Alors ?

Le nettoyeur soupira, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité.

- Oui ce sont des mercenaires.  
- Ils étaient sérieux avec cette histoire de petits morceaux ? demanda avec une grimace de dégoût.  
- Oui mais, nous interviendrons avant qu'il fasse ça.  
- Tiens, vous n'êtes plus motivé pour que je fasse ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda-t-elle ironique.

Ryo sourit, car après tout il ne l'avait pas volé.

- Si tu me disais comment tu as atterrit chez des types qui veulent de faire toi une tueuse.

Mélina sursauta au mot « tueuse ».

- Hum, c'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Mais c'est mon père qui m'a envoyé là-bas.  
- Vraiment !  
- En fait, c'était officiellement pour m'aider à surpasser mes cauchemars. En gros une psychothérapie. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit aux parents tout du moins. Et par la suite je n'ai rien dit à mon père… de toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas cru !  
- Vous étiez plusieurs ?  
- Oui. Cinq. Deux filles trois garçons.  
- Ton frère ?  
- Gabi ? non – elle sourit – Bien sûr que non.  
- Qu'est ce qui a fait qu'ils vous ait réunit ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle dit :

- Je crois que ce sont les mauvais traitements.  
- Les mauvais traitements ?  
- Oui, nous avons tous eu un moment ou on a été maltraité. Que cela soit par nos parents ou à un autre moment. Enfin j'ignore.  
- Et Kerry ?  
- Comment ça Kerry ?  
- Elle faisait partie du projet.  
- Non, je vous l'ai dit. Nous n'avons été élevée que deux ans environ ensemble. De trois ans et demi à six ans environ je crois. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Enfin de manière physique.   
- …  
- bah oui ça fait un moment que je vous observe.  
- Cette présence alors…  
- Non ça c'était pas moi. Mais à cause de lui, un ami en fait c'est un des quatre autres. Un peu frustrant d'ailleurs cette histoire !  
- Et c'était qui tout à l'heure ?  
- Le tireur.  
- Quoi ? tu sais qui il est ?  
- Oui, je le connais. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il obéissait aux ordres.  
- Et si on lui demandait de se jeter sous un train il le ferait ? demanda le nettoyeur avec hargne.

Mélina sursauta, pourquoi y avait-il tant d'agressivité dans ses paroles ?

- Il n'a pas cherchait à me tuer, enfin la tuer. Il nous a confondu. Mais s'il avait voulu la tuer, il n'aurait pas émis sa pulsion meurtrière ! s'il avait vraiment voulu, il l'aurait fait sans en émettre. Il est peut-être moins doué que moi. Mais il sait très bien faire quand il le veut. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il était vraiment navré au téléphone. Et puis, il a visé à côté.  
- Visé à côté ?  
- Je n'en ai été sûre que quand on était à terre.  
- Au fait tu as parlé de faire payer à ce Joey Thomson très cher son attitude. Tu veux le tuer ? demanda le nettoyeur.  
- Bien sûr que non déclara Mélina.

Ils la crurent mais elle avait les yeux pétillant, elle avait une autre idée.

- Mais je sais de source sûr qu'il adore les voitures de collections et qu'il en a quelques-unes faire un feu d'artifice me dirait beaucoup !  
- Hum au bazooka si tu veux proposa le nettoyeur.  
- Je sais pas utiliser ce genre d'arme mais je serais ravie de voir ça ! ça m'amuserait beaucoup. – son visage se contracta et elle dit - Mais avant Gabriel, j'ai peut-être une idée mais je suis pas sûre.  
- Laquelle ?  
- …  
- Mélina, tu peux tout nous dire.  
- Je ne sais pas.

Hideyuki la regardait, elle paraissait si forte et pourtant il sentait sa détresse il lui demanda :

- Tu aimes ton frère ?

Elle chercha quelque chose du regard, et fut rassurer de ne rien voir elle dit doucement :

- Bien sûr.  
- Et Kerry ? Demanda le nettoyeur.  
- Je suppose. Je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.  
- Qu'as-tu prévu ?

Elle soupira alors qu'elle prenait un bout de fromage dans le frigo. Et là les nettoyeurs semblèrent réagir au fait qu'ils avaient toujours pas dîné.

- Je vais appeler Saeko déclara Hideyuki. Comme ça je la mettrais au courante.  
- Au courante de quoi ? demanda Mélina.  
- Et bien de toi.  
- Je préfèrerais pas.  
- Tu as déjà fait des choses illégales ? demanda Ryo. Enfin a part évidemment tirer sur un homme avec une cartouche d'encre.

- Non. Et puis je suis intouchable, j'ai une sorte d'immunité.  
- Quoi fit Hideyuki en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Bah oui.  
- Tu veux dire que tu agissais de manière officielle ? demanda le nettoyeur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Hideyuki, ne dis rien à Saeko sur la miss mais tu peux lui dire que tu sais de source sur que le client ne risque pas grand chose. N'est ce pas Mélina ?  
- Je sais pas, peut-être vont ils envoyer une autre personne mais j'en doute.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Utiliser quelqu'un de manière officielle, signifie, remplir une tonne de paperasses. Il faut une cadre sup' et un cadre. Et évidemment il faut qu'ils aient tous les deux le même objectif. Thomson est à présent hors service car je vais me faire une joie sans fin de le faire discréditer.  
- Tu as ce pouvoir ?  
- Disons que, je peux les menacer…  
- De les tuer ?  
- Non non, de ne plus jamais rien faire pour eux.  
- S'il veulent que tu tues, il vaudrait mieux.  
- Depuis six mois, je fais plusieurs choses. Tuer est l'ultime étape en fait, étape que je ne franchirais jamais. Et qu'il ne faut pas qu'aucun de nous cinq ne franchissent.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Hideyuki.  
- Parce que nous avons été formés pour tuer, et, nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour comment dire, décider de la vie et de la mort de quelqu'un. Ils nous ont appris à haïr les gens.

Un silence s'abattit sur la cuisine.

« Mais quelle éducation a reçut cette gosse ? songea Hideyuki »

Mélina baissa la tête, elle se sentait tellement disséquée. Ils la jugeaient, surtout Makimura, qui ne comprenait pas. Le nettoyeur sentait l'embarras, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle s'était faite embarquée dans de telles choses. Et puis ses pensées passèrent à Kerry, il devrait se séparer d'elle. La rendre à sa famille. Il ressentit une sorte de poids dans l'estomac, il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de sa fille. Et s'ils l'envoyaient là-bas et en fassiez elle aussi une tueuse ?  
Sentant le malaise de la cuisine il finit par dire.

- Bon et si on commandait des pizzas ? Hide, occupe toi de Saeko et du client, nous on monte.  
- On monte ? demanda Mélina en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Oui, repas de famille !

Un corbeau passa derrière la tête de Mélina, il se baladait avec une ardoise sur laquelle était marqué « mais ké ki me raconte c'ui là ! »


	41. Signification des noms

**Chapitre 41 – Signification des noms **

Hideyuki avait réussi à refourguer le client à Saeko pour une protection simple de policier. Il avait réussi à la faire partir et à présent, il venait d'aller chercher trois pizzas.

Ils étaient maintenant à table, Kerry était en face de Mélina et essayait de comprendre la distance de son amie, enfin plutôt de sa sœur. Cette dernière n'avait eu aucune réaction, ni positive, ni négative. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'ignorait et se sentait un peu délaissée.

Ryo lui, comprenait plus ou moins la réaction de sa cliente. Elle avait fait attention à ne pas rencontrer sa jumelle et par un concours de circonstances elles s'étaient retrouvées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, enfin c'était plutôt Kerry qui avait pris Mélina dans ses bras, cette dernière était restée immobile.

Mélina était à des lieux de ces considérations, alors qu'elle hésitait à manger un bout de pizza, elle songeait à son frère et se demandait ce qu'il mangeait. En son fort intérieur, elle savait qu'il ne mangerait que très peu. A la demande de City Hunter, elle avait modifié son transfert d'appel jusqu'à l'appartement du dessus.  
La jeune fille n'était pas très motivée, elle avait développé avec son jumeau une relation quasi-fusionnelle et elle craignait plus que tout que cela se produise également avec Kerry.  
Le téléphone sonna la faisant sursauter. Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et une fois la couleur verte aperçue, elle décrocha.

- Oui.  
- Vous vouliez parler à votre frère ?  
- Exact. Passez-le-moi.

La voix de Mélina s'était faite autoritaire, Ryo et Hideyuki étaient subjugués par un tel aplomb et surtout autant d'intonations différentes.

- Ma petite demoiselle surveillez votre ton.  
- Passez-le-moi, s'il vous plait ajouta-t-elle sur un ton mielleux.

Le chef de la bande de mercenaires, ne savait pas comment prendre cette gosse. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne se laissait pas avoir. Il y avait chez son interlocutrice quelque chose qui lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos. Et puis ce type qu'il avait eu au téléphone ne l'avait pas rassuré non plus. Il fit signe à un de ses camarades de lui apporter le gamin.  
Il avait un peu de sang qui coulait de sa tempe, il était mal tombé quand ils l'avaient poussé dans sa « chambre ». Il lui mit le combiné sous l'oreille.

- Lina ?  
- Gabi… ça va ? Tu vois quelque chose pour qu'on sache où tu es ?  
- Non ça peut aller.  
- Tu as une voix bizarre… Tu es blessé ?  
- Un peu.

Une colère froide monta chez Mélina, malgré toute sa volonté cela transparaissait dans son aura. Le remarquant, son frère lui dit :

- Lina ! tu fais pas de bêtises n'est ce pas ?  
- Tu me connais !  
- Justement ! Surtout tu ne fais pas ce qu'ils te demandent ! Je te l'interdis !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre en arrière plan.

- Gabriel ?  
- La discussion est terminée ! vous avez eu ce que vous voulez !  
- …  
- Tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour la somme d'argent.  
- Vous croyez qu'elle pousse sur les arbres ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Bah oui à vous écouter, il suffit que je claque des doigts pour avoir une telle somme ! Je vous rappelle que je suis qu'une gamine ! Et de ce fait faut que je demande à mes parents ! Et il me faudra donc environ une semaine !  
- Une semaine ? C'est énorme ! s'exclama le mercenaire.  
- Je suis mineur ! Je ne peux pas accéder à de telles sommes.  
- J'aurais dû demander à votre père grommela-t-il.  
- Il ne vous aurait rien donné, même si vous menaciez mon frère de le couper en morceaux !  
- …  
- Vous croyez quoi ! Que parce que nous avons des biens financiers et matériels, l'amour est là ? Vous n'aurez rien en passant directement par lui ! Et ma mère n'a pas accès aux comptes.  
- Quatre jours.  
- Six !  
- Cinq et c'est mon dernier mot !  
- D'accord, mais je veux que mon frère soit bien nourri et surtout pas une seule égratignure supplémentaire sans quoi vous le regretterez !  
- C'est entendu.

Sur ce, son interlocuteur raccrocha, Mélina en fit de même. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai obtenu plus de jours que je pensais.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Kerry. Vous êtes bien crispés tous ?

Kerry n'était pas au courant de l'enlèvement de son frère, il faut dire que sa famille s'agrandissait sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience et cela faisaient beaucoup à gérer.

- C'est rien Kerry, déclara Mélina. J'aimerais aller dormir…  
- Bien sûr. Je vais te montrer ta chambre proposa Hideyuki.

Il la guida jusqu'à la chambre d'ami du rez-de-chaussée, celle qui se trouvait non loin de la salle de bain. Kerry lui demanda :

- Tu veux pas écouter l'histoire que tonton va raconter ?

Mélina écarquilla les yeux et la dévisagea.

- Non ça ira. Merci. Bonne nuit.

Dans sa réponse Mélina avait été un peu trop sèche sans même le vouloir. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Elle se changea et passa une combinaison qui s'attachait devant grâce à des boutons, un côté violet l'autre vert. Elle fit des nattes pour ne pas avoir des problèmes de nœuds le lendemain.   
Une fois habillée elle récupéra son précieux ours…  
Elle allait éteindre la lumière quand on toqua à la porte. La personne qui entra était Hideyuki. Elle se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Je suis désolé de te déranger. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je me suis permis de te juger.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Si je m'arrêtais aux jugements des gens je disjoncterais rapidement.  
- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à tes parents ou à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- La vérité, c'est que la seule personne à qui j'en ai parlé c'est Gabriel. Et la raison pour laquelle je me suis laissée faire, c'est que d'un autre côté, ça me plaisait de me perfectionner de la sorte.  
- Ça te plaisait ?  
- J'ai jamais eu confiance aux autres et les multiples enlèvements contre rançon, ne m'ont pas aidé. Et en plus c'était au moins une chose où j'étais douée. Mais moi ce qui m'intéressait c'était tirer pour tirer, pas tirer pour tuer et donc pas sur des gens ou des animaux. Juste sur des cibles. Je suis ce que les psy ont dit être quelqu'un d'instable émotionnellement, les hommes m'ont pas mal détruit. J'ai une colère insidieuse, qui ne demande qu'à sortir ! Et tirer sur des cibles est une façon comme une autre de la décharger.

Elle ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes et dit :

- Plein de gens tous plus ou moins bien intentionnés ont essayé de canaliser ma colère. Si j'en crois Gabriel, car je ne me souviens pas. Cela passe des arts martiaux au tir sur une cible quel que soit l'outil. J'ai une préférence pour le tir à l'arc. Mais l'activité que je préfère c'est le dessin, des fois je dessine pendant des heures. Tout ce que j'ai dans la tête, cela va d'un portrait à des trucs très glauques et noirs.

Il la voyait se débattre pour ne pas s'endormir, il lui dit :

- Tu devrais dormir Mélina. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit. Je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je me sens suffisamment en sécurité pour pouvoir dormir. D'habitude c'est difficile, je suppose que la confiance de Kerry en vous et monsieur Saeba y est pour beaucoup.

Mélina marmonna encore deux trois trucs, fredonna un petit air qui ressemblait à une ancienne berceuses avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil.

Hideyuki sortit de la chambre et referma la porte doucement. Ryo l'attendait dos au mur du couloir.

Ils allèrent dans le salon. Kerry les attendait avec un livre à la main, elle était déjà en pyjama. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il y avait certainement plus urgent mais son père l'avait rassuré en lui disant que pour le moment ils ne pouvaient rien faire.  
Ryo s'assit à côté de sa fille qui au fur et à mesure de la lecture s'endormit sur l'épaule du nettoyeur. Ce dernier par des gestes précis la transporta et la borda doucement.  
Même si rien ne transparaissait dans son attitude, Hideyuki ressentait combien son attitude était pleine de dévouement. Que deviendrait le nettoyeur quand celui-ci devra se séparer de sa protégée ?  
Car aux yeux d'Hideyuki c'était la suite logique des choses, mais intérieurement aucun des deux n'était sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution pour Kerry.

- Que penses-tu de Mélina ? demanda Hideyuki.  
- Je dois avouer que j'ai revu un certain nombre de fois mon impression sur elle. Elle est tantôt sérieuse et forte, d'autres moments elle est faible. Et quand c'est aucun des cas c'est son corps qui lui dicte ses limites.  
- A ton avis son niveau en est où ? Pour le maniement des armes.  
- Nous savons qu'elle sait tirer à longue distance puisqu'elle a avoué être celle qui a tiré sur notre ancien client. Ensuite elle a dit qu'elle savait faire du tir à l'arc, cet aveu avait été conforté par l'homme que nous avons croisé dans le métro.  
- Quel homme ?  
- Je ne t'ai pas raconté ?  
- Non.  
- En fait, nous sommes sortis comme tu le sais selon les caprices, du moins je le pensais, de Mélina. Nous avons rencontré un homme qui semblait la connaître, ce dernier lui a demandé si elle viendrait passer quelques jours chez eux. En réalité ce n'était pas des caprices, nous sommes allés à la clinique, tu sais celle qui appartient à une branche de la famille Meïo.  
- Oui. Je me souviens, mais on ne sait pas qui est la directrice à présent.  
- C'est la famille maternelle de Mélina qui la dirige, là-bas elle a vu un médecin cardiologue qui était sa marraine et un autre médecin pour son opération des yeux. On a passé près de deux heures trente, mais le pompon je crois que ça a été quand on lui a demandé de signer des papiers ! Elle a même demandé à ce que l'un d'entre eux soit envoyé à un certain Moore. Ensuite nous sommes allés chercher des vêtements. Et enfin la rencontre avec cet ancien machin truc chose ! et puis j'allais oublier la cerise sur le gâteau ! Falcon.  
- Quoi Falcon ?  
- Et bien il connaissait le pilote de l'avion de la famille de Mélina, qui était comme je l'ai dit un ancien flic démineur !  
- Elle en connaît du monde !  
- Oh elle ne connaissait pas Falcon personnellement mais par contre à un moment, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait rayé son disque car elle a redemandé à plusieurs reprises sa taille à Falcon.

Une libellule passa derrière Hideyuki. Mais un escadron passa derrière lui également quand il vit que le nettoyeur s'était reçu en pleine figure un ours blanc. C'était le même qu'il avait vu Mélina dissimuler. Et il la vit, elle avait froncé les sourcils et avançait en direction du nettoyeur. Elle mit ses poings sur les hanches et lui dit :

- Il m'arrive il est vrai de me poser des questions idiotes ! je le reconnais ! mais je vous autorise pas à me dire que mon disque interne est rayé !

Le nettoyeur avait l'ours sur ses genoux, elle vint vers lui et voulu récupérer son bien mais Ryo s'attarda sur la jaquette de l'ours.

- Ley. Ça veut dire quoi ? Quel est le lien avec cette peluche ?

En effet sur la peluche, il y avait un nom brodé dessus « Ley ».

Mélina vint s'asseoir, elle n'avait dormi qu'une petite demi-heure mais ses batteries étaient rechargées à bloc, tout du moins pour le moment.

- Ley est un nom que me donnait la famille de ma mère. Mes grands-parents continuent de temps en temps quand mon père n'est pas dans les parages. Maman en avait brodé deux, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle savait qu'elle attendait plusieurs enfants, elle pensait à deux filles. Pourquoi tant de certitude quant au sexe ? il faut que vous sachiez qu'à part mes deux frères, aucun garçon n'est né depuis des générations.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Il faut croire que les Y sont susceptibles et se cachent !

Deux libellules passèrent derrière les nettoyeurs avec deux corbeaux intitulés « Mais d'où sait-elle tout ça ? ».

- C'est pour ça qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir deux filles, à juste titre. Mais il y a eu un garçon aussi, imprévu de chez imprévu ! Finalement au bout de plusieurs siècles ils ont fini par résister et réussir à planter la graine.

Cette fois-ci ils furent assommés par des corbeaux alors qu'ils demandèrent :

- Mais elle sort ça d'où ?

Mélina écarquilla les yeux avant de lancer :

- Oh ! Mais vous me prenez pour une gosse ou quoi ? j'ai beau avoir dix ans ! Ma mère est médecin ! et j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance à l'hôpital.  
- Dix ans ? Demanda le nettoyeur étonné.

Après tout ils étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient quatorze ans. Il trouvait ça étrange. Mais il n'allait pas insister sur ce point là.

- Pour en revenir aux ours, y'en avait deux à l'origine. Mais au final, comme y'a eu mon frère, ma mère en a refait un autre avec autre mot dessus. Mais le deuxième il y avait marqué dessus « Ly ». Je ne sais pas s'il est dans notre ancienne maison ou s'il a fait le voyage depuis l'Angleterre. Enfin voilà, Ly et Ley était des petits noms que ma mère avait choisi avant notre naissance. Il est regrettable que Kerry n'en ait que des mauvais souvenirs. C'était un petit nom choisi avec amour…  
- Utilisés par un être détestable.  
- Oui. Machiavélique.  
- Pourquoi t'es-tu relevée ?  
- Je voulais boire un coup.

Sur ce elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec son ours.

- Tu trimbales ton ours partout ? demanda le nettoyeur taquin. Il sentait qu'il pouvait la mener encore plus loin dans son agacement et que ça lui faisait du bien de se libérer.

Car il avait la vague impression qu'il fallait mieux que sa colère se dévoile dans cet appartement, plutôt que face aux gens responsables du kidnapping de son frère.  
Elle le fixa et lui tira la langue :

- De quoi je me mêle ! Est-ce que je vous ai demandé moi en quoi les pompons blancs vous fascinent !

Le nettoyeur écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Quand il comprit la portée des paroles et leurs significations un corbeau rebondit sur la tête, tandis qu'une colonie de libellules passèrent derrière la tête d'Hideyuki.  
Alors que la jeune fille était dans la cuisine en train de malmener les ustensiles de cuisine, les deux partenaires se regardèrent puis sourirent. Après tout, c'était bien une enfant. Ils avaient déjà remarqué qu'elle pouvait agir en personne mûre avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle prenait son rôle avec sérieux et ses attitudes étaient précises.

Elle revint avec une tasse de thé et une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Anglaise ? demanda le nettoyeur.  
- Mouais. Mais disons que c'est une tisane à l'Aubépine. Je déteste ça, c'est pour ça que j'ai le chocolat chaud à côté.  
- Si tu aimes pas pourquoi ?  
- J'ai promis à Tante Elise d'en prendre tous les jours.  
- Tante Elise ? tu as combien d'oncles et tantes ?

Mélina rougit légèrement et baissa le regard :

- Elle n'est pas ma vraie tante  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- J'ai tendance à choisir ma famille moi-même.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et l'incompréhension se lisait dans leur regard.

- J'ai pris l'habitude avant d'être retourné à la maison, de m'inventer une famille de cœur.

Elle prit de l'assurance et déclara fière d'elle :

- Voilà comment je me retrouve avec Tante Elise, qui est en fait la tante d'un ami, Jack Melburn ! lui je le considère comme un grand-frère ! et puis il y a… euh…

Elle se sentit ridicule non pas de ce qu'elle disait mais surtout du fait qu'elle ne se souvenait plus des membres de cette famille de cœur. Son visage se ferma et elle dit :

- Je vais aller me coucher.

Elle ramassa ses deux tasses et les déposa dans l'évier de la cuisine.

- Mélina pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas qui y'a d'autres… tu avais l'air de t'en faire une joie demanda Hideyuki ?

Elle leva vers les deux hommes un regard torturé :

- Je me souviens pas des autres… je sais qu'y en a d'autres mais je sais plus qui.  
- Tu as perdu la mémoire quand ? demanda Ryo avec une douceur qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Il se souvenait vaguement qu'elle lui avait parlé d'amnésie.

- J'avais six ans, y'a quatre ans. Je venais de « rentrer » j'ai eu une grosse fièvre et le lendemain j'avais tout oublié. Y compris ma famille à qui on venait de me présenter.

Les deux nettoyeurs ne savaient pas quoi dire. Cela les dépassait.


	42. L'idée

**Chapitre 42 : L'idée **

Un temps indéfinissable passa lors de cet étrange échange. Mélina finit par soupirer et dire :

- En ce qui concerne la famille de mon père, il a un truc comme quatre frères et sœurs, j'ai une douzaine de cousins cousines. Mais moins je les vois mieux je me porte. J'ai suffisamment été persécuté sans supporter calmement comme je le fais dans ma famille les remarques et autres comportements parfois brutaux.

Un léger silence s'installa mais un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille qui déclara sans même s'en rendre compte :

- Vous avez de la chance que je sois si spontanée avec vous.

Sur ce Mélina alla se coucher. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour trouver le sommeil, son cœur battait étrangement vite, spontanément elle mit sa main droite dessus. Elle ressentait toujours cette légère pointe mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer.  
Elle se demandait pourquoi elle arrivait si facilement à leur parler. Elle soupira, c'était à faute de la présence de Kerry. Même si Mélina ne leur faisait théoriquement pas confiance, constater le bien être de Ly influençait malgré tout sur elle.  
Elle se demanda que faire de sa sœur ? Même si elle-même avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée, le fait était là. C'était sa jumelle.  
L'adolescente y avait pensé à plusieurs reprise, cette découverte avait tout remis en question notamment la remise en question de l'enlèvement à l'origine de son enfance à double sens.  
Mélina avait souvent regretté d'avoir été enlevé et de n'avoir pas obéit à sa grand-mère au lieu d'attendre devant la maison l'arrivée de ses parents qui venaient les chercher.  
Mais après avoir vu Kerry, elle se dit que finalement c'était pas plus mal pour elle. Que sa propre présence auprès de Ly avait réussi à empêcher que cette dernière se fasse plus frapper que d'habitude. Il faut dire que devant la théorie de ses tortionnaires, Mélina avait réagit logiquement, ils les battaient si elles pleuraient. Kerry pleurait souvent, Mélina avait compris le système et arrêté de pleurer. Seulement inconsciemment elle voulait protéger cette autre petite fille.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil ou les cauchemars l'assaillirent. Elle réfléchit à demi-consciente de pourquoi n'avait t-elle pas su à cette époque que LyHanna était sa jumelle. Une petite voix lui murmura dans son esprit que c'était parce qu'à trois ans et demi on commençait seulement à prendre conscience que son image dans le miroir est la même que lui reflète sa jumelle. Or, elle avait pu constater en explorant la maison de ses ravisseurs qu'il n'y avait aucun miroirs.   
Cependant dans ses cauchemars d'enfants ou encore ses cauchemars d'il y avait quelques semaines c'était elle qu'elle voyait dans ses cauchemars.  
Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi elle pensait avoir subit certaines choses alors que ce n'était pas le cas, elle les avait vu ou rêvé et assimilé comme lui appartenant alors qu'il s'agissait de Kerry.

Vers le matin, elle se souvint aussi du cauchemar sur le couteau et l'incendie, cette nuit là elle s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle avait mis plus d'une heure à émerger de son cauchemar, Gabriel avait été là, comme à chaque fois pour la rassurer et au final, il avait dormi avec elle pour la rassurer. La proximité et le fait de ses donner la main avait permis à Mélina de se décontracter.  
Elle avait alors tenté de visionner à nouveau son cauchemar et elle y voyait un homme, grand brun d'origine japonaise. Elle en avait fait un dessin plutôt réaliste. Son regard avait été à cet instant-là dans son cauchemar si réel.  
Cette nuit-là elle avait rétabli un lien avec quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas encore qui. Elle avait observé mais elle n'avait pas vu qui était l'enfant avec le couteau sous la gorge, c'était comme si elle observait impuissante ce qui s'était passé.   
Ça lui était déjà arrivé pour des petits trucs à propos de Gabriel, mais jamais avec une telle violence.

Il était tôt, Mélina alla dans la cuisine et fit le café pour ses hôtes. Elle était déjà habillée aussi décida-t-elle de descendre chercher de quoi déjeuner.

Trois rues plus tard, elle avait un sac de courses sur les bras et discutait dans l'ombre d'une ruelle avec un jeune garçon. Il avait une énorme gestuelle et semblait agacé par son interlocutrice. A un moment donné Mélina tourna la tête vers un coin sombre et convia le jeune garçon à la suivre. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds pour être sure qu'ils sachent ou elle était. Elle ne voulait plus embêter Kerry, et surtout qu'elle soit prise pour cible à sa place.

Elle posa quelques minutes ses paquets au sol, et profita de cet instant d'inattention du garçon en face d'elle pour le gifler et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne supporterait plus jamais un tel comportement de sa part. Ce dernier semblait pas plus qu'embêter par ça, il ramassa les courses sur le sol et porta en bon garçon le paquet alors que la jeune fille l'emmenait dans le parc. Là-bas, ils réussirent à se mettre à l'abri de manière que personne ne puisse le visage de son interlocuteur, de plus ils étaient de profils empêchant ainsi les autres de lire ce qu'ils disaient.

En fait, il s'agissait de Mickael, il lui avait présenté ses excuses et elle l'avait giflé pour qu'il ne recommence plus jamais ça. Il le promit, il faut dire que les coups qu'il avait reçut suite à l'échec de sa mission lui avait remit les idées en place. En fait en fouillant un peu plus ses manières d'agir, il lui avoua qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire de mal à quiconque. Pourtant lui aussi était attiré par ce monde de part son enfance, il lui confia alors que son frère sa sœur et lui étaient des orphelins et qu'ils avaient été adoptés.  
La règle voulait que rien sur leur famille ne soit jamais dit entre eux, cela facilitait l'anonymat et pour la première fois depuis la rencontre. Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre.  
Pourtant ils étaient tous les deux les meilleurs des cinq, c'était d'ailleurs eux qui devaient passer en premier la dernière étape. Dernière étape qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas effectuer. Ils sentaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'après ça ils ne pourraient non seulement plus se détacher du désir du sang, et aussi de cette organisation. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient y rester éternellement.  
Lui aussi avait eut envie d'être le meilleur mais c'était pour pouvoir se défendre seul pour ne plus souffrir et pour canaliser sa colère insidieuse et s'empêcher de l'exercer sur qui que ce soit.

A l'ombre d'un arbre, Ryo observait les deux jeunes, il fut saisit par cette aura qu'ils laissaient transpercer. Si un être malintentionné à leur égard était là, et s'il était assez intelligent il ne s'approcherait pas d'eux. Pour le moins doué mais qui pourrait ressentir cette force penserait à tort qu'il s'agit de celle du garçon, mais Ryo savait que c'était la force de Mélina aussi qui transparaissait.  
Ils se savaient tous les deux observer, par des yeux doués et des yeux moins doués. C'était ces derniers qu'ils voulaient dissuader d'approcher.

Leur petite discussion terminée, Mickael s'éclipsa. Mélina fit tout en œuvre pour l'aider à s'échapper sans qu'aucun suiveur ne s'en prenne à lui, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues de Tokyo et d'un commun accord se séparèrent. Mélina laissa son aura encore papable faisant ainsi croire que c'était Mickael tandis que ce dernier diminua autant que possible la sienne.

Tous les poursuiveurs se firent avoir, y compris Ryo qui pensait suivre le garçon car il pensait à tort que c'était Mélina qui arrivait presque totalement à dissimuler sa présence. Il faut dire que la cohabitation y était pour beaucoup…

Au bout de quelques pâtés de maisons, la présence de Mélina s'évanouit d'un coup. Ses lunettes de soleils sur le nez, elle attendait le nettoyeur assise à la terrasse du premier étage d'un café. Elle était habillée entièrement en noir, la blondeur de ses cheveux contrastait énormément avec la tenue, il s'agissait d'un survêtement noir avec le blouson assorti. Elle lui dit :

- Alors monsieur Saeba, on suit la mauvaise personne ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Qui c'était ?  
- Un ami. Nous avons mit au point une stratégie, il rentre aux Etats-Unis pour prévenir notre supérieur direct des extravagances de Thomson.  
- Que pourra-t-il faire ?  
- Obtenir tous les renseignements pour que je récupère mon frère.  
- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?  
- Parce s'il ne le fait pas, il me perdra.

Elle enleva ses lunettes, il reconnu dans ses prunelles l'étincelles de la détermination et de la colère.

- Je vais leur faire un chantage, on s'est mit d'accord pour accorder nos violons. Lui aussi sera intraitable. Nous allons demander à Grayson en plus des renseignements, la liberté de choisir « nos missions » et ensuite d'enlever la dernière phase du projet.  
- En gros tu te sacrifies pour ton frère ? c'est ça ?  
- En quelque sorte, oui. Mais si je ne faisais pas ça, et s'ils tuent mon frère je ne me le pardonnerais pas.  
- Et s'ils ne font rien ?  
- Et bien, on aura toujours la possibilité de chercher les renseignements ou ils sont. L'intimidation on a encore jamais essayé. Mais je suis sûre que l'on peut être très doués !  
- J'en suis persuadé, vu l'aplomb quand tu étais avec eux au téléphone.   
- De toute façon, ils vont tout faire pour faire ce que je veux, si, mon frère est blessé ou tué. Ils me perdent ainsi que Mi… et s'ils nous perdent tous les deux, ils peuvent fermer l'équipe.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que l'un des autres est mon meilleur ami et est pas très doué, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il fait croire. A mon avis il est plus doué qu'il ne le montre. Et les deux autres sont en fait le frère et la sœur de mon ami. Si nous deux sommes absents, l'équilibre rompt et ils perdent tout le monde. Ce serait dommage pour eux deux années d'entraînements perdues.

Alors qu'ils retournaient chez le nettoyeur, il nota que la jeune fille avait laissé tombé son côté sérieux et surtout concentré sur son entourage pour parler avec lui de tout et de rien.

- Tout à l'heure tu étais tendue, alors que là tu es décontractée. On sent plus ta présence ou presque pas. Et surtout tu prends un air décontracté.  
- Il me semble que vous passez votre temps vous aussi à changer de comportement déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait à reculons devant lui. Et puis je peux bien reposer mes sens. Après tout, vous êtes le meilleurs.

Mélina se remit face à la route et dit doucement :

- Vous êtes un peu comme moi, vous, vous faîtes l'idiot pour faire comme si rien ne vous atteignait et que vous ne pensez à rien. En gros vous prenez l'attitude d'un débile mental attardé pervers – un corbeau tomba sur la tête du nettoyeur, visiblement la jeune fille avait à nouveau retrouvé son air concentré. – moi je ne fais pas exactement comme vous, mais il paraît que me voir sourire rassure ceux qui me connaissent. Seuls certains savent la porter de ces sourires et qu'ils sont totalement faux ou pas.

Ryo lui tapa sur la tête, elle grogna et le dévisagea en demanda un « pourquoi ».

- Parce que ce n'était pas prudent de sortir toute seule.  
- Je vois pas en quoi.  
- Tu as déjà essuyé une tentative d'enlèvement sur ta personne.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules l'air de dire « c'est la routine que veux-tu ? »

- Je me serais pas laissée faire, si je suis bien concentrée personne ne peut m'approcher sans que je ne le sache pas.  
- Pourtant tu t'étais faite encercler à notre première rencontre.  
- C'est à cause de vous, vous m'aviez perturbé ! je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir là. Et la deuxième fois avant que vous ne puissiez dire quoi que ce soit, j'étais plus concentrée sur celui de mon frère.  
- Ici, c'est Shinjuku et sans arme quand on est une cible c'est dangereux.  
- Qui vous dit que je suis pas armée ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.  
- Tu es armée ? demanda-t-il étonné.  
- Oui bien sûr ! comme vous le dîtes ce n'est pas sûr et principalement pour moi !  
- Tu as quoi comme arme ? demanda-t-il avant de l'emmener dans une petite ruelle.

Il commença à fouillé les poches de la jeune fille un brin agacé par de telles manières. Il trouva deux étranges sphères que Mélina s'empressa de lui récupérer.

- Ce que vous cherchez est dans mon dos.  
- Ton dos.

Elle remit ses boules dans sa poche droite et mit son bras sous sa veste et en sorti quelque seconde plus tard, une arme. Un six coups, c'était l'arme à barillet qu'Akira lui avait revendu. Il regarda l'arme et visa un point au loin.

- Elle est plutôt pas mal réglée, mais on peut faire mieux déclara Mélina.

Il observa le nombre de balle et constata qu'il en manquait une.

- La fenêtre ?  
- Oui, le plus simple pour sortir.  
- Tu as su trouver le point d'impact pour que ça fasse exploser la fenêtre avec une seule balle.  
- Bah oui !

Il mit l'arme dans sa poche.

- Mais…  
- Le temps de ton séjour chez moi ! Interdiction d'utiliser une arme.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança, le fit sourire il dit :

- Bon disons que tu auras le droit d'utiliser uniquement avec mon autorisation et sur ma surveillance.  
- Dîtes plutôt que vous mourez d'envie de voir à quel niveau je me situe pour qu'en deux ans ils décident de me mettre sur le terrain !

Un corbeau passa derrière le nettoyeur en tenant une pancarte « tu es découvert », et qu'il souriait d'un air niais tout en déclarant qu'elle faisait fausse route.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient encerclés. Vu le lieu exigu ou ils se trouvaient, ils ne pourraient pas se battre avec facilité surtout avec le nombre. Ryo ne pourrait certainement pas protéger sa petite cliente et se défendre sans risquer d'être blessée. Mélina lui murmura de la porter et de courir qu'elle s'occupait de faire une vraie diversion. Il lui demanda si elle avait besoin de son arme, elle lui répondit par la négative. Elle lui dit que c'est lui qui devra être ses jambes, ne pouvant pas courir. Alors que le nettoyeur se battait un peu, Mélina sortit une sphère bleue, ils avaient exactement une seconde et des poussières une fois le bouton enclenché elle lui dit :

- Maintenant !

Il se débarrassa du type alors que la jeune fille laissait tombé la sphère qui se mit à suinter et une fumée bleu- opaque. Il porta la jeune fille et se mit à traverser la ruelle alors que cette dernière finissait par être véritablement bleu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il la posa au sol et lui demanda :

- C'était quoi ça ?  
- Des fumigènes bleu.  
- Et tu as eu ça ou ?  
- C'est un ami d'Aurélien, je lui ai demandais si c'était possible, il m'a dit pas de problème.  
- Et pourquoi cette couleur ?  
- Bah pourquoi pas ! j'ai aussi rose, jaune et violet !

Le nettoyeur tomba à la renverse avant même d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble. Alors qu'ils montaient, il grommela un :

- ou est ce qu'elle va chercher tout ça ?

- Tu as jamais vu ? le Château dans le ciel d'Hayao Miyazaki ? c'est de la que je tire mon idée.

Le nettoyeur tomba une fois de plus, c'était pas tant l'origine de l'idée qui lui faisait avoir une pluie de libellule, mais surtout avec les yeux pétillant de la jeune fille. Il lui dit :

- Visiblement c'est un anime que tu as aimé…  
- Adoré ! C'est quand même mieux l'hôpital quand on peut regarder quelque chose de divertissant.  
- Quand est ce que tu as été hospitalisé ? demanda-il doucement.  
- La question devrait plutôt être : quand est ce que tu n'es pas enfermée dans un hôpital !  
- …

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ?


	43. Parlementer

**Chapitre 43 : Parlementer**

Mélina était installée dans la cuisine, le petit déjeuner était finit depuis longtemps et à présent une ambiance théoriquement sereine régnait dans l'appartement.  
Ryo avait rapporté ses discussions avec Mélina et évidemment son partenaire était contre ce principe. Le nettoyeur aussi mais malheureusement ils ne voyaient pas trop quoi faire de plus, une vingtaine d'indics bossait sur cet enlèvement mais visiblement les mercenaires avaient déménagé entre temps.  
Il était fort à parier qu'ils avaient été aidés dans leur entreprise et très vite ils avaient fait le rapprochement avec Joey Thomson.  
Ryo reconnaissait que Mélina avait bien agit en se montrant intransigeante mais peut-être l'avait-elle poussé un peu trop loin dans ses retranchements. Trop tard, ce qui était fait était fait.

Elle finit par fermer son cahier et laissa ses affaires sur la table. Elle sortit dans le salon avisa des escaliers et les monta sous l'œil interrogatif du nettoyeur qui la suivit.   
Ils sentaient tous à nouveau les yeux scrutateurs, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins neutres qu'auparavant.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde, et tout en se tenant bien elle regarda en dessous les gens revenant du travail, une véritable fourmilière.

Elle sentit une pulsion meurtrière en provenance de l'immeuble observateur, elle sourit et fit semblant de tirer sur le tireur pourtant lointain.

L'homme avait reçut pour ordre de surveiller et de tirer sur « cette peste de Mélina », les termes venaient de Joey Thomson son supérieur direct.  
Lui aussi avait entendu l'autorité de la gamine, cela l'avait surpris. Qui était cette gosse pour avoir autant de poids ?   
Il la vit et l'ordre était tombé. Il la visa mais la jeune fille lui souriait et fit mine de lui tirer dessus. Son regard avait été implacable, le message était clair, s'il la loupait, elle ne le louperait pas.  
Et insolente elle lui tourna le dos, agacé l'homme allait tirer quand un rideau de couleur rose enveloppa tout le toit de l'immeuble de city hunter. Il lui était incapable à présent de la viser.

Elle referma la porte du toit et se retrouva face aux deux nettoyeurs qui la regardaient avec étonnement elle leur dit juste :

- J'allais pas me faire impressionner, quand même. Bon vous m'aviez parlé de bazooka ? j'aimerais bien voir comment marche ces petites bêtes.

Elle le dépassa en riant face à leur réaction. Les deux nettoyeurs furent assaillit par des libellules.

- Quelle est ta vraie personnalité ? demanda Hideyuki.

Mélina le regarda étonnée et lui dit :

- Euh, un peu toute combinée je suppose. Après ça dépend des moments, si j'arrive à me sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour me laisser aller.  
- Et tu te sens souvent en insécurité, je me trompe ? demanda presque malgré lui le nettoyeur.

Mais Mélina ne répondit pas et son silence parla pour elle.

- Mélina ?  
- Difficile de se trouver en sécurité quand toutes les deux semaines on tente de vous enlever. Et puis à la résidence, toutes ses règles… oppressantes.  
- Kerry serait heureuse là-bas tu penses ?  
- …

elle s'assit sur les marches et leur tournait le dos.

- Je sais pas… Je demanderais à maman ce qu'elle en pense.

Elle sentit une vague étrange venant de Ryo, elle le regarda. Elle dit :

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si elle adopte la même attitude qu'avec moi. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne vienne pas. C'est pour ça que je dois vérifier.

Elle se retourna pour rencontrer le regard impénétrable du nettoyeur tentant de lire quelque chose dedans. Il fut saisit par son regard.

- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée.   
- Hein ?  
- Non rien.

Elle se leva et dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui.  
- Du genre ?  
- Des papiers à remplir, ma marraine a appelé. J'ai demandé à Mathias de m'emmener à la Clinique.  
- Je suis ton garde du corps.  
- Et alors ?  
- Je vais venir avec toi.  
- Vous allez vous ennuyer. Sans compter les examens que je vais encore avoir à la clinique, je vais rester longtemps.  
- Je trouverais bien à m'occuper.  
- Si c'est de la même façon que sur ma marraine, je vous préviens que vous risquez votre vie.  
- Pourquoi elle est dangereuse ? demanda-t-il tout en s'imaginant déjà des séances accroché aux barreaux du lit.  
- Je préfère pas savoir à quoi vous pensez… Non en fait, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je pensais à moi.  
- Toi ?  
- Bah oui ! si vous faites fuir tout le personnel hospitalier de la clinique qui m'appartient enfin à ma famille ça va pas le faire et je devrais sévir.

Amusé le nettoyeur, lui demanda :

- Comment ?

- Oh, je sais pas encore mais je trouverais bien ! Bon faut que je me change.  
- Tu es pas bien comme ça ?  
- Bah, c'est pas adéquat pour sortir. Si je fais une faute de goût je risque d'en entendre parler.  
- Dis-moi Mélina demanda Hideyuki.  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi tes parents vous ont-ils laissé aller seul au Japon sans vous accompagner ?  
- Ils sont trop occupés. Je suis presque sûre qu'ils savent pas exactement ou on est.

Elle les quitta et descendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent et ils virent les deux filles en grande discussion. Ryo sourit. Mais quand il vit que sa fille pleurait, il n'était plus du tout content. Il entendit Mélina soupirer et lui dire :

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?  
- J'y peux rien… murmurait Kerry. C'est plus fort que moi !

Mélina soupira à nouveau et lui dit doucement :

- Allez c'est rien… si tu ne veux pas venir voir le médecin pour tes yeux. Je ne vais pas te forcer.

Elle ajouta :

- Montre-moi ton visage…

Sa sœur obtempéra, et fut surprise quand Mélina lui essuya à l'aide d'un mouchoir les sillons de larmes. Il y avait tellement de douceur dans ses gestes.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Allez, je dois aller me préparer.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Kerry.  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi, t-ont ils relâché et pas moi ?

Quel était le sentiment d'injustice qui hantaient à présent les sens de Kerry, de l'injustice. Mélina le ressentit et lui dit :

- Je ne sais pas. Un coup du sort ? ou alors j'ai dut faire quelque chose qui a fait que…  
- Ils vont reve…  
- Non déclara Mélina. Ils auraient trop peur.  
- Peur ? Demanda Kerry.  
- Bah oui ! Qu'ils essaient de te toucher à nouveau et j'en connais un qui va leur fera voir de toutes les couleurs !  
- Merci.

A nouveau Kerry prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et Mélina resta à nouveau pétrifiée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Au bout d'une minute Kerry se détacha et lui sourit.

Mélina fut saisit de voir tant de spontanéité chez sa jumelle. Elle qui aurait dut être encore plus renfermée que Mélina était en réalité plus épanouie plus libre.  
Son cœur ne demandait qu'à aimer, alors que celui de la petite Therryana était fermé. Clos tout au fond de son être pour ne plus souffrir. D'un certain côté elle était contente que Kerry ait une si grande force.

Elle s'éloigna d'elle, tourmentée et alla se changer. Elle choisit une robe bleue marine et des collants de la même couleurs. Ensuite elle tressa ses cheveux en une longue tresse sur son dos.  
Elle se regarda dans la glace et glissa ses lunettes de vue sur son nez. Ensuite elle enfila un joli gilet blanc et mit des bottines. Elle mit ensuite son manteau et alla dans le salon.  
Elle vérifia ses poches et en sortit de boulettes qu'elle remit à sa place.

Le téléphone sonna. Mélina décrocha et dit juste « d'accord, j'arrive tout de suite ». Elle raccrocha.

- Bon bah j'y vais.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et dit :

- Monsieur Saeba, vous aviez dit que vous vouliez venir, si non j'y vais sans vous.  
- J'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés à la clinique. Là-bas, le nettoyeur descendit en premier pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien puis autorisa Mélina à sortir. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude de ça.  
A l'entrée de l'hôpital, elle enleva son manteau, laissant apparaître sa tenue « de petite fille sage », Ryo lui dit :

- Comme ça on dirait une petite fille gentille.  
- Mais c'est ce que je suis déclara-t-elle, puis elle ajouta plus doucement pour que le professionnel entende, du moins, en apparence.  
- Je vois ça.

Elle se dirigea comme la dernière fois jusqu'au bureau du premier étage. Le nettoyeur la suivit.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre d'à côté et alors que le nettoyeur voulait la suivre elle lui dit :

- Je vais me changer.  
- Te changer ?  
- Oui j'ai des examens à supporter alors autant être à l'aise.  
- D'accord.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en sous-pull et caleçon long.

- Pourquoi t'être si bien habillé alors ?  
- Au cas où maman ou papa viendrait… Mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas !

Ryo ressentit la déception de la jeune fille, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il trouvait que ses parents se détachaient de ses enfants et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et la jeune fille restait secrète sur ce point là.

Il était près de dix-huit heures quand ils rentrèrent. Mélina était tellement épuisée qu'elle s'était endormie dans la voiture. Le nettoyeur avait dut la porter jusqu'à l'appartement. Hideyuki ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Tu en as apprivoisée une, et voilà la deuxième.  
- Non. Je ne pense pas que je sois dans ses bonnes grâces.

Le nettoyeur et Hideyuki allèrent dans la cuisine.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment elle fait…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai vu défilé au moins une dizaine de médecins, infirmières, anesthésistes. Quand ce n'était pas pour un examen respiratoire, c'était pour une prise de sang. D'ailleurs elle a été obligée de rester allongée car suite a ces derniers elle a eut des vertiges. Suite à ça, ils lui ont donné une poche de sérum. Et un électrocardiogramme…  
- Et elle allait bien ?  
- Hum, je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu dire les médecins dire « comme d'habitude ».  
- Si non tu t'es bien tenu ?  
- Oui… il y avait une telle ambiance.  
- Ah ce point ?  
- Oui, un des médecins qui était anglais. A décrété que si elle allait au-delà de 10 ans c'était miraculeux. Sa marraine s'est emportée contre le type j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait le fracasser. Mais Mélina a dit de le laisser dire et de le faire partir. A ce moment là, tu aurais vu son regard. Il était comme résigné, en fait, je crois sincèrement que vivre ou mourir l'indiffère…  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est mon impression, c'est tout…  
- Tu veux dire qu'elle est sujette a des intentions suicidaires ?  
- Non je ne pense pas d'ailleurs elle m'a dit avant de s'endormir quelque chose d'étonnant : « ils peuvent parler tant qu'ils veulent, ce la jouer à la Nostradamus avec moi… Je leur ferais démentir leur propos en leur prouvant que je peux devenir centenaire si je le souhaite… »  
- Et bien quelles paroles…  
- Moui.

Dans la salle, Kerry avait descendu les marches et s'était accroupit près de sa sœur. Elle lui effleura les cheveux et sembla la fixer de ses yeux vides. Elle ne comprenait tout bonnement pas le comportement de sa jumelle. Pourquoi s'obstiner à voir un monde qui n'en vaut pas la peine…  
Et puis le téléphone sonna, Mélina se releva en sursaut et sa tête cogna de plein fouet celui de sa sœur. Elles se tinrent le front chacune de leur côté, en grognant que ça faisait très mal.  
Ce fut le moment que les nettoyeurs entrèrent dans le salon. Mélina réagit et se leva et avança au radar. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour se diriger sans problème.  
Elle saisit le téléphone et dit :

- Oui ? monsieur.  
- Mélina, je suis désolée par le freelance de Joey. Il ne faut pas croire que cela soit dans la politique de la maison.  
- …  
- Mélina ?  
- Je veux que vous trouviez toutes les informations sur les Kidnappeurs.  
- Bien entendu.  
- Je veux aussi que notre groupe soit retiré de la catégorie tueur.  
- Pardon ! mais vous n'avez pas le droit de…  
- Monsieur. Un de vos subordonnés à cru malin de remettre sur le tapis, un contrat que j'ai refusé de remplir, il y a six mois…  
- Vous n'étiez pas prête…  
- Je ne compte pas l'être un jour. Je veux que tous les cinq soyons retirés de ce projet.  
- Et de quel droit ?  
- Joey a engagé des mercenaires… il n'a pas vérifié qui était ses gens avant de les engager pour m'intimider puis enlever mon frère.  
- Mais je ne suis pas responsable…

La voix qui jusque là était conciliante et douce se fit plus dure :

- Je me fiche de savoir qui est responsable monsieur. Les faits sont là, et si, mon frère a une seule égratignure je me retirerais définitivement du projet.  
- …  
- En agissant de la sorte vous évitez de me perdre. Et ça il me semble que vous ne le voulez pas ?  
- Je vous rappellerai.

Mélina raccrocha confiante.

- En quoi leur es-tu si précieuse demanda Hideyuki.  
- Disons que je suis douée pour d'autres choses que le tir.

Sa sœur s'approcha et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Mélina ? Qui sont ses gens qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?  
- Ils me veulent moi. Et ils ont actuellement mon frère.  
- Ton frère…  
- C'est le tient aussi Kerry. Il s'agit en fait de mon jumeau. Disons que nous étions des triplets.  
- Trois…  
- Exact.  
- Mais en quoi leur es-tu si précieuse ?

Elle s'approcha de Mélina et la toucha et demanda :

- Tu les aides à mettre des gens dangereux en prison… murmura Kerry avant de s'évanouir.

Mélina la retint de peu et dut s'appuyer contre le mur. Le nettoyeur vint la soulager de son fardeau et emmena Kerry dans sa chambre.

- Tu les aides… qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire…  
- Je suis empathique. Je m'en sers pour comment dire… retrouver leur trace.  
- Comment ?  
- Désolée, je ne vous le dirais pas.


	44. Libération

**  
Chapitre 44 - Libération**

La soirée s'était passé doucement, Mélina restait perdue dans son mutisme. Elle n'avait rien à dire de plus sur la manière dont on l'utilisait. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, ils s'opposeraient à ce quelle continue.  
En fait, elle avait un don un peu particulier, grâce à son empathie elle arrivait à ressentir les choses. Et il était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'ils la fassent entrer sur un lieu de crime ou d'enlèvement pour qu'elle les aiguille. Au début c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose, elle se sentait importante et valorisée. Au moins là-bas on ne la forçait pas à rester sans rien faire.  
Mais le contrecoup s'était ressentit plus tard, quand elle avait été secouée pendant plusieurs semaines de cauchemars à cause de ce qu'elle avait ressentit et surtout vu !

Elle resta assise sur le canapé les genoux repliés sous elle, son regard était perdu par les fenêtres. Personne ne réussit à attirer son attention. Elle sentit à peine quand sa sœur vint poser sa tête contre son épaule.  
Ryo observait Kerry avec attention, elle était si câline avec sa sœur alors que cette dernière était plutôt distante. Et là il comprit à nouveau ce qui l'avait frappé et il dit doucement :

- On dirait moi.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Mélina.

Hideyuki observa et réfléchit à l'attitude de Mélina et lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas tort. C'est vrai que certaines de ses attitudes laissent à penser qu'elle agit comme toi.  
- Oui. Enfin on a peut-être pas tout vu de ses « personnalités ».  
- Oui c'est sur.

Dans un bureau, loin très loin du Japon un homme s'énervait depuis près de deux heures mais il finit par obtenir les accords écrit sur les conditions d'utilisations des cinq gamins. Grayson devait admettre, car il s'agissait de lui. Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de véritable volonté à effectuer ces missions. Il trouvait que c'était gâcher la vie de ses gosses déjà malheureux.  
Tous les cinq avaient été battus ou maltraités à un moment de leur vie. Et voilà que pour le seul but du gouvernement, ils avaient manipulé leurs parents en leur disant que c'était bien pour eux. Ils avaient fait de ces cinq gamins très intelligents de véritables petites machines de guerre.  
Il avait ressentit dans tout son être le désir de ces gosses à prouver qu'ils étaient non seulement capables de le faire, mais en plus de le faire très bien. Et c'était ce qui s'était produit, ils avaient prouvé leur valeur et leur utilité si rapidement qu'ils avaient tenu à faire commencer la dernière phase. L'objectif final ayant été d'en faire cinq petits tueurs efficaces, à la solde du gouvernement qui pourrait ainsi éliminer les gêneurs. Ils voulaient commencer par la plus habile au tir à longue distance : Mélina K. Therryana. Il s'y était opposé en disant que ce n'était encore qu'une gamine ! Et pour cause elle n'avait même pas encore dix ans au moment ou on lui avait demandé.  
Pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini par refuser cette mission. Il avait lui-même été soulagé. Il avait une gosse de cet age et il ne voudrait pas la voir devenir une tueuse du gouvernement. Ironiquement c'est lui qui s'était occupé de leur formations. Il en était ressorti que c'était de véritables prodiges car ils avaient acquis en moins de deux ans ce que d'autres mettaient dix ans à acquérir.   
C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite crié « non » à la jeune fille au téléphone.  
Elle méritait une vie normale, alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Et elle ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse pression dessus pour un stupide contrat. Il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour obtenir non seulement les informations mais le retrait de la jeune fille du service actif.

Deux heures plus tard, il était affalé dans son fauteuil. Il avait tout obtenu, mais, sa hiérarchie ne voulait pas se séparer de ses meilleurs éléments. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
Ils continueraient donc à les entraîner. Mais il avait obtenu qu'aucun ne soit obligé de tuer, et c'était là qu'il avait obtenue une très mauvaise nouvelle. Lisa, la deuxième gamine avait tiré et blessé grièvement un homme qui tentait de l'agresser. Il devrait encore régler ça. Mais avant il devait téléphoner à Mélina pour lui dire ce qu'il avait pu obtenir comme information, grâce aux comptes bancaires de Joey et grâce à une surveillance satellite.  
Cette technologie n'était pas encore très développée à part du côté des gouvernements. Ou tout du moins, elle n'était pas encore trop accessible au commun des mortels. Il lui téléphona, il entendait les sonneries de l'autre côté. A la quatrième, la jeune fille décrocha. Elle ne se présenta pas mais dit un « oui j'écoute ».  
Et là il lui dit ce qu'il savait et lui expliqua les conditions. Elle les accepta sans problème. Il ajouta :

- Mélina. A partir de maintenant vous serez en Freelance. Vous aurez le droit de vous mêler des affaires qu'ils vous plaisent mais n'oubliez pas.  
- Oui ?  
- Que même si le gouvernement vous protégera en cas de problème et de dérapages de votre part. Après vous serez piégée.  
- …  
- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ne tuiez jamais. Ainsi, ils ne pourront pas vous forcer.  
- Je n'ai l'intention de tuer personne. Je ne veux pas vendre mon âme au diable. Je vous remercie de ces informations. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir Mélina.

Le téléphone fut raccroché. Grayson se demanda qui était le diable dont elle parlait. Etrangement, il était persuadé qu'il y avait deux significations à cette phrase.

Mélina resta longtemps à la fenêtre, le nettoyeur avait mis le haut-parleur et avait donc tout entendu de la discussion.  
La jeune fille avait le visage fermé. A présent, elle avait toutes les cartes en main. Elle avait oublié de dire à Grayson que Joey avait tenté de la faire tuer. Elle se retourna et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
- Toi rien, tu restes ici…  
- Pardon ? s'indigna Mélina.  
- Tu as très bien entendu…  
- C'est mon frère ! il est hors de question…  
- Tu feras ce que je dis, déclara le nettoyeur sur un ton ferme et définitif.

Mélina sursauta, tout comme Kerry qui ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser cette intonation là. Cette dernière se mit alors à être secouée de sanglot. Mélina la dévisagea affligée et lui dit :

- Allons Kerry. Ça sert à rien de pleurer.  
- Mais… mais…

Mélina leva les yeux au ciel. A cet instant sa jumelle l'exaspérait un peu.

- C'est moi qui me suis fait disputer et c'est toi qui pleure. C'est la meilleure déclara la jeune fille amusée.  
- Mais euh ! te moque pas !  
- Je me moque pas je constate !  
- T'es pas gentille.  
- Ça dépend des moments je te l'accorde. Mais mes parents n'ont rien à dire de mon comportement d'habitude.  
- Ils ne doivent pas te connaître correctement alors déclara le nettoyeur.  
- Ça c'est sur, ça fait plus de deux ans qu'ils ont abandonnés fit Mélina ironique.

Mais Kerry pleurait toujours, Mélina était mal à l'aise face à ses larmes inutiles. Elle monta dans sa chambre sortit un walkman et le mit sur les oreilles elle mit « play ».

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- C'est beau non ?  
- Oui magnifique ! qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Du piano. Le morceau doit être un original car je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant. C'est Gabriel qui me l'a donné.

Ce morceau était si apaisant que Kerry en oublia de faire tomber ses larmes. Mélina sourit attendrie. Elle savait que cette mélodie avait été jouée par sa mère à une autre époque. Aujourd'hui cette dernière ne jouait plus du piano, et semblait même dégouttée par l'instrument.

Mélina se laissa aller au sentiment de sécurité comme quoi son frère serait bientôt sauvé.  
Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle était dans sa chambre, on l'avait transportée. Elle regarda l'heure il était près de deux heures du matin. Elle se sentait étrangement en forme.  
Elle se releva et se changea. Elle choisit un pantalon noir, il donnait l'impression d'être en cuir plus moue que la normale. Il n'entravait en rien les déplacements. Elle s'habilla chaudement et passa un sous-pull noir aussi. Lui aussi était d'une matière étrange. Elle sourit satisfaite. Elle sortit son blouson en jean noir. Elle glissa dedans plusieurs boules. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite.  
Elle sentait que City Hunter n'allait pas tarder à y aller. Et il fallait encore quelle récupère deux armes. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait. Mais ce qui était sur c'est que quoi qu'en pense le grand City Hunter. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de rester tranquillement à la maison attendant le retour de son frère, tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas en danger.

Elle simula sa présence grâce à l'oreiller dans le lit. Elle sortit dans les escaliers qu'elle descendit doucement, très doucement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle éveille la curiosité des deux nettoyeurs.  
Elle avait fouillé ces derniers jours dans l'appartement pour retrouver son arme confisquée. Force lui était de constatée qu'elle n'était pas là. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait forcément une pièce ici ou il y aurait des armes.  
Elle trouva le sous-sol et sourit en constatant l'installation. Elle entra dans la salle d'armement et repéra tout de suite son fusil à longue portée. Elle s'en saisit et trouva des balles non loin de ça. Elle avait en plus dans ses affaires des cartouches d'encres. Mais elle était quand même conscience que cette fois-ci c'était les choses sérieuses.  
Elle soupira.  
Elle récupéra l'arme qu'elle avait achetée à Akira et mit six balles dedans. Elle le plaça spontanément dans son dos entre ses reins. Elle n'avait pas d'holster, le seul qui était à sa taille de minus était aux Etats-Unis. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse sans.

Mélina se dépêcha de se cacher dans le coffre de la voiture. Elle espérait qu'elle passerait inaperçu. C'était des professionnels et se doutait qu'ils se méfiaient encore d'elle.  
Elle se fit la plus petite possible et ça marcha.

Ryo était allé vérifier si les filles dormaient bien, il en avait fait de même avec Mélina. Il n'avait pas vu la supercherie. D'ailleurs il s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas insistée davantage, après tout il s'était opposé à elle. Il avait finit par comprendre qu'elle agissait un peu de la même façon que lui. Mais il y avait une différence entre les deux et Ryo ne l'ignorait pas. Elle était encore pure. Elle n'avait encore jamais tué de ses mains et il s'était promis que lui vivant jamais elle ne tuerait personne.  
Le nettoyeur s'étonnait de cette attitude qu'il avait, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était la sœur jumelle de Kerry. Il avait été touché par tous les aspects de sa personnalité, surtout celle qu'elle ne reflétait que rarement celle d'une enfant qui avait eut son lot de douleurs et de souffrances. Il admirait aussi cette force qui émanait d'elle. Mais il savait qu'il était autant attiré par ce qu'il y avait en elle car il s'y reconnaissait mais il reconnaissait aussi Kerry à travers Mélina.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvèrent près d'un lot de bâtiments plus miteux les uns que les autres. Ils sentirent qu'il y avait une véritable fourmilière ici de gens peu fréquentable. Ils se garèrent et descendirent.  
Mélina fit de même de son côté. Il était tard, elle avait mis des lunettes de soleil. En fait, il s'agissait de lunettes lui permettant de voir dans la nuit.  
Cela allait plus loin que les infra-rouges. Ça lui rendait presque une vision nette. Elle s'avança tel un chat. Elle évita toutes les patrouilles et tous les gens du milieu.  
Les deux nettoyeurs étaient devant elle et eux aussi étaient discrets.

Arrivés à l'entrepôt, Ryo et Hideyuki pénétrèrent et réussirent à maîtriser les gardes qu'ils trouvaient çà et là. Le nettoyeur sentait une présence diffuse, il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de personnes. Il intima à son partenaire de rester en retrait et de chercher le garçon. Pendant qu'Hideyuki pénétrait dans les différentes pièces et trouvait des armes de pointes et de la drogue. Visiblement ils étaient tombés chez des mercenaires qui se lançaient dans deux trafiques les plus terribles. Ils déversaient la mort dans la rue.  
Alors qu'il observait les caisses de plus prêt, il ne fit pas attention à un homme qui entra derrière lui, cet homme ferma la porte derrière lui. Cela fit sursauter Hideyuki qui se retourna immédiatement.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda un homme blond et grand mais dont le sourire et les yeux étaient aussi bleu que glacials.  
- Et moi ?  
- A votre place je ne ferais pas le plus malin.  
- Bien, je m'appelle Hideyuki. Et vous vous devez être Joey Thomson.

L'homme sursauta. Comment ce japonais pouvait savoir qui il était il finit par comprendre et dit :

- Ah je vois, vous connaissait cette morveuse.

Le partenaire de City Hunter lui lança un petit sourire satisfait. Joey toujours l'arme en point, le contourna. Il y avait un projecteur aussi, se fit-il un plaisir de le mettre en route pour l'aveugler. Spontanément le nettoyeur mit une main devant ses yeux. Il pouvait apercevoir l'arme pointée sur lui.

- Seulement voyez-vous, cette petite peste ne perd rien pour attendre. Etant donné qu'après qu'elle ait payée je me ferais un plaisir de tuer son frère. Après tout, j'ai été licencié ce matin même pour avoir prit des libertés sur ces sales gosses !  
- Vous l'avez cherché non ? En faire des tueurs ! Des enfants !  
- Et alors ! Ce sont des cobayes rien de plus.

Hideyuki serra les jointures de sa main. Si l'arme et le projecteur n'étaient pas braqués dans son sens. Si seulement…  
Et comme si les dieux l'avaient écoutés, une boule atterrit au pied de l'américain. Il perdit un temps précieux à l'observer. Ce temps suffit au mécanisme de s'enclencher. Un brouillard rouge sang s'insurgea rapidement dans la pièce obscure. Un coup de feu fut tiré et le projecteur qui donnait une impression spectrale étouffante disparut. Hideyuki réagit et bouscula l'homme et l'assomma.

Makimura se doutait de qui était intervenu. Cependant quand un jeune garçon le tira hors de la pièce, il fut plus que perplexe.

- Qui…  
- Un ami de Mélina.  
- Un des enfants ?  
- Oui monsieur.

C'était un adolescent, il avait un regard impénétrable mais Hideyuki se doutait qu'il était en réalité plus doux. Ce jeune homme était habillé avec un pull à col roulé noir et un pantalon tout aussi noir. Comme si ce n'était qu'une façade, d'ailleurs il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour survivre. Le jeune garçon le tira et le fit avancer dans un couloir et quand deux hommes en treillis arrivèrent, il fut plus que rapide pour les neutralisé.

- Et bien on vous a pas formé avec des livres !  
- Non pas vraiment plutôt avec des coups ! répliqua l'adolescent avec franchise.

Le partenaire de City Hunter resta perplexe, il avait dit ça pour le complimenter et la franchise du gamin le surpris. Car pour lui, même s'il avait la carrure d'un jeune homme il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent qui devrait pouvoir le protéger.

- Ou est Mélina ?  
- Hein, mais à la maison.  
- Certainement pas. Ça m'étonnerait d'elle et puis cette fumée n'est pas apparut comme par enchantement.  
- Pourtant Ryo l'a vu dans sa chambre…  
- Enfin qu'importe.

Et pour la première fois Hideyuki regarda le jeune homme et constata qu'il portait sur ses épaules un holster et une arme dedans. Le jeune homme qui était en réalité Mickael (nda : marre de dire le jeune homme lol), suivit son regard, mais il ne dit rien.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment dans cette salle, attendant comme un signal pour en sortir.

Le nettoyeur de son côté avançait avec prudence. Il voulait écarter son partenaire d'une certaine manière de l'action, mais il ne savait pas trop pour quelle raison. Perdant patience il s'avança dans la salle et se mit à découvert. Comme il l'avait prévu, il fut presque immédiatement encerclé par une dizaine de personnes.  
La lumière envahi la pièce et il vit une pièce un peu plus loin, son intuition lui disait que le frère de Mélina était là dedans. Il se fit le reproche que c'était aussi le frère de Kerry. Mais c'était comme si son subconscient faisait un blocage, il pouvait concevoir que Kerry ait une sœur mais difficilement l'idée que sa famille puisse s'étendre au-delà. Quoi qu'il en était, lorsqu'il entendit le coup de feu, ce fut comme le signal qu'ils attendaient pour l'attaquer.  
Il se prit quelques coups mais il finit par avoir le dernier mot pour ce qui était des attaques musclées. Ensuite ce fut une véritable pagaille, tout le monde tirait dans tous les sens. Le nettoyeur faisait systématiquement mouche alors que les autres le loupaient et finissaient par blesser leurs camarades.  
Au bout de quelques minutes les hommes étaient tous à terre à part le nettoyeur qui pouvait se prévaloir d'avoir une simple égratignure au bras.

Le silence était lourd et pesant, quelque chose disait au nettoyeur qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite. Et en effet quand il vit la petite porte s'ouvrir, il ne fut pas rassuré.

Du côté de Mélina, elle avait escaladé des caisses et avait suivit toute la discussion entre Joey et Hideyuki. Son sang bouillonna quand elle entendit ses intentions. Mais elle était plus que surprise par la décision de sa hiérarchie. Leur avait-elle vraiment fait peur ? En revanche, elle notait mentalement que Joey Thomson ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Elle lui ferait une peur bleue et il n'osera plus jamais s'en prendre à elle ou à son frère. Son premier objectif étant d'apprendre à se servir d'un bazooka pour faire partir en fumée toutes ces belles voitures, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant que de simples bombes.

Elle revint à la réalité quand elle sentit que Joey allait tuer Hideyuki. Tout y était, l'intimidation, le spot pour pas qu'on voit son regard indifférent l'arme pointée.  
Mélina sortit son arme et hésita à utiliser tout de suite contre le projecteur. Elle était insensible à son intensité car il était braqué d'avantage sur le côté et puis ses lunettes lui étaient particulièrement utiles. Puis une autre idée lui vint, utiliser des fumées pour empêcher qu'Hideyuki ne la repère tout de suite.   
Elle se mit donc en devoir de lancer une de ces petites sphères et d'attendre. Quand la fumée devint un peu plus épaisse elle tira dedans le spot qui explosa. Elle entendit une petite lutte puis une chute et enfin, une présence qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle soupira, elle avait demandé à Mickael de ne pas interférer et de retourner aux Etats-Unis mais d'un autre côté elle comprenait son désir de se faire pardonner. Et quel meilleur moyen que d'aider à sauver son frère adoré. Elle descendit doucement de son piédestal, elle finit par entrer discrètement par l'entrée. Elle fit très attention dans son avancée. Car si quelqu'un la rencontrait, elle n'était pas sure de faire le poids sans utiliser son arme. Aussi prudemment que possible elle finit par arriver là où elle voulait.

Mélina entra dans la grande salle et ne fut pas surprise de voir le nettoyeur se battre avec un tel acharnement. Elle se trouvait dans un coin obscur elle escalada des caisses et se trouva donc en hauteur et put observer les scènes qui se jouaient avec intérêt.

Elle se plaça allongée et installa son arme fusil elle le positionna y administra un silencieux et inséra les balles. Elle n'enclencha pas le chien, consciente que si non le nettoyeur l'entendrait et serait peut-être déconcentré. Elle se positionna correctement prête à en blesser plusieurs si nécessaire.

Quand le calme revint, un frisson parcourut son échine. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le nettoyeur avait visiblement éliminé plusieurs personnes. Ou tout du moins mit hors d'état de nuire.

Et puis elle le vit cet homme sortir en menaçant son frère d'un côté un de ses bras le tenait en respect tout en mettant une lame proche de la gorge. Tandis que l'autre main tenait un revolver qu'il mettait sur la tempe du garçon.

Le nettoyeur se sentait mal à l'aise. Que faire ?

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda le mercenaire.  
- City Hunter !

Le nom glaça le sang de l'homme l'espace d'un instant mais il ne se laisserait pas faire par ce simulacre de nettoyeur quand bien même était-il le meilleur du moment au Japon.

- Lâche ton arme City Hunter. Sans quoi je tue ce gosse.  
- Si tu fais ça, je doute que sa sœur te laisse en vie bien longtemps.  
- Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'une gamine ?  
- A-t-on avis pourquoi les gens qui t'ont-t-ils engagés ?

L'homme ne répondit pas.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi, parce qu'elle a subit un entraînement telle qu'elle est plus forte que toi.  
- …  
- Je l'ai entendu, si tu tues son frère ou lui fait une seule égratignure, elle voudra te tuer. Et tu vois, je serais le prolongement de sa volonté.

L'homme sursauta, tout comme Mélina qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il fallait qu'elle face diversion elle le savait, c'était ce que le nettoyeur attendait. Elle enleva les vraies balles et inséra deux cartouches d'encres. A cette distance elle le ferait probablement tanguer et elle espérait que ça ne le ferait pas blesser son frère.  
Il fallait qu'elle signale sa présence, pour que le nettoyeur se tienne prêt.  
Elle arma le chien, le déclic fut entendu par Ryo. Mais il ne sentait pas d'intention meurtrière aussi il laissa faire la personne en question. Elle tira et visa juste à côté du visage du mercenaire contre la porte. Il sursauta.

- Et bien on dirait que je ne suis pas seul finalement déclara le nettoyeur.

Il nota pour lui-même que la prochaine fois il vérifierait mieux si sa cliente dort pour ne plus se faire avoir.

- Qui est-ce ?  
- La sœur du garçon.  
- Quoi mais…

Et puis le mercenaire éclata de rire et il dit :

- Elle vise comme un pied ! AH AH AH !  
- Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle te visait ? A mon avis elle voulait surtout me signaler sa présence. Car vois-tu, je lui avais interdit de venir. Et elle en a eut que faire…

Gabriel conscient dit doucement :

- C'est Mélina.

Le nettoyeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais il n'en restait pas moins concentré.

- Relâche le gosse sans quoi je te tue !  
- Tu pourras pas me tuer car j'ai le gosse comme tu dis devant moi.

Mais City Hunter sourit confiant, ce qui déstabilisa le mercenaire en face de lui. Mélina visa le front et tira.   
La cartouche d'encre explosa sur son front lui arrachant un cri, de surprise il blessa légèrement Gabriel qui le repoussa comme il put. Mais c'était Ryo Saeba qui vint lui coller un uppercut dans l'estomac.

Le nettoyeur lui donna un autre coup de pied dans l'estomac. Et le laissa là. Mélina descendit de son perchoir et s'avança vers son frère. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle lui sourit. Elle vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé mais non par chance la doublure qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de mettre un sous-pull de la même matière que le sien.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hideyuki pour entrer dans la salle. Il avisa de Mélina qui était littéralement accrochée à son frère comme à une bouée de secours.

- Ça va Hideyuki ? c'était quoi ce coup de feu ?  
- Mélina. Si non, j'ai rencontré le gamin que tu as dut apercevoir avec elle.

Mélina n'écoutait pas.

- Ou est-il ?  
- Et bien là !

Il se retourna mais il n'y avait personne.

- Zut alors. On a pourtant passé un quart d'heure ensemble. Pourquoi il est parti ?

Ryo observait Mélina qui regardait le couloir avec attention.

- Mélina tu sais pourquoi il est parti pas vrai ?

Elle ne réagit pas, elle se concentra sur la présence de Mickael qu'elle sentait s'éloigner.

- Mélina !

La jeune fille sursauta et le dévisagea :

- Tu sais pourquoi il est parti ?  
- Oh, je suppose que ce que je lui ai dit y est pour beaucoup.

Elle retourna son attention vers Gaby qui l'observait avec attention. Il fronça même les sourcils.

- Mélina j'ai dit que…  
- Oh ça va ! j'ai rien fait de bien méchant déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras et en fronçant son nez.

Le nettoyeur remarqua l'arme dans son dos et voulu la prendre mais Mélina l'en empêcha.

- Il vaut mieux que vous n'essayez pas de la prendre vous-même.

Elle la retira et la tendit au nettoyeur, Hideyuki prit lui le fusil de la miss qui était posé contre les caisses. Ryo déclara :

- On rentre !

Et ce fut comme ça qu'ils quittèrent ce lieu, mais avant de quitter totalement. Ryo retourna en arrière dans la grande salle en demandant à Hideyuki de reconduire les deux jeunes gens jusqu'à la voiture.

Hideyuki obtempéra mais force lui était de constater que Mélina lui avait faussé compagnie.


	45. Explications

**Chapitre 45 : Explications**

Le nettoyeur était retourné vers le mercenaire, il n'avait pas voulu le faire devant les gosses mais il voulait le tuer. Le tuer parce qu'il représentait un danger pour sa fille et pour Mélina. S'il racontait partout que Mélina était forte et savait très bien viser. Ou encore mieux s'il avait la photo de Mélina et la confondait avec Kerry.  
Après tout n'était-ce pas ce qui s'était passé ? Il allait se relever. Et il tira, une balle entre les deux yeux là ou il y'avait encore la peinture…  
Et il sentit une présence beaucoup trop tard par ailleurs. Il se retourna et croisa le regard effrayé de sa cliente. Elle ne cessait de le regarder et de fixer cet homme en sang. Elle ne pleurait pas mais il sentait qu'elle était bouleversée.  
Il ragea intérieurement, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Il s'approcha pour la faire réagir, mais elle recula. Elle avait peur, pour la première fois elle avait peur de cet homme qui pourtant était l'un des cinq-cinq. Un de ces hommes capables d'annihiler ses réactions à fleur de peau. Elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour protéger Kerry, pour te protéger.

Il lui toucha l'épaule mais elle se dégagea violemment :

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protége ! Et sachez qu'il ne connaissait pas mon visage ! j'ai toujours ! Toujours porté cette fichue perruque depuis que je suis au Japon !  
- Tu as de la peine pour ce type ? demanda le nettoyeur effaré et émerveillé par la capacité de pardon.  
- Non pas vraiment c'est juste que je crois que la vie est trop précieuse pour la gâcher de quelques façon que ce soit.

Sur ce elle se détourna et alla en direction de la voiture. Le nettoyeur la suivit et lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être tellement tourmentée par la vue d'un corps sans vie et ensanglanté déclara le nettoyeur.

Elle le dévisagea et lui dit :

- Pour la bonne raison que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Ryo avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère en lui faisant un compliment mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Il voulait lui demander quand et ou. Mais aucun mot ne sortirent de sa gorge. Il suivit cette gamine. Il avait sentit nettement qu'il avait baissé dans son estime.

- Je suis sûr que je ne suis plus sur un piédestal maintenant snif pour toi.

Il fit la tête d'un gosse prit en faute, il avait courbé ses épaules. Et prit un air penaud. Elle le dévisagea incrédule, elle se demandait ce qu'il cherchait elle finit par lui dire :

- De toute façon vous ne l'avez jamais été.   
- Et ma qualité de tireur ! il me semblait que tu admirais City Hunter, du moins ce que tu as laissé entrevoir.  
- Il est vrai que vous êtes doué. Mais c'est tout.

Et à cet instant précis, Ryo sentit une présence. Il se concentra, il vit que la jeune fille faisait comme lui et cherchait d'où pouvait venir une telle tension palpable. Et à cet instant précis, Ryo su. Il porta Mélina et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible à travers l'entrepôt. Et à peine avaient-ils dépassés la porte qu'une immense explosion se fit sentir.

Il plongea avec son fardeau, qui poussa un cri quand le sol dur vint percuter son dos. La douleur lui avait fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Son frère vint immédiatement vers eux, et demanda :

- Mélina ça va ?  
- Oui ça va Gabi…

Le nettoyeur se releva et aida la jeune fille à se relever. Cette dernière fit une grimace, mais ne dit rien. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la voiture, son frère la suivait du regard. Et demanda au nettoyeur :

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour la troubler à ce point ?

Ryo le regarda interdit, il fixa son regard vert comme ses sœurs. Et là plus aucun doute pour lui, Gabriel était bien le frère jumeau des deux jeunes filles.

- Comment ça ?  
- Ma sœur est troublée, vous avez dut faire quelque chose qui lui a déplu, je me trompe ?  
- Non tu as raison. J'ai réglé de manière expéditive la situation avec ce mercenaire qui t'avait enlevé.

Gabriel resta un instant silencieux, la bouche ouverte et lui dit effaré :

- Vous l'avez tué ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pour vous protéger…  
- Je comprends mais tout de même n'y avait-il pas d'autres moyens, moins radicaux ? Comme l'hypnose ?  
- Je ne sais pas faire ça et y'a toujours des risques pour que cela soit annulé.  
- Vous avez peut-être raison… dit doucement Gabriel.  
- Tu n'es pas convaincu.  
- Non, je ne le suis pas en effet. Je sais comme la vie est fragile et qu'elle est très précieuse, la gâcher ainsi même s'il méritait un peu ce qu'il a eut…  
- Tu as le même discours que ta sœur…  
- Normal, c'est ma sœur et c'est moi qui lui ai inculqué ces valeurs. C'était maman qui nous répétait ça mon frère et moi… avant l'accident…  
- L'accident ?  
- …  
- Gabriel ! Viens, je suis fatiguée ! Vous n'allez pas camper ici ! En plus on étouffe !  
- J'arrive !

Et le jeune garçon courut rejoindre sa sœur pour monter à l'arrière. Comme elle était un peu blessée, il avait été décidé qu'Hideyuki et Gabriel monteraient à l'arrière et que Mélina serait à l'avant à côté du nettoyeur.  
Alors que la route pour retournait était chaotique, la tête de Mélina vint tomber sur le bras du nettoyeur qui la regarda étonné. Mais le plus étonné ne fut pas lui mais Gabriel qui observait la scène depuis l'arrière il dit :

- Mais comment… un cinq-cinq ? Murmura-t-il.

Le nettoyeur avait bien entendu ce terme, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Mélina l'avait déjà utilisé. Il se promit de poser la question au frère de cette dernière, il était persuadé que son frère répondrait plus facilement.  
Mais aussi il était sûr qu'il en savait peut-être plus sur elle qu'elle-même.

Ce fut Ryo qui porta Mélina jusqu'en haut sous le regard étonné pour ne pas dire effaré son frère.  
Ce dernier les suivit en silence. Il commençait à fatiguer sérieusement.  
Quand il entra dans l'appartement de City Hunter il se retrouva face à Kerry qui attendait réveillée en pyjama.

Gabriel qui ne connaissait pas son existence, enfin si, mais il écarquilla les yeux. Il fit rapidement le rapprochement avec la protégée de Saeba dont sa sœur lui avait parlé. Mais il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec les renseignements qu'elle lui avait demandé de trouver sur leur naissance. Quand il avait appris qu'elle recherchait des informations sur leur naissance, il lui avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait. C'était comme ça qu'il avait découvert qu'à la naissance ils étaient trois et pas deux comme on leur avait toujours dit.  
Il avait joué carte sur table avec sa sœur, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi elle avait eu ce surcroît d'intérêt sur leur famille.  
Il resta un moment immobile presque devant la porte d'entrée la bouche ouverte et le regard surpris. Gabriel finit par se reprendre et dit tout en lui souriant malgré l'heure tardive :

- Je suppose que tu es Eli Ly Hanne. Je suis Gabriel.  
- Eli Ly Hanne ? répéta-t-elle. Mélina m'a appelé Lyhanna… je comprends plus…

Il lui sourit doucement et lui dit :

- Ton nom est Elisabeth Ly Hanne Kay Therryana.  
- Et bé… prononça Ryo. En voilà un nom. Y'en ont qui ont pas de noms et d'autres qui les ont à rallonge. Kerry, il est tard tu devrais aller te coucher. Demain sera un autre jour.  
- Oui papa répondit-t-elle avant de monter. Bonne nuit tonton.  
- Bonne nuit ma puce.

Gabriel regarda les différents protagonistes et resta perplexe. Le nettoyeur suivit sa fille dans les escaliers toujours avec Mélina dans les bras. Le jeune garçon les suivit et découvrit la chambre d'ami. Il aida le nettoyeur à lui enlever son manteau. Et Gabriel lui demanda :

- Vous m'aidez à lui enlever son pantalon s'il vous plait ?  
- Mais… ce serai pénétrait dans son intimité.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ma sœur met toujours un cycliste sous ses habits.  
- Toujours ?  
- Toujours. Question d'habitude je suppose.

Sous l'œil étonné de Ryo, le pantalon enlevé fit apparaître un cycliste noir. Avec son aide Gabriel fit glisser sa sœur dans les couvertures mais avant le nettoyeur enleva l'attache et le couteau qui étaient présent au niveau de sa cheville.  
Le nettoyeur ne vit pas le regard du jeune garçon, mais il lui semblait ressentir sa douleur.  
Avant de quitter la chambre Gabriel embrassa sa petite sœur sur le front. Tandis que le nettoyeur passait dans la chambre d'à côté pour voir Kerry déjà endormie. Il ajusta ses couvertures et sorti de la chambre.

Gabriel en profita pour prendre des vêtements propres dans la valise de sa sœur, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait pensé à lui. Il les prit sous le bras, il avait hâte de se laver et de se changer.  
Il demanda à Ryo s'il pouvait aller dans la salle de bain, ce dernier lui indiqua.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'adolescent retourna dans la cuisine ou les deux nettoyeurs l'attendaient.

- Tu devrais te coucher… proposa Hideyuki.  
- Non. Pas tout de suite. Il y a des questions que vous avez à me poser, et il vaut mieux que vous me les posiez avant que Mélina ne se réveille. Il y a des choses qu'elle ignore… et que je connais.  
- Je te sers du café ?  
- Si vous aviez du thé, je préfèrerais…  
- Quel parfum, caramel, fraise, citron…  
- Caramel s'il vous plait.  
- Alors ? Quelles sont ces choses que tu sais ? Demanda le nettoyeur une fois que les tasses furent posées.  
- Vous n'avez pas de question ?  
- Bon d'accord. Alors c'est quoi un « cinq-cinq » toi et ta sœur vous l'avez utilisé.

Le jeune garçon soupira, cet homme ne commençait pas par les questions les plus simples. Il se gratta la tête.

- Vous commencez par la question la plus compliqué enfin. Un « cinq-cinq » est un code que Mélina a inventé pour déterminer dans quelle mesure un individu peu l'approcher.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Si vous voulez, ma sœur dans n'importe quel bras se serait réveillée en sursaut. Hors non seulement elle n'a pas bronché mais en plus son sommeil a perduré. En gros quelqu'un que Mélina qualifie de « cinq-cinq » est quelqu'un dont son subconscient n'a pas peur. Même pas un peu.  
- Pourtant on peut pas dire qu'elle me fasse confiance…  
- Son inconscient tend à vous faire confiance, après c'est son conscient qu'il faut convaincre. Le fait que vous soyez quelqu'un de fort, elle m'a dit un truc comme le meilleur du Japon, y est pour beaucoup.  
- Et moi par exemple ? tu saurais dire ?  
- Non, désolé je n'ai pu qu'observer la réaction de Mélina envers monsieur Saeba.  
- J'ai un peu de mal comprendre quand même déclara le nettoyeur au bout d'une minute.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, fit Gabriel en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que Eli influe sans le vouloir sur Mélina. Ce serait pas la première fois…  
- Elle s'appelle Kerry, tout du moins depuis deux ans presque.  
- D'accord. Quand l'avez-vous recueillit ? demanda Gabriel. Je dois avouer que ma sœur m'avait dit qu'elle avait retrouvé l'autre petite fille, mais elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait de notre jumelle…  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu au Japon ?  
- Officiellement pour préparer l'opération de ma… de Lina.

Le jeune garçon n'osait plus prononcer le mot « sœur » car les deux filles étaient ses sœurs mais il avait du mal à réagir sur ce point. Après tout, seulement deux heures auparavant, il ignorait ce détail…

- En réalité, on est venu comment dire pour trouver un lieu.  
- Un lieu ?  
- Un cauchemar de Mélina, elle a finit par décider de ne plus fuir.

Devant l'air de totale incompréhension des deux hommes il continua :

- Elle se refusait à parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant son enlèvement…  
- Elle était amnésique…  
- Oui effectivement. Mais je reste persuadé que cette partie restait encré dans sa tête. Il est possible qu'elle n'aie pas pu faire la différence entre elle et Kerry dans ses cauchemars. Au point de croire qu'elle avait oublié son existence. Dans sa tête, je suis persuadé que tout ce qui s'est passé c'est elle. Elle a été incapable de se différencier de sa… jumelle.  
- Quel age avez-vous ? demanda Hideyuki.  
- Di… - il croisa le regard du nettoyeur et dit – officiellement presque 10 ans, en réalité presque 14.  
- C'est quoi ce délire encore !

Gabriel sourit amusé. Il lui expliqua :

- Quand Mélina est revenue à la maison, elle avait dix ans. Mais le lendemain elle avait oublié tout ou partie de ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était partie. Alors notre père a trouvé là, une bonne occasion d'offrir une deuxième enfance à ma sœur.  
- Pas croyable…  
- Il ne pensait pas à mal, on était tellement minuscule, c'est simple à l'école on m'appelait le nain pour tout dire. Rien de bien méchant mais c'était pas très gentil non plus. Mon père avait le désir d'oublier cette partie. Mais pour moi ça demandait beaucoup de sacrifice, changer d'école pour retourner quatre ans en arrière dans ma scolarité, j'ai fait une de ces têtes. Mais je pensais et je pense toujours que c'était à la base une bonne idée de sa part. Cependant il n'aurait jamais dut s'encrer dans son mensonge et lui expliquer pourquoi il faisait ça.  
- Donc en gros vous avez 14 ans, et en réalité on croit que vous avez 10 ans.  
- C'est ça.  
- J'ai jamais vu ça…   
- Est-ce pour ça que vous êtes fâché avec votre père ? demanda Ryo .  
- Non. C'est lié au fait que mon père a fait passer notre belle-mère, aux yeux de Mélina comme étant sa vraie mère. Du coup mon frère et moi avons été obligé de l'appeler « maman » aussi.  
- …  
- Je lui ai dis ce que je pensais de ça, j'avais onze ans enfin sept. Il m'a regardé et il m'a dit : « très bien, mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu viennes en week-end et en vacance avec ta sœur chez moi. »  
- Je vois, tu aurais pu dire à ta sœur par la suite…  
- Impossible, il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait en pensionnat si je l'ouvrais. Aurélien s'est en quelque sorte sacrifié pour ne pas laisser Mélina toute seule là-bas.

Devant le regard des deux hommes, il se sentit l'obligation de rajouter :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père ne l'a jamais touché. Il était trop pétrifié devant chacune des réactions de ma sœur pour vouloir lever la main dessus.  
- Du genre ?  
- Par exemple il y a un an et demi je crois, Aurélien et elle étaient partis faire du camping. Mélina s'est tordu la cheville car elle avait sentit la présence de quelqu'un. En fait c'était un garçon qui d'ailleurs lui a sauvé la vie par la suite, enfin… il l'a porté malgré le fait que ma sœur n'était pas rassuré. Et quand, mon père la vue il lui a demandé si elle avait désobéit, elle a assuré que non. Elle n'avait pas le droit de courir. Mon père s'est emporté et a voulu lui donner une claque pour lui apprendre à ne pas mentir. Mais ma sœur a mit ses bras devant son visage, et mon père d'après Aurélien qui observait la scène de sa chambre. Il a vu mon père pleurer, il était tétanisé par la réaction de ma sœur.  
- Kerry a eut un peu la même réaction déclara le nettoyeur songeur.  
- Ma sœur arrive très bien à se contrôler partout ou elle va, mais pour peu qu'elle soit fatiguée, il lui arrive encore aujourd'hui d'avoir ce genre de réaction.  
- Et votre mère ? la vraie…  
- Maman est morte dans un accident d'avion quand j'avais 5 ans et demi. Mon père était très malheureux. J'avais miraculeusement survécu, ma petite sœur et ma mère non. Aurélien n'était pas là. C'est une période dont je me souviens pas trop. Mais je ne crois pas trop m'avancer quand je dis que ma mère était certainement en instance de divorce car nous ne vivions plus avec lui mais avec un ami de notre mère.

Le nettoyeur avait blanchi à l'entente des mots « accident d'avion » et « survivants ».

- Ou s'est passé l'accident ?  
- Hum quelque part entre la France et le Japon. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, j'étais trop petit.  
- Et l'histoire de Mélina…  
- Je vais vous dire ce que j'en sais. Mélina a été retrouvée en hypothermie devant une école primaire de Tokyo peu après avoir eu six ans. Elle a été miraculeusement trouvée par un homme, un américain. Il l'a conduit à l'hôpital et l'a accompagné dans chaque démarche avant de la mettre à l'orphelinat de Tokyo. Elle était tellement à fleur de pot, qu'ils l'ont envoyé chez des gens, pour être « exorcisée ».

Ryo recracha son café. Il regarda le jeune garçon qui lui dit :

- Oui vous avez bien entendu. Elle a passé environ un an là-bas avant qu'un incident dans la famille ou elle était ne se produise.  
- Quel genre ?  
- Je crois que c'était un truc comme tentative de meurtre sur le garçon. Ils ont renvoyé Mélina à l'orphelinat. Elle était beaucoup plus calme et sereine. Mais ils ont trouvé un foyer pour l'accueillir en Angleterre à Londres. Elle n'y a pas été très bien traitée pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Elle n'était pas vraiment frappée mais elle faisait des tâches qui n'aurait jamais dut lui être confié. Ensuite heureusement et coup de chance Tante Elise, l'a vu et a reconnu comment dire « notre mère ». Elle l'a amené chez les Melburn, des gens important plus au Nord de Londres. Elle leur a confié Mélina qui était redevenue un petit peu sauvage et inquiète. Les Melburn surtout leur fils Jack, ont fait un travail remarquable sur ma sœur. Seulement, pour une raison qui nous échappe encore aujourd'hui une famille a fait pression et a récupéré Mélina. Tante Elise n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur notre père, sans quoi nous aurions récupéré ma sœur bien avant…

Gabriel but un peu de son thé à présent froid et continua :

- Dans cette nouvelle famille, elle a été à la fois bien traitée et maltraitée. Je sais que sa blessure à la jambe vient de là. Après, j'ai rencontré plusieurs de leurs membres y'a quatre ans quand on a récupéré ma sœur, ils étaient gentils. On nous a vaguement bredouillé des excuses et dit que c'était le chef de cette famille qui l'avait blessé.

Un silence s'abattit sur la cuisine, le nettoyeur sentait que le garçon était non seulement épuisé mais malheureux pour sa sœur il dit :

- Et puis la vie a repris son cours, jamais on a parlé des mauvais traitements de Mélina. Les parents surtout mon père voulait ignorer l'éventualité de ce genre de chose. Chez nous, on ne parle pas de ça. Mère était vraiment très gentille avec Mélina, elle s'occupait très bien d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que les parents divorcent. C'était en parti de la faute de Mélina s'ils divorçaient. Du moins c'est ce que mère a pensé. En réalité, elle a quitté mon père à contrecœur, elle l'aimait mais protéger les enfants de notre mère était plus important à ses yeux. En fait, Mélina a eut un petit accident. Cela a enclenché un mutisme total de sa part et ce pendant plusieurs mois, elle avait été enfermé dans la cave. A cause de la taille de la propriété on a mit trois jours à la retrouver. En fait personne n'aurait pensé qu'elle soit dans la cave. Elle en avait si peur.  
- Que s'était -il passé ?  
- Un ami de mon frère aîné avait trouvé que la petite sœur était trop collante. Aurélien ne disait rien sur la présence de Mélina qui le collait, il est vrai. Alors cet ami a cru bon de faire une petite plaisanterie. Il a enfermé Mélina dans la cave. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé et elle aurait pu ouvrir la porte mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je n'étais pas là à cette époque, j'avais été envoyé en Allemagne pour les vacances. Mon père craignait qu'on développe ensemble une sorte de relation fusionnelle et voulait donc nous séparer au maximum. Quand on a retrouvé Mélina, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et elle n'a plus parlé pendant plusieurs mois. Aurélien a été décrété responsable même si ce n'était pas lui et mon père l'a fracassé. C'est suite à ça que ma mère a divorcé, pour protéger Aurélien. Mais elle en a voulu à Mélina. Pour elle c'était de sa faute. Enfin voilà.  
- A ton avis Kerry serait bien avec vous ? Demanda Hideyuki.

Cette question, Ryo se refusait à se la poser, car il n'était pas trop motivé à abandonner la jeune fille. Il avait compris au fil des révélations qu'elle ne serait probablement pas heureuse là-bas. Mais il ne pouvait pas la couper de sa vraie famille, même si ça lui était douloureux d'y penser. Alors il attendit la réponse de l'adolescent qui changerait sans doute tout.

re


	46. Repos?

**Chapitre 46 - Repos **

- A ton avis Kerry serait bien avec vous ? Demanda Hideyuki.

Gabriel les dévisagea tour à tour et leur dit :

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a des problèmes de comportements ?

C'était à la fois une question et une affirmation, ils se demandèrent l'espace d'un instant comment le jeune garçon le savait. Mais cette interrogation les surprenait et il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient répondre.

- Euh… Elle pleure souvent et elle craint quand on l'approche. Toujours la défensive devant ceux qu'elle connaît pas.

L'adolescent soupira de manière presque imperceptible, visiblement, il cherchait ses mots… Cependant, il constatait qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six milles façon de le dire, aussi se lança-t-il un peu à contrecœur.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit sa place.  
- Vraiment ! c'est ta sœur pourtant ! s'énerva un peu le nettoyeur

Gabriel sursauta et lui dit :

- Je pense avant tout à Kerry. Moi ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle vienne, au contraire, je serais ravie d'apprendre à la connaître, c'est tout de même ma sœur et je ne sais rien d'elle. Mais, quand je vois notre univers je me dis qu'elle serait pas faite pour ça. après je peux me tromper... – il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter – Et ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoi faire sur ça.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui c'est Mélina qui devra choisir.  
- Mais c'est…  
- L'héritière de Kay, vous la voyez en enfant moi je la vois en tant que ma sœur bien sûr mais aussi en vue de sa position. On dirait pas n'est ce pas ? déclara-t-il souriant. Si ma sœur peut paraître un peu autoritaire c'est qu'elle en a le droit, de part comment dire, sa naissance…  
- Et Kerry ?  
- Je ne saurais pas dire laquelle des deux est née la première.  
- On se croirait au temps des royautés.  
- Certaines familles dont celle de notre vraie mère, sont à cheval sur les traditions. Imaginez-vous, Kerry dans un univers ou on se fait enlever une fois par semaine en moyenne. Je ne serais pas étonné que mère en plus ignore totalement Kerry, comme elle ignore ma sœur depuis un peu plus de deux ans avec Mélina ? Il faut aussi tous les trucs casse-pieds comme les sorties officielles et autres. On est paradé comme des animaux de foires. Dire que mes grands-parents sont contre toute cette publicité, mais mère a décidé que c'était normal.

Ryo le voyait se forcer à rester attentif mais il sentait que le jeune garçon avait besoin de parler. Il lui demanda pour changer de sujet l'espace d'un instant.

- Tu as réussi à soigné ta blessure ?  
- Quelle blessure ?  
- Celle à l'abdomen au couteau.  
- Mais je n'ai pas été blessé.

Le nettoyeur s'avança et lui demanda d'enlever le sweat-shirt qu'il avait passé. Et constata avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait rien à part peut être un bleu au niveau du ventre.

- Etonnant qu'il n'y ait rien, ils t'ont quand même frappé…  
- C'est pas grand chose.  
- Attends, je vais te mettre de la pommade proposa Hideyuki.  
- J'ai l'impression que tu ne te donnes pas le droit de te plaindre… remarqua le nettoyeur.  
- Quand je vois ce que Mélina ou Kerry on enduré je me dis que les persécutions purement psychologiques de mon père ne sont que des fadaises !  
- Comme quoi ce n'était pas toi qui avait été enlevé ?  
- Elle vous en a parlé !  
- Oui un peu. Elle nous a dit aussi que ton frère avait été rendu responsable de son enlèvement.  
- Aurélien a tout vu, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait que cinq ans et demi.  
- Plus je t'écoute et plus je me dis que Kerry ne serait pas à sa place là-bas… murmura Ryo.

Après la mésaventure de l'orphelinat deux ans auparavant, il ne voulait plus faire souffrir sa protégée inutilement. Gabriel sembla capter quelque chose et dit :

- Elle vous a appelé « papa », vous êtes très proche n'est ce pas ?  
- …  
- Votre silence… vous aimeriez la garder avec vous ?  
- …  
- Si Mélina décide que Kerry ne serait pas à sa place chez nous, vous la garderiez avec vous ?  
- Je la protége. C'est tout. Quelqu'un comme moi ne s'attache à rien.

L'adolescent le dévisagea, et étrangement sourit de manière énigmatique. Cependant, il ne put pas retenir un bâillement et déclara qu'il aimerait se coucher.

- La chambre d'ami est déjà utilisée  
- C'est pas grave je vais dormir avec elle. – devant le regard des deux hommes et qu'une libellule soit passé derrière sa tête il dit – c'est ma sœur ! – il ajouta – crétins !

Puis il se dirigea vers l'étage en maugréant contre les deux hommes complètement idiots. Il se glissa de l'autre côté du lit. Mélina glissa légèrement vers lui et instinctivement chercha la main de son frère.  
Une demi-heure quand Ryo vint voir comment ils s'étaient organisés, il fut étonné de voir que Mélina et Gabriel dormaient main dans la main. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Tôt dans la matinée, Kerry se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine elle y retrouva son père. Elle s'assit en face de lui elle se frotta les yeux mais décidément elle aurait bien dormit davantage encore.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher Kerry.

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

- Tu veux ton petit déjeuner ?  
- Oui s'il te plait…

Le nettoyeur était ravi des progrès de sa fille, elle accepte de plus en plus les attentions sans pour autant craindre une contrepartie. Il demanda :

- Je te sers du chocolat chaud à toi aussi Gabriel ?

Kerry tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée, son regard se fit plus inquiet.

- Avec plaisir monsieur. Bonjour Kerry. Tu as bien dormie ?  
- Pas assez.

Il sourit amusé, avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, cela lui était bizarre de penser ça. Mais il savait que cela ne serait pas trop difficile à se faire à l'idée étant donné la ressemblance entre ses deux sœurs. Selon lui pour la plupart des gens, il serait difficile de faire la différence entre les deux si elles étaient habillées de la même façon. Mais lui, saurait toujours les distinguer, et il ne doutait pas que City Hunter le saurait aussi.

- Mélina n'est pas réveillé ? demanda Kerry.  
- Non, elle dort. Je pense qu'on va pas la voir avant tard ce matin.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Elle est fatiguée, elle va récupérer. Elle fonctionne à 120 quand il le faut, mais quand tout s'arrange son corps demande à récupérer. Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'elle chope encore une fièvre.  
- Ça lui arrive souvent ? Demanda le nettoyeur.  
- La fièvre, ça dépend. Mais c'est régulier effectivement. Enfin ça pourrait être pire !

Le téléphone se fit entendre tous regardèrent avec attention la lumière, il s'agissait d'un appel pour Mélina, tout du moins, la diode était verte. Gabriel décrocha.

- Gabriel, à l'appareil. Père ! Comment allez-vous ?  
- …  
- Comment Mélina ? oui mais elle dort encore…  
- …  
- 10 heures ici. Oui, je sais que Mélina se lève tôt la plus part du temps. Mais disons qu'elle a passé quelques journées éprouvantes.  
- …  
- Comment ?  
- …  
- Ah, je vois. Bien au revoir père, passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Gabriel reposa le combiné avec un regard assez inquiet puis il finit par sourire. Il alla droit jusqu'à la chambre pour réveiller sa sœur. Mais Ryo l'en empêcha.

- Laisse la dormir, tu as dis toi-même que…   
- Oui oui je sais ce que j'ai dis. Mais là, ça va lui plaire.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Père est trop occupé pour passer Noël avec elle et notre frère.  
- Et ?

Le nettoyeur ne voyait pas ce que ça signifiait.

- Et bien ça signifie que l'on va pouvoir passer Noël ensemble. Vous comprenez, si elle avait dut aller chez notre père. Nous n'aurions pas pu être ensemble. Jusqu'à présent nous passions les fêtes chez notre grand-mère maternelle… la vraie ajouta-il dans un murmure. Mais père a décidé qu'il en serait autrement et qu'il était temps que ses enfants passent Noël dans la maison familiale de la famille paternelle.  
- Tu devais pas passer noël chez ton papa ? demanda Kerry.

Il la dévisagea, selon lui, soit elle n'avait pas compris que c'était aussi son père soit elle craignait inconsciemment que cela ne blesse le nettoyeur si elle disait « notre père ». Il la comprenait et cette délicatesse le rassura un peu sur le caractère de sa sœur. Elle avait une douceur d'âme sans pareil et visiblement emprunte à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il la sentait cependant fragile, peut-être plus que Mélina, ou tout du moins d'une manière différente. Il lui dit :

- C'est un peu compliqué. Disons que père et moi n'avons pas les mêmes avis et que père a des manières très radicales de mettre fin à ce qui le dérange. Et nous séparer Mélina et moi pour les fêtes est une façon de me faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas oublié « ma rébellion ». mais il veut surtout empêcher que nous soyons fusionnels…  
- Fusionnel ?  
- Fusionnel c'est être en adéquation, c'est à dire savoir toujours ou est l'autre ce qu'il fait et parfois arriver à parler en même temps pour dire la même chose.  
- Ah…  
- Ça arrive souvent entre toi et Mélina demanda le nettoyeur.  
- Oui, assez souvent. Père n'a pas compris que c'était sûrement parce qu'il nous sépare souvent que ce lien perdure et s'amplifie.

Ils se trouvaient tous devant les escaliers, quand ils virent passer tel un zombie Mélina qui descendait les yeux presque complètement fermés. Elle vint contre son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard il eut l'impression qu'elle s'était endormie mais non. Elle essayait juste de se réveiller mais en vain.   
Gabriel avait l'habitude de ça, mais les nettoyeurs voyaient passé une libellule qui dormait en volant et faisait un « zzzzzzzz » bruyant. Le jeune garçon prit sa sœur par la taille.

- Va dans la cuisine, j'arrive.

Spontanément la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine en mode somnambule. Hideyuki qui venait de revenir de chez lui ou il s'était changé. Déclara :

- Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça ! qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

Le nettoyeur ne répondit pas mais regarda Gabriel, il attendait une réponse, ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Quand ma sœur se sent en sécurité elle agit comme n'importe qui. Elle a donc laissé tomber les défenses, du moins pour quelques heures.

La journée se passa dans une douce ambiance familiale, Hideyuki était retourné chercher sa sœur au lycée pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. A cause de leur mission il n'était pas beaucoup rentré chez lui et voulait profiter de sa petite sœur.

Pendant ce temps là, le nettoyeur observait sans rien laisser paraître la douce complicité qui commençait à naître parmi les trois enfants. Gabriel et Mélina s'étaient afférée à préparer une plate-forme de jeu en carton et avaient pris le temps de dessiner chaque contour correctement.

Une fois la plate-forme prête, elle prit la main de Kerry et lui fit toucher la surface. Et elle lui dit :

- Tu vois là, c'est la case ou tu vas mettre tes pions. Tu en as quatre…

Elle fit passer les doigts de Kerry sur chacune des parcelles, ces dernières étaient aménagées et postées de façon que qui conque mettait les doigts dessus sentirait de léger relief. Ils étaient différents selon les endroits. (NDA : en fait, il s'agit du jeu des petits chevaux, fait maison pour que Kerry puisse sentir les pièces et ainsi profiter du jeu)

Mélina déclara :

- Voilà Kerry, et là tu vois ce sont les chiffres. Au fait tu sais lire le braille je suppose ?

La jeune fille rougit, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais n'osait pas le demander. Gabriel le comprit tout de suite et expliqua :

- Le braille c'est une écriture spéciale pour les aveugles. Cela correspond à une écriture en trois dimensions, en forme de pointe. Un peu comme ce que tu as sentit sur la plaquette. Il faut absolument que tu apprennes à lire le braille. On te montrera.  
- Tu sais le lire ? les interrompit le nettoyeur.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Mélina en a eut besoin à un moment donné suite à une perte de vue temporaire. Elle a donc appris le braille et moi avec. Pour ceux qui voient c'est pas évident, et généralement faut se bander les yeux la première fois pour savoir le sentir. Tu voudras apprendre Kerry ? ça te permettra de lire des livres.  
- Oh oui j'aimerais bien, mais ça doit être compliqué.  
- Franchement déclara Mélina, si Gabriel y a réussit tout le monde le peut !

Cette remarque eut pour conséquence que le jeune garçon fit semblant de bouder. Finalement Mélina éclata de rire, et fut bientôt rejoint par les deux autres.

La journée se passa donc dans une douce atmosphère, et le soir tout le monde se coucha avec l'impression d'avoir très bien décompressé.


	47. Discution entre professionnels

**Chapitre 47 – Discussion entre professionnels **

Les jours défilèrent tranquillement dans une ambiance presque familiale. Ce jour-là Ryo était sorti dans le parc de Shinjuku, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils vivaient en autarcie et il commençait sérieusement à étouffer.  
Le nettoyeur avait passé son temps à observer sa fille, cette dernière avait trouvé un sourire éclatant, et elle ne quittait pas sa sœur d'une semelle. Il avait craint la réaction de cette dernière mais il avait noté rapidement qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas être trop sèche.   
Gabriel lui avait confié que Mélina n'avait jamais eu autant de sollicitude de la part des autres notamment à cause de ce dont elle supportait pas le contact ou le tolérait juste assez.

A ce moment là le regard du jeune garçon était torturé quand il lui avait dit que personne ou presque ne prenait jamais sa sœur dans ses bras. Gabriel resta perplexe quand le nettoyeur lui dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa marraine.

- C'est Mélina. Elle ne sait jamais comment réagir, et vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait eu la même réaction avec Kerry. C'est une question de temps elle n'en a pas l'habitude.  
- Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle a été libérée des kidnappeurs.  
- C'est vrai. Mais elle n'a pas arrêté d'osciller entre affection et maltraitance durant quatre ans après. Et à la maison…

Dans le parc, le nettoyeur s'assit et se mit à fumer une cigarette. Et pour se donner contenance et surtout reprendre les « bonnes habitudes » selon ses propres termes. Il se mit à sauter sur tout ce qui avait des courbes féminines, se prenant çà et là des coups de sacs, des coups de coudes, et le pire pour lui des coups de talons dans la mâchoire.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il arriva au pied d'une femme aux formes exquises, il remonta le long des jambes galbées et faufila ses mains dessous jusqu'à ce qu'un de coude vint lui écraser la tête le faisant tomber sur le sol et qu'un talon aiguille s'enfonça sans ménagement dans sa pauvre tête. Il réussit à dire :

- Toujours aussi douce ma chère Saeko…  
- Ça y est ? Tu es calmé ?

Le nettoyeur s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol sablé du parc et fit des ronds avec ses doigts et il grogna :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? si c'est pour du travail je suis en vacance !  
- Je me demandais juste ce qu'il se passait chez toi.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Et bien, il me semble que ta cliente ne soit pas partie alors que d'après ce qu'Hideyuki m'a dit. L'affaire est résolution.

Ryo Saeba se releva et tourna le dos à l'inspectrice, son regard se perdit au-delà des jeux d'enfants. Il dit :

- Je joue les prolongations. Et de toute façon, cela ne te regarde pas.  
- Mais enfin Ryo. Cette gamine était étrange…  
- Qu'elle le soit ou pas cela me regarde.  
- J'ai vu que tu n'utilisais pas l'étage du dessous, les lumières sont éteintes depuis plusieurs jours. Qui est-elle ?  
- Tu as entendu comment l'à appelé la femme au téléphone.  
- Oui mais…  
- Fais des recherches si ça t'amuses mais discrètement.

Un homme sortit des talus un peu plus loin et s'approcha de l'inspecteur et du nettoyeur.

- Bonjour monsieur Saeba.  
- Bonjour Mathias c'est ça ?  
- Exactement. Bonjour mademoiselle l'inspectrice Nogami.  
- Que… comment ?

L'homme blond haussa les épaules et dit :

- Disons que j'ai suffisamment le bras long pour connaître qui je veux. Je vous ai entendu parler de la jeune mademoiselle Mélina. Je vous demande de ne pas faire de recherches…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est comme ça, il faut juste que vous sachiez qu'elle est la fille de William Therryana. Et je remercie Monsieur Saeba de bien vouloir continuer la protection de ces deux enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de rentrer en France. Mais ce retour ne se fera qu'après l'opération de mademoiselle.  
- Et vous êtes ?  
- Mathias.  
- Votre nom de famille ?  
- Quelle importance… Je suis un ancien démineur, j'ai démissionné quand je me suis rendu compte que mes collègues et même mes supérieurs étaient des vendus. Je les ai dénoncés comme on dit au « bœuf carotte »  
- A quoi ?  
- La police des polices. Et j'ai démissionné. Ensuite j'ai été contacté par l'avocat de mademoiselle Mélina et je suis rentrée au service de cette dernière.  
- Cela ne doit pas être très intéressant comme poste ! s'exclama l'inspectrice, cette jeune fille est suffisante.  
- Vous ne la connaissez pas déclara-t-il sèchement. Ce poste est très intéressant car régulièrement je retrouve une bombe sous une voiture, dans un avion et même un bateau la dernière fois. On m'a engagé pour mes compétences de démineur. Je peux aussi évidemment protéger les deux enfants, mais disons que je préfère m'adresser à d'autres pour ça.  
- A ce point… murmura le nettoyeur.

Plus ça allait, plus Ryo était sûr que sa fille ne serait pas en sécurité et heureuse dans ce monde. Même si Gabriel exagérait le détachement de leurs parents il restait persuadé que Kerry ne serait pas heureuse là-bas. Et toutes ces tentatives d'enlèvements sur Mélina et Gabriel si sa protégée en avait aussi fait les frais, elle ne le supporterait pas. Il le savait. Alors il décida en son fort intérieur de tout faire pour garder Kerry avec lui. Bien sûr avec lui elle était en danger, mais il serait là pour la protéger.  
Fort de sa décision, il n'écouta plus un seul mot. Il finit même par repartir sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Saeko voulait l'avis du nettoyeur et ils remarquèrent qu'il leur avait faussé compagnie. Et ils eurent le droit à un balai de libellules.

De son côté le nettoyeur s'assit plus loin et fut bientôt rejoint par son partenaire et ami Hideyuki Makimura.

- Bonjour Ryo…  
- Salut..  
- Ça va pas ?  
- Si.  
- Comment vont-ils ?  
- Très bien ! Mélina et Gabriel sont en train d'apprendre à lire le braille à Kerry.  
- C'est une bonne idée ça.  
- Oui.

Le nettoyeur se pencha en arrière et posa ses bras sur les bords du banc. Un silence s'abattit sur les deux hommes. Ryo ferma les yeux et dit :

- J'ai décidé d'essayer de garder avec moi Kerry.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait heureuse là-bas.  
- Je suis du même avis que toi. Mais séparer Kerry de son frère et sa sœur…  
- Je sais…

Il resta silencieux un moment, ce fut Hideyuki qui demanda :

- Au fait qui garde les trois enfants ?  
- Tout seuls.  
- Mais…  
- Allons, on a eut un aperçu des capacités de Mélina. Je pense qu'elle pouvait faire mieux, en plus. Pour le moment ils ne risquent rien. Et puis, j'ai senti la présence de Falcon, je lui ai parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait bien compris ce qui se passait chez moi.  
- Zut… ça veut dire que…  
- Il m'a rassuré en me disant qu'il n'utiliserait jamais un de ces enfants pour me tuer.  
- Voilà qui est rassurant…  
- Oui plus ou moins. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?  
- Non…  
- Qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais à quelqu'un en lien avec la protégée de Mathias.  
- Mais c'est qui ce type ?  
- C'est moi ! déclara un homme en s'approchant, il avait un visage souriant légèrement débile sur les bords en apparence. Il s'accroupit devant les deux nettoyeurs et leur dit :  
- Difficile à convaincre la flic mais j'ai fini par l'amadouer !  
- Comment ?  
- Je lui ai promis des informations sur un petit gang que j'ai croisé l'autre jour en me baladant.  
- Vous êtes doué pour dissimuler votre présence.  
- J'ai été élevé par un chaman en Amérique du Nord.

Une flopée de libellule passa derrière les têtes des nettoyeurs.

- Je rigole évidemment, en fait j'ai suivit un stage dans les commandos, j'aurais pu être accepté, mais les pieds plats m'ont recalé.  
- Ils en sont encore à refuser pour ça ? s'exclama Hideyuki.  
- A ce moment là, oui. Je me suis tourné vers le déminage, c'est très passionnant toutes ces petites choses ! Et plus ça va, plus elles deviennent compliqué et plus s'en est intéressant.

A cet instant il avait les yeux brillants d'exaltations.

- Enfin je m'adonne encore à mon passe-temps de temps en temps. Mais c'est difficile de trouver des cobayes !  
- Des cobayes ?  
- Bah oui, pour voir s'ils sont capables de désamorcer.  
- Vous seriez pas un peu fou ?  
- Non. Je rigole, ces merveilles me passionnent. J'en construis moi-même pour voir les nouveaux styles que des terroristes pourraient utiliser. C'est un moyen comme un autre pour me rencarder et m'informer sur les nouveautés. Enfin. J'aimerais voir Mélina.  
- …  
- Je dois de toute façon m'entretenir avec elle pour voir quand on devra repartir et combien de temps encore rester à Tokyo.  
- Elle vous contactera, proposa le nettoyeur qui était peu enclin à l'inviter chez lui.

Mathias le dévisagea sans comprendre, puis finit par se relever et mettre ses mains dans ses poches et finit par dire :

- Ok ! A la prochaine ! La Miss a mon numéro de toute façon !  
- Pourquoi être venu alors ?  
- Comme ça ! Pour vous voir de plus près ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire niais.

Hideyuki en tomba à la renverse et finit par se demander si la bêtise que son partenaire était contagieuse. A ce moment là, le bip de Mathias se fit entendre.

- Ah ! La Miss veut que je la conduise ! Je vous abandonne faut que j'aille chercher la voiture.  
- On vous accompagne.  
- Vous m'accompagnez ? comme vous voulez…

Le chauffeur repartit les mains dans les poches suivit de près par les deux hommes.

- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Pardon ? demanda Mathias.  
- Qu'on tente d'enlever Mélina et son frère d'accord commença Hideyuki, mais de là à mettre une bombe sous une voiture ou dans un avion…

Mathias eut un sourire triste et expliqua :

- Vous savez de quoi elle est capable, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle s'est déjà fait beaucoup d'ennemis. Même si physiquement elle n'est pas très libre, elle est très intelligente. Certains ont utilisé ces capacités pour enfermer quelques personnes.  
- Elle n'est pas surdouée déclara Ryo impassible.  
- Non c'est vrai. Mais si elle avait eut une enfance « normale » il est fort à parier qu'elle aurait pu développer encore plus facilement la logique. Quand ils ont commencé à l'utiliser, j'ai été engagé par l'avocat notaire de la famille de sa mère. Cet homme savait les capacités de la jeune fille et il avait peur qu'elle sombre dans la folie à force d'être présente à ce genre de scènes.  
- Genre de scènes ? demandèrent les nettoyeurs avec appréhension.  
- Ils se servent d'elle un peu comme d'un profiler, ils l'emmènent régulièrement sur les scènes de crimes, parfois même elle a vu les cadavres.  
- Quelle horreur !  
- …  
- Je vous le fais pas dire, et quand on m'a demandé de l'enlever de ce milieu, j'ai expliqué que ce n'était plus possible…  
- Ils ne veulent pas la lâcher ?  
- Non. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est la protéger contre les autres. Déjà qu'elle a pas eu une enfance agréable, la voilà obligée de faire ce travail.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la voiture dans un sous-sol placé sous caméra de surveillance. Il leur dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne sont là que pour Mélina et la famille. Elles ne sont reliées à nulle part ailleurs.

Devant la voiture, Mathias ne prononça plus aucun mot, il fit le tour de la voiture et commença à l'ausculter. Il passa dessous et sortit deux trois trucs de ses poches, une dizaine de minutes plus tard il sortit avec un petit boîtier. Il le tendit à Hideyuki et lui dit :

- Attendez j'y retourne, un autre plaisantin en a mis un autre.  
- …

Le démineur ouvrit le capot et déclara :

- Pff, amateur.

Il bidouilla encore une demi-heure ressortit plusieurs câbles, il alla du côté ensuite du réservoir. Il tint le bouchon à trois centimètres de la voiture et commença à bidouiller dessous.

- Je peux vous aider proposa le nettoyeur.

Mathias se mordit une seconde la lèvre inférieure et lui dit de venir, il le fit tenir le capuchon.

- D'habitude c'est Mélina qui m'aide.   
- Vous laissez Mélina faire ce genre de chose s'exclama Hideyuki sidéré.  
- Oui. Pour la bonne raison que le jour ou je serais pas là, elle aura sans doute plus de chance de voir, de comprendre et peut être de déminer.  
- Ce n'est qu'une gosse s'exclama Hideyuki.

Mathias ne répondit pas tout de suite et récupéra un détonateur dans le conduit qui menait au réservoir. Il expliqua :

- Celle-ci dès que l'on arrive à 30 km/h elle explosait. L'autre tout à l'heure c'était pour le démarrage. Celui qui les a placés ici, pensait que si je trouvais la première je penserais que c'est finit. Ecartez-vous s'il vous plait.

Mathias sortit un boîtier et mis en route la voiture comme si c'était une télécommandée, il fit tourner le moteur à plus de 3000 tours, rien ne se passa.

- C'est bon, de toute façon on sera fixé le temps qu'on arrive jusqu'à chez vous.  
- Voilà qui est rassurant déclara le nettoyeur sarcastique.  
- Les bombes sont aussi parfois là pour faire plier le père des enfants dans la gestion de ses affaires. Ce qui arrangea bien Mélina qui peut faire croire que ce n'était pas contre elle. Heureusement que les gens qui l'ont formée ignorent qu'elle est aussi très douée physiquement.  
- Je croyais qu'elle avait des problèmes avec son cœur.  
- Effectivement. Mais avant d'être de retour « à la maison » elle a passé quatre ans alternant, orphelinat, pension, famille d'accueilles.  
- Combien ?  
- Son frère vous en a parlé non ?  
- Oui un peu.  
- Elle a été sauvée in extremis quand elle avait six ans, ensuite elle a été envoyé à un orphelinat qui l'a refourgué à une famille qui l'a bien remis en forme tout en lui apprenant les arts martiaux. Du karaté offensif et pas que défensif, comme s'ils craignaient en avoir besoin. Elle a continué cet entraînement la dernière année pour canaliser son énergie.  
- Comme ça vous savez qu'elle a quatre ans de plus…  
- Oui bien sûr. C'est aberrant la liberté que ses parents ont prise. Enfin je suppose qu'ils voulaient juste les protéger.  
- Mais elle ne s'en souvient pas…  
- Non, mais je suis sûre que dans le feu de l'action tout reviendrait, je suis presque persuadé que s'il y' a une mémoire des doigts pour le piano, il y a aussi une mémoire pour ce genre de choses. Vous voilà arrivé messieurs.

Au moment ou ils sortirent de la voiture, Mélina s'avança avec son frère et elle dit :

- C'est Gabriel qui a besoin de vos services.  
- Mélina… tenta ce dernier. Je suis sûr que…  
- Vas-y ne t'inquiète pas !

La jeune fille retourna vers l'appartement sans oublier de lancer un regard glacial en direction d'une voiture qui visiblement surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes et dit à Mathias :

- Vous allez avoir de la visite je pense !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle.

Mélina lui sourit puis finalement changea de direction, elle alla en direction du parc, frustrée, agacée mais tranquille.


	48. Préparations

**Chapitre 48 – Préparation. **

Mélina se demanda l'espace d'un instant si cette Mercedes noir allait opter pour son frère ou pour elle, quelques secondes plus tard elle eut sa réponse, elle alla vers la voiture se baissa et posa quelque chose sous le capot et tout en s'éloignant elle leur adressa un sourire tout à coup une petite explosion eut lieu et le capot sauta dans les airs.

La jeune fille repartit les mains dans les poches avec un aplomb presque prétentieux.

Les nettoyeurs ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, Falcon et les rejoignit en disant :

- Je vais avec Mathias et le garçon.

Hideyuki monta à l'appartement et Ryo suivit Mélina à distance. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait besoin de respirer, vivre en autarcie n'était pas non plus pour elle. Il sourit à cette pensée.

C'était l'heure de l'école aucun enfant était à l'air de jeux. Il la trouva dominant tout en haut d'un toboggan, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là-haut puisqu'il savait qu'elle avait le vertige.  
La réponse lui fut apportée quelques minutes plus tard quand un homme monta en haut pour essayer de l'attraper, la jeune fille se laissa glisser. Elle rejoignit Ryo, après tout c'était son boulot.  
Quelques coups et menaces plus tard, Ryo la regardait :

- Ça va Mélina ?  
- Quelle importance ?  
- …  
- Bon j'ai des courses à faire.  
- Des courses ?  
- On est le 20 décembre ! Vous n'avez pas l'intention de rester sans fêter ! J-2  
- J-2 ? Par rapport à quoi ?  
- Notre anniversaire pardi !  
- Vous êtes du 22 ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.  
- Oui pourquoi ?

Ryo sourit et déclara en emmenant sa « cliente » jusqu'à un banc. Il s'assit sur le dossier, Mélina s'assit normalement.

- J'ai retrouvé Kerry un 22 décembre.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en se levant pour lui faire face.

- Vraiment ? Mais comment au fait ?  
- Elle ne te l'a pas dis ?  
- Kerry est discrète sur le passé.  
- Je l'ai trouvé dans une rue…

Mélina ferma les yeux, et les images d'un cauchemar revinrent à ses yeux, cauchemar qu'elle avait fait deux ans plus tôt ou presque.

- Dans une marre de sang c'est ça ?

Le nettoyeur la dévisagea interdit avant d'acquiescer.

- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Mes cauchemars ont parfois, voir souvent un goût de vérité.  
- Quel genre de rêves tu as encore fait ?  
- Hum, une fois j'ai rêvé d'une plante, et une autre fois d'un incendie ou j'étais au milieu des flammes.

Ryo ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- Mais comment…  
- Ça arrive parfois que les rêves ne soient pas anodins, nous avons tous eut à un moment donné une impression de déjà vu. Un lien s'établit parfois entre un frère et une sœur ou deux sœurs. Moi je suis un peu relié à l'un et l'autre. Relations fusionnelles malgré moi. Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que je trouve des cadeaux, en plus c'est bientôt Noël.

Le nettoyeur la conduisit jusqu'au quartier remplis de magasins en tout genre. Pour Kerry, Mélina savait déjà, elle lui choisit un cd de piano. Elle lui en prit même plusieurs. Par contre pour son frère ça allait être un peu plus compliqué.  
Elle ressortit du magasin, Ryo la suivait et elle rentra dans une « foire aux livres ».  
La jeune fille fouilla un moment avant de trouver tout au fond d'un carton plein de poussières, elle éternua un certain nombre de fois elle détestait tellement la poussière, elle sortit de son recoin en tenant à bout de main un livre en piteux état, elle le releva l'épousseta un peu. Cela lui valut une autre série d'éternuement et d'avoir les yeux humides.

Elle le feuilleta, il s'agissait d'un énorme répertoire de musiques. Pour Ryo cela représentait de l'hébreux mais il avait comme l'impression que la jeune fille savait exactement à quoi ressemblaient les mélodies elle dit :

- Ce qui manque chez vous c 'est un piano !  
- Un piano ! Allons donc s'exclama-t-il et qu'est ce que j'en ferais ?

La jeune fille sourit, elle regarda d'un air figé les partitions et ses doigts se mirent à danser habilement sur le livret comme pour s'imprégner d'une mélodie muette, cette dernière semblait avoir une immense signification à ses yeux. Elle le prit et le paya trois fois rien au droguiste inconscient, du trésor qu'il avait dans son étale.

Le retour se passa tranquillement, Mélina dit même :

- C'est agréable de faire les courses avec vous Monsieur Saeba….

Ryo qui était en train de sauter sur une passante s'arrêta en plein vol, s'écrasa sur le sol et un corbeau lui tomba sur la tête. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois avant de se relever et de rejoindre la jeune fille qui avançait indifférente à ses frasques. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que le nettoyeur voulait la distraire. Il s'attendait à une réaction musclée comme à l'hôpital mais elle était restée insensible. Et là sa petite remarque il dit :

- Je comprends pas… finit il par lâché vaincu.  
- Je peux me reposer.  
- …  
- Je n'ai pas à me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure je sais ce que vous le faîtes pour deux. Je ne risque rien. J'aimerais pouvoir me balader plus souvent comme ça, pouvoir décrocher totalement mon esprit.  
- Je vois.  
- Je suis enclavé dans des mondes qui ne sont pas vraiment fait pour moi. Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir ces deux noms de familles, je n'ai pas choisi d'être ce que je suis.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse et s'immobilisa devant un restaurant et entra. Ryo la suivit.

- Bonjour lança-t-elle.  
- Nous sommes… Oh mademoiselle Bonjour. Vous désirez manger ?  
- Je ne serais pas contre décida le nettoyeur.  
- Je suis désolée, si c'est possible…  
- Je vous en pris. Vous voulez manger ?  
- Japonais déclara la jeune fille. Une foi n'est pas coutume.   
- Bien mademoiselle.

Elle monta à l'étage grâce à un ascenseur et tourna une clé, ils se retrouvèrent dans un appartement privé. Devant le regard ahuri du nettoyeur elle expliqua :

- Ce restaurant appartient à ma famille.  
- Pourquoi je suis pas étonné ?

Elle rigola un peu.

- En fait au-dessus y'a une superbe pièce de réception, peut-être, pourrions-nous l'utiliser pour le 22 décembre. Enfin si ça vous dit.  
- Oui mais comment faire pour que les gens qui bossent ici ou qui viendront y manger ne rencontrent pas Kerry ?  
- Je, j'avais pensé à une sorte de buffet ou de plats chauds déjà prêts avant qu'on arrive et puis rien ne nous empêche mon frère et moi de faire des allers-retours vers les cuisines au cas ou…  
- Tu as pensé à tout ?  
- Je sais pas, on verra bien.   
- Au fait, tout à l'heure il est parti, tu sais ou et pour voir qui ?  
- Ou je sais pas, mais qui oui, maman a appelé et voulait voir Gabi.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le gérant du restaurant pour entrer suivit des Dalton miniatures, ils devaient avoir environ 7, 6, 4 et 3 ans. Ils se suivaient tous à la queue leu leu, ce qui fit sourire Mélina.  
Ryo qui l'observait notait la spontanéité de sa réaction.

- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais quand ils ont sut que vous étiez là…  
- C'est rien.

La jeune fille se leva et tous les garnements vinrent l'entourer sous l'œil perplexe du garde du corps. Mélina leur caressa à chacun la tête dans un geste apaisant et doux.

- Allons les enfants, c'est fini. Arrêtez donc d'embêter mademoiselle.  
- Viiii tonton ! Crièrent tous en même temps.  
- Je suis surpris, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez rejoins votre frère et votre mère à l'étage.  
- …

Devant l'air surpris de la jeune fille, l'homme comprit qu'elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là. Mélina lui dit gentiment :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ne leur dites pas que je suis là.  
- Bien mademoiselle.

Mélina et Ryo purent manger en silence, le nettoyeur n'osait pas la déranger dans ce qu'il pensait être des réflexions.  
En fait la jeune fille était à des milliers de kilomètres de ses réflexions typiquement humaine. Elle était ailleurs perdue dans l'univers de ses pensées et de son imaginaire. C'était sa seule façon de fuir la réalité et de ne surtout pas en souffrir.

Ryo l'observait d'un regard perplexe, un plateau en fer tomba sur le sol avec perte et fracas, la jeune fille cria de surprise. Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir l'origine.

- Retour brutal à la réalité ? demanda amusé le nettoyeur.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui confirma son impression, la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout aimé être sortit si vite de ses pensées. Alors qu'il l'observait, elle en profita pour lui piquer deux sushi au saumon, elle avait encore plein à manger dans son assiette mais c'était « la punition » du nettoyeur pour s'être moqué d'elle.

- Tu veux pas rejoindre ta mère et ton frère ?  
- Hum ? Non. Si elle avait souhaité ma présence elle me l'aurait demandé.  
- J'ai cru comprendre que ces gosses te connaissaient.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Cet homme est un cuisinier hors pair, quand il a perdu sa femme il y a quelques années. Il est devenu une véritable loque humaine. Sa sœur est morte peu après la naissance de la toute petite que tu as vu. Ils auraient dut être allé à l'orphelinat. Mais, cette femme avait de la chance elle travaillait pour la famille de ma mère depuis longtemps. Alors Maître Moore a retrouvé son frère et lui a donné plein de conditions pour récupérer les gamins. On lui a demandé de suivre une thérapie pour son alcoolisme et ensuite on lui a offert du travail pour qu'il s'occupe de ces neveux et nièces. Il les adore. Ils l'adorent.

Ryo la dévisagea et elle ajouta :

- Une véritable « Happy End » pour eux.  
- Et c'est toi qui est responsable de leur bonheur ?   
- Non. Enfin pas beaucoup.

Elle garda un sourire énigmatique. Ce fut le moment que choisit l'ascenseur pour s'arrêter à leur étage, Mélina se redressa et regarda d'un œil inquiet les portes s'ouvrit.  
Gabriel et leur mère se trouvaient dans l'encadrement et entrèrent. La femme sembla plus que surprise de trouver sa fille entrain de manger avec un japonais. Elle lui dit d'une voix démesurément aiguë :

- Mélina, que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la femme et l'embrassa sur la joue. Et lui dit :

- Mère je vous présente Ryo Saeba, c'est notre garde du corps.  
- Encore une tentative ? Demanda-t-elle faussement surprise.

D'un léger coup d'œil à son frère Mélina sut qu'il ne fallait pas parler de « l'incident ». Elle lui dit donc, avec un sourire feint :

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir n'est ce pas ?  
- Tu as raison.

D'un air suffisant la mère hocha la tête en direction de l'homme japonais qui s'était levé pour l'occasion. Il la décrivit d'un œil scrutateur, Mélina espéra qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus. Cela aurait été mal venu et sa mère ne lui aurait jamais pardonné, mais il se tint tranquille « à sa place ».

- Bon je vais vous laisser mes chéris, j'ai un avion.  
- Et pour Noël mère ? demanda Mélina.   
- Je suis désolée, mais vous devrez vous passer de moi. Et n'allez pas embêter les Melburn ou votre grand-mère. Votre grand-père a eut un petit accident…  
- Un accident ? Demanda rapidement la jeune fille.  
- Oh rien de grave, juste un AVC.  
- Un AVC ! s'écria Mélina, c'est cela que vous appelez rien ? (NDA : AVC : accident vasculaire cérébral, qui peut entraîner de larges séquelles, paralysie faciale, trouble au niveau moteur etc.)  
- Prit à temps il n'y a eut aucune séquelle, ou presque.

S'attendant au pire Mélina fronça les sourcils soucieuse et demanda ce qu'elle pensait du « presque pas de séquelle ». La mère un peu affligée par le regain d'intérêt de cette affaire :

- Un petit trouble de la parole, et c'est surtout le côté gauche qui a prit, il a aussi un peu de mal à écrire. Ç'aurait pu être pire, si je n'avais pas été là.  
- Je n'en doute pas, mère.

L'une comme l'autre, commençait visiblement à en avoir marre d'être dans la même pièce et Gabriel trouva une diversion il dit :

- Tu as fait des courses ?  
- Oui, à jour spécial même détesté, achats spéciaux à effectuer.

Son frère lui sourit et remercia sa mère de son invitation. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais sa mère dit une dernière chose à Mélina :

- Il me semble que je t'avais déjà dit que ce genre d'habits n'étaient pas bien pour une jeune fille de bonne famille.  
- Oui maman, murmura l'intéressée alors que ses joues rougissaient.

Enfin la porte de l'ascenseur les emporta et Mélina se laissa tomber sur le canapé et soupira bruyamment.

- On dirait que tu reviens de l'abattoir.  
- Oh ça suffit, déclara la jeune fille avant de s'allonger sur le canapé.

Elle ferma les yeux pour signifier que c'était terminé, qu'elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Son frère revint avec un plateau avec trois glaces à la vanille avec une large coulée de chocolat chaud dessus et de la chantilly ! Il déposa la plus remplie sur la table basse près de sa sœur et en tendit une au nettoyeur.  
La jeune fille bougonna :

- Pourquoi il a fallut qu'elle choisisse ce restaurant, comme si y'en avait pas plein d'autres.  
- Elle voulait vérifier l'investissement.

Mélina se redressa et s'assit tranquillement, négligemment elle replaça un oreiller derrière son dos. Gabriel vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la jeune fille déclara :

- De toute façon, c'est pas elle qu'a pris la décision. C'est moi qui aie signé non ?  
- Mais oui, je te rappelle que mère était contre et que tu as demandé directement à maître Moore d'agir.   
- Et qu'a t'elle pensé de la nourriture ? a-t-elle regrettée « l'investissement »  
- Non.  
- Bien. De toute façon moi j'aime beaucoup alors…

Elle se pencha pour saisir la glace et y planter sa grande cuillère.

- C'est pas un dessert très « japonais » ça déclara le nettoyeur.  
- Si vous aimez pas, je la mange suggéra la jeune fille.  
- Tu as déjà la tienne.  
- C'est pas un problème.

Ryo leva un sourcil et l'observa d'un œil perplexe, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui aussi mangeait la même glace, mais ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard incrédule du nettoyeur.

- Elle en est capable. S'il s'agit de sushi ou de glace comme celle-ci elle ferait un massacre pour en piquer, particulièrement les sushi aux saumons.  
- En parlant de sushi… il me semble qu'elle m'en a piqué deux ou trois.

Mélina fit semblant de ne pas entendre la conversation et continua à apprécier sa glace. Ryo amusé par la réaction « normale » de la jeune fille alla se positionner en face d'elle et lui dit :

- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ?  
- Tu m'as pas vu, répondit-elle. Gourmand comme vous êtes vous les avez sûrement comptés !

Une libellule passa derrière lui, et ce dernier baissa la tête. Il sourit quand il songea qu'elle avait alterné le tutoiement avec le vouvoiement, peut-être réussira-t-il à la convaincre…

- Si vous aimez pas, dites le et je la mangerais sans AUCUN problème.  
- Non, cette petite chose me semble appétissante.  
- Le but de la glace demeure quand même le fait de la manger avant qu'elle ne fonde.  
- Tu as raison. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion Mélina, je vais tout manger !

Au bout de cinq minutes montre en main, le nettoyeur engloutit sa glace sous l'œil amusé de la jeune fille qui elle faisait durer le moment. Ce qui fait que Gabriel qui mangeait à allure normale termina après Ryo mais avant sa sœur.  
Une question titillait le nettoyeur il finit par demander :

- Au fait ta mère a dit que ta tenue n'était pas correcte… pourquoi ?  
- Mère aime voir Mélina habillée en robe et éventuellement en jupe, mais ces dernières doivent être en dessous des genoux. Et comme vous voyez ma sœur porte aujourd'hui un pantalon.  
- On y va ? proposa la jeune fille impatiente de couper court.

Elle se sentait tout à coup un peu étouffée, mais avant elle demanda au nettoyeur si c'était d'accord pour le 22, ce dernier lui confirma sans aucuns problèmes.

Une fois toutes les formalités remplies, Ryo leur proposa d'aller se promener dans le parc de Shinjuku, il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Kerry mais avec ces deux là aucun problème.  
Une fête foraine était en place malgré le froid, et bizarrement elle avait attiré assez de monde. Mélina soupira discrètement et demanda ce qu'ils voulaient faire, l'air de rien le nettoyeur demanda :

- Et si tu essayais de gagner quelques peluches à stand.

La jeune fille le regarda mauvais, il voulait vraiment vérifier ce genre d'aptitude ici, elle fit une moue boudeuse et dit :

- Je préfère celui là.

Elle lui montra le stand de pêche aux canards, Ryo fut assommé par un corbeau et tomba à la renverse il lui dit :

- T'es pas un peu grande pour ça ?

Mélina cligna des yeux et lui dit :

- En quoi les fléchettes c'est simple ?  
- Hein ?

Le nettoyeur regarda attentivement et en effet à côté du stand de la pêche des canards, il y avait un stand de fléchettes. Cette dernière s'y dirigea et paya une partie mais pour son frère.

- Mélina… fit Gabriel avec une moue, tu sais bien que…  
- Fais de ton mieux.

Il lança la première fléchette mais elle ne se planta pas sur la cible, mais à coté… Mélina murmura quelque chose à son frère et ce dernier réussi à planter les trois autres pas trop loin du centre.

- Bravo mon grand, tu veux lequel ?

Gabriel regarda sa sœur et lui choisit un lapin avec un nœud papillon autour du cou. L'homme voulut enlever les fléchettes mais Ryo lui dit de les laisser un moment le temps que Mélina utilise la deuxième piste. Elle ne tira pas très bien, mais quand on regardait avec plus de précision, on voyait qu'elle avait simplement refait le même résultat que son frère, au millimètre près. Le gars du stand hallucina et Mélina lui dit juste :

- C'est ça d'être fusionnel !

Ils repartirent chacun avec leur lapin, Mélina sortit de sa poche un sac plastique, et mis les deux peluches dedans pour pas les salires.  
Gabriel prit le coude de sa sœur et lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

- T'es culotté de dire que c'est parce que nous sommes jumeaux. Tu as mis les fléchettes là ou tu le voulais.  
- Bien sûr ! Convaincu Monsieur Saeba ?

Pour toute réponse il lui frappa doucement la tête, elle leva un œil inquisiteur sur son protecteur pour avoir une explication, alors qu'une folle envie de lui écraser le pied lui venait :

- Je t'ai dis de m'appeler Ryo.  
- J'ai un peu de mal pour appeler par leur prénom les vieux ! déclara-t-elle.

Elle se détacha imperceptiblement de son frère.

- Vieux ! Qui traites-tu de vieux ! j'ai 20 ans ! et il fit mine de la courser.

Mais cette dernière ne bougea pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas encore. Gabriel lui avait dit pour le pacte conclu entre Mélina et son père en ce qui concernait le sport et le fait de courir. Le nettoyeur la prit donc comme un sac à patate sur ses épaules et déclara :

- Tu vas voir de quoi je me chauffe.

Et il commença à courir avec son fardeau, qui contre toute attente ne criait pas de peur à cause de la hauteur, mais riait aux éclats. Gabriel fut obligé de courir pour les suivre.  
Finalement c'était une heure plus tard qu'ils rentrèrent tranquillement à l'appartement.  
Mélina prit la décision de laisser passer leur anniversaire et noël pour prendre les décisions adéquates.


	49. Dispute

**Chapitre 49 - Dispute **

L'anniversaire fut un véritable succès, ils n'étaient que quatre et Makimura passa dans la soirée apporter des cadeaux aux trois enfants.  
Le nettoyeur trouvait qu'il se ramollissait et se rabrouait mentalement qu'il était en train de devenir un peu trop « papa poule », la perspective de penser que Kerry était sa fille adoptive était une chose, mais jamais il ne le clamerait. D'ailleurs, même s'il n'avait jamais fait de remarque à la jeune fille, il ne lui disait pas non plus qu'il la considérait en son fort intérieur comme tel.  
Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, que ce soit les triplets ou Makimura, ils savaient qu'il n'en était rien. Surtout Kerry.  
Le nettoyeur songea ironiquement à la situation, Mélina et Gabriel étaient considéré comme ayant dix ans, alors que Kerry qui avait aux yeux de tous 14 agissait plus comme une enfant de 10 et inversement.  
Mais il savait que tout comme Mélina savait se laisser aller comme l'autre jour à rire aux éclats, sa fille était extrêmement prudente. Il est vrai qu'elle adorait qu'Hideyuki lui lise des histoires, mais depuis que son frère et sa sœur lui avaient appris le braille. Elle demandait à son père de lui trouver des livres plus « grands ».

A ce moment là, Ryo et Hideyuki comprirent qu'ils l'avaient enclavée eux aussi sans le vouloir dans le rôle d'une enfant et que maintenant cette jeune adolescente allait avoir besoin de s'émanciper un peu. Mais tous étaient conscients que la mettre dans la famille « Kay- Therryana » était de la mettre dans la fosse aux lions.  
Le nettoyeur observait Mélina qui était au téléphone depuis un très long moment, en plus, elle parlait en anglais ce qui signifiait qu'elle téléphonait pas au Japon. Il craignait pour la facture de téléphone, en fait non c'était faux, elle communiquait pas depuis longtemps mais elle faisait plusieurs appels à différents endroits. Finalement, elle obtint ce qu'elle voulait.

Le lendemain une altercation eut lieu, Mélina voulait sortir chercher des viennoiseries. Son frère avait insisté pour venir, elle avait cédé. Elle se doutait qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire vis à vis de leur sœur. Elle avait soupiré, mais accepté car elle savait que Falcon les suivrait et que même si Mélina avait un moment de détachement comme lors d'une discussion animée il serait là pour les protéger.  
Ils étaient donc sortis tôt et tout de suite elle sentit la présence de Falcon.

Ils avaient fait leurs courses rapidement et étaient allés s'installer sur les balançoires, la tête penchée pour Mélina, elle attendait les questions ou plutôt la question qui allait faire envenimer la situation, elle le savait.

- Alors Ley ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure elle dit :

- J'ai décidé d'envoyer Kerry dans le centre Mc Arthur à Los Angeles.

Tout en disant ça elle s'était levée, droite comme un I, le regard perdu loin dans le paysage. Elle imaginait bien les enfants se lever pour profiter de la poudre neige qui était tombé sur le sol…  
Gabriel resta un moment silencieux, il s'était dit l'espace d'un instant que c'était la décision de sa sœur et qu'il ne devait pas insister et pourtant. L'adolescent sentait que cette décision aurait des effets dévastateurs sur Kerry. Il lui demanda alors :

- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour la protéger.  
- La protéger de quoi ?  
- Saeba est un nettoyeur, le meilleur du marché. Tu l'ignores sûrement mais dans ce genre de travail, avoir une attache c'est avoir un pied dans la tombe.  
- D'accord, tu veux éloigner Kerry de Ryo parce que c'est dangereux, soit. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne avec nous.

Elle se retourna à ce moment là, et lui dit :

- Maman va la détester. Tu penses maman a du mal avec moi alors avec Kerry ? Qui est plus sensible que moi.  
- Elle est tout à fait normal…  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire ! mais rends-toi à l'évidence, elle a peur de tout le monde !  
- Je te l'accorde, mais pourquoi la priver de famille ! pourquoi joues-tu les égoïste ?

Elle lui avait lancé un regard noir, comment pouvait-il dire qu'elle était égoïste ? elle cherchait juste la façon la plus adaptée pour que Kerry devienne plus « normale »…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! je ne veux que l'aider !  
- Excuse-moi d'en douter !

Gabriel s'interrompit, il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait, ça allait la blesser, inévitablement. Lui dire ce que lui voyait à travers son comportement, ce que chacun de ses gestes de ses pensées et de ses actions futures avaient comme réelles significations. Significations, dont elle n'avait pas réellement conscience. Peut-être que finalement elle était plus aveugle que Kerry ? Elle ne veut pas voir ce qu'elle fait, et utilise le « pour son bien » à son encontre. Mélina lui dit sèchement :

- Tu as commencé ! Va au bout de tes pensées !  
- …  
- Gabriel !  
- En fait la vérité ! c'est que tu es jalouse !  
- Jalouse ? répéta Mélina dubitative. Et de quoi ?  
- Du fait que Kerry soit bien ici.  
- …  
- Avant que tu te braques, lui dit-il doucement. Tu es jalouse parce que même si tu as été libérée, il y 'a longtemps. Tu te retrouves dans une cage en or, avec des obligations dont tu n'as rien à faire.  
- Je fais ce que je dois faire répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
- Je sais, tu fais ce qu'on attend de toi. Et là tu vois, Kerry, ta jumelle qui n'a aucune de ces mêmes obligations, elle est d'une certaine manière plus libre que toi.  
- Dans ce cas là, dis-moi pourquoi je ne décide pas de la prendre avec nous ! répondit-elle acerbe, elle ajouta – Monsieur je sais tout !  
- Parce que malgré tout, tu es très protectrice et tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir, tu sais que ce soit maman, les enlèvements, les responsabilités, les apparitions ne sont pas faites pour elle.  
- …  
- Tu es jalouse parce que Saeba, n'oblige Kerry à strictement rien. En plus, il la protége comme personne, Mère et père en sont eux incapables.  
- Ils ne sont pas nettoyeurs eux.  
- Oui, mais tu reconnaîtras qu'ils ne mettent personne à ta protection.  
- Ou à la tienne. Et Mathias ?  
- C'est le chauffeur ! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire.  
- Pff. C'est un ancien agent de déminage…

Son frère se retourna sur elle, il cligna des yeux. Mais il trouva une réponse.

- C'est maître Moore qui l'a engagé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Moore a insisté pour qu'il nous suive partout.

Une importante tension s'était installé entre eux, mais Gabriel n'en avait pas finit avec sa sœur et lui dit :

- Demande-toi plutôt ce que Kerry veut et ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Est-ce que tu crois que se retrouver loin de la personne qui lui sert de protecteur et de références soit une bonne idée ? même si elle avait plus tard besoin de faire un détour comme ce centre, on est pas pressé…

Un silence s'installa et elle déclara :

- Je ferais ce que je veux Gabriel ! ce que je pense être le mieux…  
- Pour elle ou pour toi !

Elle s'était retournée vers lui, pâle, en colère. Elle préféra partir. Elle avait abandonné son frère au soin de Falcon qu'elle savait dans le coin.  
Falcon n'eut pas le temps de réagir la gosse avait disparut. Mais il sentait aussi qu'elle n'était pas en danger, tout du moins pas autant que ce garçon. Alors il resta là. L'adolescent ramassa les paquets et prit la direction de l'appartement.  
Une fois que le géant fut certain que le garçon ne risquait plus rien, il retourna sur ses pas pour essayer de trouver les traces de la jeune fille. Il retourna donc à la balançoire et réussit à trouver la trace de ces chaussures dans la neige pendant une cinquantaine de mètres mais après plus rien. C'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée. Il eut peur l'espace d'un instant à un enlèvement, mais il n'y avait nulle trace de quoi que ce soit pour aller dans ce sens.

Il tourna un bon moment avant de se rendre à l'évidence que la jeune fille n'était nulle part.

Mélina de son côté avait prit le métro pour pouvoir prendre l'air, dans le wagon des femmes pour être tranquille, elle avant les bras croisés sur la barre en fer et le regard perdu dans le paysage féerique de la ville de Tokyo sous la neige. Et elle la vit, cette tour qu'elle voulait monter malgré son vertige. Imposante et importante aux yeux des habitants de la capitale nipponne. Dressée majestueuse, possédant en son sommet des antennes paraboliques, la tour de Tokyo. Cette tour Eifel japonaise, copie de celle de Paris, légèrement plus petite. Mais si impressionnante et belle.  
L'adolescente comme hypnotisée, sortit du métro et marcha vers son objectif. Elle prit un billet et monta en ascenseur à son sommet. Insensible à la présence des groupes scolaires elle observa le paysage fantasmagorique qui s'offrait à elle, un véritable dédale de rues s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle n'était pas très rassurée malgré sa fascination, son vertige avant tendance à refaire surface à des moments assez étranges. Elle sourit quand elle constata que la neige revenait donnant une impression de conte de fée, un peu comme celui de la reine des neiges. Son regard se perdit au-delà de la ville, dans son passé, dans ses pensées.   
Elle comprenait pourquoi elle pensait avoir été violée, ce n'était pas elle, mais sa sœur.  
Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il commençait par y avoir vraiment beaucoup de monde, elle redescendit par les escaliers, insensible au froid cinglant. Peut-être trouvait-elle en cette souffrance une rédemption ?  
Elle aussi se demandait comment elle avait put être libérée alors que Kerry non ? qu'avait-elle donc de plus que sa jumelle pour avoir eut droit à cette délivrance.  
Sa sœur jumelle, comment leur avait-elle échappé ? et puis elle se souvint des marques sur son poignet, dès que Kerry avait sentit son regard elle avait rabaissé sa manche pour cacher ces marques là. Et elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit à au nettoyeur presque malgré elle « une marre de sang »…

- Se libérer par la mort ? murmura Mélina, - la mort est une forme de libération ajouta-t-elle pour elle même.

Mais pour elle ce n'était pas la solution, elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait l'impression de regarder tous les jours le train en se demandant si elle allait le faire…  
Mélina y renonçait pourtant chaque jour, attendant que le jour ou elle pourrait se dire qu'elle n'en a plus envie …

Alors que le vent lui glaçait les oreilles, elle sortit de sa poche intérieure un bonnet et le vissa sur la tête, cachant ses cheveux et ses oreilles le plus dessous. Elle descendit rapidement à l'étage inférieur, bizarrement elle ne voulait pas descendre le reste à pied.  
A moins que ce soit la peur de finir en glaçon ?  
Elle se dépêcha de descendre de la tour et avança dans le froid de la ville, elle trouva un café et y entra.  
Elle demanda un chocolat chaud, elle s'installa prêt du radiateur et but son chocolat en savourant la chaleur qui s'insinuait en elle au fur et à mesure.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'appartement de City Hunter, Ryo impassible fixait l'extérieur. Il attendait. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Mélina et Gabriel étaient sortis sans lui demandé la permission d'ailleurs.

Hideyuki faisait les cent pas à côté et il lui dit :

- Comment peux-tu rester immobile comme ça ?   
- Mélina est douée, elle ne risque rien.  
- Et son frère ?

Juste à ce moment là, Gabriel entra dans l'appartement. Il ramenait les viennoiseries et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Le nettoyeur leva un œil interrogateur mais l'adolescent se contenta d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine déposer ses victuailles. Kerry entra dans la cuisine à ce moment là, et Gabriel lui dit :

- Tu veux un chocolat chaud Kerry ?

La jeune fille acquiesça timidement, alors que le rouge apparaissait légèrement sur ses joues. Gabriel sourit un peu amusé. Il s'évertua à préparer le petit déjeuné pour tout le monde. Hideyuki entra et demanda :

- Ou est Mélina ?  
- Aucune idée.   
- Vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble ?  
- Si. Mais elle est partie faire un tour… Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.  
- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle ? demanda Kerry d'une toute petite voix.

Gabriel eut un sourire énigmatique quand il dit :

- Oui et non. Oui parce que c'est ma petite sœur, non parce que c'est Mélina.

Kerry cligna des yeux, elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais Ryo qui était à la porte avait bien comprit.

- Tu sais ou elle est allée ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.  
- Non. Ma sœur est parfois un véritable courant d'air.  
- Falcon a dut la suivre suggéra Hideyuki.  
- J'en doute, intervint Gabriel. Il m'a suivit jusqu'à l'appartement ce qui veut dire qu'il ne pouvait pas suivre Mélina. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Elle va revenir.  
- Ça lui arrive souvent de faire ça ?  
- Oui et non. A la maison on a tellement peu de liberté qu'il est difficile de faire ce qu'on veut vraiment faire. Par contre si tôt qu'on est en voyage ou qu'on soit, chez son parrain, ou au Japon. Mélina part parfois pendant plusieurs heures, soit pour réfléchir soit pour décompresser.   
- Mangeons, nous aviserons plus tard.

Après le petit-déjeuner Mélina n'était encore que très peu calmée, elle aurait eut besoin de beaucoup plus de temps et d'activités physiques pour chasser sa colère contre son frère, et contre elle-même.  
Après la fin de la séance, elle marcha longtemps avant d'arriver au quartier de Shinjuku, elle passa devant le bâtiment de « My City » en face de la gare de Shinjuku.  
Elle décida de flâner quelques instants parmi les livres de la bibliothèque municipale, elle en prit deux et alla s'installer à une table. Elle lu, une fois n'était pas coutume un conte Japonais, celui de la princesse Kaguya…

Elle finit par rentrer en traînant les jambes, elle avait pas envie de rentrer. Mais elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, si elle rentrait que le lendemain, ils feraient sûrement une tête de trente-six pieds de long alors que là, ils ne s'étaient probablement pas rendu compte de son absence.

Elle gravit les marches une par une, et entra dans l'appartement. Dedans, dès que Kerry la vit elle se dirigea vers elle mais s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle. Mélina n'était pas d'humeur à se faire câliner et l'avait fait comprendre à sa sœur. Elle enleva ses chaussures.  
Hideyuki sortit du salon et la vit, elle montait les marches qui la conduisaient jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.  
Il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais constata que Kerry pleurait.

- Elle t'a fait quelque chose Kerry ?

L'adolescente secoua la tête en signe de négation, mais elle n'en dit pas plus. Ce n'était pas le fait que sa sœur lui ait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être prise dans les bras. Non c'était plus profond, elle avait sentit autre chose comme si sa colère bien que pas contre elle, qu'elle en était la cause.

Mélina resta longtemps enfermée dans la chambre, elle négligea de se rendre au repas le soir. Quand Ryo vint la forcer à descendre, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie, sur le ventre, les bras sous la tête.   
Il prit une couverture et la couvrit avec comme il l'aurait fait avec Kerry.

En bas, le repas se passa dans un silence un peu pesant, Ryo finit par demander à Gabriel ce qu'avait Mélina. Ce dernier dit simplement qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Pour lui la discussion était close, il n'en dirait pas plus. L'attablée devrait s'en contenter…  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Mélina descendit, elle allait mieux, elle était reposée et sa colère s'était amoindrie mais cela laissa la place à un manque, elle avait faim.

Bien sûr elle aurait put se passer de manger, elle en avait toujours gardé l'habitude mais elle en avait marre d'être allongée, elle avait besoin de bouger.  
A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte du réfrigérateur, qu'une ombre entra dans la pièce et lui demanda :

- Tu es sûre que c'est une heure pour manger ?  
- J'ai faim. Je mange, répondit doucement Mélina.

Elle se retourna avec du pain et du fromage. Ryo la regarda étonné. Et lui demanda :

- C'est ça que tu appelles manger ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?

Le nettoyeur soupira et sortit des œufs du frigo en même temps qu'une poêle, et des pommes de terres. Il en lança quatre à Mélina qui le regarda intrigué.

- Tu les épluches s'il te plait ?  
- Ok.

Elle alla chercher dans le tiroir l'économe mais fit un peu la tête à sa vie, elle opta pour un couteau normal. Elle se souviendrait toujours du jour ou elle avait utilisé un économe de ce type (nda : je ne parle pas des couteaux, mais de ceux en forme de « rasoir » à pomme de terre xx) elle s'était retrouvée avec l'ongle du pouce gauche en moins.  
Elle utilisa donc un couteau à légume et éplucha consciencieusement ses patates. Puis elle les coupa en petits dés. Son travail terminé elle voulut se tourner pour le donner à Ryo, mais elle constata qu'il la regardait avec attention.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Tu as parlé à voix haute…  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui tu as parlé à voix haute, tu as dis que la dernière fois que tu as utilisé un épluche patate de ce type tu t'étais arraché l'ongle.  
- J'ai pas fait exprès d'en parler.  
- Donc tu as tes souvenirs de là-bas n'est ce pas ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Kerry dans ses instants ou elle parlait sans trop s'en rendre compte, de manière spontanée, nous avait conté l'histoire des épluches patates de là-bas et comme quoi tu t'étais blessée une fois.  
- Je suis désolée, je me souviens de mettre fait ça. Mais je ne sais pas quand ça a eut lieux.

Il lut dans son regard que c'était la vérité.  
Ryo s'occupa ensuite de faire cuire les pommes de terres qui étaient assez nombreuses, Mélina trouvait que ça faisait beaucoup trop pour elle seule. Il lui demanda de mettre la table pour trois personnes.

- Trois personnes ?  
- Oui, Maki, toi et moi.  
- Je croyais que vous aviez déjà mangé tout à l'heure.  
- Oui mais, tu sais… j'ai toujours faim…

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hideyuki pour pénétrer dans la cuisine. Ce dernier observa Mélina, il remarqua qu'elle ne bronchait pas sur le travail. Il trouva étrange que Ryo qui ne demandait rien à Kerry le demandait à sa sœur.

- Tu veux que je t'aide Mélina ?  
- Non ça va. J'ai l'habitude, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, et ne comprenaient pas, Mélina venait visiblement d'un milieu aisé et elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose ?  
Bien sûre Ryo avait vu qu'elle était douée avec son couteau, mais il avait songé que ça avait un rapport avec son passé « là-bas » entre autre.

- Comment ça tu as l'habitude ? demanda Ryo. Je croyais que chez vous y'avait des gens pour faire ça.

Mélina haussa les épaules et disant :

- Chez papa, c'est nous qui faisons les tâches ménagères un week-end sur deux. Comment a-t-il dit ? c'est pour nous apprendre à en compter que sur soit. Soit dit en passant dans le genre mal placé, il y tient la meilleure place car en dehors des week-end ou Aurélien et moi y sommes, il y a une sorte de majordome et une femme de ménage qui s'occupent de ça…  
- Je croyais que ton père te surprotégeait, j'aurais pensé…  
- Oui, en fait, il voulait pas que je fasse quoi que ce soit, mais il ordonnait à Aurélien de le faire, alors par respect pour mon frère aîné, je faisais la même chose. Mon père a finit par abandonner et céder à mon « caprice ».

Un silence se matérialisa dans la cuisine, Mélina avait le regard un peu triste à cet instant, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque le nettoyeur prit son assiette pour la remplir, la jeune fille réagit enfin, cela devait faire cinq minutes qu'Hideyuki lui posait une question.

- Pardon ?  
- Je te demandais ou tu étais, on s'est inquiété.  
- Je me baladais…  
- Tu sais utiliser un téléphone ?  
- Euh, oui…  
- La prochaine fois prévient.  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour pas qu'on s'inquiète.  
- Et pourquoi vous vous inquiétez ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Patiemment bien que surpris, Hideyuki lui dit :'

- Parce que tu es partie ce matin sans prévenir, et que tu es revenue plusieurs plus tard.  
- Et alors ? je sais me débrouiller… je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Elle défiait Makimura du regard, ce dernier était étonné, pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'on puisse s'inquiéter pour elle ?

- Et bien, la prochaine fois que l'envie d'une escapade de la sorte te prend, tu demandes, déclara d'une voix neutre le nettoyeur.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu es sous notre responsabilité, tu es une enfant. Tu aurais put te faire enlever…  
- Ça n'est pas le cas alors pourquoi ?  
- Peut-être que chez toi, tu n'as pas de règles, mais ici, si. Ici, compte tenu de qui tu es, et de ce que nous sommes, il y a des règles et je veux que tu les exécutes. A commencer par prévenir quand tu sors et quand tu comptes rentrer.  
- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez reprit-elle.

Le nettoyeur soupira, la capacité de compréhension de Mélina dans certains cas le surprenait, mais elle ne savait pas que c'était normal de s'inquiéter quand on tient à une personne.

- Quand Gabriel sort sans te prévenir, surtout ici à Tokyo, tu t'inquiètes ?  
- Oui bien sûr mais c'est parce qu'il est une cible facile fit-elle désappointée.  
- Et bien c'est pareil, pour nous tu es une cible facile.  
- Je sais me défendre ! s'insurgea-t-elle.  
- Maintenant ça suffit Mélina, déclara Ryo sans équivoque. Ici il y a des règles, que tu les comprennes ou pas, tu dois les accepter et les observer. Donc quand tu sors, tu préviens ne serait ce qu'un bout de papier. Et quand tu sais que tu reviens plus tard tu préviens c'est tout qu'on s'inquiète pas. D'accord ?

Mélina le fixa droit dans les yeux, mais au bout de cinq minutes elle haussa les épaules :

- Ok.  
- Alors tu étais ou ? reprit Hideyuki.

Elle soupira et dit :

- Je suis allée à la tour de Tokyo, ensuite j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner dans un café et ensuite je suis allée au cinéma. Et ensuite je suis allée à la bibliothèque de My City. Contents ?  
- Bah voilà c'était pas dur à dire.  
- J'aime pas rendre des comptes, grogna la jeune fille.  
- Peut-être que tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux chez toi mais….  
- Mais rien du tout, vous croyez que l'on fait ce qu'on veut ? Je n'ai pas le droit de voir des amis en dehors de chez moi - elle ajouta un peu plus doucement – enfin pour ce que j'en ai – avant de continuer – Je n'ai pas le droit d'une manière générale de sortir de la résidence. Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour mes yeux sans quoi je n'aurais pas eut l'autorisation de père pour venir au Japon. Ici, je fais « ce que je veux » mais c'est parce que mes parents pensent que je suis chez ma marraine. Cette dernière me sait indépendante et ne m'impose pas de rester avec elle à condition que je sois avec mon frère et que Mathias soit dans les parages. C'est pour ça que j'aime faire ce que je veux quand je suis ici.   
- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : « ta liberté s'arrête là ou commence celle des autres » et bien ici c'est comme ça qu'on agit. Si tu veux pas nous inquiéter tu nous préviens. Au pire, Ryo ou moi, on te suit de loin si tu tiens à ta pleine liberté.  
- Ok ! ok ! je vous préviendrais !

A la fois agacée et soulagée de constater que pour eux elle était un être humain, sa mère avant tendance à la traiter en objet précieux qu'il fallait avoir absolument sous la main pour « l'utiliser »…

Une fois repue, elle alla prendre une douche rapide et monta dormir dans leur chambre. Elle savait qu'il l'attendait éveillé, mais quand il essaya de lui parler. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et s'endormit.


	50. Départ ?

**Chapitre 50 – Départ ?**

Le lendemain, la veille du Jour de l'An, la journée se passa dans une ambiance un peu lourde. Elle était dut à Mélina, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il faut dire qu'elle était patraque et la dispute avec son frère ne la mettait pas d'humeur très communicative.

Hideyuki inquiet demanda combien de temps ce genre de chose pouvait durer, Gabriel avait haussé les épaules et expliqué que si c'était un fait délibéré comme aujourd'hui sa sœur pouvait rester une semaine sans adresser la parole à personne. Le partenaire de Ryo avait été étonné par cette force de caractère. L'adolescent sourit et se prit un coussin de la part de sa sœur, cette dernière monta dans sa chambre. Elle se contenta de dire qu'elle avait mal au ventre.  
La soirée de réveillon était mal partie pour elle, et un silence pesant s'était installé. Et quand Hideyuki proposa d'aller voir la jeune fille pour voir comment ça se passait, Gabriel leur avoua qu'en fait c'était à cause de l'opération de ses yeux.  
City hunter avait oublié cette histoire d'opération, mais il ne comprenait pas trop, l'adolescent expliqua que jusqu'à présent aucune des interventions de sa sœur ne s'étaient passées correctement, il y avait toujours eu des complications à cause de son cœur. Et la jeune fille craignait qu'il y en ait et que le « pacte » avec son père en soit rompu.  
Et puis malgré son aplomb elle n'était pas rassurée quand même c'était ses yeux qu'elle jouait. Ce à quoi Kerry avait dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas son obstination à vouloir « voir ».

L'adolescent était resté calme et les deux nettoyeurs s'étaient toisé du regard pour savoir s'ils devaient intervenir, ils pensaient, à juste titre que la discussion pourrait se terminer en pleure pour la jeune fille. Gabriel avait posé ses couverts et avait posé l'espace d'un instant son ovale sur ses mains, ses coudes étant sur les tables. Il la fixait de ses yeux verts, d'une manière peut être un peu absente. Il avait les cheveux courts, mais on voyait qu'ils avaient tendance à encadrer son visage un peu en dégradé. Puis semblant se rendre compte du malaise qu'il donnait à sa sœur et de sa position il s'excusa et lui dit :

- Chacun a le droit de combattre son mal-être comme il le veut Kirina dit-il doucement. Pour toi, c'est de refuser de voir, puisque tu ressens la cruauté et les intentions bonnes ou mauvaises de ce qui t'entourent. Pour Mélina, voir, c'est prévenir.  
- Prévenir ?  
- Oui, Mélina est un peu comme toi malgré ce qu'elle veut laisser paraître, elle est anxieuse, et pour elle la vue et le ressentit est une manière d'anticiper et surtout d'avoir l'impression de tout contrôler. Si Mélina agit comme ça c'est qu'elle est une trouillarde – il y eut un silence, il venait de se recevoir un oreiller contre la tête, mais ne s'en formalisa pas davantage.

Mélina qui était pour l'occasion en t-shirt et en short malgré la neige de l'extérieur, l'appartement était très bien chauffé. Elle vint se mettre derrière son frère et lui tira les oreilles…

- Tu disais ? Murmura-t-elle.  
- Que… que….  
- J'attends.  
- Que tu étais la plus douce des petites sœurs que je pouvais avoir ! déclara-t-il en prenant un air idiot.

Pour toute réponse elle lui frappa l'arrière de la tête, pas très fort évidemment, elle ne voulait pas lui dévisser. Et elle répondit à sa sœur.

- La vérité, c'est que si je me laisse opérer des yeux alors comme tu le sais je sais lire le braille et cela ne me dérangerait pas de me déplacer comme tu le fais Kerry. La vérité c'est que j'ai décidé, quand j'étais chez Jack en Angleterre et que je voyais une de mes amies que son corps lui dictait sa conduite ou sa non conduite. J'ai décidé que jamais je ne laisserais mon corps décider pour moi. Que ce soit mes yeux, mes jambes, mon bras ou mon cœur décidaient de manière purement mécanique que je ne serais plus capable de faire tel ou tel chose. Et la raison pour laquelle j'ai mal au ventre ! Contrairement à mon ingrat de frère pense c'est parce que je suis dans la période du mois que je déteste le plus !

Un escadron de libellule vint passer derrière les deux nettoyeurs et son frère eut droit à un corbeau qui le frappait avec une pancarte intitulée : « Revois ton étude des comportements ». Malgré la teinte colorée de ses joues, elle prit sans vergogne la glace de son frère et la mangea. Elle s'immobilisa et dit aux nettoyeurs :

- Quand vous verrez Mathias vous lui dirait qu'on partira le 2 janvier à 21 heures. Il faut qu'il ait les autorisations d'ici là.  
- Bien… et pour Kerry ? demanda Ryo pragmatique.

Mélina dévisagea son frère et sa sœur, elle avait prit une décision l'autre jour et en avait parlé à son frère, elle voulait l'envoyer aux Etats-Unis dans un endroit spécialisé dans les problèmes de comportements, c'était avec eux entre autre qu'elle avait été communication elle avait retenu une place pour sa sœur, mais son frère lui avait crié dessus. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas séparer Kerry de Ryo. Alors que Gabriel s'attendait à ce qu'elle leur lâche tout comme une bombe, il baissa la tête, résigné, il connaissait l'obstination de sa sœur.  
Les deux nettoyeurs comprirent que le jeune garçon connaissait la réponse de sa frangine et qu'elle n'allait pas leur plaire. Alors qu'une tension s'était installées Mélina demanda :

- Que veux-tu faire Kerry ?  
- Quoi ? Tu me demandes mon avis ?  
- En fait j'ai déjà eu celui de mon frère sans lui avoir demandé – elle lui lança un regard noir, puis sourit – il est normal que tu donnes le tient.   
- Je…  
- Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, il existe un centre, très bien, à Los Angeles aux USA.

Kerry ouvrit la bouche.

- La raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas venir avec Gabriel et moi en France et ou en Angleterre. C'est parce que tu ne t'y plairais pas. De plus les risques d'enlèvements sont très grands. Et puis maman, ne m'appréciant pas trop… je doute que toi qui a le même visage ait plus de chances d'être apprécié. L'ambiance là-bas est étouffante.  
- Tu veux pas de moi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Mélina l'avait regardé d'un regard étrange et lui avait dit :

- Ce que je veux n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Car ce que je veux, je ne l'aurais jamais.

Devant le froid que ça avait lancé elle continua :

- Le centre Mac Arthur est fait pour les gens comment dire, un peu spéciaux – devant le regard du nettoyeur elle dit – ce n'est pas un centre psychiatrique mais il est vrai qu'on y trouve tout genre de personnes, notamment des gens qui ont tenté de ses suicidés. Il y a un vrai suivit médical. Et ceux qui sont là-bas veulent s'en sortir, je pense notamment ceux qui possèdent des phobies tel que l'agoraphobie ce qui est un peu notre cas… Voilà, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, tu y as une porte ouverte. De toute façon avant d'affronter ta vie d'adulte – elle ajouta pour elle-même mais à voix hautes – bizarre de penser à ça maintenant… - elle continua – je pense qu'il faudra que tu y fasses un tour, c'est de loin le meilleur.  
- Pas de risque qu'ils la prennent pour toi ?  
- Non, je n'y suis jamais allé et malgré toute nos apparitions « en public » aucune ne s'est fait en présence d'un journaliste ou photographe. Et puis c'est pas une ville ou je vais.  
- C'est vrai elle est plus adepte de San Francisco parce que son petit ami y habite.

Les regards fusèrent vers Mélina pour connaître le fin mot, mais cette dernière cligna des yeux et capta le regard de son frère, elle lui demanda :

- Ah et qui c'est ?

Une libellule passa solitaire derrière la tête de Gabriel alors que les nettoyeurs tombèrent à la renverse. Impassible, Mélina continua :

- Je suis pas au courante…  
- Jeremy !

Mélina se fit assommer par un corbeau et éclata de rire, incontrôlable. Elle finit par dire :

- Mais ça va pas la tête de dire des bêtises pareilles ! Ils vont te croire !  
- Mais j'ai pas rêvé il a bien dit qu'il t'aimait la dernière fois, déclara son jumeau en se grattant la tête d'un air perplexe.  
- Qu'il le croit ou pas, m'est égal puisque ce n'est pas réciproque ! c'est mon meilleur ami c'est tout. Est-ce que je dis moi que parce que vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble Danny est ton petit ami ?

Gabriel eut un rire nerveux et se rattrapa in extremis avant de tomber et lui dit :

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! hurla-t-il. C'est comme si tu insinuais que Saeba et Makimura étaient ensemble ! Réfléchit Daniel est un garçon !  
- Quoi ! qu'est ce que tu oses insinuer se leva le nettoyeur il fit mine de vouloir étrangler Gabriel quand…

Deux rires cristallins emplirent le salon, Mélina et Kerry riaient. Mélina plaisantait et Gabriel venait de s'en rendre compte et il marmonna des choses incompréhensibles.   
L'atmosphère était moins étouffante et Makimura amena des litchis après la glace ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de litchis, il avait remarqué que Mélina aimait beaucoup et que ma foi les autres aimaient bien aussi.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu me demandes d'envoyer Kerry dans ce centre ? demanda au bout d'un moment Ryo.  
- Non. J'ai dis que quand Kerry se sentirait prête, il serait intéressant pour elle qu'elle y fasse un petit séjour. Cela peut être demain ou dans un an voir deux ou trois. C'est comme elle veut, à l'origine je voulais effectivement l'y envoyer sans trop lui demander. Et mon frère m'a fait remarquer – elle fronça les sourcils – que c'était tout à fait le genre de décisions arbitraire que prendrait notre père.  
- Et ?  
- L'effet douche froide vous connaissez ?  
- Euh…  
- C'est l'effet que ça m'a fait, les enfants d'une manière générale, veulent quand ils sont plus grand soit devenir comme leur parent, soit devenir l'opposé. Et bien je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père, pas plus qu'à ma mère d'ailleurs. Je veux être moi et prendre les décisions correctes sans être influencée par une éducation ou une autre. C'est donc à Kerry de choisir. J'ai bien compris que vous étiez prêt à la garder près de vous alors voilà pourquoi je pose la question à ma sœur.  
- Je…  
- Tu as tout ton temps, nous on repart en France, le 2 au soir enfin normalement, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon je vais me coucher bonne nuit tout le monde.

Elle fit semblant de tirer l'oreille de son frère et lui dit :

- Fais attention… (français )  
- ok.

Mélina s'endormit dans son lit beaucoup plus tard que voulu, elle était tourmentée. Elle savait ce que sa sœur allait choisir, elle les avait suffisamment observés pour en déduire que Kerry refuserait d'aller là-bas.   
Elle avait fait cette proposition peut être pour se dédouaner d'être celle qui vit dans le luxe ? Elle sourit, ironique, elle s'en serait passé de ce « luxe », elle voulait juste une famille. C'était visiblement quelque chose d'impossible, ses parents étaient toujours à droite et à gauche. Son frère aîné lui faisait toujours la tête, il ne la touchait pas, mais il ne lui parlait pas. Elle savait qu'il la rendait inconsciemment responsable et elle se sentait responsable mais, le passé était le passé. Quand à Kerry ? Si elle avait été égoïste elle aurait décidé qu'elle viendrait habiter avec eux pour être enfin être ensemble. Mais elle savait déjà que sa sœur réussirait à l'agacer suffisamment, elle n'était pas prête à vivre une vie seule et aurait besoin de se raccrocher à elle et Mélina était toujours un peu sauvage.  
Il y a de cela trois ans elle collait beaucoup son frère aîné, parce qu'elle avait besoin de repère et qu'elle voulait se sentir protéger. Il l'avait compris et l'avait laissé naviguer dans son entourage sans jamais interférer avec elle, il lui laissait le droit d'être là, mais il y avait comme un accord tacite qui interdisait tous conflits.

Son frère pénétra dans la chambre, plus de deux heures étaient passées depuis la « discussion », la première chose qui dit :

- Toi, tu devrais dormir depuis longtemps.

Pour toute réponse Mélina changea de position en répondant.

- On ne choisit pas quand le sommeil vous capture.

Gabriel se changea dans la pénombre de la chambre et une fois en pyjama il s'installa dans les couvertures et dit :

- Tu as bien fait !  
- Tu crois ?  
- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas sûre de toi.

Elle lui murmura :

- Hum, peut être parce que je m'en voudrais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Kerry et que Saeba s'en rende responsable. Bonne nuit Gabriel.

Le garçon se souvint alors de l'altercation qu'il y avait eut avec sa sœur, ce qui avait eut pour conséquence les différentes attaques de sa sœur, elle se vengeait un peu. Il savait très bien que bien qu'elle ait finit par faire comme lui voulait, elle lui en voulait. Qu'elle ait eut tort ou raison, les mots qu'il avait choisit l'avait indubitablement vexée et peut-être blessé.  
Et puis, c'était presque la première fois qu'ils se disputaient comme ça, si fort, il constata alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit à son sujet, lui, l'avait acculé, critiqué. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était « jalouse » de quel droit avait-il fait ça ?  
Il savait que sa sœur culpabilisait énormément d'avoir été libérée avant Kerry. Et lui il lui disait qu'elle était « jalouse » de son bonheur actuel… Quel crétin.  
Elle voulait juste protéger Kerry, la protéger du métier du nettoyeur et la protéger de leur famille étouffante. Mais Mélina n'avait pas pris en compte les sentiments et la volonté de sa sœur, et c'était ça qu'il lui reprochait, il lui reprochait d'être comme leur père…  
Mais parfois, on ne choisit pas de devenir ce qu'on veut pas, on le devient car on a des modèles plus ou moins bon, et les leurs étaient loin d'être les meilleurs. Il repensait souvent a sa vraie mère décédée, il n'en gardait pas beaucoup de souvenirs, juste une présence chaleureuse et aimante. Elle les avait toujours protégés, toujours.

- Lina ?  
- …  
- Je voulais m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dis hier.  
- …

Elle était allongée sur le côté et il lui toucha l'épaule pour l'inciter à l'écouter. Cette dernière grogna et lui dit :

- Je ne suis pas comme papa !  
- Je sais. Toi tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit. Enfin il faut quand même un peu te gronder.

Elle lui dit quelque chose comme « comment veux-tu que je sache comment agir et réagir, je n'ai pas de modèle moi… enfin aucun adulte qui vaillent le coup d'être prit comme tel »

- Je sais petite sœur, mais écoute ton cœur et celui des autres et tu trouveras les réponses.  
- Bonne nuit Gaby.  
- Bonne nuit Lina.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'endormirent, une fois de plus main dans la main. Le nettoyeur n'avait pas entendu la discussion qui avait été surtout chuchotée, mais une demi-heure plus tard il ne put que constater que le frère et la sœur étaient réconciliés, il s'assura ensuite du sommeil de sa protégée et alla dans sa propre chambre.

L'opération s'était bien passée et normalement Mélina n'aurait pas besoin d'une autre opération dans quelques années, mais l'ophtalmologue avait quand même dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu des yeux comme ça.  
Il y avait bien eut une petite complication au niveau du cœur de la jeune fille mais ça ne retarda son départ de la clinique que de deux heures, Mathias les déposa devant leur appartement celui-là même ou Ryo avait accompagné Mélina pour récupérer des vêtements. Elle eut comme un sentiment de manque en rentrant dans l'appartement silencieux.

Gabriel la regardait, il l'aidait avec ses affaires, elle avait toujours du mal avec ses yeux, elle portait des lunettes de soleil.  
Ils préparèrent leurs affaire, le soir-même ils devaient prendre l'avion. Gabriel avait appelé Mathias pour s'assurer que totu serait prêt, ce dernier lui confirma.

Alors que les deux enfants était dans un état proche de la liquéfaction, en fait ils s'ennuyaient et ne savait pas quoi faire avant le départ et pourtant il ne restait que cinq malheureuses petites heures. Après avoir tout préparé ils s'ennuyaient un peu, ils étaient proche de l'état végétatif presque agonisant comme s'ils manquaient d'eau ou pire d'oxygène.

Tout à coup, ils furent surpris d'entendre, la sonnerie de la résidence, ils se regardèrent perplexe et Gabriel finit par se lever il déclara :

- Je vais ouvrir.

Mais alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement vers la porte, sa sœur le retint par le bras. Et lui dit :

- on regarde d'abord qui s'est par grace à la caméra.  
- Mais…

Sa sœur se dirigea vers la télévision l'alluma et mit la chaîne numéro huit. Sur celle ci, Mélina alluma le magnétoscope et mit la chaîne 10 et là elle poussa un cri en même temps que son frère.   
Devant son frère deux trous noirs, non, pas exactement il s'agissait d'un nez suivit par un œil exorbité. Mélina sortit, et dit :

- ça vous amuse beaucoup Saeba de faire crier mon frère.  
- Ah Mélina ! comment-vas-tu ? je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Ryo.  
- Pff. Je vous l'ai dis vous êtes un peu vieux pour que je vous accorde cette faveur.

Le nettoyeur faillit tomber de son perchoir et Mélina qui avait la tête levé dans sa direction, elle pouvait facilement imaginer chacune de ses actions et réactions. Elle sourit :

- Vous comptez rester là-haut longtemps ?

Sur ce, Ryo descendit. Il l'attira à l'intérieur et referma la porte vitrée qui séparait la cours du hall de l'immeuble.

- ça vous direz de venir vous promener avec Kerry en dehors de la ville ?  
- vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?  
- ne t'inquiète pas. Ou sont vos bagages ?  
- venez…

Il la suivit jusqu'au salon ou il vit trois grosses valises, il fut assommé au passage par un corbeau et il eut un rire nerveux en disant :

- C'est tout ?  
- Bah non ce sont justes les valises de Gabi.

Trois autres valises étaient posées dans un coin de la salle. Là le nettoyeur tomba réellement à la renverse et dit :

- Mais vous êtes parti de chez vous depuis combien de siècles ?  
- Euh un petit mois, mais tu comprends il faut bien ça…  
- Comment ça il faut bien ça ? Moi un caleçon ! une brosse à dent et une cargaison de préservatifs me suffisent !

Mélina fut assommée par un corbeau tandis que Gabriel était en train d'essayer de frapper le nettoyeur pour avoir parler de telles choses à son innocente de sœur ! il espérait bien qu'elle ne connaîtrait l'utilisation du préservatif que très tard ! (naïf le frérot ).  
Finalement son frère abandonna d'essayer de frapper le nettoyeur, il voulait pas se laissait faire… (enfin c'était un peu normal il essayait de l'assommer avec le tabouret en bois…).  
Les joues légèrement rouges Mélina lui cria dessus :

- Espèce d'obsédé ! C'est pas avec un seul caleçon que vous ferez des ravages crétin invétéré ! si non vous êtes vraiment un porc.

Les mots sortis et la colonie de libellule chassée autour de son frère et de Ryo, elle reprit calmement elle expliqua :

- Bah.. on allait pas fait de lessive alors… on a prit deux tenues par jour.  
- Ah ah aha (rire nerveux) mais ça rentrera jamais dans la mini !  
- C'est pour ça que j'étais perplexe… sur votre projet…  
- Non. Tu peux pas appeler ton « chauffeur » pour qu'ils prennent vos bagages avec lui ?  
- Je peux pas tout lui confier, mais si non oui c'est une idée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le 4X4 de Mathias se gara, il prit les différents bagages mais laissa le sac à dos de Mélina. Le nettoyeur tenta à plusieurs reprises de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans mais à chaque fois, la jeune fille lui tapait les doigts comme s'il était qu'un gosse qui cherchait à chiper un bonbon.  
Ils partirent tous les deux avec le nettoyeur et de son côté, Hideyuki prit en charge Kerry malgré la réticence de cette dernière à sortir mais aussi à être qu'avec son oncle. Mais ce dernier lui expliqua que c'était la seule solution raisonnable. S'il prenait son frère avec elle, ils croiraient qu'il s'agit de Mélina et risquaient d'être attaqué.  
Après tout, Joey Thomson avait disparut dans la nature, il avait été viré de la CIA et avec impossibilité d'entrer dans les organes comme le FBI, ATF ou la police. Il restait une menace pour eux. Ryo ne doutait pas qu'il tenterait un jour ou l'autre de se venger sur Mélina.   
Ce dernier avait dit à son partenaire, qu'il soupçonnait la jeune fille de se douter de ce genre de dessein et qu'elle voulait qu'on évite de la confondre à Kerry.  
Il en était là de ses pensées quand il s'aperçut que sa protégée se tortillait les doigts. Il sourit en constatant que sa sœur faisait le même genre de chose quand elle voulait quelque chose. Il attendit encore un moment et voyant qu'aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche il décida de lui demander mais à cet instant précis elle dit :

- je… Tonton, papa acceptera ma décision quoi qu'il arrive ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.


	51. Adieu ?

**Chapitre 51 : Adieu ? **

« Papa acceptera ma décision quoi qu'il arrive ? », la question trottait depuis cinq minutes dans la tête d'Hideyuki. L'adolescente avait à présent ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Ce jour-là elle portait une jupe en velours marron. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une jupe-culotte mais qui faisait très bien illusion. En haut elle portait un pull à colle roulé brodé sur les manches. Ses cheveux étaient attachés et fixés sous un bonnet blanc qu'on lui avait demandé de ne pas enlever et enfin des lunettes de soleil. Malgré tout ça, il voyait à ses sourcils qu'elle était inquiète. Il voulait la rassurer.  
En réalité Hideyuki, même si Ryo lui avait dit qu'il voulait pas qu'elle parte chez son frère et sa sœur. Tous les deux étaient rassurés d'ailleurs, la décision de Mélina était correcte quand on songeait à son quotidien. Gabriel leur avait quand même dit pour relativiser que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils se faisaient enlever, de même que c'était quand même rare qu'on trouve une bombe sur leur voiture. Mais il ne fallait pas nier le fait que ce soit déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises…

- Je pense que Ryo acceptera ta décision, seulement il devra lui aussi prendre une décision si tu décides de rester.

Il la vit serrer le tissus de sa jupe et lui dit :

- N'y pense pas ! Aujourd'hui c'est journée à la montagne.

Depuis ce que sa sœur lui avait dit, Ryo et lui l'avaient observée elle était un peu perturbée. Ils se doutaient de ce que le combat intérieur était des plus importants. Surtout que Ryo lui avait confié qu'elle était venue à certain moment dormir sur le canapé de sa chambre.  
Il la retrouvait régulièrement endormie à cet endroit, surtout qu'il avait reprit ses habitudes de fêtard. Il l'avait laissé faire mais veillait toujours à ce qu'elle soit bien habillée.

Mélina était installée derrière le siège du passager avant ou était installé son frère. Son regard était tourné vers l'extérieur.   
Il fallut au moins deux heures de routes pour atteindre le petit chalet perdu dans la montagne enneigée, elle se demandait notamment comment cette minuscule voiture faisait pour passer.  
Elle rigola quand la voiture s'embourba en disant un simple « je m'en doutais ».  
Quand le nettoyeur lui dit de venir l'aider elle lui dit qu'elle n'était qu'une faible jeune fille et qu'elle lui laissait donc le soin de se débrouiller.   
Cependant, elle était absente perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils réussirent à sortir de là et se remirent en route.

Un peu avant d'arriver Mélina fronça les sourcils et demanda au nettoyeur :

- Vous avez parlé avec Mathias tout à l'heure…  
- Oui .  
- Que lui avez-vous dis ?  
- Que vous partiez qu'après-demain.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Je voulais que vous passiez un week-end « tranquille » en présence de Kerry.  
- Et de quel droit ? Je veux dire nous avons nos cours…  
- Si ça fait déjà un mois que vous êtes là, vous n'êtes pas à un jour près…

Ryo observa la jeune fille avec attention, mais à part les sourcils froncés montrant nettement son mécontentement, rien ne transparaissait. Mais il se doutait qu'elle faisait exprès de montrer son mécontentement, peut-être pour s'épargner de dire son mécontentement. Elle finit par soufflé et déclara :

- Je suppose qu'on est pas à deux jours près… mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, nous sommes allés en cours pendant notre présence au Japon. Des cours sont dispensés dans des bâtiments gérés par l'ambassade de France au Japon.  
- En quelle classe ?  
- Hum moi, en équivalence je dirais que ça fait en 5ème année et Gabi en 6ème année.  
- 4ème année pour toi petite sœur… rectifia Gabriel.

le regard noir de sa sœur lui disait fortement ce qu'elle pensait de cet aveux. Heureusement ils étaient arrivés au parking enneigé. Là-bas Mélina aperçut la voiture d'Hideyuki et alla à leur rencontre évitant ainsi de parler.

- Pourquoi est-elle qu'en quatrième année ? demanda le nettoyeur à l'adolescent.  
- Y'a deux ans, ma sœur a été tellement malade et absente bien 6 mois sur l'année scolaire. Et même si elle avait passé le reste de l'année avec de bonnes notes, les professeurs ont décidés qu'elle devait doubler.

Gabriel eut un regard un peu tourmenté quand il ajouta :

- C'est injuste, car ma sœur n'est pas « surdouée » comme le pense la plus part des gens, elle a même des difficultés sur certaines matières… surtout les langues à l'écrit entre autre. Mais cette décision motivée en partie par notre mère, était vraiment pas juste. Car même si elle a passé un moment à l'hôpital et autres endroits, Lina avait rattrapé non seulement son retard mais en plus avait prit de l'avance. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle était pas très contente de manquer des cours… elle ne veut pas qu'on lui refasse le même coup.  
- Pourquoi votre mère a-t-elle fait ça ?  
- Je ne crois pas que c'était une mauvaise intention de sa part, elle voulait juste permettre à ma sœur de se faire peut-être des amis. Ça a totalement échoué évidemment ma sœur est trop différente des autres… Ce que Mélina ne sait pas c'est que si elle finit l'année en beauté comme elle l'a commencé, son professeur m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention de la faire entrer en sixième année l'an prochain. Sa prof a dit à mon frère aîné que ma sœur à défaut de s'être fait des amis, s'était concentrée sur ses cours et qu'elle avait dut lui trouver des cours de cinquième année. Mais ces facilités sont dues au fait que ma sœur a quand même quatorze ans, et de ce fait avait déjà suivit ce niveau de cours à l'époque…  
- En gros y'a que pour les armes à feux qu'elle est très douée c'est ça ?

La boule de neige qu'il évita de justesse toucha une branche d'arbre pesante par la neige accumulée et cette dernière tomba sur le nettoyeur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se demande qui était responsable de son enneigement : Mélina.   
Elle avait sourire ironique l'air de dire « tu as vu tu t'es fait avoir ».  
Kerry rigola doucement tout en se tenant au bras gauche de sa sœur.  
Une partie de boule de neige s'engagea.  
Qui la gagna ? A votre avis ? Et bien contre toute attente, ce fut Kerry.  
En fait, elle n'avait pas envoyé de boules de neige mais elle était cependant celle qui avait été la moins touchée.  
Dans l'ordre cela fut Gabriel, Hideyuki, Mélina et Ryo. Le grand nettoyeur avait un peu triché sur la fin puisque alors qu'ils auraient dut finir ex æquo, ce dernier avait profité de leur arrivée au chalet pour fourrer une boule de neige dans le col de la jeune fille qui avait hurlé de surprise. Du coup, le grand city hunter s'était prit par inadvertance un coup de coude dans les bijoux de famille et il avait lui aussi hurlé à la mort.  
Kerry éclata de rire et entra la première puisqu'elle n'avait que ses chaussures à changer. Kotori lui avait acheté des après-skis donc elle n'avait pas eut froid. Les deux autres enfants étaient gelés et Mélina eut le droit à prendre sa douche la première, pourtant elle avait dit à son frère de se réchauffer avant mais il avait refusé.  
Heureusement, Ryo avait eut la présence d'esprit de garder deux des sacs de voyages des jumeaux, seulement dans son choix judicieux il n'avait pas fait attention et ils se retrouvèrent avec deux valises de Gabriel.   
Contrairement à ce qu'Hideyuki aurait pensé, Mélina fut toute contente de pouvoir mettre les vêtements de son frère malgré la proposition de partager ceux de sa sœur. Très vite ils découvrirent qu'elle prenait un véritable plaisir à être habillé en jogging, elle avait doublé avec un collant en laine noir de Kerry et un sous-pull et une veste de jogging, bien sûre elle ne sortirait pas comme ça mais ça lui allait plutôt bien. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux à l'aide d'une barrette et les mèches s'échappaient autour de son visage qu'elle cala derrière ses oreilles.  
En attendant que son frère soit lui aussi réchauffé, elle s'approcha du feu de cheminés que les deux adultes avaient allumé. Elle prit un livre et commença à lire tranquillement gentiment installée dans un fauteuil les genoux posés sur les accoudoirs.

Kerry de son côté observait sa sœur qui ne l'ignorait pas, sans pour autant la faire rentrer complètement dans son cercle, un peu comme son père qui ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Elle aurait pu s'en offusquer de la part de son protecteur, mais il l'avait sortit de l'enfer. En fait, elle avait décidé de rester avec Ryo.   
L'adolescente était persuadée que tous savaient pour cette décision, si elle avait sortit qu'elle voulait aller là-bas, elle aurait surpris. Mais elle ne voulait pas surprendre, elle voulait faire ce qui lui tenait le plus au monde, rester avec celui qui à ses yeux était son père : Ryo Saeba.  
Bien sûr il était toujours aussi lointain qu'au début de leur cohabitation mais les quelques gestes étaient tellement protecteur et gentil qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'il avait la place du père. Et sa sœur ? Elle la sentait concentrée, Kerry sentit son frère aller vers sa sœur et s'installer à côté d'elle, elle l'entendit vaguement parler de « théorème, Pythagore » et autres mots étranges, il lui murmurait doucement des réponses. Leur complicité était évidente, Kerry se sentit un peu exclue de cette communauté.

Ryo qui observait sa fille la sentit perdue dans ses pensées et en étudiant son visage, il comprit qu'elle se sentait étrangère à leur complicité. Puis son regard se posa sur Mélina, il vit qu'elle étudiait. Elle était concentrée sur son livre et visiblement avait un problème de compréhension. Quand son frère vint la voir il la poussa un peu et s'assit à côté d'elle. Cette dernière lui posa deux trois questions avec une gestuelle importante et lui répondait calmement lui montrant des points précis sur son livre. Il lui murmurait des choses, sans aucun doute ils étaient très proches.  
Ryo qui était installé sur un autre fauteuil il attira à lui doucement sa fille. Il l'invita à venir s'installer à côté de lui.  
Puis tout à coup il vit Mélina se lever bousculant accidentellement son frère qui se trouvait sur le bord du fauteuil ce dernier faillit glisser sur le sol, mais la jeune fille sans prendre la peine de s'excuser de sa brusquerie alla à son sac et en sortit un livre. Elle l'apporta à sa sœur.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Un livre d'histoire, Gabriel et moi en avions reçut un quand on était petit. Il y 'a un certain nombre d'histoire, elles ont été écrites par notre arrière-grand-mère je crois et ses aïeux. A la fin tu verras, y'en a des nouvelles. Avec Gabriel on s'est amusés, c'est le cas de le dire, à te mettre celles qui nous ont plus le plus en braille on t'enverra les autres à l'occasion.  
- C'est qu'il y en a un certain nombre déclara Gabriel, là il n'y a que celle traduites en anglais et braille la langue originale étant le français, mais certaines histoires sont en d'autres langages plus anciens et étranges. C'est tante Elise et maman qui les ont traduites pour la plupart pour le reste faudra attendre que Mélina le fasse.  
- Pourquoi moi ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Parce que c'est pas moi qui vais suivre des cours de latin en septembre prochain…  
- C'est pas juste !  
- Et ? les interrompit Kerry.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai donc là de dans tu as une centaine d'histoires, d'un autre niveau que les contes pour enfants qu'on t'a lu jusque là. Certains histoires sont des faits réels et tragiques… peut-être un peu romancé. Enfin voilà bonne lecture. Tu en as pour un moment.  
- Et y'a combien de volumes demanda le nettoyeur.  
- Euh, de traduit pour elle que celui-là c'est que ça prend du temps… si non en français y'en a 5 je crois, et il y en a encore 8 avant cela tous en dialecte différents.  
- Du genre ?  
- A première vue déclara Mélina, il y en a en Hébreux, en Latin, en Anglais, en Russe etc. il y en a vraiment pour tous les goûts.   
- Et en Japonais ?  
- Oui je crois aussi.  
- Tu en as un ici de notre langue demanda le nettoyeur.  
- Non désolée.

En fait ce n'était pas totalement vrai, effectivement elle n'avait pas le « livre » dont certaines histoires étaient en Japonais mais elle avait déjà traduit en parti ce « conte ». Sur les pages de ce même document elle avait trouvé des traces brunes, par curiosité elle en avait récupéré un échantillon, mais c'était tout.  
L'histoire racontait comment des barbares avaient égorgé presque toutes les femmes de la maison de ces dernières, l'histoire bien que sordide n'était pourtant là que pour amener des faits « historiques », car il était marqué en dernière ligne que cette famille ainsi maltraitée avait pour nom : Keïa. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Mélina de faire le rapprochement avec le nom de famille dont elle avait hérité : Kay. Ce n'était qu'une variante, après tout, les noms évoluent avec le temps, comme par exemple « Jacouille » était devenu « Jacard » avec le temps (nda : petit clin d'œil aux visiteurs lol bonjour les références, bon passons ').  
Mais dans cette histoire tragique une chose sonnait faux, la seule personne à s'en être sortit indemne était selon les dire un bébé et autre fait étrange, qui avait surpris Mélina était qu'au dire les « barbares » avaient tous péris, elle se demandait si cette histoire n'avait pas été tout simplement contée.

Voyant Mélina perdue dans ses pensées il allait tenter une expérience mais à peine avait il fait un geste vers l'intérieur de sa veste que la jeune fille déclara :

- A votre place je n'essaierais même pas, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Le nettoyeur était persuadé qu'elle était profondément perdue dans ses pensées mais visiblement cela n'avait pas été totalement le cas.

- C'est pas tout ça, c'est bien beau de nous avoir amené au pays des neiges, mais quand est-ce qu'on mange ? déclara Mélina.

Ryo et Hideyuki se dévisagèrent, tantôt elle était trop sérieuse parfois agissait comme une enfant mais là, elle était tellement ingénue dans ses attitudes.

- Alors ? insista la jeune fille.

Le nettoyeur se gratta la tête en prenant un air idiot. Et il déclara :

- J'ai oublié le sac de provision à l'appart'…  
- Hein ? s'écrièrent les trois ados.  
- Dis papa, tu racontes des bêtises comme d'habitude n'est ce pas ? demanda Kerry.

Un corbeau assomma Ryo, ce dernier baissa la tête et il se demanda comment elle pouvait lui dire un truc aussi méchant…   
Hideyuki rigola doucement, c'était tout lui, il s'étonna quand même de voir la jeune fille envoyer des piques à son père, généralement c'était Mélina qui le faisait.

- A ce que je vois « monsieur tête de linotte » a fait preuve de laxisme en ce qui concerne les provisions. Donc, j'en conclue que monsieur va nous payer le restaurant pour réparer son erreur ?  
- Quoi ?

Ignorant l'interjection du nettoyeur Mélina déclara :

- Il me semble qu'à deux petits kilomètres en aval il y a un petit restaurant…  
- Comment tu sais ça ?  
- Je regardais par la fenêtre, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est surtout parce que nous sommes déjà venus par ici en été, pendant la convalescence de ma sœur déclara le garçon.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard de douce reproche, finalement elle dut constater qu'elle aimait bien Ryo Saeba, il n'avait pas son pareil pour faire l'idiot. Cela la décontractait et lui permettait de se comporter « en enfant » alors que cela lui semblait si difficile d'avoir des instants de tranquillité ou toutes ses responsabilités disparaissent ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques heures.

Soudain le ventre du nettoyeur fit un bruit assourdissant, chacun des protagonistes eut le droit à son corbeau, il avait suffit de parler de nourriture pour que son estomac se manifeste.  
Après la surprise, tout le monde rigola même l'intéressé.

Ils partirent tous ensembles dans la voiture d'Hideyuki en direction du petit restaurant, mais ils choisirent un concurrent pour que les gens ne fassent pas le rapprochement entre les enfants.  
Ils atterrirent dans un restaurant « français » pour plus grande joie de Mélina et Gabriel qui bien qu'aimant la cuisine japonaise furent ravie de retourner au style français.  
Ils n'hésitèrent pas à commander une fondue savoyarde, Kerry attendait qu'on lui dise quoi prendre, elle ne savait pas trop.  
Finalement, ils mangèrent tous de la fondue, d'abord surpris, les deux hommes déclarèrent que c'était pas mauvais. Kerry elle semblait adorer. Pour elle s'était du pur exotisme, le serveur leur expliqua que tous le village s'était adapté aux mœurs françaises, ce qui fait qu'ils ne trouveront rien d'autres. « Dépaysement garanti » avait-il dit.  
Finalement ce petit séjour forcé allait plaire à Gabriel et Mélina.  
Pour Kerry c'était clair que c'était un vrai chamboulement alimentaire, mais elle goûta à tous même aux fromages purement français en importation. Elle n'aima pas beaucoup le roquefort il faut dire qu'ils avaient déjà eut leur part dans la fondue.  
Le petit restaurant coûta pas mal au nettoyeur, mais rien que pour voir sa petite protéger apprécier autant, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait se faire payer par le politicien qui l'avait engagé s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à faire le gigolo pour les nourrir. Même si l'idée de vendre son corps aux femmes en mal d'amour ne le gênerait pas du tout, au contraire.  
Son mokkori suivit ses pensées et se redressa dans toute sa splendeur, Kerry se figea et s'éloigna instinctivement. Mélina le fusilla du regard et finit par lui envoyer une boule de neige en pleine figure ce qui le fit ensevelir sous un amoncellement de corbeaux.  
Sa fille finit par rire, mais tous la sentaient perturbée. Sa sœur observait sa jumelle, tandis que son frère vint donner la main à Kirina, ils l'avaient appelé comme ça spontanément sans raison aucune, c'était un surnom mignon, cela devait remplacer les « Kerrynette » de plus ça évitait la prononciation « Kelly » par les japonais…  
Pour la première fois Kerry, ressentit une grande force dans la main de son frère, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle arrivait à penser à Gabriel comme son frère. Le savoir n'avait pas suffit, l'un comme l'autre ne savait pas comment agir, cependant l'adolescent avait spontanément apprit à la protéger comme il faisait déjà avec son autre sœur.

Pendant ce temps là, en attendant qu'Hideyuki les rejoigne en voiture, Mélina arriva vers le nettoyeur et lui demanda sèchement :

- A quoi vous jouez ?  
- …  
- Vous êtes un obsédé pathétique mais au moins vous pourriez faire un effort pour Kirina…  
- Je fais des efforts constamment, 24H/24 j'ai le droit de me lâcher à certain moment non ?  
- Non.

La réponse était tombée. La jeune fille n'avait rien à ajouter, et sans un mot monta dans la voiture, son regard perdu parmi les arbres.

Arrivé à la cabane Ryo s'était excusé maladroitement à sa fille, qui lui avait pardonné en une seconde, elle le connaissait mais elle n'y pour rien, les réactions libidineuses la mettait toujours en inquiétude.  
D'ailleurs au moment du couché, Kerry alla dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Probablement inconsciemment mais cela blessa un peu le nettoyeur, qui s'en voulut de ses actions. Cependant ce qui le sidéra encore plus, c'est quand Mélina lui dit : « demain sera un autre jour ».   
C'était comme si elle avait compris que malgré tout, malgré ses paroles, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas fait attention, de n'avoir pas pu se retenir… d'une certaine manière il avait fait preuve de faiblesses et c'était clair qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Mais l'adolescente lui avait offert en quelque sorte un réconfort aussi puissant que si elle lui avait dit « c'est pas grave ».

Finalement deux jours plus tard, le départ eut lieux, les adieux avaient lieux sur le toit de l'immeuble de City Hunter.  
Mélina avait juste fait une bise à sa sœur mais cette dernière l'avait prise dans ses bras, Lina en était restée subjuguée et ne savait toujours pas comment réagir.  
Hideyuki lui fit deux bises, et Ryo lui serra la main. Cette démarche signifiait beaucoup pour l'un comme pour l'autre, même si elle laissait perplexe les observateurs.  
Ce simple geste malgré la différence d'age, signifiait le respect, l'acceptation, et la confiance grandissante de Mélina envers Ryo. Elle l'avait compris. Quand à lui il comprenait les choix de la jeune fille, il la respectait, l'acceptait et surtout voulait malgré tout la protéger. Il se promit qu'au cas ou elle aurait un problème, il ferait tout pour l'aider, toujours. Il voulait surtout être là pour l'empêcher de tuer, pour que jamais elle ne fasse ce pas dans l'obscurité…  
Ryo l'acceptait en tant qu' « apprentie professionnelle » il comprenait très bien son désir de justice et surtout sa nécessité de savoir qu'elle savait se protéger et protéger.   
Gabriel serra simplement les mains des deux hommes et eut la surprise de se retrouver avec Kerry dans ses bras, il eut aucun mal à finir l'accolade, sa vraie mère lui avait appris un certain nombre de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu apprendre avec son père et sa mère adoptive, c'était pour ça qu'il voulait le transmettre aux deux jeunes filles…  
Les deux nettoyeurs furent étonnés de cette attitude et se dirent que peut-être l'adolescente aurait des chances de vivre une vie plus normale dans le futur.

Tous savaient que Kerry n'irait pas avec Mélina ce qui expliquait leurs embrassades et les larmes de Kerry. Sa sœur avait levé les yeux aux ciels face à ces larmes, qu'elle jugeait plus ou moins inutiles…

- Mélina ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pour ma décision…

Sa sœur lui adressa un immense sourire et lui dit :

- Je sais, tu veux rester avec Ryo ! t'inquiète je connaissais ta réponse depuis le début. Apprend plein de choses ! Au revoir.

Sur ce, les jumeaux descendirent leurs derniers bagages jusqu'à la jeep de Falcon et Mathias et s'en allèrent dans un nuage de fumée.

- Elle a dit « au revoir » pas « adieu » ? Pourquoi demanda l'adolescente à son oncle et son père. Comment peut-elle affirmer qu'on se reverra ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne veut pas couper totalement les ponts… sans quoi pourquoi aurait-elle laissé un numéro de téléphone ?  
- C'est vrai, répondit l'adolescente radieuse – son sourire disparut un peu quand elle ajouta bougon – mais je sais pas me servir du téléphone !

Les deux nettoyeurs rigolèrent en lui disant qu'ils lui apprendraient en temps et en heure. Ryo craignait fort pour sa facture de téléphone et rien qu'à cette perspective il vit passer un corbeau portant une pancarte intitulée : « va falloir bosser ».  
Il baissa la tête vaincu. Mais il était content pour sa protégée !

Gabriel força sa sœur à enlever son baladeur des oreilles.

- oui ?  
- Tu crois qu'on reverra Kerry ?  
- Probablement… Je ne sais pas quand, ni ou, mais il est sûre que je la reverrai. En plus j'ai laissé, le numéro de téléphone…  
- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être la peur d'être à jamais séparée de Ly.  
- Et tu crois que celui qui vous a enlevé sait qu'elle est vivante ?  
- Non. Je ne crois pas. Tu me laisses dormir ?  
- Oui vas-y.

La jeune fille remit son walkman sur les oreilles qui diffusait en boucle ses leçons d'histoire géographie, qui la bercèrent peu à peu…

**Fin du chapitre**

_Et oui vous croyez quoi ? que c'était terminé ? bah non ! il reste encore quelques chapitres, mais je peux vous dire que le nombre total de chapitres sera de** 55 **! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous dis à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas les reviews et à bientôt _


	52. Imprévu

**Chapitre 52 : Imprévu **

D'autres mois passèrent, cela faisait bientôt trois ans que Kerry et Ryo s'étaient rencontrés. Le petit surnom choisit par son frère et sa sœur était resté pour les moments de complicité entre le père et la fille.  
Ryo Saeba était pourtant resté le même, sa fille étant capable de rester seule il sortait régulièrement le soir, mais jamais il ne ramenait de fille à la maison. Kerry ne lui disait rien sur son attitude, ce qui comptait pour elle c'est qu'il soit là pas trop tard dans la nuit, car dès qu'il sortait, son angoisse revenait.  
Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et malgré l'air rassurant de son oncle, elle demeurait inquiète. Son attitude inquiétait un peu le nettoyeur mais fidèle à lui même, il n'en laissait rien paraître.  
Les jours d'hiver permettait à l'adolescente qui allait sur ses quinze ans de sortir davantage puisque plus il faisait froid moins de gens sortaient. Généralement c'était Kotori qui l'emmenait se promener et elles étaient surveillées de loin par l'un des deux nettoyeurs.  
Heureusement, aucun indic n'avait découvert l'existence de Kerry ce qui lui promettait de vivre des heures heureuses encore un bon moment.

L'anniversaire de l'adolescente se passa dans une douce euphorie. Quinze ans ce n'était pas rien, et pour l'occasion, Mélina l'appela. C'était pour ainsi dire miraculeux, généralement c'était Kerry qui l'appelait, régulièrement toutes les trois semaines le mardi soir…  
Si cela ne tenait qu'à l'adolescente, elle l'aurait appelé tous les jours mais la facture de téléphone et Mélina n'auraient pas apprécié. Le nettoyeur soupçonnait l'adolescente de trouver ces coups de téléphone trop fréquent. D'ailleurs c'était souvent Kerry qui parlait, elle lui racontait ses progrès, ses sorties et autres choses. La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu apprendre c'était qu'elle avait sauté, à son propre étonnement une classe et était entrée en sixième année (la 6ème ).  
Les clientes s'enchaînaient au rythme des mois, la prudence était toujours là, même si la routine avait pris de la place. Noël passa dans une atmosphère doucereuse, de fraternité, et d'attachement. Plus ça allait et plus Kerry lisait des livres et autres nouvelles, grâce à sa sœur, elle n'était jamais à cours de lecture. Hideyuki avait dut abandonner l'idée de lui lire des histoires, après tout, l'adolescente n'avait que cinq ans de moins que sa propre sœur, il ne doutait pas de l'étonnement de cette dernière si elle apprenait qu'il s'était retrouvé oncle adoptif d'une jeune fille en mal de repères et d'affections.  
Son ami lui offrait sa protection et ses repères mais l'affection montrée était à sa charge, d'ailleurs il avait pu constater que Kerry malgré son enfance avait un bon feeling et surtout une tendresse à revendre. Il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à aimer, sauf peut-être sa capacité à supporter un jour qu'un homme la touche. Après tout, c'était ça la finalité de l'éducation d'un enfant, on l'élève pour qu'il parte un jour vivre sa vie de son côté. Mais cette vie là pour Kerry ne se ferait qu'au prix d'un grand effort pour vivre « comme tout le monde », et se fera sûrement dans un premier temps par le biais de ce centre Mc Arthur à Los Angeles. Aucun des trois n'avaient oublié les paroles de la sœur de leur protégée, et ils trouvaient tous à contrecœur cela inévitable…  
Ils espéraient tous pouvoir grappiller quelques mois ou année avant cela c'est pour cela qu'aucun ne voulait songer à cette séparation seulement les événements allaient mettre à mal cet équilibre…

Un soir alors que le nettoyeur était sorti se saouler mais avait prévu de ne pas rentrer tard, un homme s'infiltra dans l'appartement du numéro 1 dans le but de le tuer à son retour de beuverie comptant sur son état d'ivresse pour l'achever…

Kerry qui était dans sa chambre, entendit quelqu'un entrée dans l'appartement, c'était souvent Hideyuki ou Kotori qui lui rendaient visite en l'absence de son père. La plus part du temps, ils la retrouvaient dans son placard, qu'elle avait renommée « sa cachette » elle s'y abritait par pur réflexe pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. Ces derniers passaient souvent lui tenir compagnie quand son « père indigne » (dixit Kotori) prenait du bon temps en abandonnant sa protégée.  
Seulement, ce soir là, elle n'était pas sur ses gardes et pour cause… l'habitude lui faisait prendre confiance, trop confiance aussi quand elle descendit en appelant son oncle et Kotori, elle ressentit une présence néfaste. Sans attendre son reste elle remonta mais c'était trop tard, l'homme bien que surpris, saisit la gamine et l'immobilisa.

Pendant ce temps-là, le nettoyeur était assis dans une position confortable, entouré de jolies femmes dont une posait la main sur son entrejambe déjà bien gonflée. Il fut cependant dérangé par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami qui vint s'asseoir en face de lui, au bout de quelques secondes Ryo se redressa en sentant nettement la tension de son partenaire.  
Il congédia gentiment ses compagnes sans oublier de leur mettre une main aux fesses des trois lapines, ce qui les fit pousser des gloussements tentateurs …

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Une rumeur…  
- Du genre ? ne me dit pas qu'ils ont découvert que…

La hantise du nettoyeur c'était que quelqu'un découvre que sa fille existait…

- Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, personne ne sait pour elle… mais…  
- Tu accouches…  
- On raconte qu'un gars va essayer de t'abattre…  
- Encore ? ils sont pas lassé de mourir ? ou de se retrouver avec une coupe à la city hunter ?

Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire à son partenaire malgré son inquiétude.

- la rumeur dit qu'il va t'attaquer chez toi…  
- chez moi ? alors ou est le pro…

Dégrisé en un rien de temps, il sortit comme une fusée de l'établissement…  
Quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de Kerry, Hideyuki était le premier à avouer que dès le début le nettoyeur avait été pragmatique…  
Il avait tout jouer sur le fait que les tueurs qui lui en voulaient le feraient à la loyale, mais c'était sans compter sur les petites frappes de seconde zone qui eux n'hésitaient à s'attaquer à tout un chacun pour atteindre leur but. Et malheureusement si ces derniers avaient décidé de l'attaquer chez lui à l'heure ou sa cuite devrait l'avoir rendu complètement hors-services, ils allaient avoir le droit au plus terrible nettoyeur qu'il soit…  
Ils allaient découvrir la véritable capacité du numéro un lorsque l'on touchait à quelqu'un auquel il tenait, impitoyable et froid. C'était la mort qui attendait son ennemi.

Arrivé dans l'immeuble il sentit l'angoisse le saisir, mais il n'oublia pas son professionnalisme, il monta avec la plus grande discrétion les marches qui le menaient jusqu'à son appartement. Il arrivait à ressentir l'angoisse de sa fille, il en était sûr.  
Il se rabroua mentalement en se disant qu'ils avaient fait preuve de laxisme ces derniers mois, se croyant à l'abris, oubliant les règles de sécurité les plus importantes.   
C'était notamment une bonne chose que Kerry se cache à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas sûre de la personne qui était en bas, mais elle avait appris à faire trop confiance. Lui aussi s'était relâché et s'était permis en raison de l'assurance de sa fille, à sortir plus souvent et à reprendre ses vieilles habitudes qui d'un certaine manière lui avait manqué.  
Enfin il arriva à l'étage, il ferma les yeux un instant, et il entra, scrupuleusement, il fit chacune des pièces. Mais il ne trouva nulle part sa fille ou son ennemi…  
Un bruit sourd attira alors son attention et son regard se dirigea vers le plafond, le toit…

Hideyuki hésita à suivre son partenaire, mais il finit par rejoindre lui aussi l'immeuble au brique rouge, lui ne ressentait pas l'urgence. Après tout, il n'avait entendu la rumeur qu'aujourd'hui…  
Soudain il eut un doute, depuis quand cette rumeur circulait-elle dans les rues ? Et puis il se souvint que deux jours plus tôt, les indics semblaient lui cacher quelque chose…  
Il accéléra le pas, en général, les indics avaient si peur d'eux qu'ils n'osaient pas leur cacher des choses, mais il y en avait toujours qui aimaient l'argent et pour quelques billets..

A peine avait-il mit à pied dans l'immeuble deux coups de feux résonnèrent dans le silence exceptionnel de la nuit, le partenaire de City hunter monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte du toit…

**Fin du chapitre **

_Salut tout le monde _

_Petit mot de fin de chapitre pour dire qu'il ne reste que 3 chapitres déjà pour cette fic TT ! et oui ça passe vite l'air de rien lol ! Je vous dis à bientôt :) kiss _

_Chibi_


	53. Prise de tête

**Chapitre 53 – Prise de tête. **

Ryo se tenait à la porte du toit, il voyait nettement sa fille, il l'entendait pleurer. Il espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé. A peine eut-il cette pensée que son ennemi agacé par les pleurnicheries de l'adolescente, la gifla tellement fort qu'elle tomba par terre.  
Le nettoyeur n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se montrer et pointer son arme sur cet homme qui avait osé lever la main sur sa protégée, sa fille. D'une voix froide comme l'acier, il dit :

- Laisse là partir.  
- Allons City Hunter ! Qui est cette chialeuse ?

Cette voix, forte, prétentieuse, agressive lui disait quelque chose… mais la pénombre uniquement illuminée par la lune lui permettait juste de distinguer ses mouvements et son corps.

- Allons Saeba ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne me remets pas ?

Kerry pleurnichait plus fort, cela avait toujours été son point faible. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Ley avait beau lui avoir expliqué quand elles étaient petites « là-bas » que pleurer ne ferait qu'augmenter les coups elle ne pouvait rien faire contre…  
Fatigué l'homme lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui arracha un cri de surprise et les pleurs redoublèrent. Aussitôt l'individu regretta, c'était encore pire…

- Tu peux signer ton arrêt de mort ! Ton nom me revient pas comme quoi tu dois pas être grand chose déclara froidement le nettoyeur, de plus tu es lâche, non seulement tu veut m'attaquer quand je suis censé être saoul et en plus tu prendre une gosse en otage ? tu sais ce qui t'attend ?  
- Tu ne feras rien, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle voit ça ?

Le nettoyeur eut un sourire énigmatique qui ne plu guère à l'homme qui voulut forcer Kerry à se relever pour lui servir de bouclier au moment ou il voulut saisir son bras, une balle fusa et vint lui transperça la main arrachant un cri de douleur à ce mécréant et un cri de surprise à la jeune fille le gaucher se redressa mais à peine fit-il mine de viser le nettoyeur qu'il se reçut une deuxième balle frôlant sa tempe qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre en arrière, il s'appuya contre la rambarde qui céda sous son poids, il se retrouva gesticulant dans le vide se tenant de sa main valide à la barre de fer.   
City hunter s'approcha, une aura de fureur l'enrobait, c'était le nettoyeur, l'exécuteur qui avait pris le relais.

- Aide--moi !  
- Tu voulais te servir de ma fille en bouclier, tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider ?  
- Ta fille ?

L'homme eut un sourire narquois sur le visage, s'il s'en sortait vivant et comme il y avait les ordures en dessous, il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Mais le nettoyeur avait fait le même cheminement cinq minutes auparavant.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ? lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Le sang de l'assassin se glaça.

- Et oui mon cher, je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser vivre puisque tu sais que j'ai une ado chez moi…

De frayeur l'homme lâcha la rambarde et chuta. Dans sa chute il eut droit à une simple balle entre les deux yeux, il atterrit directement dans le camion des éboueurs qui entendirent vaguement un « pouf » mais ne s'en inquiétèrent pas outre mesure.

A cet instant précis, Hideyuki avisa la situation et vint voir l'adolescente qui avait crié à chaque coup de feux, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses mains sur ses oreilles, les larmes coulant à flot…  
Le nettoyeur ne voulait pas « tuer » sous les yeux de l'adolescente, mais il s'était dit qu'en le faisant dans la chute c'était mieux. Quand il replaça son arme dans son holster, il eut un goût amer dans la gorge. Il avait trop prévalu de ses capacités à anticiper les événements, ils avaient affaibli leur prudence à cause de la routine.  
Et cela avait faillit coûter très cher à sa protégée, sans un mot, il s'approcha de Kerry et la porta jusqu'à son appartement. Il la posa délicatement sur le canapé et sans un mot, il passa des compresses ou le sang avait giclé, l'adolescente se laissa faire. Elle était encore en état de choc. Bien sûre, elle n'avait pas vu, mais elle avait ressentit la haine de son père pour cet homme.  
Une fois changée et le visage propre, rien ne laissait imaginer ce qui s'était passé, sauf peut-être son teint blafard, ses yeux rouges et les quelques marques.  
Le nettoyeur passa ensuite de la glace là ou les marques étaient apparues, il ne prononça aucun mot, et son meilleur ami se doutait bien du combat intérieur qui se passait en lui.  
Que ferait-il lui-même si un jour un de leurs ennemis s'en prenait à sa sœur chérie ?  
Mais les choses étaient différentes, Ryo avait une réputation déjà costaude, des ennemis de toute part pouvait surgir çà et là, pour le défier de lui reprendre son titre de meilleur.  
Hideyuki savait que son partenaire n'avait jamais voulu ce titre, mais dans ce métier, si l'on survivait avec brio et tuait tant de personnes on devenait d'une certaine manière : célèbre…  
Ryo finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé et spontanément, même si elle craignait un peu sa réaction à cause de l'aura qu'il avait autour de lui, elle vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Etonné le nettoyeur la regarda, il finit par prendre la couverture pliée sur le dossier pour la déposer sur sa protégée.  
La voir si confiante, se laisser aller alors que lui avait été plus que distant même s'il avait été prévenant, le chamboulait plus que voulu.  
Une routine, des habitudes, des sentiments s'étaient posés sur sa carapace de fer et l'oxyde de douceur avait émaillé sa coquille, doucement, peu à peu mais sûrement. Il voyait son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, il se tenait là, assis sur ce fauteuil. Il était là, c'était le plus important.  
Son regard de marbre se glissa sur le visage à la fois si enfantin et sérieux de sa protégée, elle n'était pas guérie mais les progrès en ces trois ans de cohabitations étaient étonnant.  
Il dit doucement avec une douce ironie :

- Tu sais pourquoi Mélina voulait enlevé Kerry d'ici ?  
- Pour la protéger ? suggéra son ami.  
- Non, enfin si. Mais elle savait que je ferais tout pour la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Non je l'ai entendu le soir ou son frère et elle se sont réconciliés. C'était surtout pour pas qu'un jour je culpabilise si je la mettais en danger.  
- Nous savions tous les deux que ce jour pouvait arriver, mais tu as tué ce type personne ne sait qu'elle existe…  
- Oui mais ça se reproduira tôt ou tard, un qui se trompera d'étage quand je protégerais une cliente, un qui voudra me prendre au piège parce que je serais ivre. Je ne suis pas capable de la protéger.  
- Bien sûre que si !  
- Non, la protéger consiste à mes yeux à ne pas la mettre en danger, c'est une gosse maltraitée et je la place en première ligne pour m'atteindre.  
- Un jour, ils pourraient s'en prendre à Kaori, et je ne suis que ton partenaire. Je devrais peut-être l'envoyer à l'étranger moi aussi…

Ils se défièrent du regard, mais Ryo rencontra les lunettes de son partenaire. Ce dernier voulait le faire réagir, que Kerry serait plus en sécurité avec lui que nul part ailleurs.

- Mélina a entrouvert une porte, et moi je vais l'ouvrir en grand. Ce n'était pas pour punir Kerry qu'elle avait proposé ça, je l'ai compris après… c'était une ouverture au cas ou. Ma décision est prise.  
- Et Kerry ?  
- Quoi Kerry ?  
- Que fais-tu de ce à quoi elle pense ?  
- Elle sera plus en sécurité là-bas, voilà tout. Loin des hommes comme nous, loin de l'horreur de la rue…  
- Ne soit pas si sûre que tu la protégeras de tout en l'éloignant…  
- Non c'est vrai, mais il lui restera sa sœur. Et puis l'éloigner ne veut pas dire que je coupe totalement le contact.

Il remit une mèche des cheveux de sa protégée, ils avaient poussé ces derniers mois, l'adolescente avait prit en assurance. La preuve.  
Mais ce soir avait été une catastrophe, un cauchemar éveillé. Trop insouciants qu'ils avaient été, et ils en pâtissaient. Les choix, les décisions, les conséquences étaient là.  
Faisant trop confiance en leur instinct, leur destinée, si destinée, il existait avait prit un autre chemin.  
Leurs destins étaient forcés, car influencé par la force des choses…

Le nettoyeur se releva et se mit à la fenêtre, insondable. C'était ironique, lui qui vivait au jour le jour, pensait tout de même qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Combien de vies avait-il prit ? en guerre ? oui c'était vrai c'était la guerre. A ces yeux cela n'excusait rien, surtout pas sa folie meurtrière, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire, au début il tuait pour l'argent insensible aux gens, aux proches, aux raisons. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était l'argent pour vivre, enfin pour survivre.  
Puis il avait rencontré des âmes plus douces, qui lui avaient expliqué pourquoi il ne devait pas faire ça, et il avait compris. Si bien compris qu'il s'était sentit encore plus coupable, alors il avait cherché la rédemption dans le nettoyage.   
Plusieurs partenaires, mais le dernier lui avait ouvert une fois de plus les yeux, lui montrant ce qu'était une famille, les responsabilités et la protection de ce à qui on tient.   
Et Kerry ? Qu'était au fond cette personne ? c'était une gosse qu'il avait recueillit, son cœur lui avait parlé même si elle ne disait rien. Sa douleur, il l'avait vu dans ses gestes, dans ses yeux vides de vies. Dans ses marques qui jonchaient son corps. Il l'avait au début prise pour une cliente, une cliente qu'il fallait venger…  
Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Rien. Il ne pouvait pas faire des recherches véritables sans la mettre en danger, et la montrer à la face du monde était la dernière chose à faire.  
Il avait compris quand ils avaient rencontré son frère et sa sœur. Triste ironie que leur vie, ils aurait dut avoir tout pour être heureux, ils avaient l'argent, mais le bonheur leur était passé sous le nez dès leur naissance.   
Pourquoi Kerry avait-elle été enlevée dès la naissance ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas demandé de rançon ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé sa jumelle trois ans plus tard ? Quel était cet événement qui expliquait la fuite de leur famille en France ?  
Gabriel avait l'air de dire que c'était quelque chose d'assez gore, et pourquoi avait-il murmuré le fait que cela avait été le début du cauchemar ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponse, et le nettoyeur détestait ça. Mais la question qui était tombée pendant leur séjour c'était de savoir pourquoi Mélina avait été relâchée alors que sa protégé eavait dut subir encore six autres années en enfer ?  
Inconsciemment au début, il en avait voulu à la sœur de sa protégée de n'avoir pas subit ce que sa sœur avait subit, mais en l'observant et en l'entendant, il avait compris. L'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur, ils le savaient tous, mais il avait pu le voir de ses propres yeux.  
Lequel de ces trois enfants avait le moins souffert ? C'était à se le demander, malgré tout cela devait être Gabriel. Malgré la douleur morale infligée par son père, ça devait être lui. Après c'était encore plus dur à déterminer, sa protégée avait été projetée en enfer pendant 12 ans de sa vie, combien de fois avait-elle dut subir les attitudes libidineuses de son bourreau ? et Mélina ? Gabriel lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas été violée, mais il avait suggéré des attouchements, ce qui expliquait son malaise avec la gente masculine sans pour autant être aussi hystérique que sa fille.  
« Sa fille » voilà une pensée qui l'avait surpris à l'époque, mais c'était bien son sentiment, il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il l'avait dit à voix hautes tout à l'heure mais il n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait entendue, elle pleurait et était choquée.   
Cette révélation à voix haute lui avait fait une drôle d'impression, il avait l'impression de la reconnaître officiellement en tant que tel… Malheureusement tout éclatait en morceau.


	54. Ces mots

**Chapitre 54 – Ces mots… **

Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et alla prendre sous le plancher de sa chambre des papiers. Il les descendit et s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil, son partenaire finit par lui demander :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Les papiers de Kerry…  
- Ses papiers ? Mais ou les as-tu eu ?  
- C'est Mélina, elle m'a envoyé ça, c'est du travail officiel il me semble. Regarde.  
- Mais….

Le nettoyeur eut un sourire ironique.

- C'était comme si elle avait pressentit tout ce qui allait se passer. Elle me les a offerts à noël.  
- A noël ?  
- Oui, elle a marqué dans sa lettre que c'était une sorte de reconnaissance. Des vrais papiers, de ceux fait pour les témoins importants. Je me demande vraiment ou elle a tout ces contacts… finalement ils vont servir plus tôt que prévu…  
- Quelle date de naissance pour Kerry ?  
- 22-12-1977, elle a mit dans sa lettre qu'elle n'a pas compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas mis « 1981 » comme elle… C'était comme si au final elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait dans sa date de naissance…  
- Etonnant oui. Comment elle est dans ses lettres ? je ne savais pas qu'elle t'écrivait.   
- Elle m'en a écrit que deux ou trois… notamment pour les papiers. Elle a envoyé pas mal de textes à Kerry.

Mais son visage s'assombrit, sa décision était prise, il s'agissait maintenant de tout mettre en place…

Les quelques jours avant le trente et un se passèrent, l'adolescente sentait que son père adoptif était distant et lui cachait quelque chose. N'y tenant plus, Kerry alla voir son père qui était en train de nettoyer son python sur la table en bois du salon avec application. L'adolescente leva un sourcil interrogateur c'était l'une des premières fois que son père nettoyait son arme dans le même espace qu'elle, d'habitude, il avait peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise…  
Elle sentit comme un gouffre se former entre lui et elle et une douleur imprégnait son cœur peu à peu. Son mauvais pressentiment n'était pas seulement dût à sa mésaventure, quand elle y repensait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait perdu toute méfiance vis à vis du monde et ça lui faisait un peu peur.  
Sentiment étrange, pour elle qui avait toujours eut peur de tout, en vérité, la peur de sa sœur face aux chiens était de sa faute, c'était parce qu'elle, Kerry avait eut peur. Le chien excédé avait voulu la mordre et Ley, s'était mise devant elle pour la protéger. L'adolescente malgré sa volonté d'oublier se rappellerait toujours tout ce sang, ses larmes qui avaient coulé encore plus fort. Il était venu vers elles et avait tué le chien, c'était bien la première fois qu'il les protégeait. Son amie, car à cette époque elle ignorait qu'elle était sa sœur, lui avait dit que ce qu'il avait fait n'avait rien de « gentil » puisque c'était pour nous faire peur.  
Mais ce que ce monstre ignorait c'était que pour elle, comme pour l'autre cela avait été comme une délivrance que cette pauvre bête se fasse tuer de la sorte.  
Bien sûre les images avaient été horribles, elle s'en souvenait ce rouge avait giclé partout. Le geste du maître n'avait rien de protecteur car il les avait ensuite battues toutes les deux l'une parce qu'elle avait protégé son amie et la deuxième parce qu'elle pleurait, toujours et encore.  
Ce monstre n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire soigner Ley. Mais cette dernière n'avait rien fait ni rien dit. Elle avait nettoyé comme elle avait pu sa blessure qui miraculeusement ne s'était pas infectée.  
Kerry était toujours immobile au milieu du salon, le regard perdu, elle comprit que sa sœur était devenue non pas distante à l'époque, mais relative quant aux blessures. Ou avait-elle appris à séparer son esprit de son corps ?

Le nettoyeur sentait depuis un moment le regard de sa fille sur lui, il avait décidé de l'ignorer pour qu'alors peut-être elle voudrait partir, c'était une attitude un peu lâche, mais il ne voulait pas être responsable de ses larmes. Il remit le barillet en place, ce qui fit sursauter Kerry. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et elle lui demanda de but en blanc.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?  
- …  
- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ?  
- …  
- dis le papa ! Allez ! tu as décidé quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer alors dis le !

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

- PAPA ! hurla l'adolescente.

C'était bien l'une des premières fois qu'elle criait après son père.

- Très bien, puisque tu veux le savoir. Tu vas aller dans une semaine aux Etats-Unis dans le centre Mac Arthur.

L'adolescente s'en doutait, mais la colère grondait un peu en elle quand elle demanda :

- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour te protéger.  
- Il y a un an à peine ça te dérangeait pas que je reste ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Les choses ont changé, répondit-il calmement.  
- Alors ! Pourquoi attendre une semaine ! répondit-elle cinglante.  
- Pour passer Jour de l'An tranquille lâcha-t-il.  
- AH oui ! Tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot ! d'habitude tu parles pas beaucoup, mais là j'ai l'impression de parler à une porte de prison !  
- …  
- C'est pas la peine d'attendre une semaine ! Pourquoi tu m'envois pas demain hein ?  
- dans une semaine il y a un bateau…  
- RIEN A FAIRE ! JE PARS PUISQUE TU VEUX QUE JE PARTE !   
- Kerry écoute…

A cet instant là, Ryo se rendit compte que les yeux de sa protégée lançaient non seulement des éclairs mais qu'en plus elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle ne voulait visiblement plus pleurer, il voyait bien les efforts qu'elle faisait. Il la connaissait, elle ne savait pas retenir ses larmes, elle était bien trop émotive et sensible pour ça. Son visage était rouge de colère et de sanglots retenus.

Elle tourna les talons, monta les escaliers, entra dans la chambre de son père et saisit son téléphone, elle appela son oncle. Et à peine avait-t-elle prononcé les formules de politesses elle éclata en sanglot.  
Inquiet, Hideyuki bien que se doutant de ce qui se passait lui dit qu'il arrivait pour lui parler.

L'adolescente était en larme assise entre sa table de nuit et le mur quand Hideyuki vint se mettre à genoux devant elle. Elle se releva et se jeta dans ses bras, laissant libre recours à ses larmes.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait de cette manière, et dans un murmure lui dit qu'elle voulait plus rester une minute de plus ici.

- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça Kerry…  
- Ah oui ? Alors lui a le droit de me chasser quand il veut ? Et moi je peux pas partir c'est ça ?  
- Ou veux-tu aller ?  
- Là-bas ! ou veux tu que j'aille ! Mélina a dit que c'était un endroit bien pour moi mais je voulais y aller que l'an prochain !

Le partenaire de City Hunter écarquilla les yeux, ainsi leur protégée avait déjà décidé d'aller dans ce centre l'année suivante. Il était subjugué, il ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait à prendre une telle décision.

- Tu sembles surpris, et je suppose que papa qui est derrière la porte doit l'être aussi. Et bien tant pis j'irais avant. Mais je veux partir.  
- Le départ du bateau…  
- Je m'en fiche ! je ne reste pas ici plus longtemps.

Elle se leva et finit de remplir son bagage, sa décision était prise. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler mais ses joues et ses yeux rougis témoignaient de ces dernières.  
Hideyuki se passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce soir il n'y avait pas de problème il pouvait la prendre chez lui puisque sa sœur avait décidé de passer Jour de l'An avec ses amis après tout, elle aurait vingt ans le 31 mars prochain.

- Bon tu vas venir chez moi jusqu'après demain, puisque Kaori n'est pas là. Mais après….  
- Après je m'en vais… lâcha-t-elle. Je téléphonerais à ma sœur !

Et elle sortit de la chambre, frôlant le nettoyeur elle passa devant lui en l'ignorant. Il finit par dire :

- C'était pas si pressé…

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui indiquait qu'elle pensait que si.

- Tu as décidé déclara-t-elle sèchement. Je te dégage de ma présence…

Elle descendit les escaliers et elle était à la porte quand le nettoyeur l'interpella.

- Tu… peux rester jusqu'à ce que je t'amène à Los Angeles.  
- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes.

Et elle sortit de l'appartement. Décidément, il avait tout fait de travers, son partenaire posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Je t'appelle.

Le nettoyeur vit la voiture de son ami s'engouffrer dans les rues enneigées. Ryo était sur d'avoir agit comme il le fallait. Après la manière n'avait probablement pas été la bonne. Il se permit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis l'entrée de Kerry dans sa vie : il ouvrit son bar et sortit la bouteille de whisky, il avala deux verres cul sec.

Il se laissa tombé sur son canapé et bu toute la nuit…

Le matin, il fut réveillé par son partenaire qui venait voir comment il allait, il n'était pas étonné de le voir dans cet état déplorable.   
Hideyuki le rassura sur le fait que Kerry allait bien, qu'elle avait dormi dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il lui confia quand même qu'elle avait versé pas mal de larmes et avait eut du mal à s'endormir.

- Elle a renoncé à son idée de partir plus tôt ?

Quel était ce ton se demanda son partenaire, peut-être un peu d'espoir.

- Non désolé. Elle a beau souffrir, je crois qu'elle est têtue comme une mule.  
- Ça doit être familial…

Hideyuki le dévisagea, il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il parlait des liens entre lui et elle ou entre Mélina et sa sœur.

- Oui c'est sûr qu'entre sa sœur et toi, elle ne pouvait en tenir qu'une belle couche !

Un corbeau passant avec une pancarte : « démasqué » passa au-dessus de la tête du nettoyeur. Même si cette petite discussion lui changea les esprits, son visage reprit un air figé.

- Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière, déclara-t-il soudainement. Il faut qu'elle aille là-bas maintenant que ma décision est prise. J'aurais voulu qu'elle comprenne.  
- Je pense qu'elle comprend, mais c'est difficile pour elle.  
- Qui la garde là ?  
- Kotori est passé pour l'aider à dormir.  
- Et son départ ?

Le nettoyeur savait qu'il tenait à sa protégée mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué ouvertement à son partenaire, même s'il savait que ce dernier savait.

- Elle a appelé sa sœur, et cette dernière a pu prévoir un trajet en avion. Je lui ai parlé.  
- Et ?  
- Mélina m'a dit qu'elle se doutait que tôt ou tard un incident de ce genre se produirait…  
- …  
- Elle a dit que vivre caché, c'était vivre à moitié…

Le nettoyeur saisit une de ces cigarettes, ça aussi c'était quelque chose qu'il avait cessé de faire en la présence de Kerry car elle ne supportait pas la cigarette même si elle lui avait rien dit…

- Elle n'a pas tort. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… attend, je vais prendre une aspirine…

Le nettoyeur revint sur le canapé avec deux cachets qui fondaient dans de l'eau, le regard perdu dans son verre, il dit :

- Tu me diras pour l'avion… que j'aille lui dire au revoir et à bientôt…  
- Bien sûr.

L'un comme l'autre savait que la jeune fille lui ferait la tête au moment de son départ.

- Moi qui voulais lui dire que le jour du départ, soupira le nettoyeur, elle s'est doutée de quelque chose.  
- Et ça t'étonne ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Vu l'attitude que tu as eu…  
- Laquelle ?  
- Et bien tu lui as quasiment pas adressé un mot, et tu as repris de plus belle tes anciennes habitudes…  
- Du genre ?  
- Tu as démonté ton arme à la table du salon.

Le nettoyeur ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma, c'était vrai…

- Tu as fumé à plusieurs reprises dans la cuisine alors que tu ne le faisais plus…  
- Elle me connaît bien…  
- Tu t'es remis à laisser traîner tes magazines…  
- Même pas vrai d'abord !

Le numéro 1 ne s'en était pas rendu compte, qu'il avait repris ses habitudes d'avant, d'avant Kerry Saeba, c'était le nom présent sur les papiers de l'adolescente que le nettoyeur allait remettre à son partenaire. Ce dernier lui montra alors :

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

Ryo suivit du regard le doigt de son ami et découvrit dépassant allégrement des coussins, il eut un rire idiot. Il se renfrogna, c'était donc de sa faute si la question était venue comme ça…  
Il pouvait comprendre l'adolescente de ne pas vouloir rester dans une atmosphère ignorée.  
Il n'avait pas été si fidèle à lui-même.  
Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, Hideyuki se leva, il était temps de retourner voir l'adolescente, il prit les papiers posés sur la table basse.  
Il était passé chez le traiteur en venant, et avait laissé à Ryo une part.

- Je te tiens au courant.

Le jour de l'an allait sûrement être le pire de sa vie…  
Ou tout du moins le plus solitaire depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Le trois janvier 1993, Kerry se trouvait dans le hall de l'aéroport, le bruit des moteurs ne lui disait rien qui vaille, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était inquiète. Kotori avait décidé de l'accompagner à Los Angeles, elle avait trouvé une place dans une clinique dans une ville d'à côté. Elle quittait donc le Japon.  
Elle avait promis aux nettoyeurs de leur envoyer des nouvelles de leur protégée au Doc.  
Hideyuki était là aussi, il avait porté les maigres bagages de l'adolescente qui n'avait rien voulu emporter de matériel mis à part les livres traduits par sa sœur et son frère.

Mélina avait mis au courant Mathias de l'existence de Kerry, cela avait été inévitable étant donné que la jeune fille ne supporterait pas la présence limitrophe des autres passagers. C'était donc dans le petit avion privé qu'ils partaient.  
Tout avait été vérifié de fond en comble pour éviter tout incidents. Quand il l'avait rencontré Mathias était resté subjugué à la fois par la ressemblance et leurs différences psychiques.

Ryo n'était pas encore arrivé, tout du moins il ne s'était pas encore montré à sa protégée.  
Kerry était mitigée, elle avait envie de le supplier de la garder encore le temps qu'elle avait choisi, mais sa fierté lui interdisait. Il lui avait donné l'impression d'être une marchandise qu'on « jette » quand on en veut plus.  
Pourtant dans son cœur elle savait que c'était faux, qu'elle se faisait des films de méchanceté, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu autre chose que la protéger. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle…

Aussi quand enfin il vint la voir pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter bon voyage du bout des lèvres, elle l'avait repoussé et était partie par la porte de l'embarcadère sans avoir oublié de lui jeter à la figure des mots terribles, des mots méchants qui le marqueraient à jamais :

- Papa je te déteste.


	55. Plus jamais ça

**Chapitre 55 – Ne plus jamais faire ça…**

Le nettoyeur en était resté figé, la bouche ouverte, les yeux hagards. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour qu'il se rende compte de la profondeur de ces mots. D'ailleurs le raconter à présent à sa partenaire avait été difficile.  
Son discours s'était figé par moment, l'espace d'une minute, des minutes silencieuses. Et maintenant que le récit de trois ans de vie « commune » avec sa fille adoptive était terminé, il se sentait étrangement léger.  
Ces mots purement méchant de sa fille adoptive le traumatisait encore aujourd'hui, c'était pour ça que ces dates fatidiques avaient une résonance positive et négative. Le début et la fin d'une période.  
Après cet intermède de trois ans, Ryo était retourné à ses cabarets, à ses beuveries et il fumait ou il voulait. Cependant, il ne ramenait jamais de filles chez lui, ce n'était pas par respect du souvenir de sa fille, non c'était juste que la seule femme qui aurait le droit de dormir dans son lit n'existait pas. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait à cette époque là…  
Aujourd'hui dix ans plus tard, il eut un sourire mélancolique quand il pensa au fait que la sœur de son meilleur ami était venue combler ce vide que Kirina lui avait laissé en partant.  
Lui qui avait voulu tout contrôlé, avait échoué et son cœur à présent était comme meurtri entre des griffes. Il s'interdisait de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il avait toujours voulu la protéger et l'éloigner de lui.  
Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à se séparer de Kaori, de cet ange à la massue ravageuse et qui pendant plusieurs années avait eut un langage plus que douteux entre les lèvres d'une jeune femme.

Kaori s'en était rendu compte, à de nombreuses reprises elle avait été tentée d'enlever sa main de la sienne quand le récit avait été trop dur. Et là, un silence, plus ou moins pesant était présent dans l'atmosphère.  
Et finalement, le nettoyeur finit par dire :  
- Merci de m'avoir écouté Kaori.  
- C'est normal.  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Tu veux du café ?  
- Non merci, lui dit-elle en souriant. Je crois que j'en ai avalé trois cafetières.  
- C'est au moins ça, dit-il en rigolant. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien….  
- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?  
- De Kerry ?  
- Oui…  
- Oui et non. J'en ai eu par sa sœur à certain moment, je sais qu'elle est vivante, qu'elle va bien. C'est le plus important.  
- Tu l'as envoyé là-bas, pourquoi ne t'être pas débarrassée de moi de la même manière ?

Il eut un sourire lasse. Il lui dit :

- C'était différent, tu étais une jeune femme avec un sacré coup de massue. Kerry était une enfant aveugle qui avait peur de tout le monde. Et…  
- Et quoi Ryo ?  
- Je ne voulais pas regretter à nouveau, me séparer de quelqu'un cher à mon cœur.

Kaori écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-elle s'offusquer du fait qu'elle ait pris la place de la fille qu'il avait envoyé à Los Angeles.  
Et elle repensa à toutes ses années passé avec lui, c'était égoïste de sa part à elle, mais elle était contente que sa fille ait été si loin. Leur relation aurait-elle été pareil si cette enfant était restée entre eux ?

- Tu regrettes de l'avoir envoyé là-bas ?  
- Enormément.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra comme dans un étau, peut-être que finalement, il la considérait comme « sa fille », une entité de passage qui restait parce qu'il le fallait. C'était ça, ses yeux se plissèrent, elle allait éclater en sanglot et s'en aller. Elle ne voulait pas être être un être de remplacement.  
Ryo était déconnecté du monde qu'il ne se rendait pas compte des tourments de sa partenaire il déclara :

- Je regretterais toujours de l'avoir fait, surtout de cette manière… J'aurais dû la garder près de moi tant que cet abcès n'était pas crevé. Mais d'un autre côté…  
- …  
- D'un autre côté, si je l'avais gardé, j'aurais malgré tout dû l'envoyer là-bas seulement quelques mois plus tard…  
- Comment ça ? réagit sa partenaire.  
- Et bien, l'Union Téope était apparut, Makimura a été tué trois mois plus tard seulement, et tu es entrée dans ma vie…  
- Je la remplace ? demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

Le nettoyeur sa dévisagea, et comprit que ses mots étaient à double sens, il sourit et lui dit :

- Non, si tu l'avais remplacée, tu aurais été mise sous cloche… dans cette chambre qu'était la sienne et je t'aurais interdit de sortir.  
- Pardon ? Mais il était hors de questions que je reste cloîtrée.

Elle se releva furieuse, et constata que le nettoyeur lui souriait confiant.

- Oui mais tu n'es pas elle, tu étais une jeune femme…  
- Et quoi ? maintenant je suis une vieille femme c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint la massue le menaçant.  
- De 20 ans, idiote, Kerry avait 15 ans à ce moment là, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils découvrent son existence et l'attaque dans le centre Mac Arthur…

La massue fondit et Kaori se rassit, il avait raison, elle n'avait pas à être jalouse d'un fantôme et encore moins s'il considérait Kerry comme sa fille. Et un nouveau doute vint dans son esprit, et elle ? Quelle place lui avait-il donné ? Et elle repensa à toutes les actions réactions de son partenaire. Au début il avait agit avec elle comme un homme face à une femme, puis il s'était mit à la traiter en petit frère, en partenaire, en homme. Non à aucun moment il l'avait paterné comme un père, non il l'avait toujours traité comme un frère, enfin une sœur.

- Kaori, tu es toi et Kirina est elle. Je n'ai jamais fait de confusion entre vous deux c'était impossible. Ne te prends pas la tête avec de telle réflexion. En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.  
- Et elle est ou là ?  
- Aucune idée, déclara-t-il avec un soupçon de tristesse à peine dévoilé.   
- Falcon est au courant de cette histoire ?  
- Oui, bien entendu. Mais il ne savait pas que j'avais envoyé Kerry là-bas, enfin, il a dut le savoir par Mélina ou par Mathias par la suite.  
- Il a toujours su qu'ils étaient trois ?  
- Il s'en doutait, mais il ne m'a jamais demandé si elle était leur jumelle.

Kaori étouffa un bâillement, et le nettoyeur décréta qu'il était grand temps d'aller se coucher. Il se prit à l'occasion une massue marquée « j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir ».   
Cette réaction fit sourire le nettoyeur, et il continua son cirque en la poussant gentiment jusqu'à la chambre de la demoiselle. Il entra avec elle et elle lui dit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Je vais te border ! Déclara-t-il tout sourire.

Il fut expulsé de la chambre à l'aide d'un marteau à pique. Il se releva et lui dit en entrouvrant la porte, il vit qu'elle était déjà en train de se déshabiller et il sentit sa libido il entra, elle était en sous-vêtements, il la poussa gentiment jusqu'à son lit. Il la recouvra avec sa couette et lui dit tout en lui embrassant le front :

- Bonne nuit ma petite Kaori.

Il avait toujours ce sourire niais, il était clair qu'il voulait en réalité lui montrer ce que c'était lui en attitude de père. La jeune femme le repoussa :

- Tu m'énerves !

Et elle l'écrasa sous un dix tonnes, car consciente qu'il avait fait ça pour lui prouver quelque chose. Du coup le nettoyeur n'était pas tombé et resta pantois face à celle qui avait capturé son cœur. Son attitude avec elle n'avait rien avoir avec celui d'un père envers sa fille, rien avoir car il était amoureux de cette femme, la preuve était qu'il lui fallait vraiment beaucoup de bonne volonté pour ne pas montrer son désir d'elle.   
Il pouvait être plus tendre, plus gentil mais il ne voulait pas encore totalement franchir le pas, quelque chose le retenait au-delà de cette fichue promesse. Alors il enleva sa veste et la mis sur ses épaules et lui dit alors qu'il allait fermer la porte :

- A ne pas prendre mal.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, en fait ils s'étaient couchés à plus de cinq heures du matin, ils se réveillèrent vers 15 heures. Beaucoup de questions trottaient dans la tête de la jeune femme et elle finit par lui dire alors qu'elle avait préparé un encas tardif :

- Tu avais essayé de reprendre contact avec elle ?  
- Oui, un peu après son départ. Elle a refusé de me parler, j'ai insisté quelques jours puis j'ai abandonné… en plus cela correspondait avec la mort de ton frère…

Elle le dévisagea et chercha ses yeux, ils étaient si sombre si insondables et pourtant elle trouvait dedans une telle douleur…

- C'était mieux pour elle… dommage qu'elle n'ai pas pu y aller à 16 ans comme elle voulait… D'ailleurs ça m'avait drôlement surpris qu'elle ait choisi ça. Je m'en suis voulu, sa sœur avait raison, c'était à elle de choisir. Peut-être qu'en discutant j'aurais obtenu qu'elle y aille plus tôt… enfin c'est trop tard.  
- Tu pourrais l'appeler maintenant non ?  
- Je ne sais pas ou elle est, et à quoi bon…  
- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! elle a voulu te blesser un peu pour te faire comprendre sa souffrance.  
- Probablement…. Kaori….  
- Oui ?

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand le téléphone sonna, Ryo alla répondre, il fronça les sourcils bredouilla un « tu es sûr ? ».  
Il dévisagea sa partenaire et dit au téléphone :

- Pas du tout, tu es sûr ?  
- Crétin ! Bien sûr !

Sa partenaire qui l'observait resta perplexe, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle tension.

- J'arrive.

Le nettoyeur raccrocha.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda sa partenaire.

Ryo se reprit et lui sourit en lui disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Bon je reviens.

Alors qu'il saisit son holster et enfila sa veste.

- Ryo !  
- Oui ?  
- Ou tu vas ?  
- On m'a dit qu'y avait un défilé de mannequins !

Et le nettoyeur prit la poudre d'escampette pourchassé par une massue téléguidée qui le suivit pendant tous le trajet. Il eut le malheur de ralentir puis de s'arrêter à un passage clouté. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva il se retrouva encastré dans le sol et marmonna :

- Je suis un incompris TT

**  
FIN**

_Bon la surprise que je vous ai promis n'était pas la publication de deux chapitres le même jour.  
Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui ont posté des reviews et ceux qui ont juste lu cette fic. J'aimerais, ça me ferait plaisir si chacun des lecteurs me disent ce qu'il a pensé de cette fan fiction, au moins une review.  
Je ne veux pas qu'on me dise que je manque de vocabulaire, que j'ai fait preuve de maladresse parfois dans les formulations, ni que j'ai fait des fautes d'inattentions etc.  
Parce que je sais que c'est le cas !  
Je vais bientôt d'ailleurs, cet été, relire toute ma fic et corriger toutes ces petites imperfections (du moins celle que je verrais lol) et surtout convertir les 25 premiers chapitres du présent au passé .  
Non ce que je voudrais c'est que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de cette « famille » des différents membres, si l'histoire vous à plu et ce qui vous a moins plu. _

_Mon souhait serait, une review par personne qui arrive à ces derniers mots. _

_Si non la fameuse surprise c'est une suite… Une suite dans le présent avec Ryo et Kaori, pour raconter la suite des aventure après ce chapitre ! (déjà en cours d'écriture ) _

_Il y a aussi autre chose, il s'agit d'une histoire originale « Du coupable à l'innocent », vous le trouverez sur mon site, dans la section « fic originale ». Cette histoire suit le personnage de Mickael vous vous souvenez ? le tireur ! Attention âme sensible c'est du R aussi . _

_Voilà j'ai fini mon blabla. Donc concrètement il y a deux « suites ». _


End file.
